Life is Pandemonium
by MackenzieW
Summary: Life is pandemonium, which is especially true if you're Samantha Snape. Her father's the Headmaster of Hogwarts, she has a crush on the new Transfiguration professorand is dealing with Lucius Malfoy. These collide as a dark threat shadows Sam's life.
1. Life is Random

**Life is Pandemonium**

Mackenzie W

* * *

Disclaimer: Mackenzie W does not own the characters/plots of the Harry Potter books. She wishes she did because paying for college would be a lot easier. She also doesn't own the title of this story, it is from the lyrics to "Pandemonium" from "The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee". She does however own any original characters that may appear in this story as well as the plotlines to the Elaborate Lives Triology (Year Six, Year Seven, Into the Fire), Phantom of the Dungeons, and Beauty and the Potions Professor? 

Pre-Story A/N: Come one, come all and see whatever happened to Samantha "Sam" Snape! For those just tuning in to my amazing saga, you may have noticed a bunch of stories in the disclaimer. You don't have to read them. I will give basic plot overviews if I think it is important. However, if you want to read them, by all means do them. I'll love it especially if you review! Now, if you decide to read the entire EL triology, Phantom of the Dungeons and Beauty and the Potions Professor in one sitting, I would advise not to. EL1 and EL2 are 30+ chapters long, EL3 is 20+ chapters long, and the other two fall between 10-20 chapters long. And no, I don't know how long this will be. Now, onto the show if you haven't skipped this part already!

* * *

Mrs. Lucy Privens was a widow for ten years now. All her children were grown and out of the house, living in various parts of England. Her late husband had left her an apartment building to which he was the landlord. Mrs. Privens gladly took on the duties of being a landlady to the tenants of the building because the Privens had always taken on university students. Mrs. Privens felt like a mother again with all the young students to take care of for as long as they rented from her. The commotion of the renters running up and down stairs to make it to class or work or a date made Mrs. Privens feel young again. All her boarders knew that between the hours of six and ten, they could stop in for a chat, some advice or just a good home-cooked meal.

Mrs. Lucy Privens was also a widow with a secret. She was a witch who had married a muggle landlord/small business owner. (Their son Jared had taken over the store upon his father's death). Three of their four children were also either witches or wizards, having attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Therefore, some of the university students renting from Mrs. Privens were also wizards and witches training at a local magical university or the Ministry of Magic its self. She was proud of her magical heritage and of the young people of her kind who were working so hard to make something of their lives.

* * *

Three of these young witches and wizards were currently having a rather large fight in apartment 10G. Actually, two of the witches who lived there were; the other was trying to ignore the argument and finish her wizardry law homework. Of course, she still had to keep one eye on her roommates in case she had to jump in and referee them. Because when Lily and Jamie Lupin got going, there was no stopping until someone was jinxed, mostly the two of them when Samantha Snape got fed up and froze them for some peace and quiet. And this fight was starting to creep up to the point where she was going to have to do this. She didn't even know what the fight was about, nor did she care. It was probably something stupid involving someone stealing something from the other's closet. That's what it usually was.

Sam shook her head and slammed her law book closed. She stalked out of her room into the living room. Jamie was standing on the couch pointing her wand at her sister. Lily was standing in the kitchen, a chair in front of her. Sam pulled her wand out of the waistband of her pants, ready to fire at whichever Lupin twin shot off a spell first. And it looked like it was going to be a rare time where Lily was the one to do so. Before resorting to magic, Sam decided to interfere. "Okay, before Mrs. Privens has to charge us extra because one of you blew something up or forced me to blow something up, lets calm down," she said.

"Not before Lily gives me back my favorite pair of jeans."

"Hand over my pink shirt first, Jamie!"

"I did not take your stupid shirt! I don't even like the shirt, I've told you so a million times. When will you listen?"

"You had to take it! You're the only other person here in my size! Sam's a size smaller than us!"

"Maybe you leant it to a friend?"

"No. I checked with them, so don't think I've made my mind up with no basis. It has to be you logically!"

"Expelliamus!" Sam called, catching her friends' wands. "Sit!" she ordered, causing Lily to sit on the chair from the kitchen. Jamie plopped down on the couch. "Good! Now, Lily, give Jamie back her jeans."

"Not until she gives me back my favorite pink shirt!"

"I told you, I don't have it!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, she doesn't," Sam cut in. "You stained them last week and it's a dry-clean only shirt, remember? So guess where it is?"

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed. Now, apologize to Jamie and give her back her jeans," Sam said, arms crossed.

Lily walked up to her sister, hugging her. "I'm sorry, Jame, I shouldn't have accused you of stealing the shirt. I know how much you hate it. I'll go get your jeans."

"Thank you!" Jamie said, walking into the room the two shared together. They had magically partitioned it off when they did, turning the two-bedroom apartment into a three bedroom. Lily held out the jeans and Jamie took them, smiling at her sister.

"Jamie, I want my green shirt back as well. I want to wear it tomorrow. I'm going to Hogwarts for a visit," Sam said, staring at her friend. Jamie sheepishly nodded as her friend walked back into her own room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jamie poked her head into Sam's room. The Snape girl had resumed her law homework and looked up when her friend entered. "Here you go," Jamie said, handing over the fluffy green shirt back to her friend. Sam took it with a nod of gratitude. Jamie sat there and then giggled. "You know, whenever you have to break up me and Lily, you sound just like your father in class."

"Well, if it gets you two to be quiet, I'll use it."

"Uncle Severus would be so proud."

"Can't say I'd say the same for Uncle Remus if he knew how frequent yours and Lily's fights really were. I'm sure Uncle Sirius would be, though."

"Come on!" Jamie whined, sitting down. "You wouldn't tell Dad the truth would you?"

"Of course not. You and Lily are my friends. Would I betray you?"

"No, I guess not," Jamie said, a little uncertain. "Well, I actually have some psychology homework to finish up. And tomorrow's the start of the new Auror Academy term. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, of course," Sam said. Jamie closed the door. Sam rolled over and groaned. She loved her friends and she knew they loved her, but there were days that made her wonder…

* * *

The next day, Sam apparated into Hogsmeade and began the journey up to the castle that had served as one of her homes for most of her life. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one of the best schools for magic in Europe, or at least to Sam it was. Of course, she might be a little biased. She was, after all, born in its maternity ward twenty years ago. So had Lily and Jamie, plus their younger brother Rawlins and baby sister Alida. Sam's sister Madison had been born at Hogwarts as well as their brother Garret. Only the Black brothers and their sister hadn't been born there, but Bianca Black had opted for a home birth instead with Poppy Pomfrey and Eden Michaelson attending her. The other reason she could be considered biased was the fact her father was also the Headmaster of the school as well.

Her Grandpa Albus had decided to retire the year after she, Lily and Jamie graduated, as well as her Grandma Minerva. So the Board of Governors, acting on the advice of the two Dumbledores as well as other teachers, appointed Severus Snape the Headmaster and Remus Lupin his Deputy. Remus had also taken over as Head of the Gryffindor House while the new runes teacher, Professor Carlson, took over as head of the Slytherin house. Remus still shared his Defense Against the Dark Arts class with his wife, Harmony. Hermione Weasley still taught Charms and Ginny Potter had taken over as the school healer once Madam Pomfrey had retired. Her father had to scramble for a new potions professor, choosing a Ravenclaw who had been three years older than Sam. However, Transfiguration was proving to be a hard class to fill. In two years, the school had seen three professors. She didn't even bother learning their names.

Sam skipped along a little, waving at Hagrid, who was still the groundskeeper, keeper of the keys and professor of Care of Magical Creatures. The half-giant waved back at her, smiling broadly. Sam entered the school, which was still relatively quiet. School would begin in a few days, which gave her father a little more time to spend with her. She couldn't explain it, but she had always been close with her father. Not that she wasn't close with her mother, Kiki, but there was just something about her connection with her father that was stronger. Sam made it to his office, gave his password, and up she went.

Severus enveloped his daughter in a hug, hiding her underneath his massive black robes. Sam was briefly reminded of when she was younger; she often hid under his robes while he taught. He let go and motioned towards one of his chairs, one of which Sam plopped down in. She curled up and stared at her father as he took a seat behind his desk. Severus was moving slower, the only sign of his age. He still looked like a young man and had the energy of one. So did Kiki, but she also had some of the mobility left, most likely because of her career as an Auror. "How's university?" Severus asked his daughter.

"Still starting, still getting into the swing of things. I did have some homework. And tomorrow I have a meeting with my career advisor since this is the year I have to clerk for the Wizengamut. Next year, I get to intern with an actual wizard lawyer," Sam explained.

"That's good. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I came right here from school really."

"Your mother will be glad to hear that. She wants to feed you. Desperately."

"And I want to eat her food. Desperately. Lily won't let anyone else into the kitchen and absolutely refuses to believe she may not be the best cook on the planet. Jamie and I don't know what else to do except tie her up when it comes time for meals and we are really close to actually doing so."

"Stubborn Gryffindor," Severus muttered. Sam laughed as her father motioned towards the door. "Come on, I'm sure your mother will be happy to see you. As will Garret. I'm not sure if Madison is going to be there. She's been hanging out a lot lately at the Black place."

"Well, you usually want to be with your boyfriend," Sam said, watching her father's face. Though Severus now had a good relationship with Sirius Black, there was still something about the idea of James Black dating his youngest daughter that made Severus ill at ease. "Come on, Dad, James isn't necessarily the worst choice in boyfriends Madi could've made."

"True, true. How's your love life? Any boyfriends I should be threatening?"

"Love life? Stalled, so no need for any threatening."

"Aww, I like threatening your boyfriends."

"A little too much, Dad. I didn't think the last one would come back after you were done with him."

"Serves him right. All these dunderheads think they're perfect for my little girl, I think not."

"DADDY!"

"Sorry, but it is the truth. Deal with it." They walked on a little bit in silence before Severus turned the conversation towards Sam's roommates and friends. She sighed.

"I don't know, Dad, they confuse. Well, Jamie confuses me. Lily doesn't. I mean, we've been best friends since we were born, right?"

"I would say before you were even born, considering your mother and Aunt Harmony were attached at the hip during the pregnancies."

"Yeah, well, usually it seems like that. And then there are times where I think Jamie's suspicious of me."

"Why?"

"Stupid house rivalries, that's why. I don't think Jamie's ever forgiven me for being sorted into Slytherin," Sam sulked. "Lily and I think that it's childish, she's denied it to high heaven, but we all know it's there. I don't like it. I thought it would be different once we graduated and put houses far behind us."

"Ah, but one never really leaves one's house."

"You just sounded like Grandpa Albus."

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Oh Merlin, I did, didn't I?" Severus moaned. Sam laughed, making the mood better. They arrived in the dungeons, where her family still insisted on living, and the previous topic was forgotten. Garret was sitting at the table, a book on the defense against dark arts sitting wide open in front of him. Kiki figured he was going to go into the Auror corps like her. It was clear Madison was going to become a Potions Mistress like her father; while all the Snapes were talented at Potions, Madison had a love for it and far exceeded her siblings. Speaking of her sister, Madi was nowhere to be found. Her father's prediction that she was at the Blacks' was probably correct.

Kiki looked up from the stove and raced over to hug her daughter. "Oh sure, forget me, your loving husband of almost twenty years. Sure," Severus remarked. Kiki playfully swatted him before kissing him. Sam, knowing one of her parents' kisses could last for a while, decided to wander into the kitchen to prevent dinner from burning. She ruffled her brother's hair and chuckled at his annoyed response. He quickly brushed his black hair back into place as Sam started to stir the pasta her mother was making.

* * *

It wasn't a full family dinner, but it was fine for Sam. Madi showed up in time for dinner, excited to see her older sister. None of the Snape children were extremely at odds, though the house loyalties sometimes caused tensions between Madi and Garret. Madison had been the only Snape child to be sorted into Gryffindor, their mother's former house. It had done the same when Sam was still in school as well, but they always got over it. Sam stayed for a little bit longer after the meal was finished to talk a little more to her parents. Kiki tried to encourage her daughter not to worry about Jamie, but there were days everyone wondered whether or not Jamie was secretly Sirius' child. Of course, she and Lily were identical twins so it was obvious she wasn't.

Sam started out of the castle, after both she and Kiki persuaded Severus she did not need to be walked out. She walked the hallways she had once trod, almost imagining she was back in her Hogwarts' uniform and Slytherin robes. She was too busy lost in her daydream she did not notice when she collided with someone else. The two landed backwards with an "oof" and Sam kept her eyes closed. If she was lucky, she had just run over her Uncle Remus since she could tell it was a male. She cracked open and saw it wasn't. She cursed her luck silently and opened both eyes.

He was about her father's height, she figured, and wasn't wearing any robes. He had on a muggle t-shirt and jeans, holding a cardboard box. He had dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes behind black square frames. He looked familiar. Her victim adjusted his box and offered Sam his hand. She took it and let him hoist her up off the ground. "There, good as new I hope?" he asked, smiling.

She smiled back, dusting off her skirt. "Well, I'm not sure about the new part, but I'm certainly good," she said. "I'm sorry about running over you. I wasn't on this planet while I was walking, which is probably a bad thing. I'm Samantha Snape." She offered her hand.

He shook it but didn't let go. "I thought you looked familiar. Your dad was the Head of Slytherin, right? Former Potions Master now Headmaster of the school?"

"Yeah. Did you go here?"

"Sure did. Was two years above you in Slytherin."

"That's why you look familiar! You were one of the chasers on the Quidditch team, right?"

"Right."

"Of course, now I'm stalling which one you are since there were two male chasers in the time frame you've given me."

"I'm Will Pearson," he said, smiling again. "I'm the new Transfiguration professor. I hear it's cursed."

"And they used to say the DADA position was cursed, but look at how long Professors Lupin and Anderson have been teaching," Sam said, praying there wasn't a blush on her face. She had just bumped into her old crush and apparently, the feelings weren't gone.

Will nodded. "I guess. I have to finish moving around. Will I have to watch myself in the hallways from now on?"

"I think so. Don't worry, I'm studying law at Merlin U so I'm not going to be here very often. Especially since I have to clerk this year as well. It was nice running into you, Will, even if it was literal."

"Same here. Good luck."

"You two." Sam and Will walked their separate ways, the paintings the only witnesses to their smiles. Sam wondered if her father would consider Will a dunderhead unworthy of his little girl but stopped wondering when she figured Will already had a girlfriend. That was her luck after all. And, unbeknownst to her, Sam Snape's luck was about to go on a rollercoaster ride.

* * *

After story A/N: Not much, this is just where my regular author's notes will go. If you're not familiar with my other stories, this is where I stick updates about the story, delays in chapter postings (I usually stick to once a week, same day every week). I may also post about things going on in my life and may turn to you for advice. Just to let you know! --Mac 


	2. Memories

Chapter 2:

It was a week later and Samantha Snape sat nervously outside the Wizengamut offices. She had been called back for an interview for a clerking position, now just waiting on the final word. One of the members opened the door and motioned for to sit down. Phillip Jonson sat down at the desk, reading over the piece of paper in front of him. "Well, Miss Snape, we are very impressed with your resume and letter of recommendation. From Albus Dumbledore, no less. And there's the fact your parents' are war heroes…I'm proud and honored to take you on as my clerk," he said, smile on his face.

"No, sir," Samantha said, reaching to shake his hand. "The honor is all mine."

Mr. Jonson laughed and motioned for her to reclaim the seat she had jumped up from upon hearing the news. His laughter died away as he read another piece of paper. "There's some other news I feel you have the right to know. It's about Lucius Malfoy."

Samantha felt her stomach drop. Lucius Malfoy had kidnapped her, her sister and their friends a long time ago when they were still young. Madison, James, and Rawlins Lupin had very few memories of the month they had spent with the man. Giacomo Black had some memories as well, but only the three eldest fully remembered. Sam had been kidnapped twice. However, the memories of her time in New York City with Lucius had been erased. She looked up at Jonson, ready to take the news.

"I don't know what you're parents told you about Malfoy and Narcissa Fudge," he began. He paused and Sam took it as a cue to tell him.

"They were sent to Azkaban for twenty years for kidnapping. No possibility of parole, according to my mother."

"And I'm surprised an Auror wouldn't know, or maybe she didn't tell you. Lucius and Narcissa were sent to an experimental new prison in Ireland. This time, they were given skills to learn and monitored closely. Narcissa was released five years ago, though they don't mention specifically why. Lucius was released yesterday."

"Yesterday? I was kidnapped when I was six and I'm twenty now. That is not the full sentence," Sam said. "Why was he released?"

"Good behavior."

"Good behavior? Lucius Malfoy?"

"Miss Snape…look, I know this must be upsetting but there are certain conditions on which we let him out. He still doesn't have control over any of his assets, both here and in North America. Lucius must also live in a certain house as decreed by us and he cannot have a wand for another six years," the chief explained.

Sam, however, was still nervous and playing with the hem of her robes. "He also has to stay away from all of those he kidnapped, right?" she asked.

"Only Madison and James, since they are still under aged. We could not restrict him from the older ones, Miss Snape," Mr. Jonson said. "I'm sure he won't bother you."

"Could you add that he wasn't allowed near me? I mean, he technically kidnapped me twice!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Snape. Why don't you go home? I hate to damper your good news with this. Go home, study. Celebrate with family and friends. Try not to think of Malfoy. I'll see you on Monday."

"Thank you, sir," Sam said, leaving the office. She nearly collided with Evelyn Prast, her best friend in Slytherin. "You got a clerking job here too?" she asked, knowing the two had the same goal.

"Yes," Evelyn said. "Marilyn Edgars. You have Jonson? We'll be working next door to each other!"

"That is so wonderful. Look, I have to go meet a friend. I'll see you Monday?"

"Absolutely!"

* * *

Sam ran to _The Wizarding Times, _where her Aunt Bianca worked and Lily had an internship there. "Is Lily Lupin still here?" she asked the guard. He shook his head and returned to his Wizard Wireless Network program. Sam sighed.

"Sam? Is that you?" Sam turned around to see her Aunt Bianca standing there, papers under her arm. Bianca Black was a prominent columnist in the Wizarding world and had brought many readers to the Times when she left the _Daily Prophet _after their false reporting during the kidnapping fourteen years ago. She walked over to her friends' daughter, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter? You've looked like you've seen a dementor!"

"I feel like I've been punched in the gut. Lucius Malfoy was released yesterday on good behavior."

"I heard something about in the pressroom, but I didn't think it was true. I mean, he was sentenced to twenty years. It's only been fourteen," Bianca said. "But why?"

"Good behavior and some conditions. Unfortunately, one of them isn't to stay away from all of us, only those still under aged. What if he comes back and bothers me?"

Bianca's friend's shoulder clasp turned into a one-armed hug. "I'm sure the fourteen years he did spend in Azkaban would prevent him from doing anything stupid with you or any of the children," Bianca replied. "But why do you think he would bother you?"

"Because he kidnapped me twice," Sam responded. "I mean, first there was the time with you and then when he took me to New York."

"I know. You know, after you were returned we all wondered why you were taken. We figured we would never know."

"I wish I knew." Sam hugged her Aunt Bianca. "Say hi to everyone for me at home. I'll see you guys later, okay?" Bianca nodded and watched the girl walk out of the building. She sighed, knowing her husband was not going to be happy to hear about Lucius.

* * *

Sam finally made it back to Mrs. Privens' apartment building. The old lady wasn't in, a note on the door saying she had some errands to run. Sam climbed the stairs, entering her apartment. Jamie had to work on a group project already and was staying late at the university. Lily was off somewhere with someone, according to their notes. Lily had been very secretive as of late, making the other two wonder if she had a new boyfriend she wasn't telling them about. She sighed, changed and decided to reheat some leftovers from two nights before.

She finished her dinner and decided to at least try her father. Sam was almost ready to throw in the powder when a knock came to her front door. She turned, opened it and froze. Her old childhood nightmare was playing right in front of her eyes. She shook herself out of the "deer caught in headlights" mode and proceeded to slam the door. But something caught it and the person on the other side opened the door slightly. "Don't scream," he pleaded, just as Sam took a sharp intake of breath. She exhaled slowly as he closed the door behind him.

Sam back up and sat down on her couch, in shock. Standing in front of her door was the last person she wanted to ever see—Lucius Malfoy. He was slightly older now, his blonde hair holding some grays she didn't remember, and he was walking with a cane. She figured he must've used that to prevent her door from closing. She was breathing deeply now to calm down, but her stomach kept jumping around. She never told her parents, but for years she had a recurring dream where he came and kidnapped her again. In them, she never saw her parents again. The logical part of her mind told her that he wasn't going to do that, but her fear told her he was. Lucius walked over and sat next to her on the couch, causing her to stiffen. She whirled on him, grabbing her wand in the process. She stood up, aiming at him. He just watched her with those gray eyes. She remembered he wasn't allowed to have a wand and subsequently dropped hers.

"Ah, I see you still remember to never raise your wand at an unarmed person," Lucius said. "And who, pray tell, taught you that?"

"You did," Sam admitted, sitting down on a nearby chair.

Lucius smiled. "Indeed. Now, have you eaten?"

"Yes, not that it's any of your business," Sam snapped back. Lucius hoisted himself up using his cane and limped over to her kitchen. "What happened?" she asked, motioning to his leg.

"Oh, I'm afraid I was thrown quite roughly in Azkaban and refused medical treatment. I'll get it fixed soon enough, though," Lucius replied. "But, we should discuss your eating habits. All you ate were these leftovers? My dear, you should be eating better. Especially if you are going to be clerking at the Wizengamut."

"How did you know?" Sam asked, now suspicious he had been following her.

Lucius smiled. "Designated times to meet with parole Aurors, newly formed. I saw you there. You're not six anymore Samantha, but I still recognized you. You've grown up beautifully."

"Thank you," Sam said through gritted teeth. "Now, I was just about to floo my father, so if you don't want to end up in a body bag…"

"How is your father?" Lucius asked, interrupting her threat.

Sam was taken aback but answered anyway. "He's now the Headmaster at Hogwarts."

"Oh, Albus resigned?"

"Yes, as did Grandma Minerva. Uncle Remus is the Deputy as well as Head of Gryffindor."

Lucius questioned the goings on at Hogwarts a little more, noticing Sam's growing agitation. "Calm down, child. I just want to see how you turned out. Any boyfriends?"

"A few prospects," Sam answered, thinking of Will. She then shook her head. "Why am I even telling you this? Why do you even care?"

"Because I was your father," Lucius answered.

Sam crossed her arms. "Kidnapping me and brainwashing me into thinking I was your daughter for three months doesn't count," she replied.

"But didn't we prove I taught you a few lessons?" Lucius asked, knowing he had her. "Now, Samantha, please. I've never harmed you."

"You kept me away from my family for nearly four months!" Sam cried. "I was six years old and it was terrifying."

"You didn't even remember them for three months," Lucius snapped back, but then took a deep breath. "I never physically hurt you, right? During our time in New York, remember?"

Sam shook her head. "When they undid your spell, they erased the three months I spent as Serena Malon," she replied. "I had three months of my life blacked out and I can't remember everything that happened."

"But you remember some things," Lucius responded. "Not everything was erased."

"I don't think they were really erased, but that just became part of my subconscious. Or, that's what Jamie thinks. She's currently studying psychology at a muggle university. Thinks she could help the Auror department that way," Sam explained. "There were things that would make me remember being Serena Malon, like the time my father told me to never raise my wand to an unarmed person. That triggered the memory of you telling me that when you let me experiment using yours."

"Did you tell him I taught you that?"

"No, it would upset him too much. He and my mother like to pretend those three months never happened. They almost didn't let me go to New York again when Lily, Jamie and I went for our graduation. I think they were scared, but they let me go. I never told them that their fears came true—memories of those three months with you and Narcissa started to come back," Sam replied.

"And were they bad memories?"

"No, not really. I remembered some of my classes, things at the apartment, my room," Sam said. "Jamie, Lily and I were sitting in the park and I said this was where I learned how to fly a kite. You taught me."

"I did, didn't I?" Lucius said, proudly. "So, I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"Well, we still aren't past the whole kidnapping thing, you know."

Lucius smiled sadly. "I see. Well, I'll be on my way. It was good to see you again, Samantha," he said, turning to leave.

"Mr. Malfoy, wait," Sam called out. Lucius turned and looked at her. "Now that you're here, I want to ask you something."

"What about?"

"About Serena Malon. Why did you pick me? What happened the night everyone else went to Portugal and we went to New York?"

Lucius looked thoughtful and then sat back down on her couch. "I'd remain standing, but bum leg, you know," he said. "So you want to know what happened, do you? Well, do you have a pensieve?"

"Well, yes, I do. My father's," Sam said. "Why?"

"Well, I could tell you your answers, or you could see them for yourself," Lucius replied. "Why don't you get that pensieve?" Sam turned and walked to her room in the back of her flat. She returned a few minutes later with the pensieve in her hands. She placed it down in front of Lucius and sat across from him. "Good, good. Now, what do you remember?"

"Pardon?"

"About that night. What do you remember?"

Sam thought. "I remember not being able to sleep because it was too noisy and then because Madi went to the bathroom. You came and picked me up out of bed before handing me to Lestrange. I saw everyone else being carried except my sister and started to scream for her. I found out of Lestrange's arms and was trying to tell Narcissa my sister was not there when I became really tired. Lestrange picked me up and the last thing I remember is being in your arms," she said, eyes closed.

"I put a powerful sleeping charm on you," Lucius said. "You were screaming and such a light sleeper, it was the only thing I could think of. But now, I know where to start. We'll start with that memory and work our way up, how's that?" Sam nodded. "If you don't mind, Samantha? I'm not allowed to have a wand, remember?" Sam blushed and pulled the memory from Lucius herself. It went into the pensieve and she stared at it. "Go ahead. I'll pull you out," Lucius said. Within minutes, Sam was in the memory…

* * *

It was once again September of 2004 again and she was back inside the Lestrange estate. It was dark out and every candle had been lit. Sam watched as her kidnappers carried her sleeping friends downstairs as others ran about trying to extinguish the lights and grab any important items. A few minutes later, she saw Lestrange carry her six-years-old form downstairs. She could see herself screaming, but couldn't make out what she was saying even though she knew it. Little Sam finally pushed her way out of Lestrange's arms and ran up to Narcissa, trying to tell her Madi was in the bathroom. No luck. Lucius turned to the little girl and said, "Slumbora." Within seconds, Sam saw her younger self grow drowsy and Lestrange pick her up. "Give her to me," Lucius said, taking the child. Little Sam rolled over in his arms, burying her face in his shirt, a small hand clutching the edge of his robe. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead before ordering the others out.

Lucius and Sam were the last ones out of the mansion and they joined the small group gathered right outside the house. "You idiots! This is too close, it'll tip off those Aurors," Lucius sneered. "Lestrange, lead everyone to the edge of your property. Go just beyond it and then prepare the portkey. I'll take the rear. Go!" With a nod, the group began walking. Fudge and Jolene walked off together as Lucius grabbed Narcissa's arm. "Pretend to walk with the group but veer off to the gardener's house. I need to speak with you." Narcissa didn't respond, but continued walking.

Lucius walked behind the group, creating distance between them and himself. Once everyone was mere dots to Sam, Lucius turned off and headed to the right from the group. A small hut that looked like Hagrid's appeared on the horizon and Lucius reached there quickly. He opened the door and Sam saw Narcissa sitting on a wooden chair next to a dusty table. Lucius walked in and tenderly laid little Sam on the bed, pulling the covers over her sleeping body. "What's going on, Lucius?" Narcissa asked.

"How would you like a second chance?" Lucius asked, grabbing Narcissa's arms gently.

"What do you mean? A second chance at what?"

"At us. At a family," Lucius replied. "I have it all arranged already. I've been secretly doing so for about two weeks. I've transferred all my money from Canada to a New York bank where we'll assume the identities of the Malons: Luke, his wife Nora and their young daughter Serena. We can be a family again."

"Serena? We don't have a daughter, Lucius. We have a son. And I'm not planning on becoming pregnant anytime soon," Narcissa said, arms crossed. "So where are we going to find a daughter?"

Lucius smiled and walked over to Samantha. He stroked her hair tenderly. "Our Serena is right here," he said fondly. Narcissa's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Lucius, have you gone insane?" she asked. "You want us to kidnap Sam Snape again? She's going to want to go home to her family, Lucius. And she doesn't even look like us! She has black hair and goldish-black eyes. It'll never work."

"No, I have it all worked out, Cissa," Lucius replied. "There's a spell so that I can change her memory. To her, she would've always been Serena Malon, our little girl. And you know a simple glamour charm and she will look like our daughter."

"What's the purpose?"

"What?"

"What is the purpose of kidnapping Sam, brainwashing her and raising her as our own?"

"Well, Draco certainly turned out to be a disappointment. We could raise a proper Slytherin daughter instead," Lucius explained.

"So why chose Samantha? Why not Madison? Or the Black brothers? Or even any of the Lupins?"

"Because Sam is older and is incredibly smart. And, while her mother's Gryffindor qualities predominate, Severus' Slytherin is in her. If she doesn't remember her mother and only knows us, the Slytherin will come out. I know it," Lucius replied. "So what do you say?"

"How are we getting to New York without anyone knowing?" Narcissa asked. It looked like she was signed on to the plan. Lucius realized it and smiled.

"We're going to go and pretend that we're going to Portugal. But when they reach three, pull your hand immediately. They'll portkey and then we'll portkey to New York. It'll help them because the magical residue of both portkeys will confuse the Aurors. It'll take them a while to sort it all out." Narcissa nodded. "Good. Let's go. They'll be wondering where we are."

Narcissa walked out of the hut first, to create distance. Lucius blew out the candles and picked Sam back out of the bed. He didn't cradle her this time, but let her head rest on his shoulder. Her hand once again clutched the edge of Lucius' robe. He kissed her forehead gingerly again before leaving the cabin. He walked to where the group was assembled. It seemed no one missed the two or noticed Sam's new position. "Is everything ready?" he asked. Lestrange nodded. "Okay, everyone grab the portkey. Stevenson, count down."

The man known as Stevenson began the count down as Lucius and Narcissa exchanged discreet looks. "Three…two…one," Stevenson said and everyone disappeared. But Narcissa, Lucius and Samantha were still behind.

"Now what?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius looked tenderly at Sam. "Now I turn Samantha Snape into Serena Malon," he said. He pulled out his wand and whispered a series of words that Sam couldn't hear. She saw her younger self squirm a little and let out a soft whimper. "It's okay. I'm sorry, but the pain was quick," he murmured in her ear. He then cast the glamour charm and the little girl's hair became a light blonde. Her eyes remained closed but Sam knew they had changed to gray, like Lucius'. He was now holding Serena Malon.

Lucius pulled out his portkey and Narcissa grabbed hold. "Ready, Nora?" he asked.

"Absolutely. Luke," Narcissa relied. With a flash, the Malons were gone. Sam felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She didn't need to look back to know it was Lucius coming to pull her out of the memory and leaned back…

* * *

Sam found herself sitting back across from the man who raised her for three months. "So what Jamie said was right. You were intrigued with me because I was the only one who would deal with you properly," Sam stated.

"Indeed," Lucius replied. "I did see you as my daughter."

"I saw. The kisses on the forehead, the pats, the tender voice," Sam ticked off. "But now, I think you should go. Thank you for the answers." She lifted the memory out of her pensieve and placed it back in Lucius' mind. He nodded and started limping to the door.

"Good-bye, Samantha," he said, kissing her on the forehead. He turned and left. Sam closed the door and slunk to the floor.

"Good-bye," she whispered.

* * *

A/N: Wow…I wrote…a lot, didn't I? Interesting. And as for Lucius having a limp, I wrote that before I got into House—how scary is that! (mmm, Hugh Laurie) Anyway, this story is a lot more work than I imagined (stares at timeline she created while watch CSI: NY the night before) but its fun. Anyway, can I please get more than ONE reviewer this time, please? --Mac

A/N2: This was supposed to be up yesterday but the document manager wouldn't let me load this! Sorry.


	3. It's a Secret

Chapter 3:

Now all three occupants of apartment 10G had a secret they weren't telling anybody about. Jamie kept sneaking out, claiming she had "work" to do with a group project. Classmates said there were no group projects yet. Lily would just disappear. Sam decided that the two had boyfriends that they didn't want the others to find about. And she had Lucius Malfoy, a broken older man who still had a regal appearance and wanted to be a part of her life. And for some reason, Sam was torn between choosing to let him in or tell him to go rot in hell. She hadn't heard from her parents yet about him, so maybe they hadn't heard.

* * *

A week after he had appeared in Lucy Priven's apartment building, Lucius had sent Samantha a note. He gave her an address and asked her over for dinner one night. He said she could send her reply using an owl. The only person who knew of this was Evelyn, who was distanced enough from the whole kidnapping history to be more objective. "I mean, I would be inclined to burn it because he kidnapped me. But there's a whole other layer to your story with him. He was your father for three months after all," Evelyn said.

"Because he brainwashed me. I didn't remember my real father for those three months."

"And now you're starting to remember him as your father."

"But he's not my father."

"No, he's not. But I think you should talk to him and see what type of relationship he wants. I'm sure he'll understand the whole 'I hate your guts' thing, but just give him a chance."

"Merlin, Evelyn, we're Slytherins!" Sam said. "We do things for ourselves, to help our own goals. What if that's what he's doing?"

"It could be, and you could also be using this for your own goals too. Haven't you been complaining that you really can't confide too many things in the people you grew up with, the people you trust because everyone is too connected and involved?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, maybe Lucius could be your new confidant."

"You. Are. Crazy."

"I know. Just go. Have a conversation and decide what is going on, okay?"

* * *

Sam sighed as she adjusted her black shirt, which billowed around the upper part of her black pants. The large shirt was tied with a green sash around her middle. She didn't know what to wear to this little dinner and was unsure of what to expect. She knocked on the door and Lucius opened it. "Come in, we've been wondering when you were going to knock."

Sam followed Lucius inside, admitting it was a nice house the Ministry had given him. "We?" she asked, taking in the living room with its couches. Sitting on one of them was a little girl, who looked like she did as Serena Malon, but appeared to be a year younger. The little girl was wearing a cute black jumper over a white shirt, which appeared to be in a set. Her blonde hair was braided and held back by a black ribbon. The little girl jumped down and ran to Lucius, grabbing his hand, looking at Sam. "Who are you?" she asked the little girl.

"I'm not suppose'ta talk to strangers," the little girl said, hiding partially behind Lucius' leg.

"Well, then. My name is Samantha Snape. You can call me Sam or Sammy, if you like," Sam replied, holding out her hand. "Now, I'm not a stranger. But you still are."

"I'm Selena Malfoy," the girl said, shaking Sam's hand. "This is my daddy. Mommy's in the kitchen makin' dinner. Are you our dinner guest?"

"Yes, I am."

"Selie, honey, why don't you go and see if Mommy needs any help, okay, sweetie?" Selie nodded and ran into the next room, giggling a little. Lucius turned back to Sam, who was watching with an eyebrow raised. "Why don't we go sit down? I still haven't had this leg checked out yet."

Sam nodded, instinctively holding out her arm to help guide Lucius to the couch. She sat across from him, legs and arms crossed. "You and Narcissa are back together?" she asked, picking up a picture of the couple and Selie as a toddler.

"Yes, the release project had us paired together and we were able to marry again. Fudge and Jolene divorced us."

"And married each other?"

"No, I don't know what happened to them. Don't care, either."

"So, you two remarried and have a five year old named Selena. What was her life like in prison?"

"She didn't think it was prison. And it didn't' feel like prison. It felt like a gated community," Lucius explained. "She's had a good life and will continue to."

"My father is not going to believe it when Selena Malfoy comes across the Hogwarts registry."

"No, I don't think he will. Speaking of Hogwarts, how were your years there?"

"What?"

"Look, Sam, I understand if you're not comfortable with me," Lucius said. "I kidnapped you. I brainwashed you into thinking you were my daughter, which were erased. I'm not trying to replace Severus, he's done a pretty good job of raising you. Much better than I did with Draco, anyway."

"I can't replace Draco. You failed miserably and that's why you're not seeing your grandchildren. And I'm not going to be your go-between to tell you how Jessica, Draco, Jr. and Louisa are doing. Okay?" Sam stated. "If I continue to foster a relationship with you at all."

"You need someone to talk to."

"I have my friends. And family. I don't need you," Sam said, standing up. Lucius held his hand up to her, grabbing her hand. She sighed and sat down, this time next to him. "Alright, maybe I do need to talk. But I really can't trust you."

"Nobody trusts Slytherins, least of all Gryffindors."

Sam chuckled, a tear falling a bit. "You can say that again."

"You having trouble with a former Slytherin? I'll go stop them."

"Actually, I'm having slight trouble with a former Gryffindor. My best friend, Jamie, is still a little suspicious. House rivalries die hard," Sam explained, taking the tissue Lucius offered her. "We've been friends our entire life and Lily's fine with it, she's not. She's too much like our Uncle Sirius."

"Well, look at his family. They were all in Slytherin and didn't have the best reputation. His anger and loathing at the house is more of his own hatred towards his own family."

"When did you become a psychologist? And how did you ever figure it out before Jamie, the psychology major?"

"When they made me go in for counseling."

"And you liked them?"

"At first, no. Then I realized they could help me."

"Slytherin to the end, Lucius?"

"And your reason for coming here was just to please me? You wanted someone to talk to and I saw through that right away. Gryffindors don't hide their emotions well enough, Sam."

"Then I'm a lousy Slytherin, I guess," Sam replied, leaning back into the couch as Selena re-entered the room. The little girl walked over to the guest, hopping up in between her father and Sam.

"What's the matter, Sammy?" Selena asked, concerned. Sam smiled at the girl.

"Nothing. Just a little friend problem your father was helping me with."

"My daddy is very smart."

"I'm sure he is."

"Selie, honey, did Mommy have anything to say about dinner?" Lucius asked his daughter. Selie nodded and stood up, trying to act very official.

"Yes. Dinner will be served in ten minutes and to wash our hands."

"Why don't you go do that?" Lucius suggested. Selie nodded and ran out of the room. "She's a bundle of energy."

"Most five years old are."

"You were an active six-years-old, though very studious. She's smart too, and clever. She's gotten me to do many things for her."

"But that's not alone to Slytherin. Every little girl knows how to wrap her father around her little finger. My father will be the first to admit, under one of the Unforgivable Curses that is."

Lucius laughed. "I guess that's so. You had me around your finger and you weren't my biological daughter. Come on, before Selie drags both of us to the table. I'm sure Narcissa has a good meal."

"Wait, they did teach her how to cook? Because I've heard stories…"

"Don't worry. They taught her to cook. And I know as well, so if anything possibly goes wrong, I know something quick and easy to whip up. We're doing well without money and servants," Lucius explained. "We're different. We want to be in the neo-Slytherin group, Sam."

"Neo-Slytherin?"

"Yes, the new breed of Slytherins. The ones who are removed from the Dark Lords and Dark Magic. The ones who use their cleverness to advance themselves but don't get too power-hungry. The Slytherin your father turned into, the one Draco turned into, the one you were raised to be. I've been watching you Neo-Slytherins and you're all going far, I know. And not in a dark sense. I can't erase my past; your father knows something about that. But I can do what he did and try to make a better future."

"Well, no offense, Lucius, I'd rather be the judge of that," Sam said.

"Of course," Lucius said, slightly taken aback. He then chuckled. "In control. I like that."

"Thank you. I learned well."

"I see. Come, dinner's ready."

* * *

Sam had to admit Narcissa did know how to cook; her mother and Aunt Eden would be surprised after some of the awful food the Malfoy woman had made them eat. Or attempt to eat. The group had a civil conversation, steering clear of the kidnappings of twenty years ago. Actually, Selie did most of the talking as she was about to start kindergarten and was very excited. She could already read and write due to the pre-school program she went to while the Malfoys were still in the Irish prison, so she would be far more advanced than her peers. In fact, Sam thought, Selie could probably already go into first grade. But that was up to the school's discretion and what the Malfoys wished for their little girl.

Much to her surprise, Sam enjoyed herself. She felt like a proud older sister to Selie, who had taken to Sam quickly. By dessert, the little girl was sitting on Sam's lap and stealing pieces of the Snape daughter's pie. Sam was locked in a fork battle with Selie to prevent the young girl from stealing more, but was laughing all the same. Both Lucius and Narcissa were relaxed, watching the two with smiles on their faces. Finally, the two had equal amounts of the slice and Narcissa chased her daughter off to get ready for bed. "It's that late?" Sam asked, searching for her watch to check the time.

"No, no, Selie's bed time is seven-thirty. What happened to your watch?" Lucius asked.

"It broke in a pillow fight between Jamie, Lily and I. Lil's keeping a secret from us and we were hoping to beat it out of her."

"Did it work?"

"No."

"Why don't you read her diary?"

"Because she's my best friend!"

"You're right, Sam, you are a lousy Slytherin."

"I've been tempted but there's the fact I'm living with two Gryffindors, one of whom is already suspicious of my house loyalties. So, picking any locks on anyone's diaries is off limits. Now, picking locks on people's closets…" Sam trailed off, letting Lucius fill in the rest. "Well, I think I'll go."

"I'll walk you out."

"You think the old leg can handle it?"

"Ha, ha, and ha," Lucius replied. Sam and he walked (or rather, Sam walked and Lucius limped) to the front door, but Selie stopped them. She slid down the banister, Narcissa yelling at her from the top of the stairs.

"Bye, Sammy!" she said, launching herself at the older girl. "It was great meeting you!"

"You, too, even if you did keep stealing my pie," Sam replied, hugging Selie.

"Can we hang out more?"

"I'll see. How's that?"

"Okay, I'm sure you're busy." Selie sounded disappointed, but hid it well as her mother came down.

Narcissa hugged Sam, who returned it awkwardly. "It was great to see you again. You've grown up beautifully."

"Thank you, for everything. I'll be in touch." With that, Sam left the Malfoy house just as confused as when she went in. She decided against going straight home, not wanting to go in because Jamie would want to practice her skills on Sam to figure out what was wrong with her friend. Sam wasn't ready for that, so she headed to a park nearby her apartment house. She sat down on a bench, watching people walk by and just thought about things.

Lucius Malfoy was supposed to be the bad guy. He was supposed to be a scary monster that would separate her from her family. He was supposed to be evil, cold, calculating, and uncaring. He was also supposed to be in prison, far away from her. But he wasn't. He seemed to be a good guy. He seemed to be someone who would protect her from the scary monsters of the world, just like her father did. He seemed kind, warm, loving and a good father. Serena had been happy; Selena was happy. All the Malfoys seemed happy. Draco wasn't going to reconcile with his parents, which was probably why Lucius was reaching out to her.

Sam loved her father and mother. Kiki and Severus had raised her well, she had a loving home and parents who supported her no matter what happened. She had a good relationship with them, she wasn't looking to replace them. She just needed someone older to talk to about them, especially during times when her father was being a prat and scaring off potential boyfriends. Of course, Lucius would do the same thing, but Narcissa would probably be a good person to talk to. Kiki, Harmony and Bianca always wrote it off as "Sam over reacting." She was not overreacting! Sam stood up and returned to her apartment, her mind a bit clearer.

* * *

A week after her dinner with Lucius, Sam was returning from her clerking position when Mrs. Privens called her in. "My dear, you should tell your secret admirers to be more careful," the older woman warned. "An owl came swooping into your apartment, startling your neighbors. You know they are both muggles, right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Privens. Did Lily or Jamie handle it?"

"No, no they didn't. They haven't been back yet. Do they have boyfriends?"

"If they do, they aren't sharing with the group at show and tell," Sam said, taking a package from Mrs. Privens' hand. "Did the owl bring this?"

"Yes, it did. Now, I told your neighbors it must've been a freak thing and you had left your window open. But just be careful."

"Thank you, Mrs. Privens. I'll warn the person who sent this. Thank you." With that, Sam turned and left. She returned to her apartment, not shutting her window since the weather was still nice out. She sat down on her bed and opened the envelope with her name written on it.

"Dear Samantha," the letter read. "You told me what happened to your watch so I bought you a new one. You don't have to accept it, I would completely understand the rejection. Nothing would be hurt. But, my little Slytherin, you do need a new watch. Sincerely, L. Malfoy."

He had her there. But, she was more willing to accept Lucius now. She had come to the conclusion he was not trying to replace her parents and she wasn't doing the same, but just trying to have an adult friendship with the family. She opened and found a very beautiful watch there. It was simple, silver with a green band around the face, but beautiful all the same. She put it on her wrist as she prepared to write a response.

"Dear Mr. Malfoy," she wrote. "Thank you for the watch. You were right; I did need a new watch. I would also like to pursue a friendship with you and your family on the agreement that you are not trying to take the place of my father. I hope this letter finds you well. Sincerely, S. Snape. PS: Do tell Selie that, if she likes, I would love to take her shopping this weekend for school clothes."

Sam placed the letter on her window sill, knowing an owl would swoop down and pick it up during the night. That normally didn't draw any attention from her muggle neighbors. She settled down to do her homework when, an hour later, she heard the door open. She slunk out into the hallway. "Hello?" she called.

"Sam, is that you?" a familiar voice called from the kitchen. Lily walked out, dressed in a nice dinner dress. "I didn't think anyone was here. I thought you would go out with the mystery person from last week."

"No, nothing of that sort. But where are you going dressed like that and with who?"

"It was a dinner out with a bunch of the other interns," Lily explained, taking a sip of bottled water. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to go do some homework. Oh, and get out of this dress. You think I need to wash it or will Jamie not notice if I stick it back in the closet as is?" Lily twirled around slowly for her friend to access the dress.

"It looks clean. It'll do. Besides, Jamie's the queen of oblivious. She would think she stained the dress and accidentally hung it up."

"Good. Alright, see you later, Sam." Sam nodded and returned to her bedroom. She noticed that an owl had taken her response to Lucius, but now another owl sat in its place. This one had a letter that was attached to a red rose. She let the owl perch inside her room, giving it a treat as she opened the letter.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, someone out there loves you…but who?" she read. "Interesting secret admires note." She picked up the rose and had to admit the flower was beautiful. She conjured up a vase and took it to the bathroom to fill with water. On her way back, she ran into Jamie. "Hey, where have you been?"

"Library," came the response. "How about you?"

"I've been here. Doing homework."

"Is Lils here?"

"Of course she is. She came in about fifteen minutes ago."

"What's with the vase? Do you have a secret admirer? Lily, get out here! Our little Sammy has a secret admirer!" Jamie called into the shared bedroom. She turned back to Sam as Lily tumbled out of the room. "Who is he?"

"I don't know. He's secret, remember?" Sam said. "Now, I've got a rose to put in a vase, okay?"

"Do you have any ideas who it might be?" Jamie wasn't going to let her go easily, obviously.

Sam's cheeks took on a red tint as she remembered her run-in with Will. Was he her secret admirer? "I don't," she answered, not turning around.

"Yes, you do!"

"Is it the same person who sent you that nice new watch?" Lily now joined the conversation. She lifted up Sam's left arm to show her sister the watch. "I saw it on you earlier but didn't want to say anything."

"No, it isn't the same person who sent me the watch. The watch was a gift from another friend," Sam asserted. She knew that Lucius wasn't her secret admirer since he had Narcissa and Selie. "I don't know who the rose is from. Now, good night."

"Touchy!" Jamie yelled out after Sam.

Lily hit her sister with a pillow. "Right, like you're not hiding something from us?"

"What? I have NO clue what you're talking about, Lils."

"Oh? Sam and I aren't idiots. We may not go to the muggle university you do, but we know your friends and they have told us that you do not have any group projects due yet."

"Yet. We're preparing for them in advance."

"Right, because you read your professors' minds and now know the projects well in advance?"

"You know I can't read minds. Sam can do that."

"Can you two leave my occlumens abilities out of this argument, please?" their friend pleaded.

"Of course she can," Lily replied. "Or we can have you go in there to find out what is really going on."

"Uh, you know I don't like going in to find gossip."

"At least someone respects my privacy! Maybe I should have her invade yours and find out who YOUR mystery lover is."

"WHAT?" This caught both Sam and Lily off-guard. Sam nearly dropped her vase, rose securely in it, and put it down. Lily was turning a shade of red to match the Gryffindor common room décor. "I have no clue what you are talking about, Jamie Marie," Lily said through clenched teeth.

Jamie smirked in response; she loved irking her sister. "I think you do, Lily Rose," she teased. "I mean, you keep going out dressed very nicely and keep claiming to have dinners out with fellow interns. But dear Aunt Bianca has told me that there were no such dinners. So, who are you really eating with?"

"That is none of your business!" Lily walked into her room and slammed the door.

"Fine!" Jamie called, slamming the door to the room she just walked into. The locked clicked and Sam sighed, still slumped over in a chair. Until she realized something very, very important.

"JAMIE! THAT'S MY ROOM!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, I had a quiz today in one of my classes and halfway through it, the fire alarm went off. How fortunate is that? Okay, not really since it didn't last the entire class and we had to go back in and finish the quiz. But it was a nice breather…and a few of my classmates think our French teacher is crazy while I think the dry-erase markers are starting to get to her. Anyway, I know there are people reading this so could someone else review? SarahtheBardess' reviews are getting lonely and want company! --Mac 


	4. This Can't Be Good

Chapter 4:

It was _The Daily Prophet _that broke the story about the Malfoys' early release from prison. It told of their conditions and of the experimental program the two were put through. Their divorces and remarriage were also mentioned, but Selena was kept out of the press. It was a condition in which the prison would talk; they did not want to make the young girl a target. But Selie was very recognizable, so Sam had to keep their exposure to a minimum when she took the young girl shopping.

Ace Michaelson wasn't prepared for the day the paper came out. Ace hated to deal with an irate Kristin Snape, who knew more jinxes and hexes than he did from her friendship with Sirius Black. Ace sat behind his desk in the Auror corps as one of his best let loose. "How dare they? Why wasn't I notified? Why weren't we notified? Or would you hide things from me? I wish I could trust you, but I'm not sure right now!" Kiki yelled, pacing the floor. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Nymphadora Dumbledore watched through the windows that separated the office from their cubicles as their teammate blew up at their supervisor.

"Kiki, you know I've never kept anything from you. Especially something like this," Ace said, once he was certain Mt. Kiki had calmed down. "I'm just as angry as you about this. I was never consulted and, as lead Auror, I should've been. And I understand where your anger is coming from. They kidnapped your daughters; Sam was kidnapped twice. I understand and, trust me, the board is going to be handed a piece of my mind."

"Hand them pieces of mine and Severus' too," Kiki spat out. Ace sighed, remembering the only other person who would be more dangerous right now after Kiki.

"How is your husband taking it?"

"Honestly? I don't know. When Madi heard, she had a panic attack and Sev spent the night calming her down."

Ace nodded and dismissed Kiki, who promptly stalked back to her desk. He heard her bark something at her teammates and a glance out the window showed the other four back at work. He leaned back in his chair, reading the report. He didn't know what to think. From what he had learned about the Malons in New York before they obliviated everyone's memory and what he had seen first hand when he rescued the little girl, Lucius and Narcissa had been changed people. They had been loving parents who had never harmed Serena. He looked at a picture of his own children. He wouldn't know what he would do if Maxim or Christina had been kidnapped or how he would feel if the kidnappers were released earlier than expected.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix had officially disbanded after the Second War with Voldemort in 1998. However, there was the small group that had regrouped when the Malfoy kidnappings occurred six years later. Albus Dumbledore and his wife Minerva had formed a large extended family from this small, core group that did include both their biological children. These members were now piled into the former headquarters at 12 Grimmauld Place, now the home to the Black family. The topic in question: Lucius Malfoy's early release from Azkaban.

"This is ridiculous," Kiki said, pacing. She was counter pacing Sirius, who was just as irritated as her.

"I agreed. He was a known Deatheater and then he kidnapped our children. So let's let him out of prison early instead of letting him rot there, like he deserves? Narcissa, yeah, let her out. She's my cousin, I hate her guts, but she doesn't deserve to rot there. Maybe she's taken a piece of humble pie and is better. But Lucius should remain there."

"That is logical, but the Ministry is absolutely illogical. No offense, Riley."

"None taken," Riley Dumbledore shrugged. "It's only the truth."

"So what do we do?" Kiki asked.

Severus sighed. "I'll tell you what you're going to do. You are going to sit down and stop pacing." Kiki gave him the evil eye, but did so anyway. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. "There. I like it when you're still."

"Thanks," came her muffled reply.

"You know, Sirius, you should sit too," Bianca replied, curled up on a nearby chair.

"No, I can't. I'm too worked up."

"I'm comfortable. I would hate to have to get up and go to the kitchen and scour the drawers for a certain piece of white plastic…"

At the mention of the infamous Spatula of Death, Sirius immediately stopped pacing. He walked over to the chair where his wife was sitting and, picking her up, sat down. Bianca squeaked a little but soon became comfortable in her new position on her husband's lap. She rested her head on his chest and breathed in his scent, calming her down. "What about those he kidnapped?"

"Well, James and Madison are still under-aged so he has to stay away from them by law. Rawlins and those two are still in Hogwarts as well, which is perfectly safe," Ace explained, shooting a look at Severus and Remus.

Remus spoke first. "Our own children are at stake here, too, and we have kept Hogwarts security up to date of course. We are not risking the security of any student who walks through our hallways," he said as Harmony nodded next to him. "I'm sure Severus agrees with me." A curt nod from the headmaster showed the statement was true.

"But what about the children not in Hogwarts?" Eden asked. "What's going to happen to them?"

"Jamie, Lily and Sam are all living together and are safe," Harmony explained. "They'll protect each other and would tell us if something were bothering them."

"I, on the other hand, want to drag Giachi back here," Sirius said with his arms crossed.

Bianca sighed. "Sirius, he's fine. He's in the Auror academy as well as his roommate…not much is going to get by them. And if Severus hasn't locked Sam up in her old room yet, there's nothing to fear."

"I wanted to do that but some people wouldn't let me," Severus muttered. Remus, Harmony and Kiki pointedly looked in opposite directions at this point. The others held back a giggle. "But Sam constantly checks in and you'll see your annoying son every day in the Academy."

"You only think Giachi's annoying because he reminds you too much of me. You don't hate James, do you?"

"I can't. Madi won't let me."

"Can you two resume bonding later?" Harry's voice broke through. "What are we going to do with Malfoy?"

"Kill him and throw the body in a ditch," Draco said from a corner. "I don't ever want to see him again nor do Melissa and I want him near our children."

"Well, Jessica and Draco are in Hogwarts and I think we've covered that, Draco," Ginny responded, patting her enemy-turned-friend's hand. "But we'll help to keep him away from Louisa. Harry and I are worried about Thomas and Albus ourselves." Draco nodded, thinking of the two Potter sons who were sleeping upstairs in Giachi's and James' old rooms.

"We will not start a witch hunt—excuse the pun—over Lucius Malfoy. Okay, we don't trust the Ministry but we should not interfere with their work. If he makes any threats to any of your children, then we will get involved." Albus finally said something, the first all night. Everyone fell silent. "Good. Now, go home. It's late. Isn't there a Quidditch game tomorrow?"

Those involved in Hogwarts nodded and everyone left. Sirius helped Harry carry his sons out of the house and next door. "I fear this. I know Quidditch injuries and they are not pretty," Ginny groaned. Bianca smiled and gently pushed the Potter woman out of the house.

* * *

Sam weaved through the crowd of students, all heading to the Quidditch Pitch. She had meant to be there for breakfast, but Jamie stole her alarm clock again to wake up early for an "academic meeting." Lily woke her up, just as annoyed with her twin sister's antics as Sam was. The Snape girl was carrying the muffin the house elves in the kitchen were all too happy to give her as she strode down the corridor, green Slytherin scarf billowing out behind her.

It was the first Quidditch game of the season and it was Slytherin-Hufflepuff. Of course, it wouldn't be and exciting, edge-on-your-seat game since Slytherin would pound the other team pretty quickly, even with the new additions. It was just that Sam had tried to make it back for every Slytherin game she could since graduating. She even accompanied Lily and Jamie for Gryffindor games. And of course, there was no dealing with the three of them when it was a Gryffindor-Slytherin game, like last year's Quidditch Final was. Jamie hadn't talked to Sam the entire week after Slytherin won. Of course, the ten galleons the Lupin girl owed her friend probably had something to do with it as well.

Younger students were staring at her and whispers flew past her ears as she continued to everyone's final destination. She knew the older students were telling the others that she was the Headmaster's daughter and had been a chaser on the Slytherin team while she was in school. "Preferential treatment? Did the headmaster force the team captain to pick his daughter?" one snotty girl asked a friend.

"No. Professor Snape wasn't headmaster at the time; he was still Head of Slytherin," the friend replied.

"Same thing."

"You obviously don't know Professor Snape well. Rumor has it he would even insult her in class. Besides, Dumbledore was headmaster then and wouldn't let such a thing happened. Rumor had it he knew everything that happened in the school."

"You two are also forgetting that she was actually a good chaser while on the Quidditch team," Will said, seemingly coming out of nowhere. He startled the girls, who were also on the verge of swooning. Not that Sam blamed them since she was close to that point as well. "Now, go on. The game's going to start soon and all the good seats are probably taken." The two girls nodded and ran off.

"Hope they remember to wipe off their drool before hitting outside," Sam said as Will strode next to her. They continued down the path that led to the teachers' stand. "So, does that happen a lot?"

"What? Me rescuing poor Headmasters' daughters being attacked by jealous students? No, not often."

"You know what I mean."

"I don't think I'm getting through to them because most of the girls are drooling over me and most of the boys are glaring at me. You know, wishing they could kill me with their eyes."

"Watch out. Enough sheer will power and silent spells and they might," Sam said. "Of course, the whole expelled-and-thrown-in-Azkaban thing might detract them."

"True."

"Anyway, how did you know I was the next chaser and that I was pretty good?"

"What makes you think you are the only non-teaching alumnus to return to watch their former team play?" Will asked. "Besides, Mark Petier was my best friend. He mentioned you…a lot. And I saw you at tryouts the year before I left. You were amazing, too bad the guy had something against girls on the team."

"I thought that would be the only time that Uncle Albus and my father would interfere, but then the guy picked's uncle was close friends to one of the governors, who sent a rather stern letter."

"How did you know?"

"I have my sources. Or rather, my mother has sources and she loves to talk about them."

* * *

Will laughed as he helped her up the stairs. They entered the stands, looking over the sea of yellow and green. The wind blew gently, making both Will's and Sam's scarves start dancing. They moved over and Sam plopped herself down next to her father. Will sat down behind her, next to Hermione.

"You're late," Severus said, eyes never leaving the students'.

"Yes, I know. Somebody stole my alarm clock," Sam replied, arms crossed. From in front of her, her Aunt Harmony sighed.

"Which one?" she asked.

"Which one what?" Remus asked, sitting down next to his wife.

"Jamie."

"What did Jamie do?" Remus was very confused now while his wife merely sighed.

Sam leaned forward. "I was late because Jamie stole my alarm clock."

"Doesn't she have her own?"

"It's broken."

"Why doesn't she fix it?"

"It's been charmed to resist fixing charms."

"So why doesn't she buy a new one?"

"Because she's Jamie and we haven't figured out how her mind works yet."

"Fair enough," Remus said, turning back to the game. Sam leaned back as her father squinted.

"Remus, where's the new announcer?" he asked, turning to the deputy.

Remus looked around. "He was right behind me!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, someone stopped me for an autograph. I had to oblige her," James Black's voice floated up as he took his seat.

"Her? I do hope you're not cheating on my daughter, Mr. Black. You're on thin ice as it is," Severus replied, coldly.

"Daddy," Sam chided, softly so only her father would hear. He merely shot her a look before locking the patented Severus Snape Death Glare on the Black boy.

Unfortunately, most of the children were now immune to the look as they had grown up with the man. He was not known for being a "softy" (heaven forbid!) but they knew he wasn't exactly the most menacing person ever. "Come on now, Uncle Severus. I wouldn't do that to Madison—she was the fan who wanted an autograph. Okay, she actually just wanted to wish me luck," James explained, cocky attitude gone. Bianca's genes knew just how to perfectly balance out Sirius' in him.

Severus' expression softened a bit. "Fine. And it's Professor Snape, Mr. Black. We are in school."

"It's Saturday!"

"This is a school event."

"Shoot."

"Now," Remus said, jumping in before someone lost something. "James, the megaphone is over there. I'll be monitoring you to make sure nothing objectionable gets out. And try to be as objective as possible. Please?"

"I will try my best to not insult the Slytherins, Professor Lupin," James said. "Though they may deserve it—ow! Sam!" The angry Black boy rubbed his head as he glared at the giggling Snape girl. She laughed so hard, she fell off her seat. Severus reached to catch her, but Will beat him to it.

"Upsy daisy," the Transfiguration professor said in a sing-song voice, helping Sam restore her former balance. "There. All better."

"Thanks," Sam said, a slight blush gracing her features. Will smiled and leaned back. She turned quickly to avoid her Aunt Hermione's knowing gaze and met her father's slightly confused face. He stared at her, turned to Will and then back with his eye raised. "What?" Sam asked, now defensive.

"Nothing." Sam knew her father suspected something, but didn't want to say anything. She had proven she had inherited both his and her mother's tempers, a dangerous combination. She sighed.

"Where's Mom?"

"I don't know," Severus replied, sounding concerned.

"I'm right here." Kiki climbed up the stairs, huffing a little.

"Are you okay, Mom? You usually sprint up those stairs."

"I would be, put I have some extra weight." With that, Kiki swung her right leg around. Firmly planted there was little Thomas Potter, clutching on for dear life. The red head giggled, pushing up his glasses.

"That was fun! Can we do it again?" he asked.

"No," Kiki replied, shaking off the eight-year-old. He climbed off, pouting, before running off to sit next to James.

"Don't bother him while he's announcing," Ginny warned her son as she reached the top box. "When did those stairs multiply?"

"Overnight," Harmony said, watching her goddaughter plop herself down next to the DADA professor. "Where's the other rugrat?"

"Bugging Harry, thank Merlin," Kiki said, rubbing her leg as she sat down next to her husband. "Hello, Sam dear. Missed you at breakfast."

"Jamie. Alarm clock. You know," Sam said. Kiki nodded and hit Remus upside the head. When he shot her a look, she just smiled sweetly.

"Don't blame me for my daughter."

"But she's not here. You're her proxy."

"Joy."

* * *

Once Harry and 10 year-old Albus made it to the box, Severus sent down the word that the match was ready to begin. Sam put on her binoculars to scan the crowd. She immediately found her brother wearing all green standing with his Slytherin buddies, all who were holding a large banner. She scanned over to find his other best friends, Frank Longbottom and Molly Potter. She was able to find Molly's tell-tale flaming red hair first. Frank's arm was draped casually over her shoulder as they talked. She went back to the Slytherin section to see Jessica Malfoy with her friends. Nearby, her brother Draco was acting wild. But this was his first Quidditch match as a Hogwarts' student, so it was perfectly understandable.

Sam quickly gazed at the Ravenclaw section. Arden Black hung over an edge, talking with Serenity Longbottom. Behind Serenity were Christina Michaelson and Allison Dumbledore. Bouncing next to his sister was Brian Dumbledore; it was also his first Quidditch match as a student. That just left the Gryffindors she knew. Her sister was too busy watching her boyfriend announce than the game, but Susan Weasley and Maxim Michaelson were absorbed. Weasley twins Minerva and Apollo stood with Andromeda Dumbledore, taunting the Slytherin team. Sam would have to get back at them later. Last was the last first year in the group, Arthur Weasley. He smiled but wasn't too excited—Gryffindor wasn't playing, after all.

Sam put down her binoculars and turned to her Uncle Harry. "When did Molly and Frank become a couple?"

"They aren't a couple, Sam, they are just really good friends," he replied. "I would know if they were a couple; I'm her father."

"Right. Like Madi walked up to my dad the minute she started dating James. He found out three months later!"

"They are not a couple."

"Oh no? Here have a look."

"THEY ARE A COUPLE!"

"Harry, darling, calm down," Ginny said, turning slightly. Albus was watching intently, excited to see his sister get in trouble.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. They don't know I know, but I know. I was just waiting for them to tell us."

"And you couldn't have told me?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, could you please stop arguing? It's bound to be picked up by the mike," Severus hissed. "Save the melodramatics for home, please?" He turned to his daughter. "Troublemaker." Then to his wife: "She takes after you."

"Me?"

* * *

But the game went on with little adieu. Just like Sam had predicted, the game was moving very fast since the Slytherins were much better than the Hufflepuffs. "This looks like it is going to be a fast game as Doyle, the Slytherin seeker, has spotted the Golden Snitch. The only hope Hufflepuff has is to distract him or for their own seeker, Newman, to outdive Doyle. But I think there are only two people who could do that—Viktor Krum and Hogwarts' own Harry Potter," James said into the microphone.

"I hate to admit it, but he's a good announcer," Severus muttered. James turned around and flashed the headmaster a blinding smile.

"Where are my sunglasses?" Sam heard Will mutter behind her. She smiled, giggling slightly.

In the time it took her to giggle, she had blinked and had missed the action. Newman had decided to take James' advice and was trying to catch up with Doyle, or at least try to slow him down. However, there was a false move on someone's part and, soon, the Hufflepuff seeker had fallen off his broom and was hurtling towards the ground. The crowd had gone silent while all the teachers had sprung up. Madame Hooch was racing towards the falling boy, but Sam knew she would never reach him in time unless he was somehow slowed up. She saw her mother, father, and Aunt Harmony reach for their wands. Sam ducked, knowing Hermione had hers drawn too.

Purple lights streaked from the teachers' box and Newman had seemed to stop in midair, giving Hooch enough time to catch him. The golden snitch still darted about the players' heads, but they ignored it as they watched as Hooch laid their fallen comrade on the ground. Ginny had nearly apparated from the box, but the enchantment prevented her from doing so. She raced down as fast as she could to meet the injured boy. Severus and Remus were soon stalking down there, followed by Sprout (who was still head of Hufflepuff).

Harmony grabbed the megaphone out of James' hands, who was still standing there dumbfounded. "Attention students, please return to your houses immediately! Repeat, return to your houses immediately! Attendance will be taken and any questions will be answered there." She disenchanted the megaphone. "You go too, James. I'll be there shortly to take attendance."

James nodded and ran off. Sam followed him with her binoculars as he engulfed her pale sister in a giant hug. She wanted to check on everyone else, but her Aunt Harmony's voice snapped her attention forward. "Alright. Carlson, handle the Slytherins. Hermione, I'm going to need you to cover the Hufflepuffs for Sprout. Flitwick, you'll check in on the Ravenclaws and I'll take over for Remus with the Gryffindors. If the rest of you could kindly wait in the teacher's lounge?" Everyone began to move as Will helped the startled Sam out of her seat.

"Will, could you walk Sam back to our parlors for me?" Kiki asked. "I want to check on my children as well as on my husband."

"Certainly, Mrs. Snape," Will replied, hand on Sam's back. "Come on, Sam." With that, they started walking away from the chaotic scene. When they were a good distance away, Will began speaking again.

"Nothing like that's happened in a long time."

"Not since my Uncle Harry took a spectacular dive off his broom courtesy of some dementors in his third year," Sam said, voice shaky. "I hope Newman's okay."

"I'm sure he will be. Are you okay?"

"Me? Just a little shaken up. I'll be fine in a few minutes." They walked back to the Snapes' dungeon parlors in silence. Once they got to the doors, he hugged her. "Hmm, would your girlfriend mind this?"

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Really. Though I do have my eyes on someone…well, I better head to the teacher's lounge." With that, Will left a conflicted Sam. She didn't know whether to laugh for joy over the fact he was single and could be her secret admirer or cry over the fact he could be talking about someone else.

* * *

An hour later, her parents returned. "How is he?" Sam asked. Her father sat down in his favorite chair, sighing. "That bad?"

"Not too bad, luckily we were able to stop him before he connected with the ground which would have been really bad," Kiki explained. "But he got hit in the head with something. What, we don't know. But something."

"He's been transferred to Eden's care at St. Mungo's. Ginny's going to stay with him though."

"What does this mean for Quidditch?"

"Games and practices are temporarily on hold until we find out what hit Newman so that another student isn't hurt. I'm going to go take a shower," Severus said, lifting himself up. He kissed his daughter's head as his wife grabbed his hand.

Once he disappeared, Sam rounded on her mother. "What's the matter with him?"

Kiki sighed; she couldn't hide anything from any of her children. "Newman's father was just elected to the Board of Governors," she explained. "If anyone thought Lucius Malfoy was bad when he was on it, rumor has it Newman is ten times worse."

"Is that possible?" Sam asked, though images of the new Lucius popped up that convinced her it was.

"I'm afraid so. I'm also afraid Mr. Newman will be quite vocal and your father's worried. Why don't you go home? I'm going to be busy talking with Albus and the others. I have a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get."

Sam nodded and left, the pit in her stomach tightening. Life was random and unfair. Life was truly pandemonium.

* * *

A/N: There, I believe this is my longest chapter so far and it should make up for skipping last week. I've gotten two new reviewers, yay! Now SarahtheBardess doesn't have to feel so lonely. Now, all I need is more reviewers to join in! Of course, I'm busy with schoolwork and I'm crew chief for publicity of my school's theatre's group's new production which is the first weekend of March. So I've been a busy little bee. And I'm creating a new villain for this story since our dear Lucius is rehabilitated.—Mac 


	5. Please, Let There Be a Hidden Camera

Chapter 5:

"Is the boy alright?" Lucius asked, rubbing his leg as he sat on the couch. Selie knelt next to the coffee table in front of him, coloring.

"Newman was just released from St. Mungo's today. He's been ordered to two more days of bed rest in the hospital wing under Aunt Ginny before he goes back to classes, just be sure," Sam explained. She brought out three cups of tea from the kitchen. She put a plastic cup in front of Selie, who looked up from her coloring long enough to smile at her adopted older sister. Sam sat down on a chair diagonal from Lucius, handing him one of the china cups.

"Thank you," he replied, taking a sip. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it and Narcissa had agreed to take an extra shift at Madame Malkins'."

"That's okay. You should really see someone about that leg," Sam said. "Surely you could get a healer who would look at it?"

Lucius looked over. "Selie, Sam and I need to discuss some things. Why don't you finish your drawing in your room?" Selie nodded and ran upstairs quickly. "Get a healer? We can't even get a healer to look after Selie. If she gets sick, we'll have to bring her back to the healer right near the prison."

"Why won't he or she look after your leg?"

"Because she specializes only in pediatric healing. There was no other healer nearby. And you can be sure that not a single healer in St. Mungo's is going to look after former Death Eater and kidnapper Lucius Malfoy." Lucius sounded bitter. Sam gave him a wistful smile.

"I would say that I would suggest my Aunt Ginny or my Aunt Eden, but both are married to Aurors," Sam said. She took a sip. "Anyway, Newman's father is on the board of governors so now my father is worried that he's going to start a campaign against him."

"Severus is a Slytherin. He knows how to preserve himself and should come through relatively unscathed."

"But the school is also at stake. Dad's extremely protective of the school and the students."

"There are times I forget that Severus did have such an overprotective persona," Lucius chuckled. "Especially when your mother was concerned."

"He's very overprotected over us kids as well," Sam said. "He's scared off nearly everyone of my boyfriends!"

"Hmm, aren't boys going to be trembling in fear when my Selie starts dating. Care if I start practicing with yours as well?"

"No! Then I seriously won't have a love life! I'll be a spinster with ten cats."

"Samantha, you'll find someone who will stand up to your father because of you. You won't end up a spinster with ten cats."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise," Lucius smiled. "Now, could you go check on Selie? She's been awfully quite up there and it's scaring me."

* * *

"Wow, something that scares Lucius—his own daughter." Sam smiled and walked up, already knowing where the little girl's room was. After their shopping trip, Selie had insisted that she model the clothes for her parents and had dragged Sam upstairs to help her. She knocked slightly on the door marked "Selena Narcissa Malfoy" before nudging it open.

The room was painted pink and a four poster bed stood in the center, covered by pink frills. Dolls and other stuffed animals were piled either on her windowsill or her bed. It seemed Narcissa and Lucius were dead set on spoiling the little girl, though a few of the newer stuffed animals were gifts from Sam. Everything seemed perfect expect for one thing: Selie was no where to be found. Her drawing and crayons were discarded on her vanity.

Immediately, Sam started to search for Lucius and Narcissa's room. She had a feeling she knew what was the little girl was doing. She opened the door only to find a rather plain bedroom with no sign of the little girl in there. Sam stood there puzzling. When she had been Selie's age, she had loved getting into her mother's makeup. The first time was cute, the other times were annoying to her mother. (Her father thought they were cute no matter how often they occurred). There had to be some place the little girl was hiding…

A girlish giggle sound interrupted Sam's pondering. She stood, waiting for it to repeat. It did, and it sounded like it was coming from the furthest door down the hall. She walked up to it, turning the knob. It appeared to be an attic, currently alit with muggle light bulbs dancing in the air. In the center of the attic stood Selie, waving her hands as if she were conducting an orchestra while giggling like crazy. "Selie!" Sam called, knowing it would break the little girl's concentration.

The bulbs fell back to their boxes while Selie started to pout. "You ruined it!" she said. "I was having fun."

"How long have you been able to do that?" Sam asked, closing some of the boxes.

Selie shrugged. "A year, I guess. Mommy and Daddy don't know; it's my little secret. Well, now I guess it's our little secret."

"Well, I think your Mommy and Daddy would actually liked to be let in on this little secret, you think?"

"They'll think I'm weird."

"No, they won't, trust me," Sam said, hugging the little girl. "Come on."

Selie reluctantly took Sam's hand and the two walked downstairs. Lucius was sitting there, twirling his cane a bit. "Ahh, and what trouble was she getting into."

"She was making light bulbs dance up in the attic. You have a whole collection of muggle things up there," Sam said, sitting down and pulling the little girl on her lap. "She's been able to do that for a year, she says."

"Do you think me weird, Daddy?" Selie asked, shrinking back into Sam's embrace.

"No, sugar. It's perfectly normal."

"It is? No one else in my class can do that."

"I think your mother and I need to discuss some things with you. Now, why don't you go get yourself a cookie?" Selie smiled and jumped off Sam's lap, eager to get her trip. Lucius sighed. "We've been waiting to tell her about magic till she started to show signs since we couldn't perform magic ourselves. I just wish someone could show her."

"I could. I'm allowed to have a wand. I could take her to a little park near my building. My landlady is a witch and enchanted the park for us to practice spells without any muggles noticing."

"Wonderful!" Lucius said. "Well, my dear, I think you need to go."

Sam glanced at her watch and gasped. "Oh, you're right! Lily isn't going to be there today and I said I'd cook dinner!" she said, standing up. She shook Lucius' hand before running to give Selie a hug. She opened the door, nearly colliding with Narcissa. "Hi, Narcissa. Bye, Narcissa."

"Um, bye, Sam!" The Malfoy woman stood on the landing, watching the Snape daughter run down the street to the nearest apparition point. She shrugged and returned to her house.

* * *

Sam reached the house in record time as she raced up the two flights of stairs to her apartment. She unlocked the door and sighed in relief. Jamie was not there waiting for her. She then noticed a note taped to their fridge. "Hey Sam, I know you were so looking forward to making dinner for the two of us now that Lily's relinquished control of the kitchen for a bit, but something came up. Enjoy, Jamie," she read. "Wonderful, I ran all the way here for this!"

Sam tossed down the note, lit it on fire with her wand and picked up the phone. She called for a few slices of cheese pizza to be delivered. Why cook just for herself when she can have cheese pizza that would not be tainted by being near slices with either meatballs or pineapples on them? Sam could not understand why her roommates insisted on ruining the perfection of pizza with those extra toppings. (Oh, and she didn't like them either).

She walked into her room, ready to change out of the suit she wore under her official looking clerking robes. She smiled at the memory of her, Evelyn and their new clerking friend Todd making fun of the robes the first time they got them. She underdressed, putting on some more comfortable muggle sweatpants and a tee-shirt. She was glad the weather hadn't changed now that it was the end of September, it was still warm. She put her hair up into a ponytail as an owl flew into the room. "What's this?" she asked the owl. He merely stared at her as if she were an idiot and hooted, holding out his leg.

Sam quickly untied the note and paid the owl. He hooted, flying out the window again. She turned over the note, expecting it to be from her secret admirer. Instead, her mother's name was on it. The doorbell rang and Sam walked to go get her pizza. She paid for it and tossed down the envelope. Her mother's letter could wait until she had food inside of her.

But Kiki had obviously expected something like this because half way through her first slice, the envelope levitated off the table and started hitting Sam in the head before returning to the table. She shrugged and started eating again. The letter hit her again. Sam waited a few minutes, waiting. The letter started to rise and make its way to her head. She stopped it and sighed. "Fine, I'll open you. Happy?" she asked, not caring she was talking to an inanimate object incapable of returning her conversation.

"Dearest Sam," the letter began. "Your father has been called before the Board of Governors." Sam groaned; the Newman affair was going to cause some trouble for her father. "It would mean a lot if the entire family could be there to support him. The 'meeting' (for we all know it is really a hearing, who are they trying to kid?) is set for this Thursday at two in the afternoon. Hope you can make it. Your father would surely appreciate it; he's nervous." Sam held back a chuckle at the sight of her father's handwriting protesting the last statement. "Ignore him. Anyway, love to you. Mom."

Sam folded up the letter as the door opened. Lily walked in, dressed in a slinky black dress. "Oh, hey, Sam. You and Jamie order pizza?" she asked, trying to play it as if it were everyday she walked into their apartment dressed like that. Of course, Sam thought, it was becoming more and more commonplace. She just wished she knew who her friend was seeing.

"No, Jamie bailed on me. Said about something important coming up. I figured it didn't pay for me to cook just for myself and was in the mood for some pizza. Where'd you come from?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"At a club."

"With?"

"A friend."

"Male or female?"

"Neither."

"Your friend is neither male nor female? What did you do, take your quill? Your chair?"

"I'm not telling you what sex my friend is."

"Which means your friend is a he."

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes it does."

"Why?"

"Because you would've told me if your friend was female."

"Fine! It was a man. I went to a club with a male friend. Happy?"

"Not yet."

"Oh good grief. Now what!"

"Come on, what's his name?"

"He doesn't have one."

"Impossible! Everyone has a name!"

"Well, he doesn't."

"His parents didn't believe in names? Just assigned him a number?"

"I'm just not telling you his name!" With that, Lily stalked off to her room and slammed the door.

"Touchy," Sam said, staring at her friend's door. She turned back to her now cold pizza. "Man, I hate to reheat pizza the same day I bought it."

* * *

Severus couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous. No wait, he could. It was early on the morning of April 10, 1998 when Kiki's water had broken. That's was it. Of course, that had a wonderful result: Sam had been born. He hadn't even been this nervous the other two times Kiki's water had broken when she went into labor first with Madison and then a few years later with Garret. Maybe because by then he already knew what to expect after Sam's birth. Now, going before the Board, he didn't know what to expect. He had been appointed rather easily and had more of an interview than an interrogation the last time. Now, he had a sinking feeling that his entire past was going to be called into question.

He looked around the antechamber. Albus and Minerva had shown up, rather upset with the Board. They were ready to sing Severus' praises as loudly as possible. His deputy sat there as ready, also under the microscope. Harmony was rubbing her husband's shoulders. Severus suspected Newman called this meeting purposely after the full moon to catch Remus when he was still extremely tired from the transformations. Neville Longbottom had been trying for years, but they were still a few steps away from curing Remus and other werewolves altogether. The twins both huddled around the water cooler, shooting concerned looks at their father over their shoulders. Rawlins and Alida sat nearby; Rawlins was twiddling his thumbs while Alida was smoothing out her skirt for the thousandth time. Teachers also milled about, some ready to testify to their headmaster's competency as well as his deputy's. Those that were there for moral support were in the next room, but Severus knew they were there.

Then there was his own family. Kiki stood next to Harmony, quietly discussing something with her supervisor, who was there just in case. They didn't know what questions were going to be asked, but they had a good idea. Madison was doing breathing exercises. They didn't know why, but the young girl was very susceptible to panic attacks. Neither of her parents experienced it, but they suspected it was an effect of being kidnapped—especially after the large panic attack the girl had after hearing about Lucius Malfoy's release. Garret sat in a corner, reading one of his textbooks. Severus felt a hand slide into his and give it a squeeze. He looked over to see Sam sitting there, smiling. "It'll be fine," she said.

"You're not the one on trial."

"You'll be fine."

"Trials aren't my forte," Severus replied as Kiki walked over. She plopped herself in his lap, breaking his clasp on Sam's hand.

"I thought apologizing wasn't your forte," she teased. Severus grunted slightly as Sam moved over to talk with her friends, who still hadn't left the water cooler's side.

"Somehow it's gotten to be and this has replaced it," Severus returned, rubbing her back. "What do you think is going to happen in there?"

"Well, I highly doubt they are just going to start curses at you and they seem mostly logical, so just reason with them and I'm sure they'll understand everything," Kiki soothed.

The doors opened and those who were going to be sitting in the audience were called into the room. "Professors Snape and Lupin, we'll be ready for you in a minute," the hassled secretary said before disappearing. Kiki and Harmony kissed their husbands before ushering their respective broods into the room. Though Sam did stop quickly to hug her father once more before she disappeared into the room.

"Well, Severus, old boy, ready for this?"

"Yes, I am. And don't call me old boy, Lupin."

"Fine."

* * *

The meeting was really a well disguised trial in which Victor Newman took to a platform to accuse Severus and Remus of being negligent in their care of Hogwarts. "If Hogwarts is so safe under your care, why did my son Jonathan get hit in the head and fall from his broom while playing Quidditch?" Newman's voice thundered down from where he was sitting.

"We are still searching for what hit your son, Mr. Newman, but it could've been a small bird for all we know. It has happened in the past. As Madame Hooch can certainly testify to, Quidditch isn't the safest game on its own and we try to make provisions so none of the children are hurt," Remus explained quickly.

"But this isn't the first time a student has plunged from a broom, now is it, Professors? I believe the last time, the student was under your care as Potions Master and Defense against the Dark Arts professor," Newman continued. Sam wished she could see him, but her Grandpa Albus stood up to defend Severus and Remus.

"Mr. Newman, I assure you that what happened to Harry Potter was not the fault of either Professors Snape or Lupin. Mr. Potter's fall was caused by dementors coming onto the field during my reign as Headmaster," Albus explained, twinkle gone from his eye. Sam knew then that this was serious.

"But there was a time that Professor Snape purposely almost caused Mr. Potter to fall, I believe during his first year?"

Sam was confused; what was this Newman character talking about? She knew that things hadn't always been so peachy-keen between her father and Uncle Harry, but never had her father actually attacked the Potter boy. Even her mother looked puzzled, but her father knew just what they were talking about.

"That," he began, "was not me. Professor Quirrel, who was hosting Voldemort in his body, was the one chanting the curse. I was chanting the counter-curse to prevent Potter from falling, causing the broom's wonderful dance in the air."

"I think," Albus said, "you shouldn't bring up things that happened under my administration, Victor."

"What about the fact that you claim Quirrel was the one hosting Voldemort when you were a known Deatheater?"

"I had turned spy for the good side during the first war and have been completely loyal since," Severus replied. His façade remained cool, but his family knew the governors questions about his personal life were unnerving him. Sam hoped that they didn't ask any questions about her birth.

"What kind of example are you setting professor? Your deputy is a werewolf and your first daughter was born out of wedlock!" Like that. Remus could handle his "condition" but her father hated when people looked down on her because she was born over a year before her parents' wedding. This Newman character had it coming now…

"You will leave my family out of this. And I trust Remus fully as do the students and their parents," Severus hissed.

"Do you trust your other professors?" Newman asked. Sam wondered why none of the other governors spoke up at all.

"I trust all of them."

"Oh? There have been reports about questionable activities in the following classes: Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfigurations, Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures."

"I am not aware of any 'questionable activities' as you called them. I am aware of an unique learning environment that sets Hogwarts apart from the other schools of magic in Europe," Severus replied, Remus nodding at his side. Sam quickly scanned the expressions of the teachers in question: all were shocked. However, Will noticed her watching him and gave her a comforting smile before they both turned back to the trial.

* * *

Testimonies were heard and soon, Newman and the other governors disappeared somewhere. Sam wished they hadn't put the board's podiums up so high and in shadows. "It seems to be out of some old mystery film where you never see the bad guys, you only hear them," she commented to Lily and Jamie, who were sitting behind her.

"What does his son look like?" Jamie asked.

"That's not fair," Lily scolded her sister. "You can't tell what Daddy looks like based off of us. Jonathan Newman could look like his mother."

"Besides, it happened so fast I couldn't see what he looked like really," Sam explained as the door opened again. "But I could see he had blondish-brown hair and was pasty white. And there has to be a reason he's in Hufflepuff."

"Maybe thanks to Daddy dearest," Jamie whispered as they heard the board members resume their seats.

Newman cleared his throat. "It has been decided that I will temporarily move into Hogwarts and observe classes. Quidditch has also been suspended until the investigation into my son's accident is finished. If I see fit, and the board agrees, I will take over Hogwarts if need be," he said. Sam swore she could hear the smirk in his voice that must've been on the man's face.

The room erupted into a bunch of angry voices. Albus silenced them all with a look. "I think, Mr. Newman, that maybe you are not the best person for the job."

"Oh, really, Mr. Dumbledore?" Now even the board gasped; Albus may have retired, but everyone still called him "Professor Dumbledore" out of respect. "And why would that be?"

"Because your son is the one who was injured. You are not going to be objective."

"I believe I can be objective and so does the board." Newman's voice sounded official. "Dismissed."

The board was heard as they shuffled out, but everyone was just focused on Severus, who held his head in hands. Kiki walked over, placing her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fine," she told her husband. He didn't respond, even when she enveloped him in a large hug.

Sam turned to her friends. "I think I'm going to be sleeping at Hogwarts tonight, guys," she said. They nodded and followed their mother out of the room. Sam sighed as Will walked up to her.

"I don't know what he's talking about. I may have the same teaching style as Professor McGonagall, but I wouldn't call them 'questionable,'" he said. "And to attack your father like that!"

"I know. It's horrible," Sam said. She let Will hug her and she hugged him back. She enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms and sighed.

"I thought your father would kill him when they mentioned you." Will's voice rumbled in his chest, making Sam smile a little bit.

"That's my dad. Always protecting me." She pushed away from Will. "But now I've got to go help protect him. Thanks, Will." He nodded and then swooped down, kissing her forehead. It happened so quickly, Sam barely had time to blink before he was walking out the door. Sam stood there shocked but soon made her way to her father's side as he started to come out of his state of shock. He looked defeated, but Sam silently vowed that he wouldn't be for long.

* * *

A/N: Well, after a crappy weekend I'm pleased to present to you this next chapter! I did get elected to the executive board of a club I'm in, so that made me happy! And I get to see Billy Joel on Saturday, yay! And to the people who have me on their favorites/alerts list, could you also review, please? –Mac 


	6. Somebody's Watching Me

Chapter 6:

Sam swore she was being watched at work and at school. She didn't know why, but she had this odd feeling she was. Maybe it was some of her mother's much-loathed third eye fighting in her, but her gut told her she was being followed. And have an Auror for a mother and a former spy for a father, Samantha Snape knew to trust her gut. She was glad she didn't have that feeling at home or with the Malfoys, though she was careful when she did go visit the family.

Selie was always excited to see Samantha when she came to visit, especially now that the little girl understood exactly what her family was. Lucius had told Sam everything that had happened when he and Narcissa had explained magic to Selie…

* * *

_"But I thought that witches were evil and ugly," Selie said, from her father's lap. "But you're not ugly. Mommy's not ugly and neither is Sam. I'm not ugly. And we're not evil, are we?"_

_Lucius sighed; his daughter was smart (like Sam/Serena had been) but loved fairy tales. And of course, all fairy tales painted witches and wizards as evil, ugly, selfish creatures who were always vanquished at the end by the knight in shining armor. "Well, there are some witches and wizards who do turn to evil—the Dark Arts we call them," Lucius explained. "And, just like with muggles—people who don't have magical abilities—there are beautiful witches and handsome wizards while those who aren't gifted looks wise."_

_"So there are more witches and wizards?" Selie asked._

_"Many more, darling. One day, when you're old enough, you'll attend a school to learn how to use your magic properly."_

_"Is that the school Sam's daddy runs?" Selie asked excitedly. _

_Narcissa smiled. "Yes, it is. Your father and I went there, as did all your ancestors."_

_"And Sam went there!"_

_"Yes, she did," Lucius chuckled. Selie had such a glow to her eyes now that she was learning so much. He loved that look. Then she grew curious and turned her big eyes up to her father._

_"How come you and Mommy don't do any magic, Daddy?"_

_How to word the answer? Lucius and Narcissa exchanged looks, but neither knew how to help the other. Finally, Lucius had a go at it. "Well, Mommy and Daddy made some bad choices in life and how we handled our magic. We almost became like the witches you read about in fairy tales," he explained. Selie's eyes grew bigger. "But we realized how wrong we were and accepted our punishment. We'll be allowed to use magic again, but not now."_

_"Oh, but you're good now?" Selie asked._

_"Yes, darling," Narcissa replied, smiling. "We're good now."_

* * *

Selie loved the park right behind the Priven apartment building, especially now that leaves were starting to change color. She ran around, chasing the leaves as the wind picked up. "Come on, Sam," she said, "try to catch me!"

"Alright," Sam called, running after the little girl. She let Selie avoid her successfully before turning around and catching the little girl. She began tickling her and the two fell into a little heap.

"Stop…it…please…no…fair…you…cheated," Selie said between giggles. Sam smiled.

"Cheated? I detest the word. I'm a Slytherin and we do not cheat. We may use something to our advantage, but we do not cheat."

"Slytherin?"

"Did your father tell you anything about Hogwarts?"

"Only that I'll go there when I'm eleven to learn more about magic," Selie replied, now sitting on Sam's lap. "Oh, and that your daddy's the Headmaster."

"Well, that's pretty basic. But there are four houses you can be sorted into as a student. It's where you'll live, who you'll take classes with, and which Quidditch team you will support when you are in the school," Sam explained. "I was a Slytherin, as were your parents. And I have a feeling you will be one too. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise, we are the best house."

"Okay. Sam, what's Quidditch?"

"It's a game that's a little too complicated to explain right now."

"Can I watch a match one day?"

"I'll see if I can arrange it. Now, I need to get you home before your parents kill me. Hold still," Sam instructed, casting a "notice-me-not" spell on Selie. "There, done."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I know your parents told you they made mistakes and not everyone is very forgiving," Sam explained. "I don't want you to get hurt so I put a spell on you that makes you practically invisible to most people."

"Cool!" The little girl grabbed Sam's hand and they started towards her home. Selie enjoyed her almost "invisibility" and Sam pondered ways to snatch her Uncle Harry's invisibility cloak for the girl to have fun with.

* * *

After taking the charm off the little girl and making sure she was safe with her parents, Sam walked back to her apartment. It was starting to get dark and, lately, Sam hated to be out alone at night. She wished she did have her Uncle Harry's invisibility cloak so that she could avoid the looks of the wizards and witches on the street. She was shocked at how quickly the tide of public opinion had changed against her father.

For twenty years, he was a respected member of the wizarding community, hailed as a war hero. People praised his efforts for the good side during his time as a spy for her Grandpa Albus on Voldemort. Her mother was also a war hero and the couple were treated with great reverence when they went out. The public also was careful with the Snape children, especially when they were small. Sam remembered the whispers that had traveled after she had been kidnapped and complete strangers walking up to her, telling her they were happy for her safe return. Usually, she would duck under her father's robes and he would send them what her family called the "Patent Severus Snape Death Glare," which sent the well-wishers scurrying. The family had been swimming in letters from those who wanted to wish him luck as the new Headmaster and how he deserved the position. They loved him then.

Now, it seemed they hated him. He was barraged with so many howlers; they were put into a room to explode on their own. Her father and mother pretended the messages didn't hurt them, and many didn't. They had been in their respective careers too long for any comments about their abilities to affect them. However, the minute someone insulted the school or their family, Severus' overprotective side was unleashed. He personally dealt with those howlers and would wear a scowl all day. Kiki was being shunned by most people in the Ministry, though the new minister (Seamus Finnegan) was very strict about employees attacking her verbally or harassing her in any manner while at the ministry. Her follow Aurors also helped to enforce this as well. She never went anywhere without anyone in her group. Garret and Madison were lucky to still be in Hogwarts. Sam wasn't stared at while clerking or in class, but she knew people were watching her as she walked. People cast dirty looks her way and she couldn't stand it.

But if she thought she was going to go crazy from all the looks (which could've been imagined in her paranoid mind), she was certain Victor Newman was going to drive her father into insanity. He constantly watched her father work, his dealings with the staff and students. Newman watched as the committee formed to look into his son's accident kept trying to find new answers. Madame Hooch swore he smirked each time they came up with no explanation. He watched classes, commenting on how safe the lessons were and if it were appropriate for the children to learn. They wouldn't go to him directly because of the stress he was already facing, but Severus still heard their complaining and knew nothing would happen that year academically unless they got rid of Mr. Newman. There were still professors who remembered working with Dolores Umbridge and Hermione remembered having the woman as a teacher. Nothing good would come out of it, they were all certain.

* * *

Sam reached her building safely and climbed the stairs to her apartment. Lily and Jamie were there, the first time in a while all three were together. "Where have you been?" Jamie asked, a spoonful of chocolate ice cream muffling the words a bit. Lily hit her sister in the head with a pillow.

"That's gross," the other Lupin girl said. "Swallow before you speak, Jamie."

"Shut up, Lily."

"Before you go at, let me answer the question. I was watching the daughter of someone I know as a favor," Sam replied, telling the truth. Mostly. "Now, did your date back out tonight? Same goes for you, Lil."

"We do not have boyfriends!" Lily and Jamie exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other, waiting. "Jinx!" Lily yelled first, diving for her sister's chocolate ice cream.

"Damn it."

Lily giggled before turning to her friend. "But you were out a little late. Weren't you a little nervous?"

"Merlin, Lil, she only walked in at seven o'clock not three in the morning," Jamie said.

Sam took off her black coat and tossed it into her room before kicking off her shoes. "Thank you, Jamie. And Lil, what would I have to be scared of in the dark?" she asked, though she had a good idea of what she should be afraid of. Of course, it could just be the paranoia again.

"Well, we know Lucius Malfoy is out there and is slightly demented," Lily started. Everyone believed Malfoy had gone crazy during the kidnapping scheme, especially when it was reported he was nice to a little Serena/Sam. Of course, Sam knew it was because the Malfoys had actually seen the errors of their ways and were reformed. Which made them seem insane. But Lily wasn't done. "And then there's the backlash against your father."

"I think I can handle them," Sam said, coming out to slink down into a nearby chair. "But pass me the chocolate ice cream anyway."

"Hey, that's mine!" Jamie said, but handed it to her friend. "And you know, Daddy has some backlash against him."

"I know," Lily said sadly. Like Sam, she was also very close with her father while Jamie was very close with their mother. "Today, someone in the pressroom called me the 'werewolf's brat.' I can't remember the last time I ever saw Aunt Bianca so upset."

"I've been called a bastard demon child…apparently, it was an old story from around the same time we were kidnapped," Sam said, laughing. The other two laughed as well. "I think we're just a little paranoid."

"I think we have every right to be. Now give me back my ice cream." Jamie wrestled it away from her friend as Lily walked into their room. Sam released the container and went into her room. "Aww, it's all melted."

* * *

"He called her 'the werewolf's brat,' Harmony. This is getting ridiculous," Remus complained, pacing their study.

"Remus, darling, calm down. You're going to wear a hole and then we'll have to deal with a very nasty Filch."

"That man should just retire."

"I think he's going to just remain here until he dies."

"Then we'll be left with Mrs. Norris."

"Oh no. He's going to die of broken heart days after Mrs. Norris goes," Harmony said, looking up. "Or at least that's the hypothesis Rawlins and Giachi came up with."

"Rawlins came up with that? My son?"

"We'll he's like you around Giachi—you know, Sirius' son?" Harmony stood up, hugging her husband. "Now, I know you're concerned about Lily…"

"She's my daughter, Harmony."

"She's mine as well. I carried her and Jamie for nine months. Anyway, I'm concerned, too, but she's a strong woman."

"I know. But, you know, I still see her as that little baby who was born five minutes after Jamie because of complications. I still see her as that little girl I have to protect," Remus sighed.

"And I'm sure Moony feels the same way," Harmony commented, referring to her husband's werewolf form. "Especially since he's coming out soon."

Remus glanced at a nearby calendar and saw this was true. He brought her into the next room and collapsed with her on the couch. "I guess I'm nervous about that as well, especially with Newman. I'm impressed though. With all his work as Headmaster and headaches from the governor, Severus still managed to make the Wolfsbane for me. Though I'm sure Kiki helped."

"I don't know. Kiki says that he makes potions just to calm himself down."

"I don't see how."

"That's because you and I are Potions-impaired." Harmony kissed her husband. "Come on, you need your rest for the transformations." She went to pull up her husband when someone knocked on their door. "Who could that be?"

Remus shrugged and opened the door. A crying blonde teenager in a Gryffindor uniform flung herself at the man. "Alida, baby, what's wrong?" he asked his youngest daughter. Harmony rushed to their side to get her hysterical daughter to the couch. Remus went to close the door, but his son sprinted in. "Rawlins, what's the matter with your sister?" Remus asked, closing the door finally.

"I don't know, Dad. She just sprinted out of the common room and I came to get her before curfew was called," Rawlins explained. "I didn't notice she was crying until we were running down this deserted corridor and I heard sobbing."

"Alida, sweetie, you have to tell me what's the matter," Harmony said, soothingly. Alida loosened a tight fist to reveal a crumpled up letter. Harmony carefully grabbed the letter, Auror training coming back to her instantly. "Oh my, Remus, get Severus. NOW."

"Why, what does the letter say, Mom?" Rawlins asked while his father stepped closer. Remus grabbed it out of his wife's hand and read the note, paling. "What?"

"Stay here with your sister, Rawlins. Okay?" Remus said. Rawlins nodded and watched as his parents swept out of the room. He sat down next to his hiccupping sister, rubbing her back.

"What did it say, 'Lida?" he asked, softly.

"It said (hiccup) that since (hiccup, sob) was a werewolf (sob) I should not be with (hiccup) other children and they would come take (sob) me away with you. They ev—even threatened (gasp) Lils and Jamie," she got out finally. Rawlins pulled her in for a hug, even more concerned.

* * *

Severus rushed into the Gyffindor common room, which had a very concerned Madison sitting on a couch. James had his arm around her protectively, but she shrugged it off to rush her father. "Daddy, what's the matter with Alida?" she asked. "She just ran out of here, crying."

Severus didn't answer her question, but posed one of his own. "Have you received any threatening notes?"

"Threatening notes? No," Madison answered, confused. "Was Alida threatened?"

"Are you sure?" Severus asked.

"I'm positive, Daddy. The only notes I've received have been love notes from James and notes from some friends, that's it. I swear. Have you also asked Garret?"

"Yes. He said no as well. He also wasn't too happy about being disturbed," Severus said. "I need to talk to the others as well." Madi nodded. "We're meeting in my office in ten minutes, understand?"

"What about Filch?"

"Don't worry about him."

* * *

A little group of Gryffindor red, Ravenclaw blue and Slytherin green sat in the Headmaster's office. So far, it seemed Alida had been the only person who had been threatened—though her siblings were also named in the note. "And everyone is certain that they haven't received any threatening notes as of late?" Severus asked, looking over the students he had known since they were babies. They all shook their heads. Severus sighed.

Alida was still sniffling, though Arden was comforting her best friend. Rawlins kept on eye on them. Hermione was busy talking with Susan, Minerva and Apollo while Garret sat near Frank and Molly (the girl was on Frank's lap). Maxim had gathered his sister and their cousins nearby. The Dumbledore grandchildren were also targets, as Albus had warned that he and Minerva had been targeted. Severus sighed; Eden and Riley were upset enough when their parents were threatened. It was par for the elder Dumbledores, but their children would not be happy if there was the possibility of their children being threatened. "Isn't anyone safe?" little Serenity Longbottom asked, hugging her older brother. The two Malfoys sent their friends a sympathetic glance.

Then Jessica remembered something, pushing her blonde hair away from her face. "Professor Snape?" she asked.

"School's out, Jessica, it's after hours. You can call me Uncle Severus."

"Well, Uncle Severus, I actually received a note about Lucius and Narcissa. Father told me to burn it and not to worry," she said, squirming a bit.

Severus sighed. "Kiki, darling, remind me to kill my godson when we're done."

"Right. I'll pencil that in once we get back to our room."

"Alright, anyway, if any of you receive any threatening notes come tell a professor immediately. No matter the time," Severus said. "Now, go to bed. You all still have classes tomorrow." With groans, everyone walked back to their houses. Alida hugged her parents again before Rawlins threw an arm around her to protect her.

Severus sighed for the millionth time that night. "This is horrible. It's one thing for Newman to take over the school, it's another for his smear campaign against me and Remus to turn to our children. That's where I draw the line and the Board is going to hear about this. For now, I think we should all get some sleep and approach this with fresh eyes and minds." Everyone nodded.

* * *

It was about two-thirty in the morning, Sam having gone to bed about an hour earlier after finishing some homework, when she heard something pecking at her window. She got out of bed, clutching her wand close. An owl could be seen in the window and she carefully opened it to let the bird in. The wind was picking up and she could see some clouds. "It'll rain tomorrow," she mused to herself, returning to the owl. A rose was attached to its leg, so she knew it was safe—it was from her secret admirer. He had been sending little notes to her every week. She took the note and flower off the owl and let it fly back out. "Be careful," she whispered to it. She sat on her bed, eager to read the note.

"My dearest," she started, smiling like an idiot. "I hope this finds you well and the rose cheers you up. I know things have been difficult for you and I love your smile better (though you are cute when you frown). Be careful, my darling, for there are people who wish to hurt you out there. Friends have already been threatened and you need to take care." Sam frowned at the somber tone of the letter. "Your protector and cheerer-upper."

She put the rose into the vase next to her bed and pondered her secret admirer. It had to be someone she had contact with regularly to have seen her smile and frown. He didn't seem stalkerish, so it wasn't him following her around. He wanted to protect her, but also knew something she didn't. She lay back down, determined to get to the bottom of everything.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, quite serious wasn't it? Anyway, the Billy Joel concert was a lot of fun and I enjoyed every minute of it! I'm going on spring break next week and I hope to actually have internet connection while at home crosses fingers. Anyway, till then—Mac 


	7. Evil Alarms Are Ringing

Chapter 7:

Lily's scream pierced through the tiny apartment, waking up the other two occupants. Jamie and Sam ran out of their rooms, not caring what they were wearing. Sam's stomach almost dropped when she saw who was at the door. Lily was hysterical and Jamie had her wand drawn. "What are you doing here?" Jamie snarled at the person.

"Jamie, put your wand down," Sam said, lowering her friend's arm. "And Lils, stop yelling! You'll scare the neighbors!" That effectively shut one friend up, but the other was still in a defensive stance. "I'll deal with this," she said.

"Sam, are you an idiot?" Jamie hissed out, but Sam was already out in the hallway. "DON'T CLOSE THE—" Slam! "Door. Damnit."

* * *

Sam whirled on the person who was standing outside her door. "What possessed you to come here?" she said.

Lucius shrugged, tapping his cane. "I heard about the threatening notes and came to make sure you were fine. I forgot you had roommates who may still not trust me," he said.

"You think?" Sam shot back. She leaned against the outside wall and sighed. "Now, I have to go in and explain everything to them."

"You haven't told them?"

"No, of course not! They'd ship me to St. Mungo's psychiatric ward, Jamie would start psychoanalyzing me, my father would lock me in my room and then kill you."

"Your father would not kill me," Lucius said. "Nor would he lock you in your room."

"Then you obviously don't know my father. You set off his protective side and he goes overboard. Nobody is safe. And if you're right about these threats, his out in full force right now. He is capable of anything."

Lucius chuckled. "Somehow I cannot see that," he replied.

"Did you not see my father after you kidnapped me?"

"No, they kept us separate for the most part. Though I think he was going to deck me when you as Serena hugged me instead of him."

"And you doubt my words?" Sam shivered. She was only wearing her old Slytherin class t-shirt and green boxers. Lucius took off his coat and threw around her shoulders.

"You should've changed."

"I didn't have time because of your surprise visit. So, I'm fine. That is until I tell Jamie I've been visiting you and Narcissa since last month. Then I want you to be blamed for my death," Sam said.

"Fine, fine. Look, the other reason I came."

"There it is. I thought I'd have to check your temperature to make sure you weren't just being nice," Sam said. "I'd think Salazar would be rolling in his grave."

"I think he already is. Anyway, Narcissa and I have to check in with the camp, but we can't bring Selie. Could you watch her?"

"Sure. I'll talk to my friends about letting her stay here but if not, I'll move into your house for…how long?"

"The weekend. We'll leave Friday night and be back by Sunday afternoon, they swear," Lucius replied. "It would mean so much. There really isn't anyone else we can turn to but you and Selie loves you so much."

"I like the little rugrat too."

"My daughter is not a rugrat."

"Relax, I was called one until I entered Hogwarts. Gotta love my Uncle Sirius," Sam replied. She shrugged off the coat. "I better go back in before they think you've taken me again."

"Thanks," Lucius said, shrugging the coat on. "Tell me where you'll be watching her when the storm dies down."

He walked out as Sam breathed in. She was about to face the firing squad and needed to collect her nerves.

* * *

"How did they take it?" Evelyn asked her friend the following Monday as they left their class. "You're still here, so you're not dead. Unless…are you the imprint of a dead soul?"

"I am not an imprint of a dead soul, Evelyn. Jamie and Lily would not do such dark magic."

"It was a joke. Chill out."

"Chill out? Only Lily is talking to me right now."

"Well, Jamie didn't seem to be such an accepting person."

"It's not that…she needs to think it over herself. Lily figures that if I don't deem Lucius a threat, he isn't a threat. She trusts my judgment; Jamie needs to make her own judgment before she accepts it but she will take mine into consideration. That's just the way she is."

"Okay, but what happened when you told them?" Evelyn asked, now walking into a nearby café. She and Sam bought something to snack on and drink before sitting at one of the tables.

Sam sighed. "Well, I walked back in and they started yelling at me for going out there by myself. I then explained how I had struck up a friendship with Lucius and his family in the past month. They yelled at me some more for that, but than I calmly explained everything to them. Then they stomped into their rooms—well, actually, Jamie stomped into mine—and slammed the doors. I was stuck in the living room until Jamie came out."

"I would assume that was most of the day, then?" Evelyn said. "You said Lily came around before her sister."

"Well, Lily came out and offered peace by kicking Jamie out of my room. At a very tense dinner, they agreed to let Selie stay at our place this weekend while her parents are at their check-up with the camp."

Evelyn laughed. "Maybe her cute and bubbly personality will win them over. The way you describe her, she seems like you three when you were little."

"Selie would've been one of our best friends then," Sam laughed. "If she were Uncle Draco and Aunt Melissa's daughter rather than Lucius and Narcissa's."

"She sounds like a handful. Luckily, you three would have the energy to keep up with her. I wonder how the Malfoys do it."

"Well, they may be older but we age differently. It's not like they are acting the way a muggle couple their age would. They can handle Selie."

"Even Lucius? I mean, you told me about his leg and the cane."

"I think Selie is conscious of her father's cane. I've never seen her run so far ahead that Lucius couldn't catch up. Besides, she's been in a confined little camp for five years of her life," Sam said, "so she is a little scared of this world. She isn't going to be separated from the familiar."

"You are spending too much time with Jamie."

"Actually, I got bored over the summer and swiped one of her books. Interesting read. Not that I'm going to give up law for psychology, but it was interesting."

"When I got bored over the summer, I went to the beach. When you got bored, you read a book. Did your father do the same thing?"

"For you information…that is none of your business," Sam said. Evelyn laughed as they finished their food. "I'll see you at clerking, okay?"

"Yeah. Bye, Sam!"

* * *

Sam apparated to Hogsmeade, right outside of Madame Rosmerta's. The tavern keeper was training a new person to take over soon, so she could retire. But Sam didn't have time to pop in to say hello to the woman or anyone else that could be there. Her father had instructed her to show up at that time for a family dinner, which meant she was going to be questioned about threatening letters. She sighed, knowing she would have to fess up to the secret admirer notes. She may be able to perform occulemency, but her father was still a better legimens. Sam began the trek to the castle.

Victor Newman was waiting by the castle doors when Sam entered. "Who are you?" he bellowed as she closed the door. She finally was able to get a good look at the man. He was about her height, thus shorter than her father. He was balding, but the hair that was there was a graying brown. He was slightly plump, his skin a red color. A smirk was fixed on his face, blue eyes watching her as she walked into Hogwarts. He stormed up to her, arms crossed. "Who are you?" he repeated, ice cold.

"I'm Samantha Snape. I'm visiting my family."

"You'll need a visitor pass."

"A what?"

"A visitor pass. It's to make sure that the school remains safe from any intruders."

"I think Hogwarts is safe enough without your 'visitor's pass,' sir," Sam replied. Newman looked ready to hurt her, but she kept her ground. However, her hand was enclosed on her wand.

Newman stepped closer, making Sam a little nervous as the older man was now stepping into her personal space. "If you refuse to take a visitor pass, you will have to leave, Miss Wright."

"Snape. My last name is Snape." Sam was furious. She knew exactly what Newman was playing at, but she wasn't going to let him. "It says so right on my birth certificate. Look it up." She started to walk away when she was frozen.

"You do not have a visitor's pass, and you won't move until you agree to one," Newman said.

"I can't breathe," Sam gasped out, holding her chest. She closed her eyes, waiting. She wasn't going to give in, but was trying to figure out a way around the visitor's pass. However, the lack of air wasn't letting her think problem and her brain was getting cloudy.

Suddenly, air rushed back into her lungs and she collapsed on the floor. She took several deep breaths as her brain cleared. "Newman, my daughter does not need your stupid visitor's pass," she heard her father's angry voice. A pair of strong arms helped her up and kept her upright.

"It's okay," Will whispered in her ear. "I've got you and your father is going to give one to Newman."

"She lives here as well," Severus' voice floated back. "So she doesn't need one. Now, I will report you if you use that dark curse again!" Sam felt another arm wrap around her, pulling her close. "Come on, little girl, we're getting you to your Aunt Ginny."

Soon, Sam was resting in a bed in the hospital wing. Her Aunt Ginny, father and mother were talking quietly nearby. Will sat in a chair next to her bed as she fought sleep. He held her hand and watched the small group nearby. He looked over at her once. "Hey, rest a bit, you just had the wind literally knocked out of you." Sam smiled and snuggled deeper into the blankets, finally falling asleep.

* * *

"It was dark magic, Kiki, and you're not going to tell Ace?"

"You're not listening to me, Sev. She's my daughter too and I'm pissed off as well, but you have GOT TO CALM DOWN and LISTEN TO ME!"

"Fine," Severus plopped down in the seat across from his wife. "I'm listening."

"Look, Ginny will tell Harry, who will tell Shacklebolt, who will come here to check on Sam and then tell Ace," Kiki explained. "That way, to the governors, it won't seem like you aren't the one complaining just because he's currently breathing down your next."

Severus slumped down a little in his chair, motioning for his wife to join him. She sat on his lap, arms around his neck. She smiled. "Everything will be alright, won't they?" she heard her husband ask. "This will all blow over, right?"

"Yes. It'll be fine."

"Hurting Sam was low."

"Yes, it was. Luckily Will was able to help us."

"Is there something going on between Will and our daughter?"

Kiki pulled away for a bit and smiled. "Maybe there is. Why do you ask?"

"She's my little girl. I think that I should know which dunderhead I have to scare off now."

"Sev, you can't keep scaring off the boys Sam brings home. I want grandchildren," Kiki said before shaking her head. "Merlin, I sound like my mother. Save me, Sev, I sound like my mother." She shook his robes, making him laugh for a bit.

"She's too young to consider marriage."

"Did I mention marriage? Who is talking about marriage…oh right, the grandkids issue…she is too young. But I remember we were dating around her age, if I'm not mistaken."

"I like to forget that time considering why you were dating me."

"Darling, that's when I fell in love with you. It just took me fifteen years to realize it. And I think Will would be a wonderful choice for Sam—he was a Slytherin."

"I do not show house preference when it comes to dating my children! If that were so, I would've tossed James out a long time ago."

"Will you stop it?" Kiki hit her husband's shoulder. "You liked James up until the day Madison told us they were dating. Then he became Severus Snape's Public Enemy number one."

"Who may be replaced by Will if he pursues our Samantha."

"Okay, I like Will and I won't let you play the game you have going on with James with him.." With that, she walked inside to their bedroom. Severus shook his head, picking up some of his paperwork—the bane of his existence as Headmaster. Kiki walked back out of their room, wearing the red flannel pajamas that had the strange effect of turning Severus on. He smirked, deciding that maybe he could leave the paperwork for another day. Then she tossed him a few blankets, his pillow and pajamas. "Good night, Sev." She blew him a kiss, closed the door and locked it.

Severus sighed as he looked about his couch—his bed for the night. "I hate it when she does this just to prove a point!" he exclaimed, tossing down his pillows. "Putting on that particular pajama set and then making me sleep out here." During his rants, he was able to make the couch and put on his pajamas. He'd try to get back into his room, but his wife was an Auror—she most likely had wards he could never break on there. He settled down, ready for some sleep. Hopefully, things would look up in the morning. Hopefully.

* * *

"What do you mean they kept him in Hogwarts? Even after learning about the dark curse he used on Sam?" Harry asked, once again sitting in the Black house.

The Order was called back, each now very nervous that an enemy not afraid to do dark magic was back in Hogwarts. All they could think of was that the next Voldemort could be on the rise and his follower wanted to turn Hogwarts into a dark arts training ground. No one—especially Severus—wanted to see that happen to their beloved school.

"I told the head governor what happened and he grew very serious. He said he would address it with both Newman and the other governors," Ace said, rubbing his temples. "This is giving me a horrible headache."

"I'll give you something when we get back home," Eden said, rubbing his shoulders. Everyone in the room was tense, a tension they hadn't felt in a long time. She turned to her father. "Do you know anything that could help?"

Albus looked at his daughter with a sad smile. "I may be perceived as all-knowing, Eden, but I don't know why the board hasn't removed Mr. Newman yet or turned him over to the Aurors for questioning," he said. "I do have my theories. But, alas, they are just that—theories."

"Would you care to share some of these theories, Albus?" Severus asked. "Maybe so we could know what we are dealing with."

Albus smiled and patted his successor's hand. "You are doing well enough handling Mr. Newman," he said.

"You're avoiding the question."

"Well, I think I know one of Albus' theories," Hermione said. "If Newman used dark magic on Sam, what's not to say he isn't using it on the other governors?"

"This isn't going to be easy then." Severus slumped into his seat, receiving sympathetic looks from everyone in the room. "Would you divert your pity so I don't have to see it?" he snapped. And then his wife hit him upside the head. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Melissa patted her husband's godfather's hand. "It's okay. We're all stressed. If not about Newman, about Lucius' early release." She shot her husband a look.

"I'd forgotten about that," Bianca moaned, sinking down further on her couch. Sirius rubbed her shoulder. "I stopped asking Giachi if he had heard from Lucius after Newman came into the picture."

"Which, judging by the squirming during the conversation, he must be glad to no longer be subjected to," Sirius replied. "But now we have to worry about another Dark Lord. I don't want to experience that."

"I don't want another kid to go through what I had to," Harry said, sitting forward. "I mean, I turned out okay because of all you but what if the next dark lord rises and the next boy or girl who lived doesn't have such a good support group? Especially is Newman turns Hogwarts into a dark arts breeding ground."

"We need to think positive," Albus said. "That is only one of my theories, but if it is the correct one, we need to cut him off now. Because of that, the Order of the Phoenix is officially back, if just in secret."

* * *

Will breathed in deeply and knocked on Sam's door. She opened it, a cute little blonde on her back. "Hey, Will, I wasn't expecting you. Come in." She moved and let him into the apartment. "Sorry about the mess, but we're babysitting little Selena here," Sam apologized, dropping the little girl on the floor. "Selie, go bother Jamie for some ice cream."

"Cool!" Selie sprinted into the Lupin room, where Sam could hear her jumping on the bed demanding ice cream. Shortly after, Jamie appeared shrugging on her sweatshirt as Selie danced around her feet. Selie ran to Sam, who had her sweater ready.

"You owe me for this," Jamie said, eyeing Will. "And you're telling me about this," she whispered in her friend's ear, motioning in Will's general direction. Selie grabbed Jamie's hand and dragged her out of the apartment.

"Thanks, Jame!" Sam called after the retreating figures. "Selie, behave!" She laughed and turned back to Will. "Have a seat. Can I get you anything?"

"Do you have any butterbeer?"

"Of course, we do," Sam said, going into the kitchen. Will sat down on the couch, moving a tiara.

"So, where's the other roomie?"

"Lily? I don't know. She disappeared early this morning and left Selie with me and Jamie. Well, actually I'm the one really watching Selie. The twins are just helping me." Sam handed her crush his butterbeer and sat down in a nearby chair. "So, before I start rambling on and on, what do I owe this lovely visit?"

"Honestly, I had to get out of that school with Newman now and wanted to check up on you."

"Kill two birds with one stone, huh?" Sam took a sip of her water. "Well, I'm feeling better. My Aunt Ginny fixed me right up."

"That's good. I wish she could fix Hogwarts right up. Things there aren't so great and I'm surprised that parents aren't complaining."

"Maybe they are and the board isn't listening."

"Aren't the Board of Governors supposed to listen to the parents?"

"And they're supposed to keep dark influences out of Hogwarts. And it is obvious that Newman is still in the school."

"He said he was canceling an 'unimportant' class starting Monday, but he hasn't told us which one yet."

"Hopefully it's Divination. How more 'unimportant' can you get? You're either a true seer, have some ability or suck completely."

"You talk as if you know a true seer."

"My mother," Sam said, nodding. "She hates her third eye. But she has it and it works. She only sees very important things—like before she knew she was pregnant with me, she had a vision of a baby girl. Same thing with my little sister. She's had other visions, too, and she's never been wrong."

"Wow, I actually know a true seer." Will chuckled, downing the rest of his butterbeer.

"Slow down there, cowboy," Sam said, laughing. He shot her a look. "I spent some time in America. I obviously picked some things up even though nearly everything was erased." Will nodded. "Now, what's up?"

"The Transfiguration curse. What if it's my class that gets cancelled?"

"You know, there used to be a DADA curse until my Aunt Harmony and Uncle Remus came along. And I think no one in their right mind would consider transfiguration an 'unimportant' subject," Sam said. "I think you're safe. It's most likely Divinations."

"Or Care of Magical Creatures," Will replied.

"No! They can't get rid of Hagrid! It's impossible!" Sam was aghast. "He's synonymous with Hogwarts! He's been there forever—long before I was born, I can tell you that."

"Well, he was quite drunk the other day and said that if he were let go, he would leave Hogwarts forever and go to France."

"Madame Maxime. She's Headmistress of Beauxbatons and is his lover. He would probably get a gamekeeper job there and finally marry her," Sam said. "His loyalty to Hogwarts had kept them from doing so in the past."

"I don't know what I would do. I've wanted to be a Transfiguration professor since those fifth year career meetings we had to go through, remember? I walked in and halfway through the meeting I told your father I wanted to replace McGonagall. He just quirked an eyebrow up and continued on," Will said.

"Oh, like this?" Sam did a perfect imitation of her father, causing Will to laugh hysterically. "I'm his daughter, you know. I know most of his facial expressions."

"I would imagine. Well, I actually have a staff meeting soon so I better go back to find out my fate. Thanks for cheering me up. Enjoy the babysitting."

"I will. Selie has a lot of energy, but she isn't bad. She's too cute," Sam said, escorting Will out of his apartment.

He turned. "I was talking about Jamie," he replied, kissing her cheek. With that, he left. Sam closed the door, holding her cheek and grinning like an idiot.

* * *

A/N: Ta da! Another chapter, all for you! Enjoy…oh, and try to guess which class mean old Newman is going to cancel. I know, but I want to see how many of you can guess it. And more people are going to start to know about Sam's relationship with Lucius and Narcissa starting with this chapter. I'm happily enjoying my spring break, which is helping with writing…Mac 


	8. Shake Up at Hogwarts

Chapter 8:

Lily returned late that night. Selie was sound asleep on the couch, clutching her toy bear. Sam was finishing cleaning the kitchen while Jamie caught herself up on some homework. Sam had already told Jamie everything Will had said while he was at the apartment, and the blonde girl immediately jumped her friend for information about their relationship. Jamie, however, was not pleased with Sam's assertions that she and Will were "just friends" but could not convince Sam other wise. Now that Lily was home, she hoped she could have added fire to push her friend towards a perfectly good boyfriend. "Hey, Lils, where have you been?" Jamie asked, closing her book.

"I've been around," Lily replied, slightly distracted. She pulled out a butterbeer and sat down.

"Don't you think it's a little late to be drinking that?" Sam asked, finishing stacking the plates. She turned to work on the glasses as she waited for an answer.

Jamie watched her sister down a good amount of the liquid in one gulp. "Yeah, is something wrong? You were the one who created the 'no butterbeer after eleven rule' and here you are chugging away. What gives?" Lily didn't answer, just kept drinking. "Lils, slow down or you're going to make yourself sick. Remember when Giachi chugged all that butterbeer our seventh year?"

"Merlin, glad I wasn't in the Gryffindor common room for that," Sam said, closing the dishwasher. She sat down in the only vacant chair as Lily continued to polish off the bottle. "There, are you happy now? You drank all that butterbeer in less than ten minutes. Bra-vo."

"Yeah, Lils, you know we care. Sam took a swipe at the Gryffindor common room and I didn't even make a Slytherin comment."

"See? And I didn't make a swipe at your common room. I made a swipe at Giachi because I was insinuating that he got sick and didn't make the bathroom."

"Well, if that was the case (and it was, damn you), it would've matched your common room's décor perfectly."

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, can you speak, Lily?" Lily continued to sit there, now staring intently at the empty bottle. Sam sighed and took the bottle off the table, heading to wash it out.

Jamie grabbed her sister's hand. "Did your mysterious boyfriend dump you? Cause if he is, drowning the sorrow with butterbeer isn't going to work. We can give you chocolate and love and call him names all night, honey."

"I don't think it's her mysterious boyfriend, Jamie," Sam said, watching her friend. "She's not depressed, she's in shock. Lily, Lils, sweetie, you have to tell us what is wrong. Okay?"

Lily still did not move, so Jamie stood up. She grabbed a cup and poured some water into it. She motioned for Sam to move, which the Snape girl did. "Just be careful. Selie is asleep in the next room," Sam warned, with Jamie nodding in understanding. Jamie looked like she was going to hand Lily the water, but at the last minute, tossed it in her face.

"What?" Lily asked, sputtering out water. She looked back and forth between her best friend and twin sister, who was refilling the cup. This time, Jamie gave the cup to her sister so Lily could drink. Lily pushed her now wet hair back and took a sip. "Okay, what was that for?"

"You weren't responding and we were scared. It was a last resort," Sam explained. "Now, tell us why you come in here and down an entire bottle of butterbeer in a few gulps."

"Well, as you know, I went to go meet someone today," Lily began.

"Ooh, story time. Was it your mysterious boyfriend?"

"No, it wasn't my mysterious boyfriend."

"Will we ever meet your mysterious boyfriend?"

"Not with the way you're acting."

"Jamie, shut up. I want to hear Lily's story."

"Anyway, Miss Nosy, I was going to meet someone for a story I'm shadowing. He wanted to meet in a town in a magical bar that he owns, which we did and I got the interview. He said he was close friends with Madame Rosmerta and he showed me their direct connection. He went back and, since I was in Hogsmeade, I decided to go visit Mom and Daddy at Hogwarts. When I got there, they were just getting out of a staff meeting with the Devil."

"Yes," Sam said. "Will was by earlier and said there was a meeting where Newman was going to announce which 'unimportant' class he was dumping. Please tell me it was Divination."

Lily shook her head. "No, it wasn't. It was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now, Daddy can stay since he's the Deputy Headmaster and head of Gryffindor, but Newman's kicked Mom out of Hogwarts."

"What? He can't do that!" Jamie exclaimed. Sam shushed her and motioned towards Selie on the couch. Jamie took out her wand, placed a silencing spell on the room, and motioned that they could continue at present volume. "Defense Against the Dark Arts is hardly an 'unimportant' class. Is Newman sane?"

"Apparently not. I wonder how he was able to get the governors' approval of this. I'm certain a few of them might have some objections to the change," Sam said. "And my father is the Headmaster. He should've had approval of this beforehand. I daresay he wouldn't have allowed."

"Which is probably why Newman's pulling rank and doing it behind Uncle Severus' back," Jamie ranted. "He's a coward. And I don't like what he's pulling."

"I feel bad for Mom and Daddy. They're being separated. They haven't spent this much time apart in years."

"Don't worry, Lils, I'm sure they'll figure out ways to see each other until everything sorts themselves out."

"If you ask me, I think the removal of DADA classes is just the beginning and your parents will be reunited. I'm sure Newman will argue that since Uncle Remus doesn't teach an actual class, he shouldn't be considered a teacher. There will go the Head of Gryffindor responsibilities and Uncle Remus won't have to stay nights at the school," Sam speculated. "Now, come on, it's late. We all need sleep."

* * *

It took all of Severus' will power not to do harm to the man sitting across from him. He also knew it took all of Remus' will power to do the same, however the werewolf was giving more signs of his annoyance while Severus kept his features schooled. He did kick his deputy to get the annoying foot taping to stop. "Mr. Newman," Severus started the conversation again, "all we request is to hear your reasons as to why you would cancel such an essential class as Defense Against the Dark Arts and why you didn't discuss it with me before making the announcement." 

"I didn't feel it was…essential, that was your word, yes? Yes. Voldemort is dead, long dead. Aurors are specifically trained for the task of rounding up the last renegade followers, and their numbers are painfully small. I predict that Aurors will be useless within the next few years and their jobs will have to be re-evaluated. Therefore, it was clear that Defense Against the Dark Arts is useless and needed to be dropped." Newman leaned back, a toothy grin set on his face.

Remus leaned forward. "Sir, most of the course is not how to defend against a dark wizard, though a good amount was. There are dangerous creatures that must also be talked about and to teach the students how to defend themselves on the off-chance they should encounter one," he explained.

"I believe Care of Magical Creatures can cover that now, don't you? And as for dark creatures, you mean like yourself? And as to your question why I didn't talk to you first, Severus, it was because it had already been approved by the board. I didn't need your permission or go-ahead. Good day, gentlemen, I have a meeting with a few governors. I wouldn't want to keep them waiting. Oh, and Professor Lupin? I expect your wife out of the castle by Thursday. Earlier, if possible." With that, Newman left.

Severus leaned back, rubbing his temples. He hoped he had some headache relief left (he seemed to be downing a lot lately, though he couldn't fathom why) or else he would have to either ask Ginny for some or have Kiki brew him some more. "I set myself up there, didn't I, Severus?" he heard Remus ask.

"Yes, you kind of did, but the question had to be asked. He would've made a similar comment if I had been the one to do so, you know that."

"I do."

"Remus, how are you and Harmony taking this?"

"We're in shock. I mean, the longest we've ever been separated during our marriage is a week or two, but that was back during the war. Maybe a few days since, but we've usually been together. I mean, it isn't going to be like it was all the years ago when she was undercover in Denmark. She's only at our house at Grimmauld Place."

"What's she going to do? I know Kiki would go insane if she couldn't be an Auror any more," Severus asked, shuffling some papers on his desk. "Come on. The students will be filling the Great Hall for lunch about now. We should go."

"You're right. And I guess Harmony may focus on her writing."

"She did publish a book once, did she not?"

"Yeah, way back during the First War."

"I think she's overdue for a sequel then. I'm sure the Blacks and Potters will also keep her entertained as well."

"Oh, I'm certain. Albus and Thomas love her, so they'll keep her company." By this point, Remus and Severus reached the Great Hall. The students all knew that Defense Against the Dark Arts had been cancelled, which had caused a great commotion in the school. It was easily the best class of the curriculum and the Lupins were nearly everybody's favorite professors. Inter-House unity was at an all-time high in regards to getting the class returned. People were imploring Jonathan Newman to intercede with his dad. But it seemed that the boy was afraid of the older Newman and wouldn't do so. Students were upset and Severus knew that was always a dangerous situation.

* * *

Kiki knocked on the door before hearing a curt "enter" from inside. "Hey, Ace, you going to Sirius' tonight?" she asked, leaning slightly inside her supervisor's office. The man was hunched over his desk, a mountain of paperwork sitting just to his right. His quill continued to scratch on the paper before him and he never looked up when he addressed Kiki. 

"No. Eden's going, but I'm going to have to put in extra hours here to finish up. I don't want to bring any work home over the weekend."

"That's going to be difficult. Paperwork in the ministry is never-ending. Do you think they charm it to be as such?"

"I hope not. I swore I wasn't taking any work home. We're all stressed and I think I've been neglecting Eden too much lately."

Kiki smiled gently. "If you need to, I am perfectly qualified to take over your work for this weekend."

"Thank you, but I wouldn't want this to interrupt any time you have with Severus, Kiki."

"Look, I'm going to be at Snape Manor for the weekend alone. I'll need something to do or else I'll have all the house elves redecorate the place. Then Sev and the kids will not be too happy with me and I'll be living in this office for a few days."

"Alright. But it's only Tuesday. We'll see what happens on Friday. But I don't think things are going to get easier. No, glass as half full. Things will get better."

"Ace? You're talking to yourself," Kiki responded. "That's not usually a good sign." A young messenger handed her a piece of paper that was labeled "Ace Michaelson." She glanced it over, blanching slightly. "And I'm holding another bad sign."

"What?" Ace asked, still not looking up as Kiki put the paper down. He eyeballed it before fully reading it. "Riots at Hogwarts?"

"No, a threat of riots. The students don't like Newman, the ban on Quidditch or the cancellation of Defense Against the Dark Arts. They're circulating petitions to have Quidditch and DADA reinstated but Newman keeps burning them. I hear he's now entertaining the idea of first offense, detention. Second—suspension. Third—expulsion. Severus and Remus, therefore, are trying to discourage the petitions so we don't have to worry about kicking students out of the school."

"But the students are riled up."

"Yes."

"I don't want to have to send Aurors to break up Hogwarts students."

"I'm sure we'll cover that at the meeting tonight."

"I'll wait to hear," Ace said. "Good night, Kiki."

"Good night. And, remember, glass half full."

"Get. Out."

* * *

Sam sat on a campus bench, pulling her coat closer to her body. It was now mid-October and the weather was turning cold. She was looking forward to taking Selie costume shopping for trick or treating, which she would also help with the girl. She, Jamie and Lily were also costume hunting as there was a giant Auror Academy party they were invited to. She looked at the changing leaves, waiting for Evelyn to get out of her last class so they could head over to the Wizengamut for clerking. 

"Sam!" a feminine voice called out over the slightly crowded courtyard. "Sam!" Sam looked at her watch, noting that Evelyn would not be out by then. The professor believed in keeping the class there the full time and never released them early. "Sammy Snape!"

Well, that limited who it could be. She had introduced herself as "Sammy" to Selie, but Sam hardly went by that nickname. It seemed too juvenile to her and when she reached Hogwarts, she only responded to Sam. However, some of her older friends and her siblings still referred to her as Sammy, though not as often. She searched for any of her the people who would call her Sammy Snape, seeing her little sister walking across the courtyard.

"Madi, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, pulling her sister down. "And in your Hogwarts uniform?" She flicked Madi's red and gold scarf.

"We're on a class trip for Potions. She gave us some free time. I slipped away from James and decided to look for you."

"Why?"

"To say hi. You don't live at Hogwarts as much anymore and I wanted to talk."

"You left James. That means you want to talk about something important," Sam said. "If you wanted to just say 'hi,' you would've brought the boyfriend along. What is it?"

"I don't feel safe at Hogwarts anymore, Sam."

"I don't feel safe with Newman at Hogwarts either, Madi."

"No, it's not just from Newman. It's also the students."

"The students? Are they targeting you because of Dad?"

"No, they adore Daddy. And they aren't targeting me or Garrett or Alida or Rawlins. They're rioting."

"Rioting? Is that allowed at Hogwarts?"

"I don't know. They started with petitions to reinstate Quidditch and DADA. Newman threatened detentions, suspensions and expulsions so Daddy and Uncle Remus told the student body that the petitions caused more problems than they solved. So now, people are talking about rioting against Newman."

"That sounds dangerous. How are they planning on rioting?"

"I don't know," Madi admitted. "I don't think they even know. I've heard twenty different plans for the protests, but I don't know what is going to happen. I do know that they will escalate." She was starting to breath in shallow breaths.

Sam hugged her sister. "Calm down, Madi. This isn't worth a panic attack, okay?" She felt Madi nod and calm herself down. Sam saw James enter the courtyard, looking for Madi. "There's James, he's probably a nervous wreck. Be careful and if you don't feel safe, tell Daddy. You're not ratting on them."

"Thanks, Sam," Madi said. She ran to her boyfriend, who embraced her. He waved to the elder Snape daughter, who waved back as Evelyn came out.

"You ready?" Evelyn asked.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Severus and Remus had been sitting in the library for hours Thursday night. Madam Pince took to ignoring them, but even she wondered why the men were staying so long. Well, she figured Remus was trying to overcome his loneliness now that Harmony was officially moved out of Hogwarts but the Headmaster still had his own wife in the castle. For now. No one could figure out why Newman would throw out Harmony Lupin and not Kiki Snape, but fear of the Headmaster was always dancing around the staff's heads. Newman liked to pretend he didn't fear Severus, but they all knew he did. Snape was still an imposing figure and people had to respect him. His temper also radiated off of him, so Newman was probably trying to get his own agenda done without setting off the volatile headmaster or his equally explosive wife. But Kiki was expecting the ultimatum for her to leave, but did not need to move any furniture as Snape Manor was ready in case she needed to return home quickly. 

Of course, Pince would've been more understanding if she knew what the Headmaster and his deputy were looking through at the moment. Severus and Remus had pulled out every book on Hogwarts' rules, which ranged from the ordinary ("'No apparating on Hogwarts Grounds.' Yes, we know _that_."-Severus) to the absurd ("'No walking on the ceilings?' Do I want to know?"-Remus). They were searching for how past headmasters and mistresses had dealt with rioting students. It was becoming more and more apparent that the students were unhappy. The Head Girl and Boy, as well as prefects, were scared about what their fellow students were whispering in their common rooms. Riots would break out soon on the Hogwarts campus since Newman wasn't leaving anytime soon, and Severus wanted to be prepared.

"Have you found anything yet, Severus?" Remus asked, closing a rather large and ancient tome.

"No, nothing yet. I have found a few rules I'm certain Filch would love us to re-instate, but nothing about curbing rioting students."

"Maybe we should ask Pince, you think she would be able to point us in the right direction so you can at least get home to your wife. Isn't she going to Snape Manor this weekend?"

"Yes, she needs to supervisor the elves getting the house ready for the winter. As long as she doesn't redecorate, I'll be happy. So, do you want to ask her or shall I?"

"You're Headmaster; you can do it."

"You're my Deputy; you can do it." Severus flashed Remus a smirk. "Have fun, Remus."

"Thank you. I will." Remus walked up to the librarian. Within a few minutes, the witch came huffing to the back. She shot looks to her employers, but pulled a tome that wasn't as large or as old as the ones they had been reading. She tossed it down, clucked and stalked off. "Um, thank you?" Remus called after her retreating figure. He looked at Severus, shrugged and the two set to work.

They read through it for twenty minutes before coming on to the answer. "I've found it," Remus said, pointing to it. "It's handwritten; that's unusual."

"Must've been a last minute rule. I wonder how old these are, anyway."

"Most likely before we were students."

"I would say that is a safe assumption. I wonder what the students were protesting to warrant the rule. We'll have to look into this."

"Indeed. Once we figure out what years we should be looking at." Remus flipped to the book's back cover. "Hogwarts—1890 to 1920. You think Albus would know what happened during that period to warrant such a rule?"

"Maybe. Maybe."

* * *

It was Friday night and Sam was returning after taking Selie costume shopping. The next day, she would go with Lily and Jamie to find their costumes or materials to make theirs from. The weather was colder and Sam still was a bit paranoid, walking fast down her street. She reached Mrs. Privens' just fine and soon was safe in her apartment. Lily was lounging on the couch, watching the new wizarding television station that was started as more wizards and witches adopted the muggle object (much to the delight of Arthur Weasley who was first to buy one). Lily watched the news program that ran at night, Jamie watched a fictional Auror show while Sam had to admit her guilty pleasure was a wizard soap opera ("All My Witches"). "Enjoying the program?" Sam asked, hanging up her coat. 

"Yes, I am. Anyway, where'd you come from?"

"The Malfoys. I took Selie costume shopping. She was going to be a witch but then realized that you're supposed to be something you're not on Halloween, so she decided to be a black cat. She's going to be quite cute."

"Aww, I'll want pictures. She grew on me and Jamie."

"She grows on everybody. I think us more so because she's a lot like us when we were younger."

"You can say that."

"So, you're not seeing your mysterious boyfriend tonight?"

"No, and how many times do I have to tell you and my sister I do not have a boyfriend."

"Okay, how about that male friend of yours who you usual go clubbing with?"

"He's just a friend. Now, how about you, Miss Dozen Roses on my Bed?"

"What?"

"You didn't know?"

"I went straight from clerking to the Malfoys. I haven't been home."

"You're not wearing your clerking clothes."

"I changed there so I would be more comfortable whilst chasing a five-year-old shopping for her costume. There's a dozen roses on my bed?" Sam walked into her room. Sure enough, on top of her old Slytherin blanket, lay a dozen roses. She picked on up and twirled it around.

"There's a note. Don't worry, I'm not Jamie so I didn't read it," Lily said, pointing to a white note that was cutely held by Leo, her plush toy. Sam took it, a smile growing on her face while she read it. "Come on, who is it from?"

"My secret admirer," Sam replied, tucking the letter back into the envelope. "Now, what do we have to eat? I'm hungry."

"You can eat; I'm reading your note now that you've read it. Enjoy!" Lily grabbed the note. "My dearest Sam," she began, in a dramatic voice. "Here are twelve things I think will brighten up your day. I know things are chaotic and we all need something to make our days a little less so. Enjoy the roses. Your secret admirer! Aww. But how did he get into the apartment?"

"I don't know. I don't think there is a single owl that could do such a design," Sam said. She shrugged, still smiling.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry there wasn't a new chapter last week, but I was sick and needed to catch up on some homework first. Don't hate me! Right now, I'm confused about a club I'm in and my position in the club, so if you could send me reviews to cheer me up, that would be great! –Mac PS: SarahtheBardess has been MIA for a while, anyone want to join my search party to find her? 


	9. Trips to Elysium

Chapter 9:

Kiki lay in hers and Severus' large bed at Snape Manor, curled around a pillow she had nicked from her husband before she left. He wouldn't notice it was missing or he would just take one of hers. If he did notice (which she sincerely doubted given his stress levels recently), he would probably argue that he had pillows that she could've cuddled with at home. But it had been a few months since he last slept on them and his scent had faded. She needed something where it was still fresh since she had problems falling asleep without it. She had resigned herself to that long ago, perhaps before they were even married.

Now, she was sound asleep. The pillow was pressed up against her body as she lay under their blankets, currently orange. Her dark black hair, with orange streaks still decorating it even if Halloween was a couple weeks off, was spread out across her own pillows as she sighed. A dream was coming over her, but it wasn't a usual dream. She had had dreams like this before over the years, sometimes they predicted something good, often something bad…

* * *

_She was at Hogwarts, but it was all too quiet. Kiki walked towards her husband's office, her feet the only sound she could hear. However, as she approached the main foyer, she could hear sounds of shouting coming from outside. Her Auror training kicked in and she sprinted for the front doors of the castle. She pushed them aside easily as if they weren't even there and entered out into mass chaos. The students were rioting…no, they weren't the ones rioting. They were running, running like chickens with their heads cut off—to quote a muggle saying. She rushed to help the children, but ended up passing through them as usual. She stood there, helpless as she tried to reach out for Christina Michaelson, but her fingers passed through the girl's shoulder. Tonks, however, grabbed her niece._

_"Tina, you are supposed to have gone with the others to Headquarters!" Tonks exclaimed. "Why are you still here?"_

_"Because Allie is still here, Aunt Dora. Serenity was going to stay, but she's my cousin so I said I would get her."_

_Tonks' face had blanched at the mention of her daughter out in the melee. "Stay here, Tina. I'll go find her and then we are going to safety. Stay. Put." Christina nodded and hugged herself, trying to make herself smaller. Within minutes, Tonks was back with her sobbing daughter. _

_"I'm sorry, Mama, I got caught up in the swell and I tried to fight back, I swear I did, Mama, but they were too powerful!" Allison cried, brown hair flowing from her loosened bun. Christina hugged Allison tightly as Tonks escorted them away from the field._

_Kiki turned back to the chaos. No one appeared seriously hurt or, worse, dead. She saw Sam running with some scared Slytherins, but she tripped. Kiki gasped as she heard her daughter urge the children onwards. Will raced over and picked her up. "I got you," he said. "You'll be fine." _

_She followed him as he took her daughter off the field and placed her in the arms of someone highly unlikely. "You'll take care of her, right?" Will asked. _

_"Of course," the man answered. When Will returned, he turned to Sam. "What did you do now?"_

_"Oh, sure, Lucius, like I purposely fell and possibly sprained my ankle," her daughter bit back. Malfoy rolled his eyes, but applied an ice pack on to her swelling ankle. "Thank you," she whispered. _

_Kiki was brought back to the battlefield, where she watched her husband locked in battle with Victor Newman. She felt her heart stop beating as a green flash burst from the man's wand and raced toward Severus. "NO!" she screamed…_

* * *

Kiki sat up, panting. She clutched her husband's pillow close, inhaling its scent deeply. She was sweating and close to tears. "Is the missus okays?" a small voice asked from beside the bed. She looked over to see a house elf, Itsy, standing there. "Wes heard you screaming ands were scareds for you, missus." 

"I'm fine, Itsy. I am," Kiki said. "Thank you, anyway."

"If'n yous need anythings, missus, just call on Itsy."

"I know. Good night, Itsy." With a crack, the house elf disappeared. Kiki leaned back into the pillows and contemplated her vision. "I did not just see the death of my husband. No, I did not. This is not coming true!" she exclaimed, picking up some paperwork she took from Ace. She was not getting back to sleep tonight and she knew why. Kristin Snape had never had a vision not come true.

"She's not here, Will," Lily said, head poking out of her apartment door. Will stood, in muggle clothes, hands in his pocket looking at her. When he wasn't getting what he wanted, he sighed.

"Where is she, Lily?"

"She's babysitting."

"For whom?"

Lily looked torn, turning back inside. Will peaked in and saw Giacomo Black sitting on the couch. "I can't say, Will, I'm sorry."

Will leaned in. "Look, I'm going to ask for a drink of water. While I do that, can you write it down for me?" he whispered. Lily nodded. Will smiled and asked, loudly, "Can I at least get a drink of water? I'm a bit parched from all this traveling."

"Certainly. Come on in. You remember Giachi, right?"

"Yeah, you were in Gryffindor, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was," Giachi replied. "You were a Slytherin…on the Quidditch team."

"I was," Will said. He could now see the two and they were dressed casually, but there was some food and wine on the table. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Oh, no, Will," Lily called from the kitchen. "We were just having some lunch together and checking up on each other. Old friends do that, you know. Here's your water," she said, handing him a glass. He quickly drank it.

"Thank you. Sorry to interrupt your lunch. Bye, Lily, Giachi." With that he left, hand clutched around the paper with where he could find Sam.

Sam was surprised to find Will standing on the Malfoy's front stoop. "Will, how did you find me?"

"Lily gave me the address. Wouldn't tell me aloud, I don't know why. Umm, can I come in or is it against the parents' wishes?"

"I was…I…um…wait a minute, please, Will?" Sam said, returning inside. A few minutes later, she came back. "You can come in."

* * *

If Sam was surprised to see Will, it certainly didn't beat his surprise at finding Lucius Malfoy sitting on the couch inside the house. A little girl—Selie, he remembered—was chatting away playfully while sitting on the man's knee. Well, her father's knee, that was plain to see. "Will Pearson, Lucius Malfoy and Selena Malfoy (though you already met her). Lucius, Will," she introduced. "I was babysitting Selie until Lucius got back." Will could only nod. "Well, Lucius, it was great, but I'll be going. Will, you can walk with me." She hugged Selie. "Bye, I'll see you again soon, okay?" 

"For trick or treating?" Selie asked, jumping up and down.

"Yes," Sam laughed. "For trick or treating." With that, she pulled Will out of the house and onto the street. They walked in silence until he regained his ability to speak.

"You're babysitting Lucius Malfoy' s kid? That cute little girl is his daughter?" Will croaked out.

"Yeah. Selie is sweet. Looks like I did when I was Serena, so it is a little eerie, but she's a great kid. Why?"

"Why? You're fostering a relationship with the man who kidnapped you?"

"Yeah, I know, it sounds crazy but Lucius is just what I need."

"What?"

"Another adult I can turn to for advice that isn't my parents or one of my aunts and uncles. He's removed, yet still fatherly, and is willing to listen to what I say!"

"Oh, well, when you put it that way…but to trust him…"

"Look, Will, it's been a few months and I'm still a little wary of him. But he's proven himself to be quite reliable and trustworthy, which is probably the last word anyone would use to describe Lucius Malfoy. Huh," Sam said, head tilted slightly as she pondered her last statement. Will laughed, causing her to smile. "Ha! Made you laugh!"

"Ha! Made you smile."

"Touché, my good sir."

They continued to walk in silence for a bit, just enjoying each other's company when Will decided to break it. "So, how often does Giachi Black come to your apartment?"

"Not that often. Haven't seen him in a while. Probably should check that he's not dead yet, right? Why?"

"Well, he's not dead because he was sitting in your apartment with one of your roommates earlier. Though now that I know where you were, I can see why she wasn't willing to say the address out loud."

"Were both my roommates there? Because the only reason why Giachi would be over is if he and Jamie were working on something for the academy."

"No, it was just Lily."

* * *

"There was nothing going on!" Lily exclaimed once again, her shrieks filling the apartment. "We were just having some lunch as friends. I'm sure you both do it." 

Sam and Jamie looked at each other and then back at Lily. "No," they replied, shaking their heads in unison. "I don't even do so when we're at the Academy."

"Something's going on, don't you agree, Jamie?"

"Oh, yes, Samantha." They looked at each other again. "Lily and Giachi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage then comes Lily with the baby carriage," they chanted.

Lily groaned and stormed into her room. "I hate YOU ALL!" she screamed, slamming the door. Jamie and Sam collapsed on the couch in laughter.

"She'll let me back in, right?"

"Maybe. You might want to get comfortable on the couch because I am not letting you share my bed."

"Why?"

"Cause you kick. And I don't want bruised legs."

"I do not kick!"

"YOU DO TOO!" Lily called from inside her room. Sam made a "see what I mean" motion while Jamie rolled her eyes.

"You want ice cream?"

"Yeah, sounds good." With that, the two friends ran into the kitchen to get some of the delicious treat.

* * *

Arden pulled on her Hogwarts pajamas and prepared on her bed for the night. Her roommates chatted away, but she didn't pay them any mind. The fifth year Ravenclaws had tests in almost every subject it seemed that day and the Black daughter just wanted to crawl into bed. Arden got in, curled under the covers and waited for her trip to Elysium. She felt her eyelids getting heavier, but the others' chatter was keeping her from passing out. "Well, I happen to know that our little Arden has a crush on a certain Gryffindor," Polly said, cutting through the haze in Arden's mind. 

She sat up quickly. "What are you talking about?" Arden asked. Polly stood there, arms crossed with a smirk gracing her features. Lauren and Claire sat on their beds, waiting for what would happen.

"I happen to notice that you pay attention to a certain Gryffindor more than others and that you get dreamy when you see him. Now spill."

"Which would be good in all, but I do not know what you are talking about!" Arden replied. "Or rather, who. I happen to be friends with a lot of Gryffindors—my brothers are in that house, remember?"

"She's got you there," Lauren said, now braiding Claire's red hair. "She does know more Gryffindor boys than Ravenclaw ones."

Claire piped up. "All the better. I wouldn't want Jimmy drooling over Arden rather than me."

"Claire, Jimmy is a puppy and you're holding his leash. Nothing is going to change that," Arden said. "Now, can I go back to sleep?"

"No. I say you fancy a certain male Gryffindor that is descended from a former Headmaster."

"MAXIM?" the other three shouted at the same time. Arden blushed, but Claire and Lauren didn't notice. Polly did, however, and walked over to her bed.

"Good night," she said, sweetly. She rolled over, blowing out the candles on her side of the room. Claire and Lauren followed shortly, plunging the room into darkness as Arden had extinguished her candles earlier. She remained sitting up in bed, thinking of Maxim.

It was true he was cute, but Arden hadn't noticed that before. She had grown up with him, for Merlin's sake. She remembered when he was a painfully shy little boy; of course, he was still shy, though not as bad as when they were younger. If she admitted it, she thought it was adorable. Oh, this was not helping her! She went back down into bed, resigned to a dream about Maxim now that Polly had put the idea into her mind. What she got was definitely something she hadn't expected…

* * *

_Arden walked down the Hogwarts halls, which was devoid of students. She wondered if it were some kind of a premonition. She was a Seer—had been since she was a toddler. Her Aunt Kiki had helped her foster her gift, though Kiki had often called it a "curse." Kiki didn't really like her third eye, but Arden enjoyed it. At least she was dreaming embarrassing things about Maxim. Stupid Polly. _

_"This isn't a premonition. Your Aunt Kiki already had one and I hope she is able to prevent it. I wasn't," a spectral voice came from the shadows._

_Arden walked over to where she believed the voice originated from. "Who's there? Who are you?" she asked._

_"I'm a spirit of a former Hogwarts student. You are opened to our world."_

_"Everyone in this school can see spirits."_

_"No, we're different from ghosts. I'm still bound to Hogwarts but I cannot be seen or heard except by someone as open as you."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Helena. Helena Olsen. I was a Ravenclaw, like yourself, here in Hogwarts in 1891. There was a feud between the Headmaster and his Deputy at the time."_

_"I'm guessing the Deputy didn't like how the Headmaster was running things here?"_

_"Exactly. Everything was perfect until the Headmaster became sick."_

_"The Deputy was poisoning him."_

_"That's what we all thought."_

_"Can I see you?" Arden asked. "It's a little uncomfortable when you can only talk to shadows."_

_The voice sighed. "I'm a disembodied voice. I'm sorry, but it's best if I resort to the shadows."_

_"Understood. But wouldn't the Headmaster at the time been Phineas Nigellus Black?" _

_"No, he was the Deputy."_

_"So, he killed the Headmaster to gain the position."_

_"No, he didn't. I said we all thought it was him, especially because most of the staff and the students didn't particularly care for him. But it was someone else, the Runes teacher Cecil Newman."_

_"Newman? As in a possible ancestor to Victor Newman who has made our lives hell today?"_

_"Perhaps. Can I get on with the story?" The voice sounded annoyed. Arden blushed a bit and nodded. "Well, to show solidarity with the Headmaster, some of the students decided to hold a walk out —long before those American students thought of it—and we all sat on the Hogwarts grass. Professor Black came out with some teachers to get us back inside. Professor Newman was one of them. We refused and Professor Black ordered that curses start to be thrown if we didn't return back to classes within ten minutes. We didn't and someone screamed 'Hogwarts forever!' The idiot started to wave his wand._

_"The next thing I know, curses are being thrown left and right as students raced back inside to the safety of the castle to escape curses. The Headmaster, weak as he was, came out to stop the riot so as to protect the children. I stood behind one of the columns and watched. Professor Black, though reluctant, did stop the curses and turned to help with Professor Newman who refused. He killed the Headmaster, before my own eyes. Professor Black was furious and nearly killed him himself. _

_"Aurors came and took Newman away. We discovered books, Newman's diaries. It was revealed he was waiting for the perfect time to rise as a Dark Lord. The only person who stood in his way was the Headmaster and the squabble with Professor Black gave him the perfect cover. We all thought it was him, right? The Aurors took the books away, but Newman already had a protégé who wanted to what the Professor wanted."_

_"It couldn't be Tom Riddle. The dates don't match. Grinlelwald, my Grandpa Albus defeated him." _

_"Correct. I do believe that the books were returned to the Newman estate."_

_"Which means Newman had access to them. Continue his ancestor's evil works. Wait, how did you die?"_

_"In the war with Grindelwald, but I was imprisoned here, probably for this day. I mean, all the players are back in their descendants. You are Professor's Black great-great-great-granddaughter, correct?"_

_"Yes. Not that we're proud of the fact and we don't really want to broadcast it, either." _

_"And Newman's great-great-grandson is here as is the Headmaster's. Kiki saw the 1891 riot but with the people of now. You all need to work together to stop it. They have raised the Order, they need to fully reinstate. Consider themselves at war, with Hogwarts being ground zero."_

_The dream began to fade, but Arden desperately tried to keep it in her clutches. "The Order? I don't know about that…look, Helena, can you tell me anything else?"_

_"I'll be back, to help you."_

_"Wait!" The dream was going fast, the shadows growing. "What was the name of the Headmaster who was killed by Newman's relative?" __The dream disappeared, but one name hung in the air, giving Arden chills. _

_"Snape."_

* * *

A/N: Wow, sorry this a bit late but life's been a little stressful (See last week's AN plus school). Anyway, here's this week's chapter, sorry for the lack of Sam. I'll make it up in the next chapter, I promise! I hope you like where I'm taking the story. I hope I like where I'm taking this story. Well, we can call off the rescue party for SarahtheBardess. By the way, this past Saturday was my birthday! Yay me! Mac 


	10. Here's to Romance!

Chapter 10:

"I wouldn't worry about it," Severus told his wife. Kiki had come home in a right state, concerning her husband. He was afraid something had happened while she was home without him. However, she ended up telling him about her vision.

"Wouldn't worry about it? Sev, I foresaw your _death_ and I haven't been wrong yet. You are telling me to not _worry_ about it? What do you thing I'm going to do?"

"Forget it."

"I can't. It's there, in the back of my mind. It'll haunt there until we either stop it or it occurs. And I sincerely hope it is the latter." She hugged him. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I fought hard to win your love and I'm not letting you go so easily. And that means I am not planning on dying anytime soon."

"Merlin, I hope so, Sev. We were able to survive two wars against Voldemort, what makes us think we won't be able to survive a mad governor?"

"That's better," Severus said, leaning down to kiss her. She eagerly responded, tightening her hold on him. "I missed you," he whispered.

Kiki shivered. "We've only been apart for two days, darling. But I missed you, too, darling."

"I didn't mean that, Kristin," he replied, huskily. He pulled her into their bedroom, already decorated with candles. She barely had time to register this when she felt her husband trail kisses down her neck. He sat down on the bed, her following to sit on his lap. "I meant that with the start of the year, the Quidditch accident and Newman forcibly taking over the school, I've been neglecting you."

"With good reason. I don't feel neglected, Sev," Kiki replied. "I understand everything and you show me enough attention when you can."

"I know, but I want to show you more. Remus practically pushed me out of the office when I mentioned this, so we have the entire evening and night to ourselves."

"Well, in that case," Kiki said, kissing him hard enough to push him back on the bed. "I guess you have a lot of lost time to make up for."

"Looking forward to it," he growled slightly.

* * *

"So, you and Giachi planning on having a good night?" Sam asked her friend. It was the day before Halloween and the Auror Academy Halloween party was that night. The next day, they would attend the surprise Hogwarts Halloween Ball Dumbledore had somehow talked Severus into hosting. But now, the girls were getting ready for the Auror party. They had decided to go as can-can dancers for this party. Tomorrow they would be princesses.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Samantha," Lily said through gritted teeth. She put down her lipstick, twirling around to face her friend. "We are going to a party."

"That Giachi will be attending." Sam and Jamie had enjoyed torturing Lily ever since Will revealed her lunch date with the Black brother. "And I'm sure you two want to be alone."

"Of course, they do," Jamie called from where she was adjusting her red skirt. She picked up a black lace garter and shot it at her sister. "Just come clean. We'll torture you less if you tell us the truth."

"You want the truth?"

"Yes. And don't make the next line 'You can't handle the truth.' Please."

"Please. Sam's the one who cheesily quotes American movies."

"So does my mom. And it's not cheesy!"

"Yes it is. And I was going to say that the truth is Giachi and I…" Jamie and Sam leaned in. "…are friends. And only friends." Her roommates leaned back, groaning. "Now, are we ready to go?"

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time the girls got to the Academy. To their surprise, there were actually chaperones at the party. "There weren't any last year. What's up with this?" Jamie asked. Sam and Lily shrugged. "Well, we'll go ask Uncle Sirius."

"AKA Lily's future father-in-law," Sam said, smiling innocently at the Lupin sister. Lily, however, looked ready to slug or hex her friend.

Sirius was dressed as a vampire (with a sign someone had placed on his back which read "Snape." Yes, those rumors still persisted) and was dancing in a highly embarrassing manner. Jamie stood in shock before she decided to put those watching out of their misery. "UNCLE SIRIUS!" she screamed over the music. "What's up with the chaperones?"

"Hey, Jamie, surprise! There are chaperones this year," Sirius said. Jamie, Lily and Sam looked at each other before grabbing their uncle. "Hey, what was that for?" Sirius asked, now in the quiet hallway.

"We wanted to have a conversation without screaming it," Lily replied.

Sam sighed. "So, what's with the chaperones this year?"

"Uh, remember last year's punch 'incident'?"

"How could we forget?" Lily pretended to act really drunk, slinging an arm around Sam. "Sammy, you're my friend," she slurred, clinging onto the Snape daughter. Sam, for her part, dissolved in giggles. Jamie, however, stood there with her arms crossed and frowning.

"Oh, hardy har har har. Just because you decided to have the butterbeer you brought rather than the punch. I was supposed to be the designated apparater."

"Yeah, that one was shot to hell. Luckily the Knight Bus showed up," Lily retorted.

"Uh, not really," Sam replied. "Remember how well that worked out for our not-so-sober friend?" Lily made a face and nodded. Sirius shook his head. "So, anyway, Uncle Sirius. You're here to make sure there isn't a repeat."

"Yep. But, if I were you, I'd stick to whatever you brought with you. There are ten of us, but a lot more of you—especially with the guests you all are bringing in," Sirius responded. "And we're also on the prowl. We received cryptic messages telling us to be careful and with Newman seemingly gaining popularity…"

"WHAT?"

"…I know. Anyway, we need to protect you." He hugged each of them. "Oh, what was it about me being Lily's future father-in-law?" he asked. Sam and Jamie dissolved into peals of laughter while it was Lily's turn to look annoyed.

"Nothing, Uncle Sirius, just a joke." Satisfied, Sirius returned to the party. "YOU IDIOTS! Now he's going to tease me and Giachi forever and ever!"

"Or at least until you two get married," Sam replied. "Besides, aren't we used to that by now?"

"She should be," Jamie shot back. A student walked up the hallway. "Hey, Kevin!" Jamie said, rushing forward. She hugged the boy, who was slightly taller than her. He had dark hair, a tanned complexion, blue eyes and was dressed as an Arabian Knight. "I thought you weren't coming!"

"Changed my mind. Like the can-can outfit. I'm guessing the one in pink is your twin sister," Kevin said, smiling at Lily.

"Yeah, how could you tell?" It was obvious Jamie's common sense was out at its own party. Probably with their Uncle Sirius' coordination.

"Oh, maybe because we're identical twins, you dolt!" Lily pushed her sister aside. "Hi, I'm Lily Lupin."

"Hi, Lily. Jamie's told me about you. And you in the green must be Sam Snape," Kevin said, smiling.

"Guilty as charged. But if you don't mind me asking, Kevin, you didn't attend Hogwarts did you?"

"No, I'm actually American—I went to school in Salem. And before you ask, I've lived in England for three years so I've picked up the accent." He laughed. "But it also means I'm a little out of the loop. Why is Professor Black dressed like a vampire with your last name written on the back?"

"Well, I don't know why my Uncle Sirius is dressed as a vampire," Lily replied.

"He's your uncle?"

"In that close-family-friend-type way. He's also Jamie's and my godfather while Sam's mother is our godmother," Lily explained.

"Yeah, but I can tell you about the whole 'Snape' thing," Jamie jumped in, dragging him into the party.

Lily and Sam remained in the hallway. "We're so not going to let her live this down, are we?" Lily asked.

"Did we let her forget the punch incident last year?"

"No. Now all we need to know is your secret admirer and we've got ammo till Chirstmas." With that, Lily walked into the party.

"I wish I knew who my secret admirer was too," she said, but got the feeling of being watched. "Damn, I'm being paranoid again." Nevertheless, she hurried into the party, into the crowd.

* * *

"How do I look?" Kiki asked, twirling for Harmony. She wore a seductress' outfit completely in red.

"Good, but its Halloween, darling, you're supposed to go as something you're not."

"Ha. Ha. And…ha," Kiki replied. "I think the only one who would say I'm a seductress is my husband and he's supposed to say that."

"And probably a really drunk Sirius," Harmony replied. Kiki laughed and sat down. The Lupin woman was wearing a Roman toga with a crown in her hair. "I'm the goddess Hera."

"And is Remus Zeus?"

"Absolutely."

"Did you get the kids in the act too?"

"No, they're surprising us. What's Severus?"

"The devil. You know, just to scare all the students."

"More?"

"Come on, they love him and fear him. He's in seventh heaven. He'd be on cloud nine if we could get rid of Newman. Anyway, heading back to Grimmauld Place after this?"

"No. Remus got me an overnight's visitor pass."

"So you're not sleeping tonight," Kiki said.

Harmony hit her. "Right. Remus told me what you guys were doing earlier this week. Come on, let's go. I want to see what Albus and Minerva are coming as." Laughing, the two left.

* * *

The Great Hall had been decorated splendidly by the house elves under the guidance of Kiki. Orange and black streamers connected the House banners. Candles floated above the students' heads and the ceiling revealed a clear, starry night. Students in various costumes milled about teachers and ghosts. The kitchens kept the tables well stocked with everyone's favorite foods and beverages, with the punch bowl charmed to prevent any one spiking the liquid inside. Newman was also lurking about, dressed in a black robe, but people decided not to pay him mind.

Sam sat down in one the chairs at the Slytherin table, slightly tired though the party had just started. Lily and Jamie were talking with their siblings and some other members of the Gryffindor house. She sighed, moving her full skirt into a more comfortable position. Coming as a princess sounded a lot better before Sam spent the day trick or treating with Selie. The little girl had both her father and Sam worn before she had decided she had enough candy. That was actually decided by Lucius when he noticed her bag was about to burst at the seams. Selie started to pout, but one stern look from her father and she folded.

She felt someone slid into the seat next to her. "Give me a few minutes, okay, Lil?" she asked, assuming it was her best friend.

"That's nice, but I'm not Lily," her father's voice rang out beside her, mirth dancing in his tones.

Sam laughed and hugged her father. "Sorry, Dad." She then got a good look at his costume. "You're the devil? And you're wearing entirely red?"

"Well, your mother said the devil did not wear green."

"I've heard the devil wears Prada," Sam joked. Severus shot her a look. "Never mind then. Mom did a good job with decorating the Great Hall."

"Better than redecorating the house."

"I'll say. I couldn't find anything for a week the last time she did that."

"I know. So, enjoying yourself?"

"Sorta. I'm a bit tired," Sam admitted.

Severus sighed. "You and me both, kid," he said, watching Newman hang out around the food table. Sam leaned her head on his shoulder, which caused him to squeeze her shoulders a bit. "But I'm not going to let this spoil the party. Now, was it the Auror party?"

"Partly. That and trick or treating," Sam replied. It wasn't that she was lying; she didn't have to tell him the whole truth. He was stressed enough as it was.

Luckily, he thought of something else. "I guess the steady stream of kids was enough to make you tired," he said.

"Yeah," she replied. Lily and Jamie had handled the kids, but he didn't need to know that.

Kiki danced her way over. "Oh no, you don't, Severus Snape. You are not sitting down at all. Come on," she pulled her husband up. He shot his daughter a 'help me, please' look, but Sam just smiled and waved. She knew better than to get in her mother's way.

* * *

As the older Snapes disappeared in the crowd, someone took her father's place. She didn't really pay the person attention as she was focused intently on watching Lily and Giachi _try _to pretend they weren't flirting with each other. It was quite comical and held her attention until something red caught her eye. Nothing red should be at the Slytherin table, she realized, until she saw it was a rose. It looked identical to the roses she had been receiving from her secret admirer for the past two months.

The man sitting next to her was apparently the Phantom of the Opera, except he had a full face mask. Sam tried to study him to get clues as to who he was, put she couldn't really think straight. "Good evening," he said, in a slightly muffled deep tone that sounded familiar. She still couldn't place the voice and, once one of his white gloved hands started to stroke hers, she didn't really care to. "Are you thirsty?"

"Just a little," she answered, not noticing how her voice had dropped. She was like Christine, she thought, under the Phantom's spell. Except, unlike Christine, she never wanted it to end. He stood up, swirled his cape dramatically (eliciting a giggle from Sam) and proceeded to the punch bowl. Sam leaned back and fanned herself with her decorative fan.

"Okay, girl, who was that?" Susan asked, sliding in next to Sam. The Weasley daughter was dressed as Little Red Ridinghood, her brown curls up in a bun. Sam sighed.

"I think it was my secret admirer."

"And he is…?"

"Well, if she knew that he wouldn't be a secret," Rawlins said, sitting down next to his friend. Sam would later be surprised to learn that he had attended the party as the Big Bad Wolf. "You better make this quick. We'll be lynched if we are spotted at the Slytherin table."

"No, we won't. Most Gryffindors know we have friends in Slytherin and will stop the ones that don't know from doing anything painful to us. I want to meet Sam's secret admirer. Can I Sam? Sam?"

"Uh, Sue, I think she's off in her own little world and she's not returning to Earth anytime soon," Rawlins replied, looking at their friend. He spotted the masked man returning and pulled Susan to her feet. They walked away from the table before turning to watch Sam interact with him. She smiled as she took the cup from his hand, her eyelids half closed. "I hope he's trustworthy because she doesn't seem to be rational right now," Rawlins said, concern for his friend evident in his voice.

Susan squeezed his hand, also concerned. "I hope so too."

* * *

He kept stroking her hand as she drank the punch, causing Sam to lose any concentration she had. She was light headed but enjoyed the feeling. She was also still hot. "Would you care to dance?" he asked. She nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. He gently pulled her up and began to lead her.

"The dance floor's that way," she said, confused. She watched them passing all the people on the floor.

The man chuckled. "I'm sorry if I misled you, but I only asked you to dance. I never said where we would dance."

"Oh," Sam responded, her voice still in the lower register from before. She followed him out into an empty Hogwarts' courtyard. Sam could still hear the music from the hall play and there were twinkling lights around her. She was still hot, so the brisk October night air didn't affect her. He put one arm on her waist, took her hand is his other and started to slowly waltz with her. As they picked up speed, she leaned in and rested her head on his chest. She was lulled by his heartbeat, closing her eyes while sighing. She wished it wouldn't end.

Unfortunately, it did. The music died away as she felt him pull away from her slightly. She pouted, not releasing her hold on his hand. She stared into the mask to try to see the color of his eyes but was turned away, searching for something. "What are you looking for?" she asked. He didn't answer, pulling out a dark green cloth. "What's that for?"

"I would like to kiss you," he said simply. Her attention was fixed on the cloth as she tried to figure out how it fit in with his wish to kiss her. She shook her mind and focused on his last statement.

"I would like you to me." With that, he moved behind her. He blindfolded her with the cloth. "Why am I blindfolded?"

"I need to remove my mask to kiss you," he said matter-of-factly. She heard him move and felt him come closer. "And I'm not quite ready to reveal myself to you," he whispered seductively into her ear. She shivered right before he pressed his lips to hers.

It was a long, passionate kiss that ended too soon in Sam's opinion. She felt him pull away and could hear the rustle of his fabric. He had put on the mask again, she believed. But he still hadn't removed her blindfold. "I'm going to go now, darling," he said, kissing her hand. So the mask wasn't back on. "Please count to ten before taking off the cloth. Good night, my dearest Samantha." With that, she heard his retreating footsteps and began counting.

When she reached ten, she pulled off the blindfold and was standing in the courtyard, though it looked different. A fast paced song was blaring from the Great Hall and she could hear the laughter of the students. There were no twinkling lights around the courtyard. She wound the forest green cloth around her hands, moving to sit down on a nearby bench. It was there that she spent at least fifteen minutes contemplating what had just happened. She had shared a dance with her secret admirer, he had kissed her and she still didn't know who he was or what he looked like. And, for some reason, she didn't particularly care. She smiled and held the cloth close to her, praying that his scent was still on it.

* * *

She sat like that for a few more minutes before she heard someone else approach the courtyard. Her heartbeat sped up, hoping that it was her masked man coming back for another dance or kiss. Instead, Will entered the area dressed as an American baseball player—a Met, Sam remembered from her times in New York. "There you are!" he said, smiling brightly. "I've been looking for you all night!"

"Really? I've been around," Sam replied, slightly disappointed that it wasn't the masked man. "So, you're a Met."

"Yeah. My dad's big on American sports, especially the Mets though they seem to lose a lot, don't they?"

"Well, I don't follow baseball as much as I do Quidditch, but yeah, they don't seem to win much."

"Can I sit?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sure." Sam scooted over a bit. "Did you see a masked man anywhere by any chance?" she asked.

"Masked man? No, not really. Course, I wasn't looking for one. I've been hanging around the Great Hall, explaining my costume to many students. Mostly those from all magical families. Why?"

"No, I just saw him and wanted to return his handkerchief," Sam half-lied, holding up the green cloth.

Will frowned and shrugged. "No, sorry. What are you doing out here anyway?" he asked, noticing her short, lacy sleeves.

"I got warm and came out here to cool off. That's where I ran into the man. He gave me the handkerchief to dab myself," Sam explained.

"But he felt you were cold enough to drape his cloak over you?"

"What?" It was then that Sam noticed that, indeed, she was wrapped in the masked man's black cloak. "Oh, I didn't even notice it. I've been a little light headed."

"Are you feeling alright?" Will felt her forehead. "Feel fine to me. Come on, let's go inside. I've wanted to have one dance with you all night."

"Okay, fine," Sam said, standing up. She smiled at Will, who held out his arm for her. She laughed, looping hers though his. He led her into the Great Hall as she continued to think of her secret admirer. Her disappointment vanished almost completely as she felt content with the night. There was still a bit that would haunt her until she woke up a few hours after falling asleep with the realization of what she was disappointed with now—the feeling that maybe Will wasn't her secret admirer after all.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter! This one is a bit lighter than the past ones. I gave you all such a heavy chapter I felt you deserved some romance to cheer you up. Especially the people I gave heart attacks to. Anyway, so…who is Sam's secret admirer? Hmm…leave you guys to figure it out. It's only three weeks till school's over (yay!). And to all my Christian readers: Happy Easter! (unless you're Greek, than Happy Easter on Sunday!) Mac 


	11. Preparing for the Storm

Chapter 11:

The cold November winds swirled orange and red leaves down the street. People pulled their coats closer as they watched dark clouds roll in. "Looks like we're getting snow early," one man said to a colleague, who groaned.

"That's not good," the colleague replied. "I hate going to work in slush and I can't easily shovel my walkway with a swish of my wand."

"Oh, right, you live in a mostly muggle neighborhood."

"Exactly. I remember when it snowed when I was younger, Dad would just flick his wand and the sidewalk was cleared. Of course, we lived in Diagon Alley—no muggles allowed." The two turned the corner and nearly collided with a young man. "Watch where you are going!"

"The youth nowadays! And still wearing his robes, he just came from a muggle section."

"Probably came from that apparition point on the verge of the two areas." The two men shrugged as they stopped their conversation. They couldn't afford any suspicion from the muggles—not when the wizarding world was experiencing such peace. Of course, they didn't know how soon that peace would be shattered—from the inside.

* * *

Will never knew he had bumped into two wizards as he entered the magical zone. He was a wizard on a mission and nothing was going to distract him. He turned onto the street where the Ministry of Magic placed the Malfoys as part of their early release. Things had just taken a turn for the worse for the Snape family and Sam didn't need her relationship with the Malfoy family revealed then. Lily, Jamie and Will all believed that the Snape daughter was crazy for doing so, but respected her wishes. He stopped outside the house and knocked.

"Hello, you must be Will," said the woman who answered the door. She was thin, blonde haired and had blue eyes. Will knew then she must be Narcissa Malfoy. "Unless there are any other boys Sam's been bringing around."

"I wouldn't know, but I believe I am the only one. Is Sam here?"

"Yes, she just finished babysitting Selie for Lucius and I when I decided to invite her for dinner. She's inside, helping set the table."

"Could you get her? It's urgent," Will said. Narcissa seemed to note the young man's anxiety and nodded. She motioned him inside. He stood in the foyer as Narcissa spoke with Sam in the dining room. He could see Lucius sitting with Selie on his knee, both looking curious. Sam walked out to meet Will.

"What's up?" she asked, smiling. It quickly faded when she noticed Will's somber mood. "Narcissa said it was urgent. Is everything okay? Are my parents okay?" Sam was starting to panic.

Will placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it comfortably. "Your parents are fine. Well, as fine as they can be. Newman's reached new lows. He's taken over Hogwarts."

"What?" Sam thought her knees had given out. Luckily, she had Will's hand keeping her steady. "He's the new Headmaster? What qualifications does he have?"

"What qualifications did he have to start investigating the school in the first place?" Will countered. "But you might want to go home immediately."

"Home? Home where? To the apartment?"

"No. You are to go to your family. Snape Manor, I believe."

Sam was now hysterical. Lucius came out and was hugging her, making Will slightly jealous. "Snape Manor! They kicked my parents out of Hogwarts? How dare they! They've lived there forever!"

"Shh," Lucius said, rocking her slightly, as if she were Selie having a nightmare. "It'll be fine. Go home. I think they need you now." Sam nodded, taking her coat from Narcissa. "Thank you. I'll contact you guys when things quiet down. If they ever do." The Malfoys nodded and watched her leave with Will.

"Will Sammy be okay?" Selie asked, clutching her father's hand. He hugged her closer, sighing.

"I think so, sweetie, I think so. Come on, let's go eat."

* * *

Sam spent the weekend at Snape Manor with her parents. Well, more accurately, she spent it with her mother trying to help calm her father down. Severus was not taking his expulsion from the school he had called home nearly his entire life very well, which was honestly expected. There were times he would storm around the house, knocking everything over. Sam and Kiki would trail him whenever they could, muttering "reparo" quietly under their breaths. When they couldn't, the house elves would sweep the pieces up to be repaired later. Fortunately, he would never hurt his family and his anger was never physically directed at his wife or daughter. His temper was shorter than usual and they would often find themselves being snapped at, but an apology was quick to follow.

Then there were times he was pensive, staring off into space. He would walk as if a zombie, scaring Kiki and Sam the most during these times. He didn't respond to anything they said, he didn't eat, he didn't show emotion, he just…existed. They didn't like him like that at all. Then there were times, usually after this happened, when he would lock himself in his room. After sending in a house elf to spy on him the first time this had happened, they were more relieved when he went there. He just curled up on the bed and slept. Of course, trying to get him out of the room or for him to eat was an impossible task for either woman. There were times that they were tempted to call Dumbledore, but realized that not even his father figure would draw Severus out of his funk.

By Sunday night, Sam was ready to go back to the apartment as she still had class and clerking to go through during the week. "You think he'll come out?" Sam asked her mother, motioning to the door to the master bedroom.

"Fat chance," Kiki replied. "And he's always going on about Gryffindor stubbornness. He is more stubborn than any Gryffindor I have ever known—save Dumbledore himself."

Sam laughed. "Well, I'm going to try to see if he'll let me in."

"Good luck. If he does, let me know. I'm not enjoying this whole sleeping in another room thing," Kiki said, walking into the parlor. Sam shook her head before turning to knock on her father's door. She was met with silence, nothing signifying her father had heard it.

"Daddy, it's Sam, can you let me in?" Nothing. "Okay, listen, I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for class tomorrow morning and going back to the apartment afterwards. I had hoped I could say good-bye to you in person. I love you, Daddy." With that, Sam walked off to her room.

* * *

Later that night, Kiki finally got annoyed and when Kiki Snape was annoyed, the entire world ducked for cover. She marched up to her perpetually locked bedroom door and pounded on it. "Severus Snape, I'm your wife dammit! Let me in!" she yelled. "I vowed to stay by your side through good times and in bad ones. I meant every single word of that vow, as I know you did too. We've had our share of bad ones, but we've always managed them together! Let me help you now, just let me in, please?"

Nothing. "Fine. Be that way! You should know me! I'll let you open the door, but if you haven't done so in ten minutes, I'm opening the door myself and you better hope to Merlin that you are asleep when I do!"

Kiki pulled across the hallway, leaning against the wall. She crossed her arms, just staring at the door. The seconds ticked by, soon moving into minutes. She knew the clock was about to strike the hour—meaning Severus' ten minutes would be up. Kiki moved to access the sleeve where she kept her wand when a clicking noise caught her ear. Carefully, she approached the door and turned the knob. Pushing gently, she was relieved to find it opened. She slipped into her room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

It was early, but Sam needed to leave then if she wanted to make her first class. She pulled her bag over her shoulder, holding the tea the house elves pretty much shoved into her hands, as she stepped on to the veranda. "Miz Snape cants leave without a muffin!" Itsy rushed after the girl, frantically waving the muffin Sam couldn't leave without.

Sam giggled a bit. "Thank you, Itsy. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Be safe, Miz Snape!" Itsy disappeared back into the house. Sam smiled, sighing a bit. She adjusted her bag so she could easily hold the muffin and tea.

"She's right, you be safe. And eat that muffin. You're too skinny," a male voice rumbled from her left. She turned to see her father sitting on the porch swing, watching her.

"I'm not too skinny," she said, the first words that popped into her head. She sat down next to her father. "Do you want some?"

"No," Severus replied. "Either your mother or Itsy will shove another down my throat later."

"Daddy…"

"I'm not a pleasant person, Samantha."

"You usually are with me," Sam replied. "Well, with the exception of when I was in your class, but you had a reputation to protect. And any boy I bring home. And anyone who threatens me. But other than that, you are really pleasant when you're around me."

"I'm your father. I'm supposed to scare off unworthy dunderheads and those who would harm you."

"Daddy, not every boy I've ever brought home—or will continue to bring home—has been a dunderhead. Admit it."

"I have high standards. And in that case, they are all dunderheads. Even James. Hopefully he's just a phase Madi'll grow out of soon."

"Daddy," Sam admonished for the second time within ten minutes. He sighed, putting an arm around her.

"I'm sorry. This isn't really how I pictured saying good-bye," he said, pulling her closer.

"I'm only going back to school, Daddy, I'm not going away forever."

"I know. It's just…my entire world has been pulled out from underneath me. Everything feels different, Sam, and I have no control over it."

"Mom and I don't mind seeing you weak. Mom seems to have a knack for taking control when it is needed."

"Indeed, probably stems from her need to be involved in everything. But that sure has helped."

"And I came to help, too. I'm not the little girl who you always have to protect, Daddy. You have to realize that I can now protect you as well."

Severus sighed, kissing his daughter's forehead. "Go on. I don't want your protection over me to cut into your school time. Get those good grades, get a job and get out of my house," he said, pushing her off the veranda.

"I have my own place!" Sam called back. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, little girl."

"You know I hate that!" With that, Sam was gone.

Severus leaned back. "She's right you know," a voice drifted over her.

"I know."

"You have to realize you can't always be our protector. Sometimes, the kids and I can do fine on our own," Kiki said, sliding next to her husband. "You just have to sit back."

"You make me sound obsolete."

"Oh, never, darling!" Kiki replied, kissing his cheek. "We can handle ourselves, but we will always need you. Sam needs someone to talk to when she wakes up at night since she's still such a light sleeper. You are the best at calming Madi down when she has a panic attack. And Garret adores you, wants to be just like you even now as a teenager.

"And I'll always need a knight in shining armor," she whispered in his ear. He smirked, kissing her neck. "Good, now you're in a better mood. In that case, let's get some food in you. You, sir, haven't eaten all weekend!" With a "tsk," Kiki hoisted her husband up and dragged him to the breakfast table.

* * *

"So, Arden, how's Maxim doing?" Polly said, plopping down on one of the Ravenclaw couches. Arden shot her roommate a look before turning back to the book and parchment on her knee. "Are you ignoring me?"

"No, I'm trying to write an essay."

"An essay? You're giving up gossip for an essay?" Polly looked aghast.

Arden sighed. "Polly, what are you doing in Ravenclaw?"

"I'm smart."

"Smart doesn't automatically mean Ravenclaw," Arden replied. "Unfortunately for you, there isn't a house that is mainly about gossip."

Polly turned to their other two roommates. "Claire, Lauren, care to help me out?"

The two girls looked at each other and shook their heads. Claire turned back to her own essay while Lauren addressed their friend. "Sorry, Polly, but we're working on our own essays as well."

"Essays!" Polly screeched in disgust. "What are you all doing essays for?"

"Charms. Weren't you listening when Professor Weasley gave out the assignment in class today?"

Polly smirked. "I highly doubt that we need to do that essay," she replied. "I don't think Professor Weasley is long for the school. She's probably going the way of Professors Snape, Lupin and Anderson."

This caused Arden to snap her head up. "What are you talking about?" Polly just smirked in a superior way.

"You weren't at dinner tonight," Lauren commented. "I thought you were eating at the Slytherin table with whoever your boy toy of the week is."

"No, I was eating with Headmaster Newman. He's a very interesting man. I think he'll vastly improve this school. Look at how good it's going now—the werewolf and his whore is gone as is the traitor," Polly replied. Arden, Claire and Lauren gasped. "Oh, girls, this is the new order. Ravenclaws are supposed to be smart—be smart enough to realize we need to comply and figure into the new order." With that, Polly walked off.

"That isn't good," Claire said. "We'll see you later, Arden." With a nod, she and Lauren walked off. Arden sighed, leaning back. As she did so, a note dropped out of her charms textbook. Curious, she picked it up and read it. She stood up, moving to the group that contained Serenity Longbottom, Christina Michaelson and Allison Dumbledore. She dropped it casually amongst the friends before continuing to the fifth year dorms. Allison would make sure that the note would get to her brother.

* * *

"Things aren't looking too good right now, are they?" Lily asked the small group gathered in the apartment. She sat on one couch between Sam and Giachi, while Jamie and Kevin took the two seats. "The newsroom is so silent and still. Aunt Bianca called it 'the calm before the storm.' She's nervous."

"We're all nervous, Lil," Giachi replied, pulling her closer. Sam and Jamie would've noted it and teased her about it later, but the situation was too serious. "How's Uncle Severus?"

Sam sighed. "Mom says he's doing a lot better now and predicts that he'll be ready to storm the castle in a few days to retake the school back. Of course, Grandpa Albus won't let him do it then nor would he let Daddy do it alone."

"Naturally," Jamie countered. "But what about our sibs and friends still inside Hogwarts with that goon?"

"Look, Rawlins, Madi and James were with us when we were kidnapped. And, if my memory serves me correctly, we drove nearly everyone in that mansion to the brink of insanity. And were just children—they just tots!" Giachi commented.

"Giachi's right. Now that they are being trained in magic, they are more lethal than we were with just the little our parents and aunts and uncles had taught us up to that point," Sam replied. "They can hold their own and can do their part. What's ours?"

Kevin finally entered the conversation, still slightly uncomfortable at being there. He mentored Giachi as he was about to leave the academy and Jamie was a good friend, but these four had a lifelong friendship and history. And some serious rivalry between Giacomo Black and Samantha Snape. But he would offer some suggestions. "Maybe we can work with the adults?" he said.

The other four looked at each other and three of them started to laugh, but Jamie remained pensive. "Sorry, Kev, it's nothing against you. It's a wonderful suggestion," Giachi said between gasps. "But the adults aren't going to let us join them."

"To them, we're still supposed to be about 121 centimeters tall, not yet old enough to be in Hogwarts, let alone out of it, and still playing tag on the Hogwarts' lawns," Lily said, smiling.

Sam agreed. "That's just the way our parents and the other adults are. It's kind of annoying given that, at Rawlins' age, Uncle Harry was fighting Lord Voldemort. Merlin forbid we should help fight off a meanie like Newman."

"I think Newman is gearing himself up to be the next Moldy-Voldy," Lily said. "Remember what Arden told us?"

"Who's Arden?" Kevin asked.

"My sister," Giachi explained. "She's a fifth year at Hogwarts and a developing Seer. She had a dream where the spirit of a past Hogwarts student came to her and warned her about history repeating itself."

"Which I would like to avoid, especially since my father's however-great grandfather was killed during that and Mom had a premonition about my father's death. Not something we want to come true."

"Your mother is Seer also?" Kevin asked Sam.

"A very reluctant one. Back to the task at hand. What can we do?"

"Keep our ears and eyes open," Giachi said. "You're in the ministry, Lily's in the newsroom, while Jamie and I can listen around the Academy. Maybe our parents might slip something out."

"And, if this ghost student told Arden the truth, the Order has been raised for a while—not just the two weeks Grandpa Albus would like us to believe—and they know more." Sam sighed. "Just good luck getting them to tell us what that is!"

"What about Kevin?" Jamie asked, pointing to the man next to her. "He's known to Sirius has just a student, not a little kid he watched grow up."

"They'll let you in," Giachi said.

Lily continued, "Or tell you more than they would tell us. You up to it?"

"Certainly," Kevin replied. "Anything to help." The others smiled and continued to talk.

* * *

Maxim and Rawlins looked around the room at the group of students gathered in there. As seventh years, they felt it was their duty to keep the younger ones safe and to form this group. "Attention, this meeting of the newly formed Dumbledore's Army has come to order," Rawlins replied.

"Shouldn't it be Snape's Army? I mean, he was the Headmaster," Draco asked.

"Dumbledore's Army is the traditional name," Maxim argued.

"You're only defending it because it's your grandfather's name," Garret said. "Snape's my dad."

"We're leaving it at Dumbledore's Army because the original name was Defense Association, since it was created when Umbridge was around," Rawlins explained. "At least, that's what Aunt Hermione told me."

"Can we start?" Maxim asked, arms crossed. Everyone nodded. The boy was still shy, but no one wanted him angry. They had all learned that bad things happened to whoever made Maxim Michaelson angry. He had a quiet form of revenge. "Good. Now, we all now the basics. The cancellation of DADA class, Aunt Kiki's vision, Arden's dream and now, the expulsion of Uncle Severus as Headmaster. Now, Newman is headmaster. Anything else?"

"I think Aunt Mione is the next teacher to go," Arden replied. "I was talking with my roommate Polly—well, actually, she was bothering me—while doing my Charms homework. She said that she heard from Newman himself that Aunt Mione might be fired."

"Did she hear at dinner?" Jessica asked. Arden nodded. "There have been several students who have been asked to eat with Newman. I think he's trying to form a core group of followers. He's tried with many Slytherins."

"All of them have said no," Garret interjected. "He replaced a Slytherin headmaster and as cunning as we are, the house isn't going to let such a slight to our reputation go unnoticed."

"He tried to approach the Gryffindor house, but I think he knew it was fruitless," Alida explained. "He took one look at me and walked away."

"Well, not before calling her the 'werewolf's brat' for good measure," Susan said, disgustedly. "And my mother is supposed to get fired? She's going to have a nervous breakdown."

"As much as we love Aunt Mione, I think my mom and Uncle Ron should handle the nervous breakdown and we should handle the growing number of students joining Newman," commented Molly. "From what we figure, they are mostly Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws."

"More Ravenclaws," Christina said. "Though Jonathan Newman is a Hufflepuff, Ravenclaws are aligning themselves with the new headmaster."

"That makes sense," Maxim replied. "Grandpa always said that when it came down to it, Hufflepuff would usually side with the Gryffindors while the Ravenclaws would run with the Slytherins."

"Okay, Arden, you're a prefect. Work with the other Ravenclaw prefects to try to curb the amount of students who are signing up with Newman. Christina, Allison, Serenity and Brian, try to convince your peers as well. But stay low. We're not high on Newman's list right now," Rawlins warned. "Now, let's go back. It's after curfew and we only have one Marauder's Map." With a nod, they dispersed.

* * *

The Gryffindors were a larger amount of students, so they flipped a coin to decide whether the Ravenclaws or the Slytherins would get the map. The Ravenclaws won. Arden walked ahead of the others, map in hand, wand at the ready in case she needed to wipe it clean. "Looks like we're pretty safe as are the Gryffindors," she said. "We'll be back in the dorm so—uh oh. Looks like Filch is heading straight for the Slytherins and we can't warn them." The others looked concerned, praying for their friends.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Students outta bed?" The group froze as Garret sighed. Of course, Filch would catch them because they didn't have the Marauder's Map. They all turned around slowly.

"We're sorry, Mr. Filch, we'll be heading back to the dorm," Garret said, trying to plead with the man. "You've known me since I was a baby; you know I'm good for it."

"Yeah, I've known you since you were a baby. You know who else I've known since infanthood? Mrs. Norris. Raised her from a kitten."

"Mr. Filch? What does Mrs. Norris have to do with us being out of bed?" Jessica asked.

"No offense," Draco added quickly.

Filch looked around. "Seen Mrs. Norris lately?" The three Slytherins looked at each other and realized they hadn't. So, they shook his head. "New Headmaster's allergic to her. Threw her out!"

"I'm sure Hagrid's taking care of her. You can always ask him," Jessica comforted, feeling really weird doing so.

Filch nodded and leaned forward. The kids caught a whiff of brandy. They knew that Filch never drank when both Dumbledore and Snape were headmasters. "You kids plotting to get rid of that bastard? Like your parents would do?" The kids nodded. "Good. Go on. I'm not going to do anything to you." With that, he walked off. The kids were confused but quickly rushed to the Slytherin common room before their luck wore off.

* * *

"Sam, come in," Lucius said, holding the door open with his cane. "What's going on? How's your father?"

"Incensed."

"And that's…?"

"An improvement from how I found him when I left. Thanks for the comfort on Friday."

"Anytime. I may not be your father, or trying to replace your father, but I can still provide a shoulder to cry on." Lucius sat down on the couch, motioning for Sam to join him. "I'm glad you came. Cissa took Selie out for some school supplies and the silence was starting to drive me insane." Sam laughed. "So, what do you need?"

"Your experience." Lucius' eyebrows shot up. "As you know, my father has been replaced with Newman, whom we think is poising himself to become the next Dark Lord. Now, of course, my parents and other adults aren't telling us much because, you know, we are adults ourselves. We need someone who has knowledge about how a Dark Lord operates."

"And since your father won't tell you, I'm just as good," Lucius said.

"If not better. My father turned at the end of the first war. You were deep into Voldemort the entire time."

Lucius nodded. "Well, glad I can finally be of use," he joked as the door opened.

"SAMMY!" Selie yelled, bolting from her mother's side. She attached herself to the older girl. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Glad to see you, too, Selie. Have a good week?" Selie nodded eagerly. She was practically dancing around. "Are staying for dinner?"

"That's up to your parents, darling."

"Well, actually she beat me to the punch," Narcissa replied. "It'll be ready in about a half hour. Sounds good to you?"

"Sounds fine," Sam replied, smiling. Selie smiled bigger, jumping on to Sam's lap. Lucius smiled at the sight.

* * *

Harmony shrugged shifted to get a better grip on the grocery bags she was carrying. She turned back to address her husband, who had the rest of them. "Hurry up! I'm hungry and we can't eat until we get the food home!" she said.

"I'm going as fast as I can. There are only two of us. Do we need all this food?"

"You're forgetting we live next door to Sirius 'Bottomless Pit' Black, who likes to eat us out of home after he does the same to his house," Harmony replied. "Now, let's go."

"Mony, please, my arms are killing me. It's too soon after…you know." That stopped Harmony. Remus may have been whining, but he had a point. The full moon was only a few days ago and had been hard once Newman expelled both him and Severus from Hogwarts. He moaned a little, causing her to grin—despite her annoyance.

"Fine. We'll rest a while. But only a few minutes. Once you feel back up to it, let me know. Okay?"

"I love you," he replied, kissing her. She rolled her eyes but let him rest for a bit, allowing herself to rest as well. They watched the street, mostly residential, so it was quiet. However, one door opened and a very familiar brunette stepped out with a familiar looking blonde attached to her waist.

"Is…is that Sam?" Harmony asked. "And does that girl look like she could be Draco's little sister?"

"That's Sam, but that girl can't be a Malfoy. Sam wouldn't go near them and there was no mention of Lucius and Narcissa having a daughter."

"True. We're probably over…oh, Merlin." Oh Merlin was right because Narcissa Malfoy was trying to pull the little girl off of Sam. The Lupins could clearly see Lucius leaning on a cane, standing slightly behind his wife and, obviously, his daughter. The little girl pulled away from Sam, who waved. She walked down the street as the Malfoys went back inside. "This is too weird."

"Agreed."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about last week. I'm entering my last week classes and so there were homework assignments and projects due. You know how hard it is to find info regarding Muslims in Elizabethan England? Well, thanks to all who reviewed! I seem to have people in suspense about who Sam's secret admirer is…and now Harmony and Remus know about Sam's relationship. Dun dun dun! Mac 


	12. The Storm Breaks

Chapter 12:

Chaos. That was the only word appropriate for it. Chaos ruled supreme in the magical world. It was December the first and there had been an attack on a small quiet family outside of Surrey. Kiki had been roused from sleep as Ace called for her from the fireplace. She quickly dressed, kissed Severus' cheek and apparated to the scene. The number of Aurors present had not been seen since the last war with Voldemort. What worried Kiki was the ratio of veteran Aurors to new ones. The veterans had experienced the horrors the Death Eaters had caused with their own eyes. The Dark Mark bathing a house in its eerie glow, signifying the travesty they were to see, was emblazoned in their minds and would often come unbidden. The Aurors who had joined the ranks after the final downfall of "He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named" (as he still was called) couldn't even begin to fathom what they would see at such an attack. Unfortunately, they were getting a first hand experience that would not be forgotten.

She figured it used to be a small cottage before it was naught but charred ruins. There were a few meager trinkets that survived the fire scattered about, but no sign of the family that had resided there until one went further to the garden. There were four bodies at first, a woman with three children—one of whom looked ready to start Hogwarts the next year. "It was quick in my opinion," Kingsley said. "Most likely Avada Kedavra. Painless."

"Painless, yes, but completely unnecessary. Is there a father?" Kiki asked.

"Yes, Ace and Tonks are up there with him. He, unfortunately, wasn't as fortunate. Cruciatus as well as some other dark curses we've never seen before. He obviously had information they wanted."

Kiki looked over to where her supervisor and colleague were standing, looking grim down at the body. She didn't have to go there to know what the scene looked like—she had seen it too many times already. "Do we have any identification on the family?"

"We've found out from some muggle neighbors that they are the Joneses. From what we can tell, Mr. Jones was a wizard. Mrs. Jones wasn't. Their eldest was supposed to receive his Hogwarts letter this summer."

"I figured as much. He looks his age. How old were the girls? My guess is nine and seven."

"Close, nine and six."

"Horrible, and there was no Dark Mark?"

"No, but my gut feeling says that this wasn't rogue Death Eaters or anyone who might be trying to recapture Voldemort's reign."

"I guess, but it all looks so familiar that the only thing missing is the Dark Mark," Kiki sighed. "I'm going over to search the bushes…maybe there are some clues."

"We've searched there already. Nothing. And I wouldn't go over there. That's where most of the Aurors have been heaving since arriving."

"There are too many Aurors who don't remember the last war and no nothing of the destruction of dark wizards and their followers," Kiki sighed. "And they far outnumber those that do. Where are Harry and Ron?"

"Good question. They seem to have disappeared. Probably chasing down something we missed. Harry has a knack for being able to outsmart these wizards."

"Probably comes from being the Chosen One who defeated Voldemort."

"We've also sent an Auror with a particularly weak stomach to Bill. We think Mr. Jones has something in his Gringotts vault the attackers want," Kingsley continued. "The goblins won't stop anyone with a key, so Bill will have to do it."

"Merlin bless the Weasleys. All good souls, I'll tell you that," came the crunchy voice of another senior Auror, nicknamed, well, Crunchy. He hobbled away but a loud explosion knocked the three of them to the ground.

"Are you all alright?" Harry asked, running up. Kiki pushed herself up and looked over her friends' son. He was covered in ash and a few bruises. Ron was behind him and looked just like his best friend.

"I'm fine. So's Kingsley. Somebody oughta look after Crunchy. And you two! What happened?" she asked, throwing up her hands. The two friends began tumbling the story out.

"We were looking about the other bushes…"

"The ones not being used for retching…"

"When we came upon a funny looking box…"

"Well, actually, Harry came upon the funny looking box…"

"Which I was about to warn Ron about when he lost his footing…"

"And my walking stick struck the box…"

"It started to glow, so we ran away…"

"We just cleared the woods when the explosion threw us forward…"

"This is actually dirt and not ash, Kiki," Harry finished. "But what was the explosion."

"A new Dark Mark," Ace replied, jogging up to his Aurors. "Look up in the sky."

In an eerie blood red color, a dragon was flying above the trees. It swooped around a weird animal, which had four heads—an eagle's, a badger's, a lion's and a snake's. "Merlin, those are the four houses of Hogwarts! It's the Hogwarts seal!" Kiki breathed. There was small gasp as the dragon gobbled the four animals up before exploding.

"Search the woods! Maybe there is something left!" Ace ordered, watching Aurors stumble towards the woods. "Potter, Weasley, show them where you found the box!" Harry and Ron nodded before running off. Some of the new Aurors were in awe of working with the Harry Potter, but soon snapped out of it.

Ace sighed. "This isn't good. The Prophet and the Wizarding Times were here earlier. I deflected the reporters, but I fear tomorrow's headlines," he said.

"Just fear the Prophet's. The Wizarding Times is going to keep this as it to the facts, not theories. The Prophet will be the ones heralding the rise of a new Dark Lord," Kiki said.

"I'm afraid that the Prophet may be right. And we have so few Aurors who remember the terror that was Voldemort. And nothing in the Academy will prepare them for this."

"I'm sure there was a period of time between Grindelwald and Voldemort so there were some unprepared Aurors when the first war began," Kiki said. "But now, we should try to figure out what the new Dark Mark means."

"I think we know what it means," Harry replied, jogging up to the two. "We found this note in the ash of the funny looking box." Ace took the note, opening it carefully as Harry continued. "This new group calls themselves the Dragons."

"Explains one part of the Dark Mark," Kiki replied, hands folded over. "Care to read what the note says so we can tell Eden why her husband exploded?" she asked Ace.

It was true that the Auror looked ready to explode as his face grew redder and redder. Kiki, Harry, Ron, Tonks and Kingsley swore that, at any minute, their leader would turn purple. "I can't read it. Dora, you read it," he replied, thrusting the note into her hands. "I may tear it up if I have to read it again."

"If that's the case, Kingsley should read it. He's got the calmest temperament out of all of us," she said, handing the note off. Murmurs from the others proved her statement correct.

"To the entire Magical Community," she began, "This is a notice that the purification of our race has begun. All will have their magical abilities weighed and those that are strong enough will be allowed to continue to call themselves 'wizard' or 'witch.' Blood will not save you if you are weak. We have started the weighting with the next generation. Be Prepared. The Dragons. Um, there is a motto at the bottom…Timat Dracam Titilandam."

"What does that mean?" Ron asked.

"Fear the tickled dragon," Kiki replied. "It's a play on the Hogwarts motto—Never tickle a sleeping dragon."

"They've started with the next generation? What generation?"

"Our children!" Ace roared. "It's Newman…he's taken over Hogwarts and wants to be the next Dark Lord."

"Like his ancestor couldn't be. Remember Arden's vision?"

"Of course, I remember it! But you know what this means…Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is not the safest place in our world any more."

* * *

Albus had sworn he would only see Alastor Moody in a floo network after the return of the kidnapped children fourteen years prior. He didn't expect the retired Auror and his old friend to be crashing at his house. Albus was informing Mad-Eye about the situation in the United Kingdom one minute and, the next, the wizard was standing in their living room with a suitcase. "Let's raise some hell!" he yelled, waving his cane in the air. "What's first?"

"Alastor, you should go back to Florida," Minerva admonished, coming into the room at the sound of the commotion. "You're retired."

"I can't stay retired for long, Minnie, surely you know that!"

"And you know I can't stand being called Minnie!"

"Hasn't stopped me!"

"Will you two stop fighting?" Albus asked, exasperating. Minerva and Moody eyed each other before exchanging a hug. "That's better. Now, there's a meeting of the Order tonight. You'll find out more than."

"Wait, he's coming tonight? May I once again voice my opinion that you—and he—are too old to be running around fighting dark wizards," Minerva replied, crossing her arms. "Albus, it is time to turn over the Order to the younger generation. You turned over Hogwarts to Severus, you can turn over the Order to him or Remus or even Harry, if you want it to remain in the hands of someone who has defeated a dark lord."

"Tabby, how long have you known me?" Albus asked, holding her hand. She sighed and squeezed it.

"Long enough to know that you won't back down as long as you believe they need you. But you also need to know when to let them fly on their own, Albus."

"I know. And I don't think they are ready yet…especially Harry. I don't want him to feel I've thrust the Order on him, because you know he will. I want him to accept the burden—or anyone who wants it—I want someone to come up to me and say they will lead the Order. And I want them to do on their own, no prodding from anyone." Minerva nodded. "Now, shall we eat? Or is Molly feeding us?"

"I'm feeding you," Minerva said. "I have dinner set. I'll put down an extra plate for you, Alastor."

"Good, let's eat," Albus said, walking into the dining room. Moody bowed, letting Minerva go first.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Though I do have a question."

"Chicken, broccoli and potatoes with some pudding for dessert."

"Thank you, I was wondering, but that wasn't my question. Why can he call you 'Tabby' with no problem yet you are ready to hex me to next week every time I call you 'Minnie'?"

"You aren't my husband." With that, the two entered the room to eat.

* * *

The entire student body was packed into the Great Hall, set up for an assembly. The tables were pushed against the walls, but everyone sat amongst their housemates. Ravenclaws sat right up front, most of them proud of the distinction of being Newman's favorite house. The Hufflepuffs sat next to them, chosen because of Jonathan Newman. Gryffindors and Slytherins remained in the back, just as proud of their resistance to the new Headmaster. Professors and other staff members stood around the students, making sure the natural house rivalries didn't spark up—especially given the close proximity of the house of Godric Gryffindor and the house of Salazar Slytherin. Hermione Weasley no longer taught Charms, a rather scary looking wizard that would only have the students refer to him as 'Sir' now held that position. Will, Ginny and Hagrid still remained on the staff—but the students who were worried about Hogwarts' future feared they would soon be replaced by those Newman deemed worthy as well.

"Anyone else notice the lack of the house symbols?" James asked the small group that made sure to sit next to each other. Madi shrunk further into him and could see her brother casting looks at her, as well as some of their Ravenclaw friends. They knew she had been on the verge of a nervous breakdown since her father had been removed from the school. Ginny especially hovered around that area, knowing it was only a matter of time.

Newman strode up to the podium. "Welcome to the new Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There will be new curriculums handed it out to the professors later. Anyone on the staff with a problem is encouraged to see me about it," he started.

Hagrid grunted a bit. "Yeah, an' be sent packin' as soon as yeh enter the office," he whispered to Will, who nodded.

"Now, some of you may have noticed that the symbols of your respective houses are no longer hanging in the hall. That is because, from this moment on, there is no more Gryffindor house. Or Hufflepuff. Or Ravenclaw. Or even Slytherin. There are four new houses: the House of Cecil, the House of Dragons, the House of Lucifer and the House of Grindelwald."

"Well, those sound inviting," Will whispered back to Hagrid, who was shaking his head.

"You know somewhere, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin are rolling in their graves!" Ginny whispered fiercely to the other two. She spoke up. "Headmaster Newman, may I speak for the former Gryffindors?"

"Certainly, Madam Potter," Newman said, almost spitting out her last name. "Ask away."

"Which house has theirs become?"

"All students present will be resorted, Madam Potter."

"Resorted? How?" Hagrid asked. Newman shot him an evil glare.

"He's right, Headmaster," Ginny inserted. "The sorting hat was designed by the four founders for their specific house—not yours."

"You've lead me to my next point," Newman replied. He whipped off a cloth covering a stool, on which stood…something that resembled a muggle magic 8 ball. "This is the new tool for sorting. It will read your inner self and put you in the appropriate house. Those chosen for the house of Cecil are those who are leaders, the house of Dragons are for those who are planners, the House of Lucifer are for those who are followers and those in the house of Grindelwald are those who are fighters."

"I think I prefer courage, loyalty, intelligence and cunning," Rawlins whispered to Susan, who nodded.

"Look on the good side," she whispered back.

"There's a good side?"

"We could all end up in the same house this time." Rawlins laughed gruffly as the resorting began.

"I told you so," Susan later said in what used to be the Gryffindor common room but was now the Dragon house. "The ball only read our intentions for now and saw we were all schemers to get rid of this ridiculous takeover!" Rawlins merely grunted and sat about the reunited friends. They still wore their school robes, which hadn't changed to reflect the school's changes. Gryffindor red and lion still was displayed proudly on Susan's robes as well as Rawlins.

"I was afraid when I picked it up, it was going to say 'Ask again later.' Imagine that?" Serenity said, laughing. Her robes were still edged in blue with the eagle predominant. "So, what do you think our new house color is?"

"Hopefully not red," Garret replied, looking about the common room. "How do you live amongst all this crimson? It looks like a great battle took place."

"We deal, Garret, unlike some people who are stuck in a sea of green the entire time," James shot back.

Madi stood between her brother and her boyfriend. "Will you two stop it? We're all together now, so it will be easier for us to plan our next step against Newman. Okay?" The others nodded as Rawlins and Maxim started to call a meeting to order.

* * *

"I hate finals, I hate finals, yes I do, yes I do. They are so boring, I'm already snoring, before they start, before they start. I hate finals, I hate finals, yes I do, yes I do…ow, hey!"

"Jamie, if you don't stop singing that ridiculous song I am going to kill you!"

"It isn't ridiculous, Lily, it's a song I made up to express how I feel towards finals."

"To the tune of 'Frere Jacques'?" Sam asked, peeking her head out the window. "I hate to say this, Jame, but it does get annoying. I don't want 'Frere Jacques' stuck in my head while I'm trying to study."

"Exactly. Instead of writing an essay on the history of goblins in Gringotts…"

"Whatever possessed you to take that course?"

"Shut up. Instead of that, I could end up writing your stupid song!"

"One again, it is neither stupid nor ridiculous. And you want another song stuck in your head?" Lily and Sam looked at their roommate warily. "I'll give you another song to have playing in your head! It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all…" With that, Jamie Lupin found herself under a pile of pillows and heard the doors of the rooms slamming. "Finally, I'm alone in the living room!" she mused, walking to the door. She left without a word.

A knock brought Lily out of her room a little later. Sam could hear her talking to a male voice, and then the door closed again. A few minutes later, Lily's door closed and Sam could go back to her own studying. As much as Jamie's song was ridiculous, it was also true—finals were boring and she was about to fall asleep! However, once finals were over, she could head back to Snape Manor for a bit and rest up with her family. Or rest up as much as she could with the magical world teetering on the verge of another war. She shook her head and returned to her law books, not particularly caring about the Magical Creatures Act of 1564, honestly.

She slammed the book closed, not really caring about old, outdated rules involving unicorns and other such creatures like Hagrid would. She sighed, figuring she needed a break before her brain exploded from information overload. She leaned back, covering herself with her Slytherin blanket and clutched Leo close. There were times like this when Sam realized that maybe Hogwarts wasn't so hard after all, though she would never dare voice that to anyone she knew. It always got back to her parents, her aunts, her uncles and her grandparents. The only one who would laugh at that would be her Grandpa Albus, just because he was eccentric enough to do so.

* * *

Sam hadn't realized she had dozed off until a tapping awoke her. It was only a few minutes later, so she hadn't been out long. It did, however, prove that she couldn't pull another all-nighter if she was close to REM sleep in a few minutes. She moved carefully to the window, never sure what would be outside. It was an owl, bearing a rose—something from her secret admirer! She threw open the window expectantly, she hadn't heard from him since their dance at the Hogwarts' Halloween ball. Sam had prayed she hadn't done something to scare him off, but figured all the recent events had kept him busy—whatever his job in the magical world may be.

The owl landed on a chair, and sat patiently as she untied the note attached to the rose. She gave the owl a treat she had been stocking up on before it flew off into the growing darkness. She opened the letter, twirling the rose. "Dear Sam," she read. "I'm afraid I haven't been a good correspondent lately, but I'm sure you understand with the state of our world. If it pleases you, I wish to reveal myself to you soon because, frankly, one isn't sure what tomorrow is going to bring. I shall leave it up to you. If you wish to know, meet me next Saturday at King's Cross. You will no me once you see me—but if you need help, I will be holding a rose. Your secret admirer."

Sam wasn't the type to squeal—her father couldn't stand the noise—but then was one of the few times she did. She did a silly dance of joy around her bedroom before deciding she needed to share the good news. Sam threw open her bedroom door and charged into the living, only to find that Jamie had left. Her textbooks were still strewn about the coffee table, but when Sam looked closely, she noticed her friend's Auror notes and books were gone. She probably had a study group to go to after driving her friend and sister from the room. With a shrug, Sam turned to Lily's room—at least she could share the news with somebody.

She opened the door and found Giachi rolling off of Lily and her bed, landing on the floor with a "thud." He stood up, smiling sheepishly at Sam. Most likely because of their fathers' rather tense relationship, Sam and Giachi always took the friendly banter and taunting one step forward, so he was a little nervous of what she was going to say. Right now, she was just leaning on the doorframe, note forgotten, smiling in a knowing way. Lily and Giachi almost swore that her eyes held a Dumbledore twinkle. Almost. "Sam, this isn't what it looks like!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh, so I didn't just walk in on you two making out on your bed?"

"Okay," Lily responded, "It's exactly what you think."

Sam took a seat on Jamie's bed while Giachi sat down next to Lily. "So, how long have you suspected?" Giachi asked.

"Well, I've suspected Lily of having a boyfriend since about August, September. I figured out it was between you two when Will told me of you being here that time he stopped by," Sam said.

"Samantha Snape, you are too smart for your own good."

"So they've told me every day since I spoke my first words," she replied. "But smart though I may be, I don't understand the secrecy. Care to explain?"

"Well, when we first started dating we weren't sure where the relationship was going to go and we didn't want to announce it to the world that we're dating if it didn't pan out," Lily explained.

"Makes sense. So, when did you two start dating?"

"My birthday."

"You've been keeping this quiet since MARCH? I think it's safe to say that your relationship has panned out. So now why won't you announce it? Like the secrecy?"

"No, not all. I hated keeping it a secret!" Lily said.

"Okay, then why keep it a secret. And don't say your fathers because Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus would be in seventh heaven if you two announce you are dating."

"It's not our fathers. We know that my dad would pass around the cigars and champagne and start naming our children. He's wanted so long to make Uncle Remus a real member of his family…marriage would be perfect," Giachi said. "It was the age difference."

"Pardon?"

"The age difference," Lily said. "I'm two years older than him."

"So?"

"So? So, that could cause a lot of problems."

"Name one."

"Well…um…can't really think of any right now. Can you, Giachi?"

"Nope."

"See?" Sam said, coming over. She scooted Giachi down a bit to throw her arm over both of their shoulders. "There is no problem. If you want proof, just tell Jamie when she gets back. Five bucks says she'll be jumping up and down screaming 'I knew it!' over and over. We should re-sound proof the floor."

"I'll do it later," Lily muttered. "And if she accepts, what's next?"

"A Christmas announcement?" Sam said. "I mean, it is coming up."

"Perfect timing," Giachi replied. "So, now why did you come into Lily's room?"

"Yeah…"

"I received a note," Sam said simply, facing Lily completely.

"From your secret admirer?"

"Sam has a secret admirer? Who is he?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be calling him a 'secret,' now would I?" Sam replied tersely. Giachi threw up his hands in mock surrender. "Thank you. He wants to reveal himself to me. Next Saturday."

"Next Saturday is the day before Christmas Eve," Lily replied. "Aww. Why is he revealing himself to you now?"

"Apparently, with Newman and his Dragons and their crazy plan, he wants to reveal himself before it is too late," Sam explained. "I cannot wait. I wonder who it will be." She sighed.

* * *

A/N: I thought I wasn't going to get a chapter up this week! But, apparently stress is a great way to get over writer's block. My finals are over and all I have to do is go to London for a Shakespeare course! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter…we'll find out who Sam's secret admirer is next chapter. Keep holding your breaths till then! Mac 


	13. The Unmasking

Chapter 13:

The predator focused in on her prey. Nothing stood between them as she slunk across the room, praying she wasn't caught. From post to post, she crept along, almost at her final destination when something stopped her. The predator scrambled away from the road block, but it was futile. She was scooped up, away from her prey. "Selena Narcissa Malfoy, do not open till Christmas means do not open till Christmas!" the person said, exasperated.

Selie sighed. "Sam, its three days away!" she exclaimed. "I can't wait that long!"

Sam sighed. "I know, but I do have good news."

"What?"

"Since I won't be here for Christmas since I'll be celebrating with my family, you get to open my present now."

"YAY! When? When? Now? Pleeease," Selie pleaded, pulling a pouting child face.

"Not until after dinner. Come on, your mother has worked hard on it and we are going to enjoy it. Got it?"

"Got it."

Selie did sit still throughout the dinner, but started to get antsy when her mother brought out dessert. "Sam said after dinner!"

"And in this household, dinner also means dessert. You know that, young lady," Lucius said, casting a stern look at his daughter. She looked down, ashamed. "Come here," he said, softly. She smiled, sitting on his good leg. She smoothed out her puffy floral print dress and leaned against her father. "It's cherry pie, your favorite, Selie. I'm sure you can wait to open your presents for this, right?" Selie nodded energetically.

Narcissa walked out with the pie, smiling brightly. "Here we go. And Selie can get the first slice since she loves this so much," she said, putting a plate down in front of her daughter. "And here's one for you Lucius, and you Sam, and one for me!" With that, Narcissa sat down. "If anyone wants seconds, just help yourself."

There was a brief silence as everyone enjoyed their first few bites of pie. "Delicious, darling, as usual," Lucius broke the silence, causing Narcissa to beam.

"I'll second that," Sam responded. "I think this would put the house elves at Hogwarts to shame."

"Not the ones at Snape Manor?"

"Well, I owe much weight to Itsy's determination to get food down my throat. And she and Daisy can cook, I'll give them that. They could put the house elves at Hogwarts to shame as well. No wonder my mother insists on cooking when we lived in the castle during the year," Sam replied, laughing.

"Are you celebrating Christmas there this year?" Narcissa asked. "Well, stupid question. Where else would you celebrate it now?"

"We usually celebrated it at Snape Manor before heading to visit my grandmother, uncle, aunt and cousins in the evening. Christmas Eve, though, we celebrate with the other aunts and uncles—the friends, you know."

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Narcissa asked, casting a glance at an oblivious Selie, who was enjoying her second piece of pie.

Sam got the hint. "Unfortunately, I am. Sorry," she replied.

"That's okay," Lucius replied.

"What are you doing, Sam?" Selie asked, in between bites.

"I'm going on a date," Sam replied, before mentally kicking herself. There were two people she wasn't going to tell—the first was her father, the second was Lucius Malfoy. Now, she was in for it.

"A date? Where's he taking you?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know. I'm just to show up at King's Cross tomorrow night and it will be a surprise."

"A surprise? That sounds romantic," Narcissa sighed. Selie made a disgusted face, which caused her mother to giggle slightly. Five-year-olds had no sense of romance.

Nor, it would appear, did her husband at that moment. He snorted a bit. "Who is this man that is 'surprising' you?"

Sam looked down at her plate, trying to figure out how to word it. "Well, I…I don't really know who he is," she replied. "He's a secret."

"A secret? As in a secret admirer?" Sam nodded. "You are meeting a complete stranger in King's Cross? In these times? Good Merlin, Sam, are you thinking?"

"Lucius!" Narcissa hissed. "Selie, are you done? Good, put your plate in the sink and then go inside. And stay away from the presents!" Once the little girl was gone, Narcissa resumed. "Now, Sam, what of this secret admirer?"

"He started to write to me, shortly after you guys came back. He always sends a rose with his letters. Once, he sent me a dozen roses laid out on my bed. It was romantic. Starkerish, but romantic."

"You were receiving weird letters during this time?" Lucius repeated.

"It was before the whole Newman-made chaos. It was safe," Sam asserted. "Don't ask me why, it was just something in my gut."

"I hate to say this, but I happen to trust a Snape gut feeling."

"Thank you," Sam said, trying not to laugh at Lucius' disgruntled appearance.

"Have you met him before, dear?" Narcissa asked. Sam smiled, she had been right about the Malfoy woman being someone she could talk to.

"Sort of. He was at the Hogwarts Halloween ball as the Phantom of the Opera. He only removed his mask to kiss me, but had me blindfolded. I have no clue who it might be…I thought I did, but it turned out to be false."

"I'm sorry, dear, but have fun tomorrow. I hope he turns out to be the man of your dreams," Narcissa said, clearing up the plates.

"Thank you," Sam replied. _Though I sincerely doubt it…_

Lucius patted her hand. "You be careful. Understand me?"

"I'm the daughter of Severus and Kiki Snape. I think I can handle myself if he turns out to be evil. But, if he was, why would he arrange to meet me in such a public place?" Lucius sighed and nodded.

Selie appeared at the doorway, small fists on her hips. "Am I going to open my present or not?" she demanded.

"Fine, fine. My lovely lady demands, we should answer," Lucius said, picking up his daughter with a grunt. Selie smiled, laying her head on her father's shoulder. Sam smiled at the sight, remembering how she would do the same with her own father. She and Narcissa soon followed to let the young girl open her presents.

* * *

Sirius had automatically regarded his house as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix and would hear no arguments about it being moved to the Dumbledores' remote Scottish cabin. "It is easier for everyone to access it here," he reasoned, which Albus couldn't fight. It was a trick to figure out how to protect the house without it suddenly vanishing from the street. The people would talk. In the end, the house remained there, but was charmed with a notice-me-not-spell. People would just walk past it, not giving it a second thought. The Lupins and Potters cast the same spell on their own houses, which would confuse any lurking enemies as well as serve for protection.

It was hard to adjust back to the constant bustle that was headquarters. "I'd forgotten how hectic it used to be," Bianca commented in bed one night, snuggled close to her husband. "I'm glad the children are only here for the holidays and not for the rest of the time for however long this will last."

"The children will enjoy the energy. Harry and the others did," Sirius replied, kissing her forehead. She sighed, groaning a bit as she moved to get more comfortable. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. My body is just protesting from how much cleaning I did, despite Arden's help."

"Maybe tomorrow, you and I could take a little trip into a hot tub?"

"Sounds good to me," Bianca said. "But back to the children…are you surprised that Lily, Jamie, Giachi and Sam haven't asked to join the Order?"

"Yes and no. They know us better than we think they do, I am certain. They probably know we would all say 'no.' They are biding their time, waiting to strike. I think Kevin is their go-between."

"Why?"

"He's Giachi's mentor at the Academy and I think he and Jamie have a mutual attraction for each other. He's also not one of our children, which makes him a candidate for us to accept into the Order without worries," Sirius explained. "But I wouldn't be surprised if they asked over Christmas break with everyone together."

"Neither would I." There was slight pause. "Sirius? Do you know if Giachi has any girl he is looking at?"

"No, not really. He doesn't seem to be attracted to anyone at the Academy. Why?"

"It was just…he asked me what he should get a girl for Christmas. But he was secretive about it and just vaguely implied she was his girlfriend."

"I don't know. You don't think…it could be one of the girls of our group, do you?"

"Who? You said Jamie has an interest in Kevin, Sam and Giachi have always clashed, and I think Lily would consider herself too old for him."

"She's only two years older."

"I know, but it is Lily. And I can't see it being any of the other girls in the group either."

"Well, maybe we'll learn at Christmas."

"Maybe."

"Though, I hope it is Lily."

"Good night, Sirius."

"Night, Bink."

* * *

Severus leaned over one of Grindelwald's old diaries, long preserved in his family's vault of dark objects. Severus knew he should've disposed of them the minute his parents died, but he was glad he hadn't. If Arden's dream discussion with the dead Hogwarts student was correct, then Grindelwald had been a student under Cecil Newman. Perhaps the former dark lord could give them insight on how the descendant of his mentor would rise to power, or at least try to rise to power. The Aurors were busy trying to counteract new Dragon attacks, which fortunately weren't multiplying but they were still happening. Ace's team, however, were trying to track down the old writings and books of Cecil Newman. It was stated from a printer that there were copies so Newman didn't hold the only one, just the original.

"Severus, darling, it is late. I know you are a creature of the night, but you must be tired. Come to bed," Kiki said, walking into the room. "It's about two in the morning."

"I may be close to the solution," Severus tried to reason.

"Which is what you said when I came in to wish you good night three hours ago. I think you might be closer if you rest on it and return with fresh eyes."

"Are you just asking this because you are having difficulties sleeping without me?"

"No, I'm saying this because you need sleep! Do you want my mother to question your dark bags under your eyes? It is going to be bad enough she's going to go on for a few hours about how awful it is that you were kicked out of Hogwarts."

Severus' shoulders sagged. "Can we skip Christmas this year? Fake illness or something?"

"No, we are going to my mother's," Kiki replied, sitting next to him. "Besides, she would come here to nurse whoever was ill." She leaned against her husband's shoulder as he hummed in agreement. "What are you looking for?"

"A way to destroy Newman," Severus answered. "I want to make sure it isn't going to take something as grand as it did to destroy both Grindelwald and Voldemort."

"No one really knows how Albus defeated Grindelwald, do we?"

"I believe there are three people who know. One's dead and the other two aren't talking. Besides, it's Albus Dumbledore so something great and ancient had to be involved."

"Do you think something great and ancient is involved in this case?"

"Yes."

"Is the diary providing any clues while we search for the other books?"

"At this moment, no. You're distracting me." He closed the book, shifting slightly which caused Kiki to raise her head. He then gave a little laugh.

"What?" she asked, arms crossed.

"Nothing, nothing," Severus replied, pulling her to his chest. "I was just wondering what my seventh year self would think of me now. He would be overjoyed to find himself a Hogwarts Headmaster, if currently deposed, as well as married to you. But he would be shocked to find his older self fighting against a dark lord rather than for one."

"People change, Sev. You've definitely changed for the better. That's why you are the Headmaster…"

"If currently deposed."

"…yes, yes, and married to me. You know I wouldn't marry you if you were loyal to Voldemort or any other dark lord."

"I know. I guess I should turn in for the night."

"Good, I was getting tired and you weren't there," Kiki replied, heading out of the room. A few seconds later, Severus chased her back to their room. Madi stuck her head out of her room, disgusted.

"Would you two stop acting like newlyweds?" she asked.

"No, now go back to bed, young lady," her father said. Madi sighed, rolling her eyes. But she did as her father ordered.

* * *

Harmony's nose woke up before the rest of her body. It smelled like…waffles, bacon and eggs. It smelled like…coffee. It smelled…close. It also smelled like…Remus. She rolled over, eyes blinking against the barrage of sunlight, trying to adjust. Her husband stood there, standing there with a tray. "What's going on?" she asked, stretching as she sat up.

Remus sat on the bed, placing the tray in front of his wife. "You were so tired from the decorating and wrapping yesterday, I decided to let you sleep in. Alida helped me cook breakfast while Rawlins is downstairs cleaning the kitchen for you."

"The twins aren't here yet?"

"I don't think they are coming until tomorrow, darling," Remus said. "And then I decided that you deserved some breakfast in bed."

"Why?"

"Because I have always loved spoiling my wife."

"Well, I can't argue that."

"No, you can't."

Harmony enjoyed some of her breakfast before she turned to her husband. "How are we going to handle the whole Sam-Lucius thing tomorrow night?" she asked. "I've felt bad keeping this from Kiki for so long, but it isn't ours to tell."

"I know, I know," Remus replied, solemn. "But I think we should let Sam tell them, when she's ready."

"Knowing Sam, that will be never!" Harmony sighed. "We need to encourage her to come clean.

"Of course, we could just be jumping to the wrong conclusions."

"That wasn't Sam walking out of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's house?"

"Fine," Remus sighed. "Tomorrow, you take Sam aside and let her explain her whole reason about forming a relationship with the Malfoys."

"You think she'll spill?"

"Yes, since you aren't her parents."

"But I'm her mother's best friend. Everyone knows Kiki and I have hardly any secrets between us. She won't feel comfortable talking. And if our daughters know anything, they are going to be too loyal to Sam to talk for the same reason!" Harmony explained. "Sam is not going to talk."

Remus hugged her close. "I think you can get her to talk. You're clever like that," he said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

King's Cross was crowded, but Sam never knew a time when the train station wasn't. She prayed she didn't look out of place in her outfit, but it was late enough that she noticed other couples dressed up for nights out in London. No one paid her too much mind, just a few knowing smiles and one awestruck little girl. "Mummy, is that a fairy princess?" she asked, pointing at Sam.

"Emily, don't point!" her mother chastised. She gave her daughter's hand a slight tug. "Come on, we're going to miss the train!" The little girl stared after Sam as she was pulled away, so the Snape girl gave her a little wink and wave.

She wished her secret admirer had mentioned a platform he would be waiting by so she wasn't just wondering around the station. "I'll know him when I see him. Right! This great, just great," she muttered, looking around. She accidentally bumped into an older lady. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"That's alright, dearie. Going out tonight with someone special?"

"Yes, I am. I just can't find him. Have you seen a young man with a rose standing around, by any chance?" Sam asked, smiling.

The old lady laughed. "Ah, yes. He seems very romantic…he's standing at the wall between nine and ten." She winked. "Have fun."

"Thank you," Sam replied, mentally slapping herself. It had been obvious that her secret admirer was a wizard, so he would be standing at the entrance to Platform 9 and ¾. She rushed to the familiar barrier, remembering the times her Grandma Molly and Aunt Bianca would rush the children to the train. It never made sense to Sam why they would take the train to where they usually lived, but their parents wanted them to have the experience. Now, she was grateful they did.

She walked up, the sound of her clicking heels lost in the din of the crowd. She could, however, hear her heartbeat speed up as she neared the wall. She came at it from the wrong side, not the side the students ran at to get through to the Hogwarts Express, the side the man was leaning against. She could only see the rose, but she knew it was the right person. She stopped right before reaching him, closed her eyes and took a breath. It was now or never. She tapped him lightly and he jerked, spinning around quickly. Sam's eyes were still closed, causing him to giggle slightly. "Open your eyes, silly," she heard him say.

Sam recognized the voice and opened her eyes. Will stood there, in a nice suit, smiling. "Will?" she rasped out, clutching the brick wall for support. "You were my secret admirer?"

"Yes," he admitted, shyly. "Here's your rose." She took it from him, but put the hand (and rose) over her heart. "I hope you aren't disappointed."

"No…just a little shocked," she replied. She straightened up, laughing. "It was you the entire time!"

"I think you need some fresh air. The train fumes are getting to you," Will replied, gently grasping her elbow. "Care for a quick walk around the park?"

"A walk sounds lovely." Sam and Will made their way out of the station and to a nearby park. "So, it was you," she repeated.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you out at the Quidditch game, but then the whole Newman thing started. Plus, I was enjoying the secrecy."

"Well, I admit I enjoyed it too." Sam looked down at the rose. "I had hoped you were my secret admirer."

"Yet you still seemed shocked when you saw me."

"Well, I kinda gave up that hope after Halloween."

"Ahh, so my plan worked."

"The plan to keep me in the dark? Yes, it did. How did you change so fast?"

"Easy. I transfigured my costume. Considering I teach the subject, I think I have a knack for it." Will laughed as Sam gave him a little shove. "It's also how I got those lights around the garden. Transfigured a few branches."

"Well, I was romanced and surprised. Congrats!"

"Thank you. Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"No, not yet. You're falling behind, Mr. Romance."

"Well, you look beautiful," Will replied. "Shall we go to dinner? That is, if you still…"

"Hello, yes, I do," Sam replied. "Come on. I'm hungry!" She pulled Will's hand and he followed, smiling the entire time.

"Aren't they a sweet couple? Newlyweds you think?" a nearby woman asked her husband.

"No, dear, they look too young," he replied, not bothering to look up from his newspaper. "They are probably a young couple enjoying the days before Christmas."

"I guess. Remember when we were that young?"

"Yes, dear."

"And that much in love?"

"Mhmmm."

"Oh, why do I bother! You are not even listening to me!" She crossed her arms. "Though, even if they aren't married—they should end up as such."

"That's what you said of that blonde girl and the brown haired boy she was with the other day!"

"It was true then. They should be married as well!"

* * *

A group of dark robed wizards slipped through the quiet town. "Quick now, we have to find where the Snapes live and give them an early Christmas present from Newman," the head one whispered to the rest. "Anyone get the address?"

"It's an old property, and it is unlisted," someone else whispered back. "My contact in the Ministry wouldn't tell me either. He isn't as loyal as we would like to think to the Dragons."

"We'll have to pay him back later," the head said. "Or Newman will."

"Either way, though, we don't have his address," another group member hissed.

"Well," some wizard from the back cut in. "Snape has a lot of family money. We look for the biggest house and that'll probably be it!"

"Good reasoning. The Snapes seem like a family who would show off."

The group came to the house they reckoned belonged to Snape. One of the wizards broke into the house and grabbed a book that was open. He walked back out. "Alright," the leader said. They pointed their wands and began to burn the house down. As the flames climbed high into the night, a member put the Dragon box in nearby bushes and the group disapparated with loud booms. Neighbors and a fire company raced to the burning house to save the family living inside.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done! Though, honestly, I should be packing…oops. Don't tell my dad! I leave Monday for London and I'll be back on the 12th of June. I'm working on the next chapter as much as possible so that I can just post it on the 15th. Who knows how I'll be with the jet lag? Anyway, how many were surprised with Sam's secret admirer? Wait till Sev founds out next chapter. Mac 


	14. So, Are We Having Fun Yet?

Chapter 14:

"The local fire company was able to douse the fire and save most of the house. The Thompson family made it out alive, including Mrs. Thompson's elderly mother, who fortunately remained on the first floor since she couldn't take the stairs. The family's cat was found up a nearby tree and rescuers soon had him down. Local investigators have ruled the fire suspicious and will continue to investigate. Coming up next: the town's collective work to help the family still enjoy Christmas, after this commercial break."

Kiki turned the television off, shaking her head. "We should head into town, see if we can help," she said to her husband.

"Why?" he asked, still not looking up from Grindelwald's diary. "It's not like the people of the town have done anything for us."

"It's because the Snape name still drives fear into the hearts of these people and Merlin knows we haven't done too much to change it."

"Nonsense. You drag me to that summer fair every year."

"In which you wear the look that sends first years to their common rooms crying. And you expect people to not be afraid?" Kiki sighed. "I'll bring Madi, and we'll go into town. You can keep studying that diary for any clues."

"I have found a variant of the Cruciatus curse. Apparently, it will cause the person to experience the torture in reoccurrences. Doesn't sound too pleasant."

"No, it doesn't. Then again, no dark lord is."

"Well, if they aren't afraid to use it, I want you to be careful."

"I will," Kiki replied. "I'll be back later. Madison!"

* * *

If the town people were surprised to hear that Mrs. Snape and her daughter were going to help, they didn't show it. There was always talk about the Snapes since the first family member built Snape Manor right outside the town. They kept to themselves, the whole lot, but this was the first group that hadn't looked down on everybody. Nobody endeared themselves to the family, they knew Professor and Mrs. Snape lived at the boarding school were he was Headmaster, the eldest daughter was in college and the other two children were in boarding school, though no one knew if it was the same boarding school Professor Snape ran. But the two Snapes were offering to help and they were willing to accept it. 

"Well, little ladies, we have enough people on the squad and your 'investigative' services aren't required," the chief of police said, smirking.

Kiki's mouth twisted into an expression of annoyance. "Madi, go see if you are needed for any cooking," she told her daughter. "Sir, I detest you calling me a 'little lady' and that I may not actually be an investigator. I am one in my own right and I may be able to help you."

"There are suspicious circumstances, ma'am, beyond your understanding," the chief argued as a Scotland Yard inspector walked up. Kiki was partially confused; she knew that this man was in a select group of muggle inspectors who knew of the Ministry of Magic.

"Chief, call your men back," the inspector said. "I'm handing this over to a very special team."

The chief's mouth was hanging open and his indignation radiated off his body. It took all of Kiki's willpower to surpass the victorious laughter threatening to take over. "But…but…"

"No buts, clear out!" The inspector waited until the police left, all shooting looks at Kiki. "Sorry, about that. Name's Wilson," he said, shaking Kiki's hand.

"Snape," she replied. "What team's coming in?"

"An Auror team, Led by someone named Michaelson. Know him?"

"Yeah, that's my team. How did you get the feeling that this was a dark wizard matter?"

"I'm married to a witch. Apparently, she wasn't kidding when she said you can just feel it. I usually trust my gut."

"So do I," Kiki replied. "I have an idea of who is responsible so, inspector, have you seen a box?"

"Yeah, in the bushes over there." Kiki followed Wilson's finger to bushes that lined the fence. She nodded and walked over carefully. "You gonna touch it?"

"No, it'll set it off. Don't need to scare the neighbors any more than they are. We'll wait for Ace to come and we'll figure out how to transport it to somewhere we can set it off in a contained environment."

"My chief wants to know: is there another dark wizard running around your community?" Wilson asked. Kiki sighed. "I'll take that as a 'yes,' then."

"Tell him that we fear one is rising but we are doing all in our power to prevent that from happening," Kiki replied. The inspector shook his head as the Auror teams appeared.

* * *

The Order was in an uproar. The letter the Aurors recovered from the Dragon box had sent them in a near panic and Ace running to his father-in-law while Kiki returned to her family. The note put her in such a right state it was _she _who summoned Sam to the Snape house hours before the Christmas Eve party was supposed to begin. Said party was pushed back as the Order debated the whole affair. 

"They were trying to kill the Snape family. Fortunately, they do not have the Ministry contacts the Death Eaters had so they couldn't find the proper address," Ace explained. "Though how they figured out which house to burn is beyond me."

"If you saw the Thompson house in its full glory, it was a grand house that screamed 'old money,' which such a family owned it until they fell on bad times and sold it. The Dragons know I have a large amount of family money, so they guessed I lived there. They seem to forget my family's unpleasant disposition and didn't think we wouldn't live in town," Severus explained. "So they were trying to kill me?"

"They were looking for something," Tonks said, face scrunched up. "And I think they think they got it, but I would kill to know what they found."

Severus sighed. "It's probably one of my family treasures—one of Grindelwald's old diaries."

"It has some of his plans in it, I'm guessing?" Albus asked.

"No. Just his usual rhetoric, which seems different from Newman's. But some curses that Newman created or found, he was vague on them. What course did Cecil Newman teach again?"

Albus shook his head, but turned to Bianca. "Where's Arden?" he asked. She stood up and got her daughter. "Arden, did Helena tell you what class Cecil Newman taught in Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Yes. Ancient Runes. Why?" she asked.

"It may help. Go tell everyone the party will begin soon," Dumbledore dismissed her. She shrugged but left the room. "I think we will need to get some research done on why Newman was picked for Runes. It may help us understand his strategies. Agreed?"

"Agreed. But, what happens when he realizes my husband isn't dead?" Kiki asked.

"He'll be discreet. I'm sure."

"I'm not, but alright. Who has the eggnog? You know what, screw the eggnog, bring on the Firewhiskey!" Kiki walked into the main room, her concerned husband chasing after her.

* * *

It was an hour after the party was finally started when the doorbell rang. Bianca opened it to find Will standing there, looking very confused. "No offense, it's kinda mean to cast a notice-me-not spell on a house where you are holding a party," he said. "I've been circling the block for a half hour. I'm surprised the neighbors haven't called the authorities." 

"Sorry, it's for protection in these uncertain times."

"Right. Headquarters. This may be the safest place in the wizarding world right because Hogwarts sure as hell ain't."

"ISN'T!" Lily called out.

"Grammar Nazi," Sam replied, rushing to meet Will. She hugged him, he returned. "Glad you could make it."

"I told you last night I would, right? Probably should've meet you at the apartment."

"No, I was called home early. Care to come say hi to my parents? My mom's a little drunk, though," she said, grabbing his hand.

"Wait, I've heard stories…do you really think this is wise?"

"What stories?"

"Stories of what your father does to your boyfriends."

"Oh, he has to like you!" Sam gushed. "He hired you, after all!" She pulled him up to her parents, where her father was watching her mother drink her tea like a hawk. "Mum, Daddy, Will's here."

"Hi, Will," Kiki smiled. "Sorry I'm not in the best of moods right now."

"Not to worry, Mrs. Snape. I understand. There are days at Hogwarts where I feel like I need either a rather stiff drink or a blow to the head," Will said.

"Well, I have something to say," Sam said, bouncing on the soles of her feet.

Kiki put down her cup. "She's bouncing. We should listen," she told her husband. Severus merely grunted, already frowning at what the news could possibly be.

"Will and I are dating now," Sam announced. Kiki squealed, hugging both her daughter and then Will. Severus, however, looked ready to kill.

"Since when?"

"Last night, Daddy, I'm not Madison," Sam pouted. "I wasn't going to keep my boyfriend a secret from you. I think I'm a bit more mature than that."

"Indeed," Severus sneered. Kiki and Sam sighed as he approached Will. "May I have a word with you?"

"Certainly, sir." Will started towards one of the empty Black parlors, seeming like he was going to his death. Severus started towards the room but Kiki grabbed his arm.

"Be. Nice," she said, emphasizing every word. "I like him and he makes Sam happy."

"I'm just having a word with the dunderhead. I'm not going to hurt him."

"DADDY!" Sam admonished. Kiki released her husband with a pointed look and watched him disappear. "Will's gonna make it, right?"

"Of course. I think your father respects him," Kiki said, patting her daughter's hand. "Nothing to fear."

"Famous last words."

* * *

Lily and Giachi, however, had decided to herd their parents upstairs to another empty room. "What is so important that we had to leave the party and you need both sets of parents up here for?" Harmony asked, arms crossed. 

"And if you are the representatives who are to ask if you can join the Order, the answer's 'no,'" Remus interjected, arm casually resting on his wife's shoulders. They were both still worried about Harmony's upcoming discussion with Sam about her friendship with certain ex-convicts the couple missed Bianca's knowing smile and Sirius' growing elation.

Lily sighed. "No, Dad, this isn't about us joining the Order. Giachi and I wanted to tell you that we're dating," she said, grabbing Giachi's hand.

"YEEEEEEESSS!" Sirius exclaimed, pumping a fist into the hair. He picked up his wife and began twirling her around. "What did I tell you, Bink? What did I tell you?"

"You told me that you hoped Giachi was dating Lily," Bianca said. However, she was starting to look a little green. "Sirius Black, messo me giù ora!" He promptly obeyed.

Lily was rushed by her grinning mother while Giachi stood there, shocked. As her marriage to Sirius progressed, Bianca's use of Italian had decreased. It wasn't like his father didn't know it; Sirius and Bianca often spoke in Italian when they didn't want their children to know what they were talking about. Giachi also knew that every so often, Sirius would say something to his wife in the language that made her blush. Their Aunt Kiki and he also exchanged a few insults in Italian, but even that waned. The only time their mother used a lot of Italian in a conversation was with their grandmother. This was the first time in a long time that Giachi had heard his mother use Italian so casually. He wished she would do it more; it was a beautiful language.

Giachi was shaken out of his reverie when Remus clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised. I'm glad she chose you," he said. "Though, you do know I'm only slightly below your Uncle Severus when it comes to being protective, right?" Giachi nodded. "Well, just don't hurt her and I won't hurt you. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Remus John Lupin, knock it off. You're not Severus," Harmony said, arms folded.

"Thank Merlin for small miracles, then," Remus snorted. "So, I think the kids should tell us about how long they've been dating and how it came about."

"Okay," Lily said, slowly. "You might want to sit down for this one."

* * *

Lily and Giachi joined their group in a parlor they had commandeered. "How did it go?" Jamie asked. "I thought I heard a lot of jumping and screaming." 

"You did. That was Dad celebrating," Giachi explained. "I think he's trying to find the cigars. You would think Lily and I announced we were pregnant rather than just dating."

"Though my dad wasn't too happy about the whole dating since March thing," Lily replied, sitting down next to Sam. "How did your dad take the news about Will?"

"Pretty well, for my dad. Will's just about recovered the ability to speak. That can't be too bad, right?" Sam asked, rubbing Will's arm. "I think we are lucky that my mom is on our side. She likes Will. And I think Daddy likes him too."

"He has a pretty funny way of showing it," Will grumbled.

Jamie shrugged. "He's always had a funny way of showing if he likes you."

"He's never been the one we run to for hugs when we were little or with tears," Rawlins explained. "You went to everyone else but him."

"Speak for yourselves. He was the first person I ran to," Sam inserted.

"That's because you're Daddy's Little Pwincess," Giachi taunted. Sam stuck her tongue out at him before leaning back in her seat. Will just groaned. James leaned over and patted his shoulders.

"Will, I just want to say thank you for bumping me from Severus Snape's Public Enemy Number One to Severus Snape's Public Enemy Number Two."

"JAMES!" Madi and Sam yelled together. Madi huffed off to the kitchen and everyone relaxed.

"So, loaded question, how's Hogwarts?" Giachi asked. Those in the school groaned.

"From a faculty standpoint, it sucks. We're changing curriculums and books after Christmas and I've gotten it already. The books are incredibly dark books that I'm sure are banned and the Ministry's hair would turn white if they saw the curriculum. We're preparing the children for war!" Will said, suddenly very passionate. "It is horrible. Newman wants me to teach these kids how to transfigure things into weapons and instruments of torture."

"He's trying to condition us into changing the world to his liking and will hurt anyone who stands in his way," Maxim explained. "He just wants power and he believes fear is the only way to get it."

"Can we talk about something else?" Susan pleaded, Serenity leaning on her knees. "It's Christmas and we should be discussing happier things. Not evil, ugly things like Newman." The others sighed and nodded as Madi returned.

"Oh, James," she sing-songed. "I have something for you." James perked up as Madi stopped before him. With quick reflexes, she whacked him with the Spatula of Death and sat back down. He rubbed his head, thoroughly chastised.

Will, however, was taken aback. "W-What was that?"

"Nothing, dear," Sam said, patting his hand. "Nothing at all." The children laughed and the conversation turned back to more pleasant topics.

* * *

The group trooped into the main dining room for the dinner that everybody helped prepare. Years ago, they decided to take pressure off of Bianca and turn Christmas Eve dinner into a potluck. They maneuvered themselves around the table, with Dumbledore always at the head. McGonagall clanked her glass and most of those present were almost transported back to their days at Hogwarts. Dumbledore smiled at his wife and raised his glass. "Well, since it's tradition for me to make the speech, I guess I'll begin." 

"Of course we want you to make the speech. Imagine Moody giving it?" Sirius joked. Moody whacked him under the table. Dumbledore chuckled and continued on.

"At Christmastide, we like to count our blessings for the past year and look forward to the next. For most of us in this room, if not all, we may not think we have many blessings and that our world isn't going into the next year brightly. But there are small blessings: new loves, our families, and successes. We are together here and now. Christmas is from an ancient pagan ritual involving light and I think we need to bring that light with us as we face the next year. To a brighter Christmas!"

"To a brighter Christmas!" everyone repeated after Dumbledore before taking a sip of whatever liquid placed in front of them.

"I've said my piece. Let's eat!" Dumbledore said.

"Hear, hear!" the Black men agreed, reaching for the food. The began shoveling large amounts on to their plates, thoroughly embarrassing Bianca, Lily and Madi.

Ace sighed. "Will you three leave some food for the rest of us, please?" he asked. "I would like to eat tonight." A chorus of 'yeahs' echoed his statement. Sirius and his sons timidly placed the food back and the dinner continued.

* * *

A group helped clean up the dishes and cast the appropriate charms on the various bowls, plates and pans the food previously occupied. It was then that Harmony finally got Sam alone, as they tackled a rather stubborn dish. "So, how are you doing?" Harmony asked. 

"I'm doing fine, Aunt Harmony. How about you and Uncle Remus?"

"Oh, as well as can be suspected. We are going crazy now that we don't have the kids to keep us occupied nor any classes to teach. There were days I complained about getting up for class, but I miss them."

"I know. You were a great teacher. Uncle Remus too. You guys don't have any hobbies?"

"Well, Remus is catching up on some reading and I'm catching up on some writing."

"Oh, I always loved your stories. Promise to dedicate a book to me?"

"I'll see, okay, dear?" Harmony and Sam shared a laugh. "Anyway, we do like to go shopping together." Sam's face remained calm, but Harmony knew better by the slight raise of the girl's eyebrow. "Mostly in Diagon Alley, you know." Eyebrow went higher. "We thought we saw you there recently."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but then we figured it couldn't be you as it was the house assigned to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Remus and I knew you would most likely stay far away from them—they traumatized you as a child."

"I wouldn't say 'traumatized' per se…" Sam tried weakly. Harmony decided to play hardball, knowing the extent of the girl's stubbornness.

"How long have you been visiting them?"

Sam sighed. "Since September."

"Sam! Who else knows?"

"Your daughters, my friend Evelyn and Will. That's it."

"What did you do? Track them down and knock on their door, saying 'Hi, I want a relationship'?"

"Of course not. Lucius did."

"Sammy…"

"I was confused and Evelyn encouraged me just to have one dinner. I figured one dinner wouldn't hurt. I didn't count on the incredible cuteness of Selena Malfoy."

"The little girl we also saw hug you?"

"Yeah. She's a real sweetheart," Sam said, smiling. Harmony, however, wasn't, so Sam dropped hers. "Anyway, they've been great to talk to and Selie has really taken to me. They haven't made any other attempts to 'traumatize' me. I think they've seriously changed and I'm willing to give them a second chance."

"Samantha Kristin Snape, you are putting yourself in a dangerous situation every time you walk into that man's house! I don't care if he has a cute daughter, that's the same as the child predator with a puppy!"

Sam slammed the pot lid down, pushing it to the side. "Aunt Harmony, I know you are worried for me but comparing Lucius to a child predator is a bit of a stretch. He had a bad past, so did my dad. You gave Daddy a second chance, and I know Lucius kidnapped your children, but I think he deserves a second chance as well," she said evenly.

Harmony crossed her arms. "Sammy, you are not thinking rationally! You are too young to understand…"

"THAT'S IT!" Sam harshly whispered. "You want to know why I continued my relationship with the Malfoys? Because they treat me like an adult. I know you've known me my entire life, but that's been twenty years—not twenty months. They listen to what I say, my point of view and they discuss where my thinking might be wrong and why. They also let me explain my argument as well. There's a time where you have to stop babying all of us and realize we're entering the real world." With that, Sam stalked out of the room, leaving behind a stunned Harmony. Remus walked in, shaking his head.

"Did you hear how she blew up at me?" Harmony asked.

Remus sighed. "I did; and she was right. We're stopping them from joining the Order, when we were in it when we were younger than them."

"They don't know anything about Dark Lords."

"I would say our knowledge of the topic prior to our joining is about the same that they know. Sure we had the suspension of if Voldemort would gain power while in school, but they are experiencing that now. I think, after Christmas, we all need to get together and get over the fact our babies are adults now."

Harmony nodded and Remus grabbed her hand. "Come on, sweetie, let's join the party and shake it off. I'm sure Sam's doing the same now."

* * *

The party continued; any previous tensions soon dissipated. Pleasant conversations, sounds of torn paper, laughter, giggling, kissing, drunken random comments and the like filled the air as the guests enjoyed themselves. They called it a night when a rather drunk Ron and equally intoxicated Harry started an incredibly off-key rendition of "The Twelve Days of Christmas." Angry, Hermione and Ginny dragged their inebriated husbands out of the house, embarrassed children following. At that point, everyone else trickled out until it was just the Blacks. "All in favor of cleaning this up tomorrow, say 'aye,'" Bianca said, leaning against her husband on the couch. She received four 'ayes' in response. "Okay, goodnight everybody." 

The children marched upstairs, each eager to go to bed. Sirius stood up, stretched and picked up his wife. "To the hot tub milady?"

"You are just as drunk as your godson," Bianca laughed. "But it sounds perfect!"

* * *

A/N: I'm baaaack! Miss me? London was wonderful! I even saw Platform 9 and ¾! I kinda miss it, but I'm still glad to be back. Though my sister did just get a new drum set…oy. Well, I hope nobody died waiting for this chapter…here you go! Mac 


	15. The Future Generation of ?

Chapter 15:

The magical community rang in the New Year, but celebrations were subdued. They feared the Dragons, who had attacked three separate villages. The Order figured that it was because Newman realized Severus Snape wasn't dead. The Ministry and Auror corps tried to step up their protection, but they were only good after an attack happened. They once again relied heavily on the Order, who was better equipped to prevent attacks. However, the Order of the Phoenix was at a slight disadvantage against the Dragons because, unlike with the Deatheaters, there was no spy on the inside.

Snape was disappointed that he couldn't reprise his earlier role in the Order since Newman had it out for him; Kiki was relieved that she didn't have to worry about him getting hurt while away from her protection. Of course, the fact that the rising Dark Lord's public enemy number one was her husband meant that the relief she felt wasn't enough to help her relax on a whole. Both Snapes were having fitful sleeps, worrying their medi-witch friends.

"You two must start getting sleep," Eden replied, when she was able to corner Kiki. "You and Severus look like the walking dead."

"I feel like the walking dead."

"Then why aren't you sleeping?"

"Because of the nightmares—or rather nightmare."

"You keep seeing the vision?"

"Over and over again," Kiki sighed. "I don't know if you've ever dreamed of you husband dying…"

"I'm married to an Auror, of course I've dreamed about how many different ways Ace could die and how many different ways I can receive the news. I know what it is like. Though, it must be a hundred times worse for you, knowing you are a Seer."

"I've always cursed my abilities and that has just increased a hundred-fold since this vision began haunting me." Eden hugged her friend. Kiki sighed. "Maybe I should just surrender my pride and start stocking up on the Dreamless Sleep potion."

Eden chuckled. "I'm sure Sev will be extremely willing to brew it for you."

"You are forgetting that I am just as talented in potion making as my husband!" Kiki was aghast. "I can make it myself." Eden burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry," she said, once her laughter died down. "But why isn't your husband sleeping?"

"Would you if you had a would-be Dark Lord on your back?"

"No, I guess I wouldn't."

"I wonder how your father slept when both Grindelwald and Voldemort were in power." Eden could only shrug.

* * *

"Albus, how did you sleep when you were fighting a Dark Lord?" Severus asked his mentor, putting down the tea cup Dumbledore had just offered him.

"I slept quite well, actually," Dumbledore replied. Upon seeing the dark glare the other was sending him, he chuckled. "I did spend a few sleepless nights when Grindelwald was in power, but not during Voldemort's reign. Maybe because by then I had Minerva, Eden and Riley, I don't know. How is Kiki sleeping?"

"The same as me. She's always haunted by the vision of my death. I've been contemplating sneaking a Dreamless Sleep potion into her drink at night, but I would then only end up spending the night tossing and turning on the couch."

"You could always charm the couch to be more comfortable."

"ALBUS!"

"Well, that always worked for me." Dumbledore took a sip. "I honestly do not know what to tell you about sleeping better, but you need to if you are going to stay one step of Newman. I learned that during my battle with Grindelwald."

Severus pushed around a biscuit on his table. "I guess you are right. How do I fall asleep?"

"Well, instead of thinking of the bad, start thinking of the good in your life. That's what helped me," Dumbledore said. Severus sighed.

* * *

Sam tapped her foot in agitation, glancing at the watch Lucius had given her months earlier, waiting for her boyfriend to show up. She and Will had arranged a dinner date at Rosmerta's, but he was now twenty minutes late. He came running over the hill, stopping in front of her. She kept her arms crossed while he tried to catch his breath. "Shall we go in?" he rasped out, opening the door. She didn't reply, but walked in ahead of him. Will sighed, following her.

Rosmerta sat the two in the back, setting up a candle to provide a romantic atmosphere. "You two are such a cute couple," the witch said. "I thought so back when you two were still students in Hogwarts." She walked away.

"So, why were you late?" Sam asked, never having uncrossed her arms.

"Take off your coat, you are going to get hot," Will said. "And I couldn't get out thanks to our dear friend Victor Newman."

"Oh," Sam said, feeling a bit guilty. "Sorry. I should've known."

"Yeah, but I'll forgive you because you are so cute." Sam playfully hit him. He chuckled a bit as Rosmerta came back to take their drink orders. Once she left, Will continued. "I was put under the Spanish Inquisition to leave the castle. Don't worry," he said, rushing, "I didn't tell him you were the woman I was meeting. However, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a school rule tomorrow stating teachers cannot date during the school week. Hell, the school year."

"You'll have to just sneak out," Sam said, thoughtfully.

Will looked dubious. "How will I do that?" he asked. "Because I don't want to just take you out during vacations."

"Don't worry, I know a few people who have snuck out of Hogwarts in their time. I can get you something that will help. Just send me the SOS."

"Deal," Will replied, kissing her.

* * *

Lily, Jamie and Giachi stood in front of their parents, wondering why they were called there. Kevin also sat off to the side, trying hard to hide his smile. "Well, I guess you are wondering why we brought you here," Sirius started.

"No, Dad, we figured you were just throwing a party. Where's the popcorn?" Giachi retorted.

Sirius sent a look at Bianca. "He's your son," his wife responded. Sirius sighed.

"We called you here because we've decided that we were being unfair in refusing you admittance into the Order of Phoenix," Remus said, slowly.

"You mean we can join the Order and help fight Newman?" Jamie asked, bouncing in her seat. Harmony, Remus, Bianca and Sirius nodded. Within seconds, Lily had attached herself to her father, thanking him over and over again.

"What about Sam?" Giachi asked his mom. Bianca sighed.

"We haven't convinced Severus yet. Kiki is onboard and is trying to work him over, but he's been in a worse mood than ever. It may take awhile."

"Knowing Severus, he's going to turn to Sam after the final battle and say 'Now you can join the Order.' I promise you that!" Sirius said. "That is something he would do." The others laughed as Sam walked in.

"Yeah, but then my mother would kick him and yell at him for being stupid," she added, plopping down next to Lily.

Harmony chuckled. "I was just about to say that," she told her goddaughter. "I'm sure he'll come around before the final battle. A few nights on the couch may change his mind."

Sam shook her head. "With her reoccurring vision of dad's death, my mother wouldn't use that particular punishment. But I have a feeling she has something up her sleeve."

"Well, I hate to leave the party, but I have a study session with Kevin to go to," Jamie said, standing up.

"Note how she cleverly didn't use the word 'date,'" Sam whispered to Lily. The blonde just laughed.

"Lils, I'll walk you home?" Giachi asked, holding out a hand for him.

"My white knight. Of course," Lily replied. The three left, leaving Sam alone with her aunts and uncles.

"Sam, do you need to talk to either your Aunt Harmony or I?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I need to speak with both you and Uncle Sirius."

"Bye," Bianca and Harmony said, running out of the room. Sam, Remus and Sirius stared at the spot the women had previously stood with a weird look. They shrugged in unison before Sirius turned to Sam.

"Sooo, what do you need to discuss with Moony and I here?"

"Well, Padfoot," Sam started, "Will and I have a little problem. Newman has made a new rule saying that teachers cannot socialize with anyone outside of the school during the school year—weekends included."

"What about Hogsmeade weekends?"

"Cancelled."

"Bastard."

"Sirius, can she continue with her little story? I want to go home," Remus said. Sirius shrugged and motioned for Sam to continue.

"Anyway, that kinda puts a damper on any future dates, so I was wondering if Will could get permission from the two remaining Marauders to use your wonderful map. So, can he?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and Sirius leaned back into his "thinking position": legs crossed, elbow resting on a knee and pointer finger tapping his lips. Sam groaned. "Lessee. You want us to reveal one of our most secret weapons for troublemaking, am I correct?"

"Most secret…Uncle Sirius, every kid in this group knows about the Marauder's Map. I highly doubt it's a secret, especially since when my father's in power, he knows about it."

"Am I correct?"

"Sam, please, just say 'yes.' I really want to go home," Remus whined. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Uncle Sirius."

"Give me one good reason why we should agree," Sirius said.

"Because it'll make me happy, and if I'm not happy…hello, you've seen my parents' tempers."

"Tempting…"

"Okay, because it'll mean Will's sticking it to Newman by sneaking out and still socializing outside of the school during the school year. It will undermine his authority. Happy?"

"Yes. Remus?"

"Hell, I agreed before you decided to hold this little inquisition. Give him the map."

"I agree," Sirius said. "I will write to Rawlins and tell him to give Will the map whenever he asks for it."

"Thank you," Sam said, hugging Sirius before hugging Remus. "I love you both! Uncle, Sirius, Uncle Remus, you two rock!"

"I know," Sirius said.

"I have to go and write Will to tell him about the map! Bye!" Sam left the room. Remus stretched and sighed.

"Sirius, you are too much," he said. "Now, I'm going home."

"Good bye, Moony!"

* * *

Will didn't know what Sam's note meant. "Give Rawlins a detention?" he asked, reading it over many times. He had thought her note would help him escape Newman's evil control and see her like a normal couple. Or as normal as they could get as a wizard and an intelligent witch could get. Of course, he wasn't going to give an innocent student detention, though Newman would love to see the son of one of his chief rivals suffering. But Will actually liked Rawlins Lupin, who was usually a good kid.

The operative word was "usually." For it seemed that Rawlins seemed to inherit a bit of his father's Marauder spirit and saved up his pranks for his 7th year. Or, at least for Will's 7th year Transfiguration class. Will was near his wit's end with the boy. "Mr. Lupin, ten points from Dragon!" he felt he was constantly yelling. Finally, fed up, he snapped out, "Mr. Lupin, detention with me tonight immediately after dinner. Here." He didn't know why, but Rawlins seemed to lean back with smugness. It was then that Will remembered Sam's words and realized Rawlins purposefully got himself a detention. The professor made a mental note to thank the boy at the start of his detention.

Rawlins arrived to Will's classroom promptly. "Sorry about the trouble in the classroom earlier, but Sam wrote me saying that you would never just give me a detention and that I needed to earn it," he explained, sitting down.

"Why not just have to come to me claiming to need tutoring or something?"

"Wouldn't fly. I've straight-O's in this course so it wouldn't be plausible. Plus, Newman would think we were planning something and you would be in trouble. Then we would lose a valuable ally in the staff."

"At least I'm considered valuable," Will deadpanned. "And why would Newman not consider this detention something along those lines?"

"Because I EARNED the detention in front of the Cecils…" The two sniggered at the name. "…who all belong to his personal fan club, so they will report I was misbehaving so you are just a professor enforcing the rules. Which reminds me, you might want to actually give me a punishment to keep up this charade."

"True. Uh, just write, um, 'I will not goof off during Transfiguration lessons'… how about, fifty times?"

"Sounds good to me." Rawlins pulled out a piece of paper and a quill. He began to scratch out the punishment assignment.

Will wanted to ask why Sam wanted the two to meet up here, but he knew that if Rawlins hadn't brought up the subject, it was best for him not to. But there was only so much scratching a man could take in two hours. "So, Rawlins, I hope this escapade hasn't damaged any perfect records?"

"Perfect records? Nah, I gave them up when I became friends with Giachi Black. He was just as much a troublemaker as his father, and that's saying a lot considering everything the Marauders' did. I usually was just along for the ride and therefore, guilty by association."

"Well, as long as nothing important got ruined," Will said, shrugging. "How you doing on those sentences?"

"I'm on the last twenty. I should be done in the next hour."

"Good, that's when curfew is called. I'd hate to have to rescue you from Filch."

"I wouldn't worry about Filch for now."

"I wouldn't want to have to deliver your eulogy after finding your remains where Newman buried them."

"Yeah, that I would worry about."

"You know, I never had such a conversation with a teacher when I was a student," Will commented.

"Eh, its par for the course when your parents are the DADA professors and you grew up in this castle." He walked up, plopping down his papers. "There you go."

Will flipped through the pages. "Everything seems to be in order…oh, wait, Rawlins, this is a blank sheet. I think you turned it in by accident."

"No, I didn't. And it isn't blank," Rawlins explained. "You got a wand? Good. Tap it and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' I'm not kidding, either."

With a shrug, Will tapped the paper and repeated the words. Sure enough a map appeared on the paper. "This…this is Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Look at all the secret passages…what is this?"

"This is the Marauders' Map. Sam got permission from the last remaining Marauders, Dad and Uncle Sirius, for you to use it when meeting up for dates during the school year. Just let any of us know when you need it and it will get to you."

"Thank you, but how do you clear it?"

"Oh, tap it again and say 'Mischief managed.' It will clear like nothing more than scrap parchment." Will nodded and Rawlins took the map, leaving. Will was looking forward to the next meeting so that he could arrange his next date with Sam.

* * *

It took two weeks for one of Newman's Dragons to realize there was a teacher who was sneaking out. He approached their leader. "My Master, I bring some bad news. One of the teachers here in Hogwarts has been spotted going in Hogsmeade even though you strictly forbade it."

"Which one?" Newman hissed, causing all in the room to flinch.

"I don't know. I haven't been able to get a good view of him. But I am sure the list of who it may be is incredibly short."

"If only. Many of the teachers seem to remain loyal to the old coot Dumbledore and his pet Snape. The incredibly short list is the one of those it couldn't be."

"I think, sir," another Dragon spoke up, "instead of focusing on _who_ it could be, we should focus on _how_ he is getting out of the castle undetected."

"Why do you suggest such a thing?" a rival called out from the back. "Why should we care how is sneaking out? He should be punished! My Lord, let me seek out the disobedient one and let me crush him."

Newman threw a giant fireball at the man, who writhed on the floor in pain. "No! There must be secret tunnels and passages this teacher is using to get out. If that is the case, then the sainted Order of the Phoenix can also use them to get in and stage a coup. I want the secrets so we can prevent this," he explained. "Anyone have any ideas or are you all as useless as _him_?" He spat on the Dragon.

An older Dragon seemed thoughtful. "This sounds familiar. I went to school with the Marauders and they were always disappearing or reappearing with things from Hogsmeade on non-Hogsmeade weekends. They used to have a large Christmas party every year and had so much candy and butterbeer, it must've come from raids. We always speculated on how they did it. Now, some of their children attend the school—they would know the secret."

"They would also share it with people in the Order," another Dragon replied. "You need to get those children to tell it."

"Those children happen to be the offspring of some of the most resilient and powerful wizards and witches of our age. They are ingrained with a sense of good versus evil and they will always side with good." Everyone turned to face a member that had remained silent most meetings. He showed up with someone else the same time and his partner remained silent as well. No one in the Dragons went by names and always wore hoods at meetings, so the others didn't know who they really were. "You need someone who will appeal to their sense to help others. That's the only way to get the information."

"We happen to know someone who can do just that. I promise, my Lord, that by our next meeting, we shall have the information," the partner said.

Newman nodded. "Excellent. You two shall do that," he said. He turned to the Dragon who had mentioned the topic. "Set up a network of spies. I wish to know who is disobeying me. Once I have control of the secret passages, we pounce on him. Understand?"

"Yes, Master," the Dragon said, bowing. He left with the others after Newman dismissed them. He stayed behind, watching the two silent members leave. "Do you think we can trust them?"

"I don't trust anybody in this group as far as I can throw them," another replied. "But if the master trusts them, we shall as well."

"I wonder who they are though…"

* * *

A/N: Did you all miss me? Sorry I took a break, but I was almost done with my American Girl story and wanted to finish this. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Any guesses who the mysterious Dragons are? I'll give you a hint, they are characters you know but not of my own creation. Good luck! Please, leave me a review. I have my second day of jury duty and I need the pick-me-ups. Thanks…Mac 


	16. Waiting for This Moment

Chapter 16:

"Sammy, can we build a snowman, please?" Selie whined, tugging on Sam's coat sleeve. "I wanna build a snowman."

"I know, honey, but we can't build one when the snow is still falling. Especially when it is falling so hard," Sam said, pointing out the window. All one could see was the white snow and more falling down. "You'll have to wait." Selie groaned and turned back to the movie on the television set. It was one of the girl's favorite, an original movie made by a newly formed magical production studio about a young witch who makes friends with a muggle. The neighbors noticed the girl's abilities and start a witch hunt before the young witch and her friend stop them.

Narcissa and Lucius opened the door, letting snow and the cold air in. They were bundled up and it looked like the warming charms Sam graciously cast on their garments had worn off. "Mommy! Daddy!" Selie yelled, ready to launch herself at her parents. Sam caught her in mid-air.

"Wait a few minutes, then you can attack your parents."

"Thank you, Sam," Narcissa said, helping her husband take off his boots. "We really need to get your leg fixed properly. I hope it hasn't been too long and it cannot be fixed."

As soon as Lucius was on the couch, Sam released Selie. The young girl scrambled up and hugged her father. She curled up next to him, head resting on his lap, to finish watching the movie. Sam smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Narcissa, do you need any help?" she asked.

"No, Sam, dear. I'm just making hot chocolate for us. You want a cup?"

"Thanks, but I think I should go."

"Oh no you don't. Not until the storm lets up a bit," Narcissa said, shaking a spoon at the woman. "It took Lucius and me twenty minutes to make it from the apparition point to here. I'm sure that's because of his bum leg, but I know it wouldn't take you any less than fifteen."

"Fine, I'll stay," Sam sighed. "Make me a cup of hot chocolate, then."

"One step ahead of you, dear. You think you'll be here for dinner?"

"I hope not. No offense," Sam said. "But I do plan on getting home at one point tonight."

"I don't blame you. But if worse comes to worse, the couch does the most remarkable thing…it folds out into a bed!" Sam laughed at Narcissa's wonder, leaving to join Lucius and Selie and watch the end of the movie.

When dinner time rolled around, the storm was still blowing but harder than before. "I guess I'm eating with you guys," Sam told the Malfoys. Selie began doing a little dance of joy while her parents nodded. "Since the movie's over, do you think it is safe to turn on the news?"

"Of course," Lucius replied. "I was just about to do so myself." He changed the channel, just as the weather began.

"Well, the storm is still blowing and is getting heavier with every minute. The good news is that this is the heaviest part of the storm and should clear up by midnight. The bad news is that the Ministry is reporting all major apparition points in London are down due to the freezing temperatures and are urging that no one try to apparate from private residences either. The points should be up by tomorrow morning, the afternoon the latest. Muggle transportations, except the Tube, are also down. However, both Ministry and muggle officials have asked that people remain where they are unless it is an emergency."

Lucius turned off the TV set, sighing. "Looks like you're spending the night. I don't know, but I assume this couch bed is comfortable," he said, looking around.

"I'm sure it is. Is there anyway I can contact my friends to let them know where I am?"

"Yeah, the floo network is usually connected to our house," he explained. "You can use it."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

Lily and Jamie were slightly concerned about their friend staying with the Malfoys, but admitted the risks Sam would face attempting to get home were greater than their fears. So, Sam ate dinner with the family and later helped put Selie to bed. Finally, she helped Narcissa unfold the couch bed and prepare it. The Malfoy woman leant her guest a nightgown to wear before going to bed. Sam sighed; it was going to be interesting. She hadn't worn a nightgown since before she started Hogwarts and she missed her Slytherin blanket. She had grown up with it and even used it on her Hogwarts' bed. Most of all, though her twenty-years-old pride wouldn't let her admit it, she missed not having Leo by her side. With that, she slipped into a deep sleep as the storm began to die down outside.

* * *

The storm had missed the little village Snape Manor rested outside of, but Kiki and Severus would not have enjoyed it even if snow had fallen. They knew they were at the heart of Newman's plan to take control of the wizarding world. The first phase had succeeded. He had kicked Severus out of the school and it was his. Hogwarts was just his first step; soon a high-ranking Dragon would take over the school and continue to run it in Newman's fashion. Next, Newman would take on the Ministry of Magic, unseat Timothy Begal and become new minister. Once the Ministry was completely under his control like Hogwarts, another high-ranking Dragon would get the position while his master moved to take on the international magical community. Once he had that, he would be the most powerful wizard in the world as well as the first Dark Lord to ever succeed in his task. Along the way, however, he would have to dispose of those who would stand against him—especially Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, who already had a Dark Lord each under their belt. Severus Snape was a target too, only because of the past between their ancestors.

The Order seemed better prepared now that they knew Newman's exact plan. They were quite surprised when two Dragons had shown up at Headquarters. Those present were ready to defend the house and then move Headquarters to someplace else, but Dumbledore stopped them. The two caped figures pushed down their hoods to reveal identical faces covered with red hair. "George? Fred?" Molly asked, surprised. "What are you two doing in that ridiculous get-up?"

The Weasley twins grinned. "We're Dragons, Mom," Fred said, taking off the cape.

"Or at least they think we are," George continued, also taking his outfit off. "Fred and I knew that Severus couldn't step back into his role as spy even if Kiki would let him, so we decided to do so. I don't think either Angelina or Alicia are very happy, but they understand."

"So, we're passing Newman information he thinks he can trust while we gather information to help you," Fred finished.

Everyone stared at them, slack-jawed except the eternally twinkling Dumbledore. "You two are the spies!" Arthur finally regained his voice. "Are you two insane?"

"Arthur, no offense, but we are talking about Fred and George," Kingsley said. "And, for some reason, I believe they are good spies. Maybe Severus can give them some tips to make them better, but they are our best bet."

Molly, however, couldn't believe her sons were spies and willingly putting themselves at risk. "Dumbledore, you let them do this?" she asked, eyes dangerously blazing. Out of habit, Sirius started to sink under the table. His wife found this very amusing.

Albus remained calm. "My dear Molly, I know you have concerns. I had concerns when I sent Severus in as a spy and I have them now that Fred and George have taken over the job. However, I believe in them and that they know what to do to remain safe. I agree with Kingsley, though. Severus, give them some tips to better ensure their survival." Severus nodded and they continued with their meeting. But even with the Weasley twins now passing information to them from inside the Dragon regime, the Snapes still couldn't rest easily.

* * *

The Hogwarts ground had been covered in snow since a week before the storm hit London. In years past, students would've spent any free time outside playing in the snow. Snowmen and snow angels should've decorated the lawn, as well as the ruins of many of a snow fort. But with Newman seemingly banning anything that didn't help his advancement in ruling the world, the lawn was devoid of human activity save for Hagrid's and Fang's footprints.

Now, it was nighttime and the students were all asleep. Nothing stirred in the hallways. Mrs. Norris wasn't allowed in the building so Filch spent his nights inside, the joy of torturing wayward students gone without his beloved cat. Teachers neither patrolled the corridors anymore. The ghosts had long since disappeared; where they went, no one knew. They figured since the dissolution of the regular houses, the four ghosts didn't know where to haunt. Either way, it left the corridors deserted at night.

The Dragon dormitory, still decorated in its original Gryffindor red and gold décor, wasn't quite as deserted. Some students had fallen asleep trying to finish their Ancient Runes homework. It had suddenly become a major course rather than an elective and no one could figure out why. The teacher was also tough, making them translate hard runes from an ancient book that looked like it would fall apart if one even breathed on it. The only person who knew why Ancient Runes had become so important was asleep in her dorm room. Arden was sound asleep, but her dream wasn't so pleasant…

* * *

_She was back in a deserted Hogwarts hallway. "Hello? Helena, have you brought me back here?" she called out. She walked past the vacated Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom but stopped. It was incredibly shadowed but she could make out a red haired girl sitting on one of the desks. She wore a Hogwarts uniform, but her back was to Arden. The girl couldn't see which house the other belonged to or her face. "Hello? Are you Helena?"_

_"No, I am not Helena," the girl said, spinning around to face Arden. She gasped; she recognized this student—especially the green eyes._

_"You're Lily Potter!" Arden said, hopping onto the desk. "Uncle Harry's mother."_

_Lily smiled. "Yes, that is me. And I know you are Arden Black, Sirius' daughter. To think he actually settled down and had a family. I still can't believe it, but I know he would make a good father," she said._

_"He does," Arden agreed. "But what brings you here? Where's Helena?"_

_"Helena brings me here. Newman has put a spell on the castle, which is why the ghosts have disappeared."_

_"We thought they were just hiding since the dissolution of the usual Hogwart houses," Arden said. "But how does that affect Helena and not you?"_

_"Helena, like the other ghosts, are earth-bound spirits. I am not. So she came to me and asked me to come to talk to you," Lily said. "I couldn't say 'no' since my friends, their children, my son, his friends, their children and my grandchildren are affected. James would've come too, but we didn't want to push our luck and get you in trouble."_

_Arden leaned forward. "What did Helena want to tell me?" she asked, curious._

_"You know the book that your Ancient Runes professor is making everyone translate for Newman?" Arden nodded. "It has a companion, which Newman doesn't have. He also doesn't know where it is either and has sent out an elite group to try to locate it."_

"_Where is it?"_

_"The Chamber of Secrets," Lily replied. Arden looked confused; she never heard of a secret chamber nor knew where one would be located. _

_"How can I help?" she asked._

_Lily smiled. "You just need to pass the information on to Harry. He'll know what to do," she said. She then turned serious. "You also have to warn Kiki. Newman somehow knows about her third eye."_

_"How? Aunt Kiki hates that thing!"_

_"I know. I don't know how he knows, neither does Helena. But he has cast a spell which is screwing up her visions. The vision that keeps haunting her is a scene from the past spliced in with the real version. She cannot trust what she is seeing until the spell is reversed," Lily warned, suddenly fading. "Promise me you will tell her!"_

_"I promise, Lily," Arden said, feeling herself start to fall. "I'll tell her."_

_"And tell Harry that his father and I love him!" With that, the scene broke open and white light surrounded Arden, who had to shield her eyes._

* * *

"Arden! Arden, can you hear me?" Alida shook her friend awake. Arden popped up and let her eyes adjust to the new light. She looked at her friend, who was the only one awake. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was a dream…well, I was talking with the spirit of Lily Potter," Arden explained. Alida nodded. "Where's your brother?" she asked.

"My brother? Asleep, like we really should be."

"Do you think we can go see him?"

"Sure. The spell that prevents the boys from coming up here is only on the girls' side," Alida explained. "I've been to his room plenty of times. C'mon."

The two girls snuck down to the common room and crossed the room until Alida tripped over Frank Longbottom. "Ow," he said, rubbing his leg. "Alida? Arden? What time is it?"

"About two in the morning, Frank," Alida said. "You might consider going to bed now."

"Yeah. I hate Ancient Runes. Dad was right when he said only Aunt Hermione would be the only person who could handle the subject let alone like it," Frank said, standing up. He collected his finished homework and turned back to his friends. "Where are you two going?"

"Arden had an important dream. She needs to talk with Rawlins," Alida explained. The three made it upstairs, leaving Frank at his proper floor before continuing to the floor where Rawlins and Maxim's bedroom was. Arden blushed a little when she was greeted by a pajama-clad Maxim, but Alida pushed her into the room. "Rawlins, Arden has something to tell you."

"Can it wait till morning?" Rawlins grumbled, pulling the blankets over his head. "I wanna sleep."

"I'm sure Alida and Arden want to sleep too, but they are here to talk to you," Maxim said, pulling the blankets off his sleepy friend. "Now, sit up and listen to them. Got it?"

"Fine, fine." Rawlins sat up. "Happy?"

"Very. Go ahead," Maxim said, bowing to the girls.

"Arden had a dream in which Lily Potter gave her a special message," Alida announced. "Tell him."

"What I need to tell you is that I have to get a message to Uncle Harry and Aunt Kiki. It involves the location of the companion book to the one we're translating in Ancient Runes. That one goes to Uncle Harry. Aunt Kiki's is a warning that her visions have been tampered with," Arden whispered. Rawlins nodded.

"Fine. We'll write it up tomorrow after curfew has been called up here and then I'll check to see when we can get it to the Order through Aunt Ginny. I'm surprised she hasn't been fired yet."

"The Dragons probably don't have a healer willing to deal with teenagers," Maxim explained. "Now, everyone to bed! You do not want to see this guy if he doesn't get enough sleep at night."

"Hey!" The girls giggled at Rawlins indignation.

"Good night," they said, returning to their bedroom.

* * *

The bed was bouncing, disturbing Sam's sleep. She rolled over, wrapping herself further into her blankets. Perhaps if she ignored it, the bouncing would go away. It didn't. It did gain a voice. A rather young girl's voice, which was shouting, "Wake up, Sammy! Wake up!"

Sam groaned and rolled over. "Selie, what time is it?"

"Seven thirty," the girl responded, stopping her bouncing. "I have no school today! The man on the TV said so. He said your school is closed too!"

"Thanks. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sleep? But it's morning!"

"I know sweetie, but you know how you have to wake up for school? I do too and I like to use days off to catch up on the sleep I missed."

"But it's morning! Sleep tonight!"

"Selie, sweetie, leave Sam alone," Narcissa said, pulling her daughter off the couch bed. "She needs her sleep."

"Mommy, I want to play with Sammy!" Selie whined, but it grew dimmer as Narcissa carried her daughter into the kitchen. Sam sighed, rolled over and fell back asleep.

It seemed like a few minutes later that Lucius was shaking Sam awake. "Go away. I wanna sleep!" she groaned.

"Sorry, but you need to get up."

"What time s'it?" she asked, head now buried under a pillow.

"Almost ten," Lucius replied. "You need to get up. The apparition points are open and I have a feeling we are going to have a spot check from someone at the Ministry to make sure we were fine. We may not be forbidden to see you, but I don't think they are going to be happy to see you here."

Sam popped up and reached for the clothes she had folded up the night before. Lucius left the room so she could dart from her bed to the bathroom, where she changed out of the nightgown. She transfigured a brush to run through her hair before jumping out and into somebody. "Oh Merlin," she breathed, looking up into the face an Auror she recognized vaguely. "Um, hi?"

"What are you doing here, Miss Snape?" the man asked. "Have they done anything to you?"

"She's my friend!" Selie called out from behind her father. "Sammy plays with me and takes me places."

"You're Miss Malfoy's 'friend'?"

"Yes. I am also her main babysitter," Sam explained. "I was watching her last night when the storm blew in and the Malfoys insisted that I stay the night to remain out of danger. I was just about to go home."

The Auror looked at her suspiciously. "So, let me get this straight: you are babysitting the daughter of the people who kidnapped you when you were the little girl's age?" he asked. She could hear Lucius and Narcissa groan. She knew they had wanted to wait until she was older to tell Selie of their sins, but this man just blabbed. "How much are they giving you?"

"Nothing, I do it for free. Now, can I go home?" Sam's arms were crossed. The Auror nodded. "Thank you." She gathered her coat and bag. "And thank you for letting me stay the night. Good luck," she said, hugging both Malfoys. She then hugged a very confused looking Selena before leaving the Malfoy house.

* * *

She made it back to her apartment, where many of the residents were helping Mrs. Priven shovel the walk. "Sam, honey, were you out in the storm last night?" Mrs. Priven asked the woman when she walked into the building.

"No, I stayed with some friends," Sam said. "Anything exciting happen here?"

"Just a power loss. You were lucky," Lily said, waiting at their door. "Hello, Mrs. Priven."

"Hello, Lily. Well, I'll let you go change," Mrs. Priven said, walking back into her apartment. Sam could smell the cookies the woman must've been baking for the people shoveling. She smiled and joined her friend inside their apartment.

"Well, it looks like the Malfoys returned you in one piece," Jamie said, looking over her friend. "I think."

"I'm fine. A bit tired because Selie decided seven-thirty was a good wake up time and then Lucius had to wake me a half hour ago because an Auror decided to check up on the Malfoys, but fine."

"An Auror? Did he or she…?"

"Yes, he saw me. I explained I was babysitting when the storm hit, but I don't think he bought it."

"And it's the truth," Jamie said. "You think he'll tell your parents?"

"Probably. I'm still surprised your parents didn't tell them," Sam replied.

Lily rubbed her friend's back. "My parents' know the stress your parents are currently under. They wouldn't want to worry them more."

"Let's just hope your father doesn't kill either you or Lucius," Jamie said. Sam and Lily nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kiki threw her favorite stress ball across the room, barely missing Harry and bouncing off the wall beside Ron. It came back, almost taking down Kingsley. "Will you stop throwing that ball around?" he asked his partner.

She shrugged. "It's a stress ball, supposed to release my stress."

"Yeah—by squeezing it."

"But throwing it across the room at a wall works so much better."

"But squeezing doesn't incur any casualties," Kingsley replied. Outmatched, Kiki resorted to childish antics. She stuck her tongue out at the wizard, who shook her head as a fellow Auror walked in. "Hello, Marley."

"Hello, Shacklebolt," the other Auror greeted. "Hey, Snape, can I talk with you for a minute? In private?"

"Yeah, sure," Kiki said, putting down her stress ball. The two walked into Ace's currently abandoned office (he was out at lunch). A few minutes later, Kiki came stomping out of the office, followed by Marley. Marley left quietly, nodding to Kingsley as he passed the other's desk. Kiki picked up her stress ball and threw it at the wall. Hard. Ron ducked just in the nick of time.

"Bloody hell, Kiki, watch where you throw that thing!" Ron exclaimed, panting. Tonks hit him upside the head before returning to her desk.

"So, care to explain what that was about?"

"Let's just say my daughter has some s'plaining to do," Kiki said, in a Latin accent. The reference was lost on her comrades, but they knew either Sam or Madi was in big trouble.

* * *

Lucius relaxed on the couch, rubbing his knee. He was forced to resort to muggle painkillers, but he had to admit this thing called "ibuprofen" wasn't such a bad deal after all. He just had to be careful because he learned it was a blood thinner, long term use would lead to easy bruising. But at least it got rid of his pain. He laid down, deciding to see what was on the television.

Narcissa had taken Selena out for a trip to the park to let the little girl run around. Selie had taken the story about how her mommy and daddy had kidnapped Sam better than they thought. She did ask if she was really their daughter, to which the Malfoys could honestly answer "yes." Once she was certain they hadn't kidnapped her—nor were planning on kidnapping anyone else again, she was just as happy and carefree as before. Lucius sighed; to be five again. It seemed so blissful.

A knock on the door disturbed Lucius' rest. He sighed, reaching for his cane. The knocking was quite insistent, but with his leg, it took the Malfoy man some time to stand up. And then to get to the door. When he opened it, he was nearly hit in the head by the person standing there, who clearly was just knocking and not paying attention. "Severus?" Lucius asked, shocked to see his old friend standing there. He was also a little concerned about the anger radiating off the other man's body.

"Hello, Lucius, may I come in?" Severus asked. Lucius seemed to hesitate. "Please?" Lucius decided it was better for them to have this discussion outside, where there were witnesses. He stepped out, ready to close the door when Severus knocked his cane out of his hand. Lucius went down, but Snape caught him. "Oh dear, let me help you inside," Severus said, his voice dripping with venom. "We have much to discuss."

* * *

A/N: Oooh, wonder what Severus is going to do? And what are they going to do to Sam? Hmm, wait…I know, I'm the author! Well, it seems no one was able to guess the Weasley twins, but I would've been seriously impressed if someone did. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Mac 


	17. In Which the Snapes Need a Vacation

Chapter 17:

There were whispers that a former Deatheater had dared walk into St. Mungo's for treatment. It was said that he was beat up rather badly on top of a pre-existing leg injury that was not properly fixed. Not a single healer or training healer would go near the room where the staff had stuck the wizard and his wife. "Serves him right of all the pain he caused people during You-Know-Who's reign," one whispered to another.

"I hear it was a relative of a victim who saw him and decided to punish him since the Ministry didn't," another said.

"Well, is he getting any treatment? Has anyone seen him since he was admitted?" Eden asked, leaning over one of the nurse's station.

One of the other healers shook his head. "No. Just a preliminary. We've left them in the room."

"And he hasn't been seen since? Good Merlin, people, this man could be dying!"

"Michaelson, it's a former Deatheater. You're husband's an Auror—you should know that they don't deserve anything!"

"Really? Using that theory, Severus Snape should be denied everything he has gotten."

"No, no, no, it's different with Snape! He's a war hero, he wasn't really a Deatheater. He was always in cahoots with Dumbledore, I heard."

"You heard wrong," Eden snapped. "Now, give me his chart. I don't care who this guy is, I'm going to see him." The other healer shrugged and gave his colleague the file.

"Still don't know why you are making such a fuss. I mean, he's scum, right? We'd be doing a service to society if we did just let him die."

"Ever hear the phrase 'First, do no harm…'?" Eden shot before stalking off. She found the room and almost considered walking away. Almost. "Mr. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to see you," she said, lying through her teeth.

"I'd say something about your tone, but I feel you're the only one who will see me," Lucius replied, groaning.

Narcissa stood up, stepping out of the shadows. "We've been waiting for a long time. Is this how St. Mungo's treats its patients?"

"I offer the sincerest apologies for the lack of treatment and for how long you were made to wait," Eden said. "Now, what happened?"

"I was beaten up," Lucius explained. "I'd report it, but I obviously am not in such good standing to do so. They would probably turn around and give Severus another medal for doing so."

Eden paused at the mention of the name. She sighed and turned back to Lucius. "Let's see what I can do for you, alright, Mr. Malfoy?" With that, she began to examine him.

* * *

Sam believed she had lost weight from all the squirming she had done in the past hour or so. She had lost track of the time since there was no clock in the room. About two hours, she guessed, of sitting in a parlor with her silent parents. Severus and Kiki had said nothing since Sam had arrived. She had plotted on just getting up and leaving, but figured that wouldn't mesh well with her parents' current mood. She could only sigh for the umpteenth time and leaned back in her chair. 

After that, one would've heard a pin drop from about a mile away. It seemed even the house elves had stopped making noise as well. Sam closed her eyes and continued to wait. Finally, she heard the creak of a chair and hesitantly cracked an eye open. Her father was leaning forward, frowning. "Samantha," he began and she groaned. She knew she was "asked" (aka "summoned") to Snape Manor because her parents knew about the Malfoys. She was about to be barraged and knew it was probably going to go along the same lines as when she was confronted with the news by her Aunt Harmony.

Sam decided that it was best to go on the defensive. "I'm guessing that one of the lovely Aurors Mom works with recently told her something that you two didn't like," Sam said, crossing her arms.

"Don't get smart with us, young lady! What were you thinking becoming friends with the Malfoys?"

"Look, I know you two want me to say something along lines that I wasn't thinking when I made the decision," Sam said, "but then I would be lying."

Her parents groaned. "I knew I should've locked you in your room the minute I heard Lucius was allowed back into magical society. I knew it! It's all your fault!" He pointed at Kiki.

"All my fault?"

"Okay, it's minimally your fault and largely the fault of those meddling friends of yours."

"Something tells me that you aren't talking about Uncle Sirius and Aunt Bianca because he would actually help you drag me into my room. I guess that means it was Aunt Harmony and Uncle Remus who talked you out of it," Sam said.

"Yes," Severus said. "And they will pay. Especially because they knew."

"How did you know that?" she asked. Her mental blocks had been up the entire time. "Who did you get it out of?"

"I forget. It was either Lily or Jamie. It doesn't matter, but they knew and they did nothing to stop you."

"Yes, they did! Aunt Harmony cornered me at Christmas and pretty much accused me of being insane and not mature enough to make this decision!"

"And she was right!" Severus roared, standing up.

Kiki sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Severus, darling, love of my life, my dear husband, SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" He do so promptly. "Good. Now, obviously if Harmony already talked with Sam, our daughter must've said something that made her back off and let her continue. Perhaps we should hear it…WITH AN OPEN MIND!" Severus shot her a glance but seemed to agree. Sam took a deep breath and proceeded to repeat everything she had told her Aunt Harmony the month prior, praying it would work again.

* * *

"I heard your friend Sam has been friends with Lucius Malfoy since he got out of Azkaban," Kevin said to Jamie at dinner. "I think it's just a wild rumor." 

"Her parents wish it was just a wild rumor," Jamie shot back. She sighed, leaning back. "I thought she was crazy but, in all honesty, you can't turn down Selena Malfoy's adorable little face."

"You mean she was telling Marley the truth when she said she was just the babysitter?"

"Yeah. You'd think she would lie when she was already caught in the house?"

"Well…no, I guess not. People are not going to believe that!"

"Why?"

"Because they like the one where she became Malfoy's mistress better."

"Eww! Those people need to get their minds out of the gutter…Malfoy once was Sam's 'father' for a few months. His feelings are only paternal towards her, strange as that sounds. Who started the rumor?"

"Marley."

"The Auror who found her?"

"Yeah, he didn't believe the truth—the babysitting story though it was confirmed with the kid, Selena?—and said that he figured the truth was Malfoy decided to 'spice up' his marriage to Narcissa. Figured Malfoy seduced Sam somehow and now, they just need to free her from his influence."

"Oh, Merlin, please tell me that is NOT what he told my Aunt Kiki," Jamie said, appetite suddenly lost.

Kevin shrugged. "Why?"

"Because it is bad enough that she and my Uncle Severus found out that Sam was friends with the man who kidnapped her, but it will be worse if they think that she was sleeping with him." Jamie put her head down on the table. "And she's there now. Oh, Lily and I should start planning on the funeral."

"I'm sure she's fine. I've met your Aunt Kiki, she's on the weird side, but sensible. I'm sure she'll believe Sam and get her husband to believe it as well," Kevin comforted. "Sam'll be fine."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not smiling. He wasn't even twinkling. Severus knew he was in trouble then when his mentor wasn't even twinkling. He suddenly realized what his daughter must've felt like when he and Kiki had interrogated her yesterday. All he could do now was sit back and take the lumps he knew were coming. Though what about, he didn't know. At least Sam knew why her parents were about to ream her out. 

"I heard that you paid Lucius Malfoy a little visit recently," Dumbledore said. Good Merlin, this was going to be as bad as the conversation he had had with Sam. Severus sighed.

"Yes, I did. Is there a reason why we are talking about this?" He wasn't surprised that Dumbledore knew about the visit, the question was how and what did he know.

"Because my daughter felt the urge to tell me of a patient she had recently…Lucius Malfoy."

"What did she say?"

"She said that Mr. Malfoy was beaten pretty badly, on top of a broken leg that hadn't healed properly," Dumbledore explained. "Stand up."

"What?"

"You heard me. Stand up!" Severus sighed and did so. "Good. Now take off your outer robes."

"Albus, is this necessary? I'm sure you already know that I did it."

"Then, no, it isn't necessary. You may sit back down," Albus said, his frown deepening. Severus visibly gulped as he sat back down. "Eden and I were hoping Lucius was mistaken about who beat him up, but you just admitted he didn't."

Severus rubbed his forehead. Dumbledore was going to give him the benefit of the doubt until he opened his mouth. He probably could've written off the bruises Albus was going to find as the result of Lucius attacking him, not the Malfoy man defending himself from Severus. He was going to have to sit through the lecture sure to follow, one he knew he wasn't going to like.

"I'm sure it goes without saying, but I am disappointed in you. Lucius Malfoy didn't do anything wrong this time around. However, you felt the need to punish him for a choice Sam made. Whether or not you agree with it, it was her decision to pursue the friendship. I understand the urge to protect your children, I am a father myself. If I thought my daughter was in danger, I would do something. But I can't picture hurting the person if their was no danger involved."

"I know, Albus. But you should've heard the story the Auror Marley told Kiki!"

"And did you verify the story with your daughter before going to confront Lucius?"

"No…"

"And now that Sam has undoubtedly told you the truth, would you still do what you did?"

"Probably…"

"Severus…"

"Look," Snape cut Albus off. "I know what you are going to say. But what is done is done and I do not regret it. I would not do something else if given the opportunity. He kidnapped my little girl, he cast a charm to make her believe he was her father and now he was pursuing a friendship with her. I could not stand for it!"

"You believed he was trying to take her again," Dumbledore whispered, blue eyes staring straight at his pseudo-son.

Severus slumped in defeat. "Yes."

"And did you tell that to Sam?"

"Well, I more so yelled it at her, but yes."

"And what did she say?"

"That if she felt Lucius was trying to replace me, she was going to end the friendship immediately. In fact, one of the conditions of their relationship was that he in no way try to do so." Dumbledore sighed and Severus realized the conversation was over. He decided to move on. "You said that Eden said that Lucius' leg had been broken and improperly healed? I wonder why he had a cane."

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "Lucius and Narcissa explained to her that they couldn't find proper care for him after being released. They even have to take Selena back to the camp every time she needs care because of who they are. Eden took their case because no one else would; she's appalled and is going to take care of them."

"Oh yes, Albus, you can erase any doubts. She is certainly your daughter."

"She is," Dumbledore said. "Who is coming with her family in an hour. There is an Order meeting tomorrow."

"I get the message. Good day."

* * *

Will carefully stepped out of the old Shrieking Shack, still a little unnerved about running into the spirits that haunted the place even if most believed they had left. Sam tried to convince him that it hadn't been any spirits at all, it was just a rumor, but it didn't work. He made sure that he had the two letters Rawlins had passed him when he handed in his homework. The Lupin boy had tried to get them out with his Aunt Ginny, but she was now searched every time she left the house and the Dragons confiscated what they thought were suspiciously blank scraps of parchment. Everyone had to go to a Plan B, the letters had to get out, so Will figured that whatever was hidden in them was important. 

He walked slightly away and apparated to a place designated as "safe" by the Order. It was the backyard of an abandoned house behind 12 Grimmauld Place that no one wanted to neither tear down nor fix up. No one took care of the yard, meaning it was overgrown with weeds, large bushes and trees that blocked outside viewers. Will ended there, glad that it was the winter and there would be nothing that could hurt him. He walked through the fence and made it inside the house before the cold got to him. Molly greeted him and handed him some coffee, insisting that she get him something to eat. "No thank you," he said, politely. "I need to speak with Harry and Kiki. Are they here yet?"

"Not yet, dear," Molly said. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"No, the coffee is fine. Newman hasn't done anything to the house elves at Hogwarts to make them stop preparing delicious food for us to eat."

"But the house elves can't beat Molly's cooking," Harry said, ambling in. He flashed a smile at his mother-in-law, who wasn't fooled.

Will chuckled. "I'll tell that to the house elves and see what you get the next time you come to Hogwarts—whenever that will be."

"Nothing will happen. Is Dobby still there?"

"The one who gets paid? Yeah, he's still there but not for long. I think Newman wants to cut his payment and kick him out."

"Because he's extremely loyal to me," Harry sighed, sitting down. "He worshipped me and then became a guardian angel of sorts when I freed him from Malfoy's control. We're going to need to find him a new place to live. I'd suggest my place, but he'd end up driving Ginny and I crazy."

"You got that right!" Ginny called from the parlor.

Harry rolled her eyes before turning back to Will. "So, my WONDERFUL wife told me you have a letter from the kids?" Will nodded and handed Harry the letter Rawlins had mentioned was his. "It's blank."

"You think they were going to write it down with Newman around? I'm sure it's charmed," Will said. Harry nodded and turned to shout:

"Hermione, get in here!"

Hermione walked in, looking none-too-happy with her best friend. "Harry James Potter, must you shout? And would it kill you to say 'please' at least once?"

Harry turned to her, locking her with her big green eyes. "I have an important letter here from the kids most likely under a charm. Would you perform the charm so we can read the information, please?"

The Weasley woman sighed and scooted in with her friend, taking the letter. "Give me a little bit, but I'll find out what it says. Okay?" Harry nodded.

A few minutes later, Kiki swept into the kitchen. "I hear there is a letter from the kids for me," she said, pointedly looking at her daughter's boyfriend.

"Yes, there is."

"May I have it?"

"Not yet," Will said. "Hermione is trying to crack the charm on Harry's, which mostly is on your letter, so once she has his done, I'll have her do yours. Then you can have the letter."

"Sounds good to me. Hey, Molly, where are you hiding the food? I'm hungry!"

"You sound like a certain friend of yours, if you don't mind the comparison." Molly walked into the kitchen, eager to prepare a dish for someone.

"No, not really," Kiki replied. "We came to the conclusion we were too alike years ago. That's why we really broke up, we discovered. I mean, I was in love with Severus—still am—but we were too alike to be fully compatible."

Molly chuckled, but handed Kiki her plate. She sat down across from Will just as Hermione finally cracked the charm and revealed the letter's content. "I don't believe the combination of charms used on this letter. When I find out who did this and if I ever get back into Hogwarts, that person is getting a passing grade no matter what," she exclaimed. "Harry, here's your letter. Will, give me Kiki's, please." Will nodded and slid the letter to her.

"So, Harry, what did they have to say?" Kiki asked. "Anything interesting."

"Arden went back to the dreamscape. She saw my mom," Harry said, shocked. Even Kiki had to stop eating as some painfully good memories of Lily Evans/Potter came up. "My mom had to pass on a message from Helena to her because Newman cast a spell preventing earth-bound spirits to reside in Hogwarts."

"No wonder I haven't seen any ghosts lately," Will commented. "We thought Newman scared them away, but I guess he magicked them away, huh?"

"Yeah," Hermione said. "Here you go, Kiki, your letter's done."

"Thanks," Kiki replied, sipping the butterbeer Molly had poured for her. "Continue, Harry, anything else important?"

"I have…I have to go back into the Chamber of Secrets," Harry exclaimed, causing Molly to drop the dish she was holding.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered, magicking the plate back together.

Hermione was concerned. "Harry, are you sure? Perhaps you should discuss it with Dumbledore. It is going to be dangerous."

"I highly doubt Newman is as dangerous as a basilisk combined with the solidifying memory of Tom Riddle," Harry deadpanned back. "I just need to get back inside and no Moaning Myrtle to annoy me since that spell is there. But I'll talk it over with Dumbledore. So, Kiki, what does your letter say?"

"I haven't been able to read it yet." Kiki moved back to her seat since she helped Molly clean up the mess that landed on the floor when she dropped plate. She picked up the letter and gasped, dropping it. "He's a right bastard." And then she burst into tears.

Severus was in the room faster than anyone could blink. Will secretly wished that he could someday be able to read Sam that way one day. "What's the matter? What did Newman do now?"

"Or are you talking about your husband?" Sirius asked, leaning against the doorframe. Bianca hit him. "What? He's been called a 'right bastard' before."

"So have you," Remus shot back. "By her as well."

"Remus is right and I was talking about Newman," Kiki sniffled. "He cast a spell on me because he somehow found out about my third eye."

"But how?" Harmony asked. She was sitting next to her best friend, rubbing her back. "No one outside of this house and the children know about it. You don't talk about it. What does it mean?"

Dumbledore walked into the room, looking pretty grim. "It means that we cannot trust any of Kiki's visions now that Newman has messed with them. How did we miss the spell?"

"I don't know," Eden said, Ginny shaking her head. "We've given her plenty of physicals—which include searching for charms and other spells—he must've used an old one that we don't search for anymore. I'll look it up."

"I'll help," Hermione offered. Dumbledore nodded as everyone started to drift inside for the meeting.

Severus took a seat next to his wife, holding her hand. "Well," she finally said, "at least I know that there isn't a hundred percent chance of you dying. I just wish I knew what exactly my real vision is supposed to be." He sighed, kissing her forehead as they leaned back to let the meeting begin.

* * *

"So those little brats have been congregating behind my back?" Newman said, staring out the window. "Why am I not surprised?" 

"Perhaps because their parents are all in the Order?" a young Dragon called out.

Newman sighed. "That was a rhetorical question, you idiot!" He turned back. "What else did your student say?"

The new Charms teacher merely shrugged. "Just that Arden Black and Alida Lupin tripped over a sleeping Frank Longbottom late at night or early in the morning," he said. "All they said was that Arden had an important dream and they needed to discuss it with Miss Lupin's older brother. I thought you should know."

"Thank you. So, we've been erroneously focusing on the two Snape children, thinking they were the Seers." Newman sat at his desk.

"It is an honest mistake," another dragon replied. "Everyone knows the third eye is genetic. But there are times it skips. Like with your current Divinations professor."

"Eh, she's not bothering me, so she's staying. Fraud or not. But Arden Black?"

"The Blacks are a long line of witches and wizards, milord," Fred (disguised as a Dragon) explained. "There is possibly a Seer in the family tree whose talents have been passed along to this youngest Black."

"Indeed," Newman sneered. "But the question is how was she able to communicate with whatever spirit is working against me? I cast the spell properly damnit! Those ghosts disappeared!"

"Perhaps she was visited by a non-earth bound spirit," the Charms professor suggested. "There is no charm to stop them because, frankly, we aren't expecting them to come back."

Newman rubbed the back of his neck. "I need a massage from all this stress. Taking over the world is not easy," he said. He then dismissed the professor, allowing the meeting to continue. "You two, in the back! Step forward!" Fred and George did so, keeping their hoods up as always unlike some Dragons who preferred to wear them down at meetings. Newman turned to them. "My spies have revealed who it was that is sneaking out. So, have you two figured out how our dear Transfigurations professor is sneaking out of the castle behind my back?"

Fred and George glanced at each other. "Not yet. We do believe there is a tunnel that leads directly into the Order's headquarters, but that has been sealed, understandably," Fred lied.

George stepped up. "We believe Will has in his possession a list of places and passwords to enter these places. Where he is hiding it, we don't know."

"All tunnels were created by the Marauders, meaning you can create new ones," Fred finished. Another lie, they knew. The tunnels existed before Sirius, James, Remus and Peter even dreamed of using them, and since the actual castle hadn't recognized Newman has a legitimate headmaster, he couldn't create new ones. But his attempts would give them time.

"Excellent! Now, we just need to deal with those meddling kids and my plan is perfect!"

"You also need to find the companion to the book you are making the students translate," one Dragon said. "Perhaps that was in Miss Black's dream?"

"Indeed," Newman said. His head snapped to the twins. "You two, try to ingrate yourself to Miss Black. Make her indulge her secret."

"Yes, sir!" The two saluted; that would be the easiest thing to do and lie about. "We will not fail you."

The belligerent Dragon from the earlier meeting who had wanted to punish Will spoke up again. "What about the traitor, sir?"

"Nothing. Unless you want to teach Transfigurations?" The Dragon shook his head. "Unfortunately, the one going behind my back teaches the one course I can't replace or cancel. Lucky bastard. But the book is almost done being translated and I can continue with my plan."

* * *

A/N: Ta-da! So, what is Sam's fate? Well, I'll tell you that I am not going to kill off the main character in the middle of the story, am I? No. You'll found out next chapter. So, how's Harry going to get into the Chamber of Secrets? What are Gred and Forge going to tell Newman? Will Jamie and Kevin ever get off the boat on de Nile? Willmy parentsreally save money by switching to Geico? Wait,wealreadyhave them! Never mind...all these and more answered once I come up with satisfactoryconclusions.Till next time, Mac 


	18. Harry Potter Returns to the Chamber

Chapter 18:

Sam sat at her desk in the Wizengamut, doing the boring paperwork that the members of the council usually hoisted off onto their clerks. She was quiet while all the others were talking, concerning Evelyn. She walked over to her friend's desk and sat down, two cups in hand. "Coffee break!" she chirped.

"I don't drink coffee after two pm, you know that," Sam said, not looking up from her work.

Evelyn sighed. "I know. That's why I'm having the coffee and you have the pumpkin juice. But coffee-and-pumpkin-juice-break doesn't flow."

Sam smiled and took a sip of her pumpkin juice. "Thanks, Evelyn, I needed this juice break."

"Coffee break."

"Whatever." Sam rolled her eyes. "How boring is your paperwork?"

"Hmm, I'd rate it between 'would rather face a troll' and 'suicidal'."

"Oh, I'm rating it between 'sleep-inducing' and 'would rather face a troll'. Of course, I hear that trolls are very nasty, especially when you stick wands up their noses," Sam said, laughing.

"Who said that?" Evelyn laughed.

"My Uncle Harry. Apparently, a troll was let into Hogwarts' their first Halloween and the Golden Trio was formed beating it."

"Wow. The most exciting thing that happened our first Halloween was that the Weasley twins somehow managed to get invited, spike the punch and we watched Trelawney's interesting dance moves."

Sam was laughing so hard, her sides hurt. "Oh, Merlin bless my Uncles Fred and George. Nothing is ever dull when they are around."

Evelyn smiled. "It's good to see you in a good mood again," she said, leaning over to squeeze her friend's hand. "You seemed to be in the dumps for the past week! Is it January blues—SAD?"

"Sad?" Sam asked. "I don't think I was sad."

"No, no, no," Evelyn said. "S-A-D: Seasonal Affective Disorder. SAD! It has something to do with the waning daylight and our moods."

"I don't think I have a disorder, Eve," Sam replied. "I think that the disorder is serious and that the response of the average person is just 'winter blues.' Besides, my parents found out about my babysitting Selena Malfoy."

"Oh, forget SAD, you were suffering from APS."

"APS?"

"Angry Parents Syndrome. Scary, but usually temporary. We hope."

"I hope you are right," Sam sighed. She laid her head down. "My parents have put me on probation for two weeks."

"Do I even want to know?" Evelyn asked. "I mean, you've been a legal adult for three years and you currently don't live under their roof. You have your own apartment."

"Yeah, but Jamie is more than happy to help with their probation. Jamie only supported me because she is my friend, but did not agree with me. Lily thinks this is her revenge on me for not listening to her."

Evelyn sighed. "At least Lily is on your side. So, what does your probation consist of?"

"I go straight from the apartment to school, from school to here and from here back to the apartment. No detours. I'm not allowed to go out anywhere, which is why I haven't been going to the bar with you all the past two nights. I'm also not allowed to go on any dates with Will, either. Once the two weeks are up, my parents are going to decide what next."

"Talk about strict. Is Lily helping you any?"

"She tried but it didn't do any good. I tried to sneak out to have a date with Will, but Jamie caught me even though Lily was doing her best to distract her sister. She charmed my windows shut and then sent messages to both Will and Giachi that their dates were cancelled. Lily was steamed, but I told her to wait until my probation is done."

"So you could double team to wipe the smug look I'm predicting Jamie is wearing right off her face?" Evelyn asked. Sam nodded. Evelyn laughed. "But do you have any help with your parents?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "As much as I expected them to side with my parents, my aunts and uncles think that they have overstepped their boundaries. They are punishing me like I'm ten, not twenty and while they don't all agree with me, they think that now that I'm an adult, I should make my own mistakes."

Evelyn shook her head but moved back to her desk to finish her paperwork. Sam smiled and took another sip of her pumpkin juice. The pile on her desk did not appear to be shrinking, but she was starting to run out of daylight.

* * *

"How are you going to get back into the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked, curled up on a couch in the Potters' living room. She was leaning against her husband, both staring at their friend, who was on another couch. Albus and Minerva took up the only loveseat in the room, leaving the others to sit on various seats. Harmony and Kiki had taken a rather large chair together, Luna sitting on the ottoman in front of the chair. Bianca and Sirius took the other large chair, with Neville, Severus and Remus having pulled out dining room chairs for themselves. Ginny came down from putting Albus and Thomas to bed; both boys were antsy since so many people were in their house and hadn't gone down easily.

"What are we talking about?" she asked, sitting down next to her husband.

Harry threw an arm around her. "How I'm going to get back inside Hogwarts, because I have a feeling that will be harder than trying to get inside the Chamber itself," he explained. Ginny's mouth formed a perfect "o".

"Well, could one of the kids do it?" Kiki asked, leaning back into the chair.

Harry shook his head. "The only way in is through a drain in the girls' bathroom that will only open when told so in Parseltongue. None of the children have exhibited that ability," he explained. "As it stands, I am the only one who can get in."

"Oh," Kiki said. "Too bad. It would've been easier to get the book out then get you in."

"Random Auror search?" Luna asked.

"No, wouldn't make past the front gate with that excuse and even if I did, Newman would follow my every move," Harry said. "We don't want him to know that the companion is down there."

"Point," Luna replied.

Neville sighed. "There has to be a way in," he said. "Can't you use one of the old tunnels the Marauders used?"

"Will constantly uses the one into the Shrieking Shack, so I would recommend the one from the basement of Honeyduke's."

"And we know a way to get Newman out of the castle at the time, with a group of Dragons as well," George said as he and Fred apparated into their sister's parlor. Everyone either screamed or gasped at the sight.

"GRED AND FORGE WEASLEY!" Ginny yelled. The twins gulped as their sister approached them. "Do NOT ever do that AGAIN! Harry and I have a door. The door serves a purpose. You are to KNOCK on the door the next time you two come here. UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes, ma'am," the twins said, suddenly six inches tall.

"Hey, how's the weather down there? Is it still as bad as the last time I was there?" Sirius said. Remus hit the back of his friend's head. "Ow, Moony, that hurt."

"Shut up, Padfoot. Ginny, are you done?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so, George, what do you mean?"

George smiled. "We have to find out what Arden was told in her last dream," he said. "So, we tell him the truth that she learned of the companion to his book but we lie about where it is."

"So, on the day he goes to get with his Dragons, I sneak in through Honeyduke's with Will's help and get into the Chamber of Secrets, find the book and get out of their before we have any problems," Harry said. "I like it. Where can we send them?"

Dumbledore finally spoke up. "Kiki, do you remember the name of the Scottish town I sent you?"

"The one where I find Sirius…oh Merlin, was it really twenty years ago?" She turned to face her friend. "Padfoot, we are so old."

"Speak for yourself. I'm only as old as I feel," he announced proudly.

"So, I'm guessing you constantly feel about five years old?" Severus snarked. Sirius stuck his tongue out as everyone sighed.

"Anyway," Kiki said. "Yes, I remember it. Why?"

"I sent you there because I thought Tom, er, Voldemort would try to find the books Newman is using and that town was a major stronghold for Grindelwald."

"So, we tell him that's where the book is," Fred said. "Brilliant! We'll come up with the story about why it wasn't there afterwards."

Dumbledore eyes were twinkling. "Well then, let's get planning!"

* * *

Will had been irritable for the past week and a half. Not that Madison blamed him for it; she would be irritable too if she couldn't see James for the same amount of time. She just wished he wouldn't take it out on his students. After all, they did already have a large book of Ancient Runes to translate for their dictator. They didn't need inordinate amounts of Transfiguration homework on top of it.

She was on the red couch of the Gryffindor common room. Madi absolutely refused to call it the "Dragon" common room and would still refer to everyone as their original house titles. Though, she had to admit it was good to have everyone in the same house. Her transfiguration homework sat out in front of her. She was in a grudge match in it, but she knew it would win. She knew she was going to do it in the end and sighed. "What's the matter?" James asked.

"Homework," she replied. He nodded, pulling her in for a hug. She relaxed into his embrace and wished she could fall asleep then.

"Hey, hey, come on! You only have a few more feet left on this essay. And don't worry. I have a feeling we're almost done translating that book and I think we'll see a decrease in homework," James comforted.

Madi sighed as she lifted her head. "I hope so," she said. "Though I would feel better if it came from your sister."

"Sure, trust the psychic over your boyfriend. Why not?"

"James, shut up. Some of us are trying to work on our homework," Alida snapped, shooting him a glare.

James returned the glare and soon, it was an all-out staring contest. Arden pretended her best friend and her brother weren't doing that while Madison merely returned to doing her homework. However, Rawlins was incredibly confused when he came down to find his little sister inches away from James' face, making the weirdest face possible. "Lida, careful, your face may stick like that," he warned, causing her to blink. James raised his arms in victory.

"I won! Thanks, Rawlins!"

Alida slammed her Potions homework shut and stalked off. However, she turned on her heel and approached her brother. "Jerk," she said, hitting his arm. After that, she resumed her original trek back to her room.

Rawlins stood there, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?" he asked, sitting down next to Madison.

"Just a childish staring contest," she replied. "Anything new?"

"Yeah, we're all apparently ordered to sneak out of class tomorrow to meet…someplace scary," he whispered dramatically.

"James' room?" Madi joked. Rawlins shot her a look. "Okay, okay, lighten up, please. You're going to go crazy if you are so serious all the time. Oh dear Merlin, James is going to be the sanest person out of all of us if that is true! So where are we meeting?"

Rawlins chuckled. "Just be here at eleven-thirty tomorrow morning."

"Eleven-thirty? I don't know about you, but I am not sneaking out of Charms. It is one of my weakest classes. I am, History of Magic sure…since Binns was banned by Newman's spell, that new teacher doesn't know a thing. But I am not sneaking out of class. You said we were 'ordered'?"

"Yeah, I know," Rawlins said. "The parents just said we had to remain in the common room at eleven-thirty tomorrow. Weird, isn't it? They wouldn't be ones avocating us missing class."

"Well, actually, Uncle Sirius might," Madi said, laughing.

* * *

Newman stood up the next morning at breakfast, clinking his glass for the students' attention. Will, never really having gotten a good night sleep from all the essays he was grading, cracked open an eye, decided it wasn't worth it and went back to napping. Next time he wanted to take out his foul mood on his students, he would have to remember to manifest it in more detentions, not more homework. Because then, he was just punishing himself more. He heard the room quiet down and Newman clear his voice. This was going to be boring and hopefully long. A nap was good. "Attention students: there are no classes today. Repeat, there are no classes today. You are to remain in your common rooms or the library—no where else! That is all."

Will's eyes popped open and his plans for a nap were forgotten rather quickly. Was today the first of February? Had he lost count? Or had Newman jumped the gun on the carefully crafted plan between the twins and the Order? Luckily, Newman unwittingly answered the question himself. "Oh, and I was going over the calendar and realized that there was a dance scheduled in thirteen days. It is cancelled and if I see any thing remotely related to Valentine's Day, the student or students responsible will be expelled from Hogwarts before they could say 'Dragon.' Am I understood?" There were some grumbling, but Newman seemed satisfied. Will sighed. He would have to sneak out to celebrate with Sam yet again—if her parents had taken her off of probation by then, that is.

He quickly walked back to his office, praying Newman would be too busy to have a little, inconsequential "chat" with him. Will swore the Headmaster knew he was sneaking out and was trying to figure out why or how. He sighed, closing his door. He walked to his extremely messy desk, swearing he would have to clean up—once Newman was no longer in control of Hogwarts. He searched through, finding the letter Ginny had discreetly passed him recently. On it was a plan to get Harry inside to get the second book Newman needed and Will's role in the plot.

The children were going to remain in their common rooms, before a few chosen ones would sneak off to other common rooms and the library to keep everyone inside at eleven-thirty. From there, Will would walk near a statue of a one-eyed witch, from which Harry would emerge after entering in through Honeyduke's basement. Then Will would patrol for any students who had left their common room or the library despite everything in Newman's and the Order's powers. Harry would retrieve the book from wherever this Chamber of Secrets was.

* * *

Harry had a difficult time making his way from Rosmerta's to Honeyduke's. He had shown up at The Three Broomsticks as a way to not draw any attention to himself and to get some breakfast. It was a quiet meal and around eleven, Harry decided to make his way to the candy shop. But everyone and their dog wanted to shake the savior of the wizarding world's hand, slowing him down. He made it to the shop at ten minutes after eleven and really had to move it to make sure the plan remained on schedule. He kept his head down low as he made his way to the staircase. The shop wasn't as crowded and the owners hadn't been doing well since Newman cancelled trips into Hogsmeade. He finally made it to the entrance to the secret passage and jumped in.

Harry peeked his head out from behind the one-eyed witch and was relieved to find Will there, waiting for him. He jumped out, straightening out his robes. "Hello," he said. "You ready?"

"For what?" Will said. "I mean I understand why you guys have to be, but it is so vague I have no clue what I am supposed to do."

Harry sighed. "Did you get the invisibility cloak?"

"The what?" Will asked. Harry began to panic. Things weren't going well. "Who was in charge of writing the letters?"

"I don't know, but whoever it was will never be allowed to again. Okay, I'm going to remain behind the one-eyed witch. Go find my daughter and tell her to get the invisibility cloak and meet me here. You continue to patrol the halls after that like planned. Understand?"

"Yes," Will said, dashing off to get the plan back on task. Harry sighed. He hadn't told Will the truth—he did know who wrote the letters. And Ron wasn't going to do so ever again.

* * *

Molly Potter was quite surprised when Will walked into her common room at around noon. "Miss Potter, I need to discuss some things about your latest essay outside please," he said, sternly. Everyone in the room "ooh-ed," surprised that the daughter of the Boy-Who-Lived would have trouble with her homework. She walked outside as if being led to her death, her friends watching in confusion.

Once outside, however, her teacher's demeanor changed. "Sorry about, Molly, but I needed to get you out of there without arousing suspicion. I hope it just doesn't lead to much gossip about you."

"Eh," she shrugged. "Everyone will just chalk it up to the fact you are still grumpy about Sam's probation."

Will sighed. "This is what I get for dating the sister of my students, isn't it?"

"Yeah, basically. So, what do you need me for?"

"Your father needs the invisibility cloak. You need to get it and then meet him by the statue of the one-eyed witch. It is important, understand?" Molly nodded and ran off.

* * *

The door to the first floor girl's room opened up, but if anyone had been inside, they would not see someone enter. The door closed silently, so not to alert anyone that something was amiss. Within seconds, Harry Potter stood in the girl's room next to his daughter Molly. "Daddy, why do we need to be in here?" she asked, looking around the rather ratty looking bathroom. "No one comes in here."

"No one did when your mother and I went here either," he said. "Sure is quiet without Moaning Myrtle flirting with me."

"Eww. And Moaning Myrtle was banished with the other ghosts. I'm sure no one is happy about that," Molly said, arms holding the cloak. "But you haven't answered my question."

Harry grew serious. "Look, what you see here you are to tell nobody—not even the kids until we believe it is the time. It is dangerous as long as Newman controls the school, you hear me?"

"Yes, Daddy," Molly replied.

"Good. Now, put the cloak back on and wait for me, okay?" Molly nodded and soon disappeared. "I'll be back soon, I promise." With that, he turned to the faucet with the snake emblazoned on it. _"Open up," _he said in Parseltongue, ignoring the slight gasp that came from his daughter. The sink dropped down, revealing the entranceway to the Chamber of Secrets. He turned his head slightly to flash his daughter a smile over his shoulder and jumped down a tunnel for the second time that day.

* * *

He landed where Gilderoy Lockhart's memory charm had backfired thanks to Ron's broken wand his second year at Hogwarts. There were still signs, so many years later that there had been a rockslide that had separated Harry from his best friend and their unconscious DADA professor. He carefully walked over the rocks, not wanting to block the way out again. He emerged near the pool of water where he first confronted Tom Riddle and tried to wake Ginny. The basilisk's bones rose out of the water a bit, a tribute to the great animal they had once comprised. Harry could see three tunnels and new he had to find the book, as Hermione told him that it might be charmed against summoning spells.

Harry took a deep breath and sat down. He wished he had someway of knowing where to go, where to look for the book. "Help me. If anyone can help me, please, help me," he whispered.

A noise echoed through the corridor and Harry suddenly prayed that the basilisk hadn't spawned any children. He didn't want to deal with another overgrown snake. However, when he listened carefully it sounded like flapping wings. It couldn't be? There was no way…it wasn't possible…

But in swooped Fawkes, brightly colored and illuminating the rather dim room. The phoenix landed in front of Harry, chirping at him. "Hello, Fawkes, did you fly all the way from Dumbledore's to help me?" Harry asked the bird, knowing it couldn't respond. "Do you know where the book is?"

Fawkes trilled once before taking off, veering to the left. Harry followed, wand at the ready. As soon as the two entered the tunnel, he illuminated his wand so he could see the path. At the end of the tunnel was a fork, Fawkes hovering to wait for Harry to catch up. "Now where to?" he asked. The bird dove into the left tunnel again, the wizard following.

He tripped over a few large rocks. "You would think this place would be better protected," Harry muttered to himself, before giving himself a mental slap. "The basilisk, duh."

Fawkes stopped, perching on a petrified twig in the rock wall. Harry leaned over the book, which looked like it would fall apart if he breathed on it wrong. He carefully picked it up and put it in Hermione's overlarge book bag, not used since her days at school. The book would be safe in there, she promised and Harry knew it would be. "Thanks, Fawkes," he said. "Now, let's get out of here."

Harry began the trek back, Fawkes hovering over him this time. "Oi, I tell you I heard something down this tunnel!" an unfamiliar voice said. "I think I see a light as well." Harry quickly turned off his wand as another voice joined the first.

"I think you're seeing things. It is clearly pitch black down there. No one in their right mind would go down there."

"You think I'm seeing things? What about that bird?"

"The one you swear is a phoenix? How do you even know what one of them looks like?"

"I was once sent to Dumbledore's office during my time as a student. His familiar is a phoenix, everyone knows that!"

"Alright, so where would the phoenix go?"

"I'd say down this way," the voice started to get closer. Harry thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest as he gripped his wand tighter.

His eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could make out the two approaching him. "Imagine how proud Newman will be when we bring him Dumbledore's familiar! Wonder what the old coot would exchange for the bird," the voice said, sounding feet in front of Harry. It was now or never.

"Stupefy!" he yelled, his wand emitting a red light. It knocked out the two Dragons. "Come on, Fawkes, let's go!" he yelled. He began to flee but realized something, returning to oblivate their memories of the past hour. He then levitated them out of the chamber, now making his progress slower than he would've liked, but it was necessary.

* * *

Molly was getting more nervous by the minute. First, Fawkes had swooped in and she felt everything would be fine. But then those two Dragons walked in, found the entrance and disappeared inside. She feared for her father and prayed that he would be safe. She heard someone coming back up the entranceway, uncertain how she should feel about Fawkes' emerging. But it was soon relief as her father dragged the two unconscious Dragons behind him. _"Close up," _he said again, watching everything return to the way it was before.

Harry laid down their bodies next to some stalls. "Okay, Molly, let us get out of here. Throw the cloak over me so we can head back to the one-eyed witch." Molly did so, her father joining her underneath the cloak. "Thanks sweetie," he said, kissing her forehead. "Let's go."

* * *

Molly walked back into the common room about three hours after she left them with Will. "What happened?" Frank asked as she sat down next to him.

"It was just Professor Pearson being grumpy. He didn't like my essay so he made me rewrite it again in the library. Can you believe it?" she said, indignantly. Frank huffed and rolled his eyes. "I know!"

* * *

Victor Newman led a group of about six high-ranking Dragons into a dilapidated castle. It had been one of Grindelwald's strongholds in the United Kingdom, where he hid things of great importance. Newman didn't know why he hadn't thought of this place first. Of course the great Dark Lord would hide the remnants of his mentor's work in here, it just had to make sense! They unlocked the door to find several books in the room. "Spread out! If you see anything important, let me know," Newman ordered as his men scurried throughout.

He walked over to the window, gazing at the melting snow below. He would soon conquer the world, he could just feel it. "Sir?" a Dragon asked a few minutes later. "These just appear to be journals documenting Grindelwald's raise and his time in power as well as his demise. We don't see the book."

Newman sighed. The old adage about good help was obviously true. He turned just as another Dragon ran up, waving a letter. "What's that?" he snapped.

"It's a letter from someone called Tom Riddle," the Dragon replied, handing it to his leader. "I thought you should see it."

Some Dragons laughed until Newman snapped, "For the idiots who have forgotten already, Tom Riddle is the real name of Lord Voldemort. He must have found the book and hid it for safekeeping which gets you clowns off the hook." The Dragons looked properly chastised.

"We need to get back to Hogwarts. I thought it was merely school legend, but apparently the Chamber of Secrets exists," Newman said, walking out of the room. "Luckily we got here a week before the Order thinks we're going for the book. At least now we have the letter that says where it is. We're one step ahead of them."

"As long as they don't know about the Chamber, that is. Harry Potter knows where it is; he rescued his wife from there his second year, my sixth. He was the school hero," a Dragon said bitterly.

Newman paused to reflect on this. "We are one step ahead of them. I would feel more comfortable if we were two steps. Everyone works extra harder to get me there, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" The Dragons all saluted and Newman smirked in triumphant.

* * *

A/N: Well, Harry has the book! And silly Newman thinks he's ahead of the Order. Next chapter is a much needed fluffy only chapter to give you all (and myself) a break. After all, it is Valentine's Day! (At least, now). As for yours truly, I ended up going to see the Dixie Chicks at Madison Square Garden yesterday when my aunt ended up with two extra tickets. Not really a Chicks fan, but who am I to turn down free tickets? But I'll tell you one thing: NYC is in the middle of a heat wave and traveling mass transit wasn't too comfortable. But the concert was great! Till next chapter—Mac 


	19. A Series of Fluffy Events

Chapter 19:

Sam entered into Mrs. Priven's apartment building, quite happily skipping past the landlady's apartment. "Sam, dear, is that you?" the old lady called out. Sam stopped and turned back to peek inside.

"Yes, Mrs. Priven," she said. "I'm just heading up to my apartment. Do you need anything?"

"No, dearie, but thanks for asking." Lucy smiled at Sam. "If you don't mind me saying so, you've been cooped up in your room for so long. It seemed weird considering it was the start of the semester, not time for big tests."

"You know the little girl I sometimes baby sit?" she asked. Lucy nodded, smiling. "Well, her parents really don't get along with mine and we have some bad history that I was willing to consider water under the bridge but my parents weren't. So when they found out about it, they punished me. I've been on 'probation' which is really 'grounded but we can't call it that since you don't live under our roof anymore.'"

Lucy shook her head. "And Lily and Jamie didn't help you?"

"Lily tried but Jamie, because she also disagreed with my decision, was in charge of enforcing my probation. She even punished Lily for helping me."

"Jamie? I wouldn't put it on her…what did that young girl's parents do?"

"Let's just say it is something that would make any person shake me and say 'What are you doing?'" Sam replied. "But I am free of probation in time for Valentine's Day. And I can also get revenge."

Mrs. Priven laughed. "Good for you. What's that young whippersnapper of yours doing for you for the most romantic day of the year?"

"Don't know. Part of my probation was no contact with Will."

"Ahh, so, you're going to be surprised, huh?" Sam nodded. "Good afternoon, Samantha."

"Bye, Mrs. Privens!" Sam walked away then came back. "Wait, 'whippersnapper'? Who says that anymore?" Mrs. Privens laughed at the girl's face.

* * *

Valentine's Day was fast approaching, everyone outside of Hogwarts could tell. Red and pink popped up everywhere, as well as hearts and cupids and flowers. Jewelry stores were bracing themselves for the upcoming onslaught of confused men looking for a gift for their wife/girlfriend/female family member. Honeyduke's was looking forward to the increase in sales of chocolate, hopefully it would give them a boost. And women everywhere started to drop hints to their men about what they wanted for the day of love.

Finally, the day arrived. And none too soon for the men of the Order of the Phoenix (and any male offspring who were forced, err, delighted to take part in the tradition) who had practically pulled hair out planning the day. Sam and Lily had gone shopping together to get the dresses they were wearing on their Valentine's dates. Lily's dress was more a ball gown, red and puffy. Sam's wasn't as formal, black with a red floral design that fell slightly below her knees. Jamie lay strewn across a chair, glaring at her two roommates.

"Well, I'm glad you two have dates this Valentine's Day," she spat.

Sam sighed as she put in one of her earrings. "Your tone states otherwise," she said. "And I thought you weren't talking to us?"

"Yeah, remember your vow after we dumped the red jello on you and locked you in your room?" Lily asked, fixing a loose curl. Her twin huffed. "Oh, stop it! Kevin is coming over to keep you company to celebrate your 'singleness'." Jamie's mood still didn't lighten up. "Fine, be that way. We'll just ignore you. Maybe you'll feel better once today is over and done with."

Jamie pushed herself off the chair and walked into hers and Lily's room, slamming the door. "I hope you don't need anything else in there," Sam commented.

"No, I have everything I need out here. How do I look?" Lily spun around.

"Gorgeous, dahling, absolutely gorgeous," Sam replied. "Where's Giachi taking you?"

"Some Valentine's Ball one of his friends' hosts every year, hence why I needed to be really dressed up," Lily replied. "But we are putting in a long enough appearance to make it to dinner and a few dances. Then we're ditching, I'm changing and we're going to Flotescue's for ice cream."

"Sounds fun. But why am I not surprised it is mainly centered around food?"

Lily laughed. "What's Will doing for you?"

Sam shrugged. "We haven't been able to discuss it much since I've been on probation," she said. "He did say it was dinner and a show. Where and which one, I haven't a clue."

"Well, no matter what, it sounds nice," Lily replied. A knock on the door disrupted their conversation. "Do you want to get it or shall I?"

"I think I should. You look like you have limited mobility," Sam commented, walking towards the door. She opened it to find Giachi standing there. "Hey, Black," she said.

"Hey, Sammy," he replied. "Lils, you ready?"

"Yeah, let me get my purse. Actually, Sam, can you throw me my purse? It's on the couch." Sam smiled as she chucked the red purse at her shuffling friend. "Thanks. Oh, my feet aren't going to like me at the end of the night."

"Wow, Lils, you look…absolutely beautiful," Giachi complimented, awestruck at his girlfriend's appearance. He stood there, holding the roses in his hand. Sam rolled her eyes and took them from him, gently pushing Lily out.

"Have fun you two!" she called, closing the door after them. She sighed and walked towards her friend's door. "Jamie, can you take Lily's roses and put them on her side of the room, please?" she asked. The doorknob turned, opened slightly and the flowers flew out of Sam's hands. "Did you have to use magic?" she asked, but the door was slammed in her face. She was about to say something, but another knock stopped her.

She opened the door to find her own boyfriend standing there, dressed in a black suit with a red shirt, holding a rose. "Hey, you look good. Of course, I'd say that if you showed up in a chicken suit," she replied, kissing him.

"Hey, I considered the chicken suit," Will replied. "But I'm glad you're no longer under probation."

"You and me both," she said, taking the rose. "Come on, I want to put this in water." She walked into her room, heading to her window sill.

"Who sent you the pink carnations?"

"Daddy. He gives me flowers every Valentine's Day. Uncle Remus sent Lily and Jamie lilies and daisies, respectively." Sam stuck the rose just right in the carnations. "There. Let's go. I can't wait to see what we're doing. JAMIE! I'M LEAVING!" she yelled, walking by the girl's room. She received no response, so shrugged and left the apartment.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Kiki asked her husband, yet again.

"I'm not telling."

"What are we doing?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

"But you're not telling me where."

"Right."

"Fine." A sigh. "Severus?"

"Yes, love?"

"After twenty plus years, why do you still blindfold me every Valentine's Day?"

"Because you're cute when you can't see anything."

"I'll have to take your word on that." Beat. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

"Good. I'm starting to get cranky."

"Starting?"

"Shut up."

"Fine. Luckily, we're there."

"It's about time!" Kiki was helped out of the carriage by her husband and was greeted by a rather chilly breeze. "Brr, it's cold. Where did you take me, the North Pole?"

"No, I didn't take you to the North Pole," her husband's amused voice came from behind her. She could feel him untying the blindfold. It slipped away and she blinked to protect her eyes from the onslaught of light. When her vision cleared, she could see a little cottage nestled next to a frozen over lake.

"It's the cottage where you took me the first summer we were dating!" she said, hugging him. "I can't believe its still standing!" She walked over, examining the cottage.

"Darling, it's not going to collapse on us halfway through dinner. I promise."

"Fine. So, what we eating?"

Severus laughed. "You'll find out later. However, I just want to take a little walk with you. I carved our initials on a tree somewhere around here and I want to see if it's still standing." Kiki smiled, taking his hand. They walked over to the woods, eager to see if their tree was still there.

* * *

Remus stretched out on the couch carefully, trying not to disturb his wife. Harmony was curled up on his chest, both dressed in matching red pajamas. He tried to reach his wand to summon the remote sitting on top of the television set, but failed in his attempts to not wake his slumbering wife. "Is the movie over?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"Yeah. We must've fallen asleep awhile ago."

"Oh well. We can always watch it again," she said, stretching. She moved to allow her husband to stand up and turn the set off.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't do anything fancy, but the full moon is tomorrow and I'm already tired."

"I know, sweetie. But Neville has promised that the cure is just around the corner now that they can market the vaccine," she said, hugging her husband. "Besides, it was probably more romantic that we spent the entire evening in our pajamas rather than formalwear."

Remus chuckled. "I'll have to remember that the next time I feel like I'm pulling out my remaining hair trying to plan some romantic evening for you," he said. Harmony made a face behind his back. "I know you're giving me a look."

"Cheat! You're using your 'super' werewolf powers," she accused, a smile playing on her lips.

Remus could hear the humor in her voice. "No, I'm just using my 'I've been your husband for twenty years' powers," he replied, turning around just in time to scoop her up before she jumped on his back. "Now, to bed?"

"Fine. These pajamas are comfortable."

"Who said anything about wearing the pajamas in bed?"

"REMUS!"

* * *

Sirius leaned back at his kitchen table. "Is there any particular reason why you insist that we celebrate _every _Valentine's Day here at home?" he asked. Then he added hastily: "Not that I'm complaining. Saves me money that I can spend on your present…but…"

Bianca laughed from where she was washing the dishes the muggle way. "How quickly the mighty forget. Think back many, many moons ago when we first met back in 1997 and how we celebrated being seemingly the only single people in the Order."

"You expect me to remember back to 1997? I'm just grateful to remember back to last week. I am an old man, you know," he said, arms crossed.

"By muggle standards maybe. But last I checked, you are a pureblooded wizard who is only in middle age. Nice try. Anyway, you weren't in the clear yet as a murderer and we had dinner accompanied by a lot of wine before falling asleep on the couch."

"And then we woke up with hangovers worse than those we get after the holidays, kissed, went back to sleep, woke up again, you confronted me about the kiss and we started to date even though I was under house arrest," Sirius finished. "I then started to consider Valentine's Day as our anniversary even though you were correct in stating that it was actually the day after."

"But you were being romantic," she said, now sitting at the table.

Sirius sighed, holding his hand. "Do you think I lost my touch?"

"No, Sirius, I do not think you have lost your touch. Trust me. I'm your wife," Bianca comforted. "Besides, you haven't given me your present yet. You're wearing mine."

"Yes. It's a lovely shirt," Sirius said, looking down at the new blue shirt she had given him. "But I think I left your present upstairs on the bed. Why don't you go check?" Bianca looked at him, shrugged and walked upstairs. Sirius counted slowly from ten, knowing that would be how much time it would take his wife to get to their bedroom. He then got up, following her.

He walked into the room as his wife looked bewildered. "Honey, I don't know about you, but I don't consider a packed bag on our bed a romantic Valentine's gift," Bianca said, knowing he was behind her.

Sirius chuckled. "Look inside and I think it will be explained," he said, gently pushing her closer. "What do you see?"

"Your clothes."

"Dig deeper. Now?"

"Your clothes…mixed in with mine. Our passports…what is going on?"

Sirius pulled her into his arms. "Well, I was a little worried that I was using my romantic touch so I decided to celebrate Valentine's Day twice."

"I'm lost," Bianca said. "Would you stop talking in riddles?"

"But they are so fun. Fine. Anything for you. It is seven pm now, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, in New York it is one pm. We are scheduled to leave for New York from the Ministry at eight pm and to arrive there at two pm. We will spend the entire afternoon and night there, returning back here at ten am there, four pm here."

Bianca was now hanging on to him, most likely because her knees caved out on her due to shock. "We're going to New York?" she asked. "Seriously? No puns now."

"Yes, we're going to New York," he laughed. "Everything is squared away with the Order, our employers, and children. Now, come on!" He pulled her out of the room before doubling back to grab their bag.

* * *

Next door, Harry and Ginny returned home after a triple dinner date with the Weasleys and the Longbottoms. They were tired, but needed to relieve Molly and Arthur from babysitting Tom and Albus. "Mom, Dad, you should celebrate Valentine's Day together not babysitting our children," Ginny said, picking up a sleeping Thomas.

Molly chuckled. "Ginny, darling, you should know that there is nothing your father and I wouldn't love to do than watch any of our grandchildren from Bill and Fleur's to yours and Harry's. And Valentine's Day is about being with the people you love, right? I love your father and I love Tom and Albus."

Ginny smiled. "Well can't argue with that logic," she said. "Good night, Mom." She kissed her mother as her father came around from the kitchen. "I love you, Daddy," she said, passing Tom to Harry so she could hug her father. After that and some hugs to Harry, the Weasleys left.

Harry carried his youngest all the way to the bedroom his two sons shared, right between Molly's abandoned room and his and Ginny's. He carefully laid the boy down, covering him. Tom curled up under the warm blankets, never waking. Ginny was on the other side of the room, fixing Albus' skewered covers and pillows. Once everything was set, she kissed his forehead. Harry took her hand, pulling her out into the hallway. "How did we luck out and get three beautiful children?" he asked.

"I don't know," Ginny replied, hugging him. "We just did."

Harry laughed. "Though remember the furor we caused when the Prophet and the Times broke the news we had another son named Thomas?"

Ginny groaned. "All those letters asking why you would name your son after the Dark Wizard you defeated! I felt bad for everyone named Tom or Thomas during that time!"

"Which was partly why we named our youngest Thomas," Harry said, pulling her down on to their bed. "I say it's okay to be named any form of Thomas and people agree. It's quite scary."

"What's quite scary? The power you have as the savior of the wizarding world? Yeah, that is scary, but you do get a few perks."

"That I never use."

"Oh right, like you so didn't drop your name to get us into that fancy restaurant today?"

"Well, I feel that perk falls under 'giving the woman I love the very best' thank you very much." Harry fell silent after that, becoming contemplative. Ginny was used to this by now, but wasn't sure what triggered this mood.

After a few minutes, she nudged him gently. "Hey, what's on your mind?" she asked, resting comfortably on his chest.

"I was just thinking about how your parents helped us tonight," Harry replied. "It made me think of my own. What they would've been doing tonight."

"They would've been in an all-out fight with my parents over who got to baby sit the grandkids, that's what they would've been doing," Ginny said. "And they would be so proud of you."

"Thanks, Gin, I needed to hear that."

"I know. I love you, too."

* * *

The Longbottoms and the Weasleys, after the Potters left, walked to a local park from the restaurant. There, Ron and Hermione left the other couple, leaving Luna and Neville there. The couple didn't mind; they liked the quiet time. They walked hand in hand past other couples doing the same, ranging from teenagers to older couples. "It feels like Christmas," Luna said. Neville made a noise of recognition. "The air smells the same."

"Perhaps because both holidays are in the winter?"

"No, no," Luna said. "It is a special smell that differentiates those two days from the rest of the season."

"Really? What does it smell like?"

"Love and peace. That nothing wrong can happen today, nothing bad. It just makes me feel safe," she replied, pulling her husband's arm over her shoulders.

"I would never think that love and peace had a smell," Neville said, sniffing the air. "But I guess if I had to answer such a question, this is how I would say they smell."

Luna laughed. "That's why I married you. You never questioned my seemingly odd tendencies. You just let me go my merry way unless you thought it was too dangerous."

"Well, I wasn't going to let my pregnant wife go scuba diving to find some monster!"

"I know, I know," Luna said, kissing his cheek. "You are a loving husband and father. I couldn't ask for any better; neither could Frank and Serenity."

Neville and Luna walked on a little further, before Luna thought she had saw a cupid flying over the park. She began to chase it while her husband decided to just amble behind her. Luna gave up when she realized the "cupid" was just a pigeon who had been picking at some discarded crumbs. "I really thought I almost could prove cupid was real," Luna said ruefully. "That would've made a great cover story for 'The Quibbler'."

"This reminds me of the Halloween issue a few years ago after we watched that old American cartoon about Charlie Brown," Neville said. "And you wrote that great piece about whether or not the Great Pumpkin could actually exist."

"That was a good article!" Luna protested.

"I just said it was a great piece."

"Oh, right, sorry. Wasn't listening to inflection properly."

"Only you would use that excuse." Neville and Luna continued on. "So, I was wondering. What does 'safe' smell like?"

Luna leaned up and whispered, "You." She gave him a sly smile, which he returned.

"Race you home," he said, chasing her out of the park.

* * *

Ron and Hermione made it home, walking into their empty house. After taking off hats, gloves, scarves and coats, Hermione took a deep breath. "This is our first Valentine's Day without the children," she commented. "You know, now that Arthur is at Hogwarts with Susan and the twins."

"Sixteen years of rushing home to rescue either your parents or my parents from our children," Ron chuckled.

"I guess we couldn't shake the habit. We could've stayed out longer, maybe joined Luna and Neville in a stroll around the park."

"No way, sweetie, it was too cold!" Ron said, engulfing her. Hermione sighed and relaxed. "Come on, why don't we change out of these clothes and head to bed? We'll watch our favorite late show, okay?"

"Fine. I'll make some tea. You want any?"

"No. I'll be running to pee all night long."

"Eww, Ronald, I didn't need to know that."

Ron laughed. "You sounded just like you used to in school," he said. "Remember those days?"

"How could I forget? It seemed we had to defeat some sort of evil at the end of every year. It seemed those were our real final exams."

"Of course for you they were since you could ace our regular ones in your sleep." Ron ducked the shoe Hermione threw at him. "Okay, okay, I give! I'm sorry."

"You should be," his wife retorted. "Mind the pot while I go change, okay?" Ron merely hummed in response. She came down a few minutes later, changed in her pajamas as her husband dashed away. "Please don't wear that ghastly Chudley Cannons shirt again," she called after him and was pretty certain she heard a groan.

When Ron came down, she was already on their couch, curled up with the tea in her hands. "I've already turned on the show," she said, watching Ron sit down. "I never thought I would say Ernie MacMillan was our favorite late night talkshow host back when we were younger."

"Well, no one thought the wizarding world would ever adopt television. Not even my muggle-device loving father," Ron replied. "Who is on tonight?"

"The new keeper for the Cannons," Hermione replied, smiling.

"What? No one has heard who it is yet!"

"I know. Wood is coming on tonight with the keeper to announce him. Harry always swore he'd make a good coach."

"Which is funny since my brothers swore the opposite." Hermione playfully swatted at him. "Anyway, the Cannons' new keeper is announced and someone won't allow me to wear my shirt."

"Ron," Hermione groaned, but couldn't help return the smile her husband sent her. She sighed and the two watched the show featuring their old friends.

* * *

Sam and Will spilled out of the theatre with other people leaving. They mingled in with the other couples who were overcrowding Piccadilly Circus as they left the other theatres. Will helped her to a nearby apparition point, which was starting to build up a noticeable line and the Ministry official shooed them away. "There's another one down a few streets you can use," he said. Will and Sam looked at each other, shrugged and walked where the official had pointed.

As they left the busy London area, Will began to hum one of the songs from the musical they had just seen. He grabbed her hand, dancing with Sam down the almost abandoned street. She laughed, allowing him to twirl her around until she got dizzy. "Whew," she said, leaning on him. "I feel drunk."

"You sound drunk."

"Love you too," Sam replied. She then looked around. "I think we missed our apparition point."

Will noticed where they were and sighed. "Great. Come on, I know where there is one in Leicester Square."

"Fine," Sam said. "I just hope you don't get in too much trouble with Newman."

"No, he's celebrating Valentine's Day with his wife."

"He has one?"

"His pookie? Yes."

"Oh Merlin, I'm having a memory of Narcissa and Fudge married and trust me, it is not pleasant," Sam said, shaking her head. Will merely laughed, then started running when Sam started to chase him.

She caught up with him, jumping on his back. He left there, essentially piggybacking her down the London streets. "Thanks for a great Valentine's Day," she said. "It's been a while since I've had a boyfriend to celebrate it with."

"I'm glad I was able to make your day. Did you enjoy the musical?"

"Yes, I did. I must admit, I was surprised you took me to see Phantom of the Opera until I remembered Halloween," Sam said. "I could relate to Christine after that night—you had quite a hypnotic affect on me."

"I remember," Will said. "I walked out and was jealous of whoever could make you do that until I remembered it was me."

"You were jealous of yourself?"

"Well, okay, of my secret identity as your secret admirer. Ah, here we are! Down you go," he said, letting her off his back. He pretended to crack it, earning him a swipe from his girlfriend. "Merlin, you are violent."

"You think this is violent? I have yet to introduce you to the infamous Spatula of Death," Sam said, winking. She disappeared into the apparition point.

"Spatula of Death?"

* * *

Jamie and Kevin were tangled on the couch, where they collapsed after their busy night out celebrating "Anti-Valentine's Day." He had taken her to a fast food place around the corner before they went to a magical gym recently added in Diagon Alley. There, Kevin taught Jamie how to play basketball and was surprised when she caught on quickly. "Well, Lupin, who knew you were so athetically inclined?"

"Anyone who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that's who! I was a champion keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Jamie boasted. "But it wasn't too surprising since Sam was also a star chaser for the Slytherins."

"So people just assumed you played as children together?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Jamie said. "But all my close friends knew that I just liked sports. I liked being active. My uncle Sirius is an animagus and one of our favorite activites was for him to transform into a dog while the rest of us would chase him. I was usually the only one who could keep up with him and even tire him out."

Kevin shook his head, passing her the ball. "So no one else really knew the atheletic you?"

"No, but I wanted them to!"

"To differentiate you and Lily, right?"

"And from Sam too. I mean, I love the two of them. We've been friends our entire lives, growing up together! And being associated as one unit is great when you're little, but not so much when you are older."

"Well, you two and Sam ended up in different houses."

"I know," Jamie said, throwing the ball into the hoop. "And I was glad at first, hoping that would help separate us. Sam would get her own identity as a Slytherin while Lily and I could separate ourselves in Gryffindor."

"But what happened?"

"But then we were still grouped as one and I was just pissed off. And I'm afraid it came out more towards Sam then it should've. Of course, I've never corrected her that I wasn't mad that she was sorted into Slytherin and she still believes that."

Kevin caught the ball, which Jamie was dribbling harder and harder. "Don't take out your frustrations on the ball, okay?"

"Sorry," Jamie said. "I guess I just needed to get this off my chest. It still annoys me that seven years later the one thing I could be proud of that was separate from Lily and Sam were outstanding Charm grades. But Lily was so close that no one was surprised. I bet there are people who believe she was top of the Charms class."

By now, she was sitting. Kevin had guided her over to a bench for her to sit down. "I guess…I guess I'm just tired of living in Sam's and Lily's shadows. I want people to look behind them and see Jamie Marie Lupin is standing there."

"But from what I've heard, people _do_ see you. I've talked with your peers from Hogwarts and I've talked to Giachi and each has said the same thing: you're a leader. If anything, they see Sam and Lily behind you. People will follow you and they know you are capable of leading them."

Jamie smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, I needed that. What about you? We've been friends for about a year now and you've never told me why you transferred to England from America," she said.

"That's because it isn't a big dark secret," Kevin replied. "My dad got a better job here with the Ministry than with the ABM. We still go back every so often, but we haven't gone for a long time. I guess Dad's waiting for summer or something. He said he has a lot work at the Ministry he needs to get done."

Jamie looked at him weird. "You sound like you don't believe that excuse."

"I don't," Kevin said. "Dad's been acting odd lately, even Mom's noticed and she doesn't like it. Oh well. Shall we go?"

"Yeah. Can we pick up something to snack on?"

"Sure. It's Valentine's Day. Someone should still be selling chocolate."

They did find chocolate, and Kevin was just going to stay for a drink with Jamie. But around midnight, Sam tiptoed into the apartment to find the two on the couch. They were sound asleep. She smiled, covering them up with a blanket the girls kept in the living room. Sam walked to check to see if Lily was back yet, but the other Lupin girl wasn't. With that, she went to bed.

* * *

A/N: A fluffy chapter to interrupt the darkness and make sure I don't thoroughly depress any readers! Now, I'm on vacation next week hopping with my family on various day trips, so don't expect an update. And this is a message to the other people who read the story besides my usual two reviewers (whom I cherish): would you please leave me a review to let me know if you like it or not? Please? Thanks! Mac 


	20. Of Goats, Ghosts and Nightmares

Chapter 20:

"Sammy!" Selie ran over to Sam, arms outstretched. "I've missed you! What happened?"

Sam hugged her tightly. "Sorry, sweetie. My parents didn't like the fact that I was friends with your parents and pretty much grounded me," she said. "But I did bring you a belated Valentine's Day gift." With that, she pulled out a stuffed teddy bear. Selie jumped up and down for joy, squeezing the bear and thanking Sam.

"My mummy and daddy got me a new red dress for Valentine's day as well as lotsa Honeyduke chocolate," Selie said, now sitting on Sam's lap on a park bench. "Then Daddy took her to dinner and they left me with this old lady who wasn't any fun and smelt like cats."

"You're only saying that because she wasn't me."

"Well, yeah, but she still smelt like cats!" Sam chuckled a bit. "Sammy, why couldn't you watch me? Were you still grounded?"

"No, sweetie, you remember Will?"

"Yeah, I like him."

"Well, so do I. And he likes me. We're dating and so celebrated Valentine's Day together."

"Oh," Selie said, slightly disappointed. She then perked up. "Come swing with me!" She pulled Sam off the bench and dragged her towards the swings.

When Narcissa came to pick up her daughter, she found her jumping up and down next to a prone Sam. The witch was lying on her back, seemingly exhausted. "Selie, did you break your sitter?" Narcissa asked jokingly.

"Mummy!" Selie whined. "Sam just got tired, that's all."

"That's because you had us do the swings twice, the slides forever, the seesaw three times and then a trip on the spinny thing. I think I have a right to be tired."

Narcissa laughed as she helped the woman up. "I hope you aren't risking death to be here," she said, picking Selie up.

Sam shook her head. "They aren't too happy about our friendship, but they're starting to realize that I'm an adult and are slowly warming up to it."

"That's good. I would hate to think that I would have to attend your funeral knowing it was becaue of your friendship with my family." Narcissa adjusted her daughter on her hip. "Well, we have to go. I need to start dinner and Selie has school tomorrow. I'm sure you do too."

"Yeah," Sam admitted reluctantly. "Unfortunately. But how's Lucius? I was so mad at Daddy when I heard what he had done. Even more so considering my probation."

"Lucius is fine, dear. Actually, we should thank your father. When we went to St. Mungo's we ended up finding a mediwitch who was willing to take us on as patients."

"Really? Who?"

"Eden Michaelson."

"Aunt Eden? Actually, why am I surprised? Her dad's Albus Dumbledore."

"Exactly," Narcissa said. "Good bye, Sam."

"Bye, Narcissa. Bye, Selie!"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kiki poured herself some coffee while standing in Headquarter's kitchen. Some members of the Order were milling about, waiting for Albus Dumbledore to show up. Kevin was teaching Jamie another American game while Lily looked on to make sure nothing ended up broken. Giachi walked up to his aunt. "So, when's Sam gonna be allowed to join?" he asked, leaning against his counter.

"Molly is going to like you leaning against that," Kiki replied.

"But it's my mother's counter, not hers and she lets me lean against it all the time!"

"Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Fine…but that is not going to get you out of answering the question."

Kiki sighed. "Look, the whole thing with Lucius set us back a bit. I think I'll wait a bit before bringing it up to your Uncle Severus again, okay?"

"Fine," Giachi said, pushing himself off the counter and taking a seat at the rather large table usually conjured for meetings. Lily sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Kiki watched them and sighed.

Albus came in, looking rather pale while Minerva huffed in behind him. "Is he okay?" Kiki asked the witch.

"No," Minerva replied tersely. "He's sick but refuses to stay in bed and get better. He insisted he lead the meeting even though I was willing to. And Moody is not helping me. He's a bad influence."

Kiki chuckled at the sudden image of Albus and Moody—miniaturized and in schoolboy uniforms—running around Minerva, irritating her. "I'm sure he'll be fine. If nothing else, we will keep the meeting as brief as possible."

"Thank you," Minerva said, stalking off. Kiki followed, sitting down next to her husband and her best friend, the latter looking at Albus in concern. Severus stood up, walking over to his father-figure. He whispered something, but Albus shook his head, eyes twinkling. Severus tried to say something else, but Albus put up a hand.

"Shall we begin?" he rasped out. Everyone fell silent as he sat down. Severus reluctantly returned to his own seat.

"What did you say to him?" Kiki whispered. Harmony leaned in for Severus' answer.

"That he should let me lead the meeting tonight, go home and rest."

"I second that," Eden replied, Ginny nodding vigorously by her side. Everyone at that side of the table slumped slightly as the main points from the last meeting were read off and they moved on to the ones for this one.

"I hope all you lovers out there had a good Valentine's Day," Albus started, ignoring the coughs coming from one particular section of the table. "Now on to the most important business…"

"Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar?" George asked, leaning back. Someone tried to hit him, but nobody was able to reach. "Ha ha, I picked a good seat."

"Yeah, you did," Bianca admitted. "But there is still after the meeting."

Albus cleared his throat, ending the matter. "Anyway, we will discover who stole the cookies afterwards. Right now, we need to discuss the book Harry rescued from the Chamber of Secrets.

"Vector is working hard on translating it for us as we speak. She believes that it is an ancient book of magic that is traditionally ascribed to Morgan le Fey."

Remus leaned forward. "What of the other book the students are translating?"

"It is believed she wrote both books, or at least created the spells listed in the book."

"Lemme guess…they detail ways to take over the world?"

"No, they actually contain spells to control people, knock down ones opponents and a forbidden spell that removes a witch's or wizard's power completely. You can see why Newman wants it and why it was instrumental in his ancestor's plan."

Harry asked, "What are we to do?"

"We do nothing right now. Only a few of us does something," Albus said. "And I have a plan."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Ow!"

"Shh! Do you want to alert one of those idiots that we're here?"

"Sorry, but my brother stepped on my foot."

"I did not!"

"Arden and James, I don't care what happened. Shut. Up."

"Yes, Rawlins."

"Good."

"I'm surprised that we haven't alerted anyone."

"Great, now you just jinxed us."

"Oops."

"Well everyone underneath this cloak be quiet. You all keep jabbering and we will be caught."

"Sorry, Rawlins."

This apology was followed by a few minutes of silence, with some portraits that weren't asleep looking on in slight confusion. They had heard the noise earlier, but couldn't see who caused it. Finally, the group that had been causing it arrived at their final destination: the statue of the one-eyed witch.

"Okay, Frank, you are standing guard," Rawlins whispered. "We won't need the invisibility cloak so you can keep it." Frank nodded and watched the other four go in.

Rawlins led the group that also consisted of both Black siblings and Madison Snape down through the old path before veering off to another path that hooked up to the one underneath the Whomping Willow. Once through there, they came out into the Shrieking Shack, now actually haunted.

"What have we here? Students? Out of bed?" an annoying voice asked, piercing the silence.

Madi sighed. "Well, there's one voice I haven't missed," she said as Peeves swooped down from the rafters.

Peeves laughed giddily. "Why am I not surprised it is you? Your parents were troublemakers, too."

"Leave us alone, Peeves," Rawlins said.

"Make me."

"Fine. Where's the Bloody Baron?" Madi asked, looking around. "Baron! Baron! Peeves is being a pest…_again._"

"You honestly think the Bloody Baron is going to help a _Gryffindor_?" Peeves laughed. "I guess Hogwarts has seriously gone down hill since Newman took over and kicked us out."

"Hello, my dad was a Slytherin, head of said house as well as a headmaster," Madi replied. "And you think the Bloody Baron isn't going to come to help me? He used to babysit me as a child!"

"Exactly," another spectral voice said. The Bloody Baron flew in, causing the poltergeist to flee from the room. The Slytherin ghost turned to face the students. "Sorry about him. I'll deal with it later. Dumbledore is waiting upstairs for you."

"Thank you, Baron," Madi said. Rawlins led them up the creaky stairs before pushing the door open.

"Nearly Headless Nick!" James exclaimed seeing the ghost in the room, excited to see his old's house's spirit.

The ghost in question, however, was not as excited to hear his dreaded nickname again. "It is Sir Nicholas. SIR NICHOLAS! Why does everyone insist on calling me Nearly Headless Nick?"

"Um, because you are nearly headless?" James replied.

Nick seemed to mutter something like "Like father, like son" before flying out of the room. A chuckle from the other side of the room called their attention. "I thought he'd never leave," the man said. "He was just about to tell my of his almost beheading."

"Aberforth?" they asked in unison. They were told they were meeting Dumbledore, they had just assumed it was Albus not Aberforth. Of course, how silly, thinking the Order would send the _sane _brother over the one who had an unhealthy obsession with _goats._

"Hello, kids, surprised to see me?"

"Uh," Rawlins replied, "yeah, just a little. We thought we were meeting with Grandpa Albus."

"No offense," Arden hastily added.

"None taken. He was supposed to come see you but he's sick. From what I understand, he wanted to come but my sister-in-law practically tied him to the bed. I was the only person they could get on such a short notice to talk to you," Aberforth explained.

"So, what did they tell you to tell us?"

Aberforth scratched his chin for a bit, trying to remember. The kids stood around, awkwardly shifting or looking around, praying Peeves didn't come back. He wouldn't dare do anything around Albus Dumbledore, but…

"Now I remember!" Aberforth exclaimed, not hearing the sighs of relief from the teens. "He said to prepare for a massive invasion and attack on Hogwarts."

"Wha?"

"No, no, don't interrupt or I may forget again! He said to ask if Arden has had any more visions?" Arden shook her head. "Okay. And he said for you all to begin preparing any students who are loyal to Snape and my brother for my battle, well, those who you think are prepared. And that there will be more instructions on how to keep those that aren't safe during the battle."

"Huh?"

"Yep, that's everything I have to tell you. Okay, kids, I have to go. You should too. I'm sure you all have classes tomorrow, right?"

"Uh, tomorrow's Saturday."

"So, I'll leave you. Have any of you seen my goat?"

"What?"

"Oh, never mind, I'll find her. Good luck, kids."

There was some silence until Arden voiced the one thing that was on all their minds: "He didn't mean a _real _goat, right?"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Grandpa Albus is seriously considering attacking Hogwarts?" Sam asked her parents, leaning on their dining room table. Her dinner was all but forgotten and Daisy wasn't too happy about that.

"He isn't 'seriously considering' it, dear, he's seriously planning it," Kiki replied, taking a sip of her wine. "Despite the fact that it didn't fly too well with the Order when he presented it."

"And didn't you all fight it?"

"Well, he was suffering from the flu the first time he made the suggestion, so no one really took him seriously," Severus explained.

"Actually, that's when your Grandma Minerva declared enough enough and dragged him home, back to bed. She kept him there."

"But then we found out from her that he contacted Aberforth behind her back to charge him with an important message to tell the children."

"What children?" Sam asked, ignoring Daisy's dance of annoyance.

"From what I could tell, Rawlins, James, Arden and your sister," Kiki said. "They reported what Aberforth told them."

"Aberforth? Grandpa Albus' goat-loving brother?"

"Yes," Severus said. "He's an honorary member of the Order."

"But that doesn't beat the message he was asked to deliver," Kiki interjected.

"Oh?"

Severus sighed. "Dumbledore wants them to prepare the students for the invasion and a battle while making plans to get the other students who can't fight out of the school and away from the battle."

"Where will they go?" Sam asked.

"Probably those secret cabins Dumbledore had built for the final battle with Voldemort," Kiki explained, shrugging. "Of course, I think it is stupid! So does your Grandma Minerva, by the way. Nearly killed Dumbledore when she found out what he had done."

"I thought Hogwarts was the safest place in the entire wizarding world!" Sam declared, not noticing the fact her food was now floating by her head courtesy of a very angry house elf.

Kiki and Severus noticed however. "Darling, I think you should pay more attention to your food before Daisy does something drastic," Kiki told her daughter. She got a good laugh at Sam's face when the girl noticed her floating dinner.

Severus chuckled a bit before replying. "All schools of magic are considered safe places in the wizarding world. However, there are quite a few that now seem safer than Hogwarts."

"You approve of this attack?"

"No. I was just refuting your statement that Hogwarts is the safest place in the entire wizarding world. I think your Grandpa Albus has finally gone insane," Severus explained.

"Finally?" Kiki and Sam asked at the same time.

"Okay, so he has been insane for awhile, but now no one can confuse it with 'eccentric' anymore."

"Is there any way to talk him out of it?"

"Don't you think everyone has tried? Minvera, myself, your mother, Remus, Harmony, Harry, Hermione, Eden, Ace, Riley…even Moody for Merlin's sake!"

"But," Kiki interjected, "I think in someways, it is the only way. I mean, it was in my vision."

"But, love, we don't know how much of that to believe now that we know Newman scrambled your third eye," Severus said, squeezing her hand.

Kiki sighed. "I know, but something just tells me that the part with the battle of Hogwarts is true and will actually happen," she said. "After all, always trust your gut, right?"

"I guess," Severus said, hesitantly.

"Someone once told me to always trust a Snape gut instinct," Sam said, finally finished with her dinner. Daisy cleared the dishes away with a huff.

"Yes, but your mother has a Wright gut instinct."

"Hey, I've been married to you long enough to have a gut instinct considered 'Snape,'" Kiki shot back. Sam shook her head as her parents argued over Kiki's instincts.

"Hey, I'm an Auror and are instincts are trusted by the Ministry (mostly) if not the entire wizarding world. Besides, they also helped the Order," Kiki argued.

Severus laughed. "Oh, yes, those Auror instincts that helped us plan when and where the next attack would be…oh wait, how silly of me! That was due to information given to Dumbledore by myself as a double agent."

Kiki was about to retort when she was interrupted by a shrill whistle. She and Severus turned to face their daughter, who had transfigured a spare fork into a referee's whistle. Sam turned it back so Daisy and Itsy wouldn't kill her before speaking to her parents. "Now, knock it off you two or else I'll send you to your room," she said, imitating her father. "Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," her parents responded, sarcastically. Daisy served dessert and everything went smoothly at Snape Manor.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jamie looked around the Auror academy and wondered if she didn't get a memo. "Hello? Anybody here?"

She walked around the building, trying to find somebody who could tell her what was going on. Sirius' door was closed and locked, with no sign that someone was inside. "Come on! The building was open but there isn't a single person in here? What is going on?"

She kept walking, trying her advisor's office. No luck, it was in the same state as her uncle's door. Jamie sighed, going to each of her classrooms. They were all locked, but she was able to peak into her Stealth classroom to see some desks turned over. "What happened?" she asked herself.

Walking further down, she came to the alcove she and Kevin always met at after classes. His backpack was there, but he wasn't. "Did something happen to everybody?" she asked.

"Yes. The same thing that is about to happen to you," an ominous voice replied. Jamie whirled round to come face to face with a hooded creature. She began to scream…

"Jamie! Jamie, wake up!" Jamie popped up, almost colliding with her twin. Lily was standing over her, shaking her. "Are you okay?" Lily asked her sister.

"It was a dream. Just a bad dream," Jamie repeated, panting slightly.

"Yes, yes it was." Lily sat down on her sister's bed. "Wanna tell me about it?"

"I was walking around the Auror Academy, but no one was there. I looked into a classroom and the desks were tossed. Then I found Kevin's bag but no Kevin. Someone told me that what happened to them would happen to me and I turned around to face someone or something in a hood."

"Do you think it was a Dragon?" Lily asked.

Jamie shrugged. "It could be. Could've also been a Dementor."

"But they aren't allowed off Azkaban after siding with Voldemort in the second war. There are charms around the entire island preventing them from leaving!"

"I know that!" Jamie retorted. "But when have you ever known nightmares to make sense!" They sat in silence for a little while. "Where's Sam?"

"She's spending the night at her parents', remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Jamie?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Who do you think we should tell about your nightmare?"

"I guess Mom and Dad, though not now. They are asleep. I'll tell them in the morning."

"Okay."

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

Jamie hesitated a bit before continuing. "Will you stay with me? Please?"

Lily knew then that the nightmare had really scared her sister. The twins were always independent and had often acted separately, but only when they were really upset or frightened did they want the other by her side. "Sure, Jamie," Lily said, pulling off a pillow and a blanket from her bed. "Good night."

"Night."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A vase was hurled across the room, barely missing the hooded person standing there, smashing into various pieces as it hit the wall. Everyone else in the room held their breath, waiting for their master to speak. He stood behind his desk, staring outside at the lawns which held melting snow. His face was reddening every second the clock ticked, so much so that he was almost purple.

"Master?" one brave (or idiotic) Dragon ventured to ask, breaking the silence in the room.

"Idiots. That's what I am surrounded by. Morons! How is it that you haven't been able to get inside this Chamber of Secrets yet?" Newman said, voice just above a whisper. "It is March. I expected to have at least the Ministry at my feet by now!"

"I am sorry, sir, but finding this Chamber has proven most difficult. It probably is the hardest part of your plan," another Dragon said, ignoring the mutterings of "suck up" from the others in the room. "I am certain that if we find it, you will be running the world within months, if not weeks!"

Newman finally moved, quickly striding over to the Dragon. The resounding slap was felt by all. "_If? IF? _It is not _if _it is WHEN! You understand me?"

"Yes, sir," whimpered the man.

"Good, But you shall be the one who gets to tell my wife why her favorite vase was broken," Newman sneered. He turned onto his other associates. "So, WHEN will you buffoons get into the Chamber?"

"It is difficult, Master. It is not like this Riddle person left instructions into the Chamber."

Newman walked over to where the twins were standing. "Didn't your sister once gain access to the Chamber?" They nodded. "How did she do it?"

"We don't know. She was under a spell, controlled by Tom Riddle through his old diary. That's where she got the instructions but she can't remember them," George explained.

Newman looked thoughtful. "A diary you say? Where is this diary? Can it still give us directions?"

"No," Fred replied. "It was destroyed by Harry Potter when he rescued our sister from the spirit of Tom Riddle. It can no longer give us directions to where the Chamber is."

"Damn Potter. So you are stuck finding this Chamber on your own?"

"Yes, sir."

A Dragon stepped forward. "I've been making remarkable progress with blue prints of the school as well as some records of Riddle's and I think I know where the entrance to the chamber is."

"Really? Where?" Newman said, silently ordering his minion to back up his claim.

"I believe it is in one of the girl's bathroom, the one that up until you wisely cast that spell, was haunted by Moaning Myrtle."

Newman smiled. "Excellent. My plan may not be so far off. Continue your work. The final showdown is coming…everyone remain on guard. For soon we shall taste the sweet smell of victory!"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A/N: Sorry about the delay! You all knew about my vacation but then I got stuck on this story, thanks in part to another idea for a different story…yeah…so, anyway, here's Chapter 20! I'm back in school and hopefully will try to rap this up soon. It is inching its way to 150 pages and this semester is looking to be writing-heavy. Mac

A/N2: Okay, this was supposed to be up yesterday, but there were problems with the edit, which is why we have lovely "a" breaks this time. Hopefully that will be corrected soon. Mac


	21. Shake It Up, Baby!

Chapter 21:

"So, isn't your birthday this month?" Kevin asked, watching Jamie dribble the ball.

She nodded, psyching him out and shooting the ball. "Yes, on the twenty-third. Usually, Lily and I went to Hogwarts to celebrate but I don't know how we are handling it this year what with Mom and Dad no longer in the school and Lily having a boyfriend," Jamie explained.

Now Kevin had the ball. "Well, let me know cause I want to do something for you your birthday. But I need to know when to do it," he said.

Jamie stopped in surprise. "You…you want to do something for my birthday?"

"Yeah," Kevin said. "Don't your friends do something for you?"

"Of course. But usually it's for me and Lily. Sometimes Sam, too."

"Oh, when's her birthday?"

"April tenth."

"Ah."

"So, you seriously want to do something for me?"

Kevin laughed. "Yes, Jamie. I figure I'd leave Lily to Giachi and Sam to Will and just focus on you. How does that sound?"

Jamie threw her arms around Kevin, causing him to stagger back. Once he adjusted for the weight, he hugged her back. "I guess you like the idea," he joked.

"Yes, I do," Jamie said, pulling back. She kept her head down, wiping at her eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"No. I just got something in my eye."

"You're crying!" Kevin exclaimed. "You are such a girl."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" With that, Jamie began chasing him around the center. The other patrons shook their heads at the couple's antics.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sam sighed. "Guys, you know I'm not normally one to pass up a shopping spree with you girls, but do I really need to be here to pick out your dad's present?" she asked the twins.

"Yes," Lily said. "We need a second opinion…or a tie-breaking vote in case we deadlock."

"Why don't you two just get separate gifts in that case?" Sam asked, hands in her coat pocket.

"Because that was fine when we were just drawing pictures. Now that we are buying actual presents with our own money…well, we prefer to share."

"Your own money? Don't you mean the money Lily is earning from her internship?"

"I have a part-time job as a secretary in a psychologist's office. It's temporary while I wait to get in with an actual profiler or Auror that didn't watch me grow up," Jamie explained.

"Wait, when did you get this job?" Lily and Sam asked at the same time. "And why didn't you tell us?"

Jamie shrugged. "I got it a couple of weeks ago. A professor of mine set it up. And when exactly would I be able to tell you? Name the last time we were all together for more than five minutes." The other two girls were silent. "See?"

Lily sighed. "Okay, okay, you proved your point. Can we get going? We're wasting daylight here!" She grabbed her sister's arm and then her friend's, dragging them through the store as Sam continued complaining.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A few hours they were finally done shopping and Lily dubbed the trip "a success." Jamie and Sam were collapsed on a nearby bench, bags surrounding them, grumbling. "A success for whom?"

"For all of us," Lily said, happily. She motioned to the bags which earned her glares from the two, but especially her twin.

Jamie held up a bag from a men's robe store. "This is Daddy's present from both of us. We found it within the first ninety-minutes of being here! Can you explain why we were here for another two hours and now have about ten bags?"

Lily sighed while Sam sat up. "Okay, I performed. Where's my treat?" she asked, arms crossed.

"What?" Lily asked, surprised.

"I came and I shopped with you. Now, you have to get me something. I'm in the mood for a chocolate milkshake. You?" she asked, turning to Jamie.

"Yes," Jamie replied. "A chocolate milkshake does indeed sound good."

"Fine! We'll go to Flotescue's!"

"But I prefer the milkshakes by our flat," Jamie whined.

Lily stomped her foot. "We're going to Flotescue's and that is that! I'll get treated better there."

"Meaning that Giachi's going to be there and will comfort her over how bitchy we are being towards her," Jamie translated for Sam.

"Yeah," Sam said. "I kinda figured."

Lily turned around, about to retort when the ground began shaking. "Oh Merlin, it's an earthquake!" Jamie exclaimed, latching onto both her sister and her friend.

"If it's an earthquake, I think we should head for a doorway or something," Lily said, trying not to panic.

"I thought Diagon Alley was charmed to prevent earthquakes," Sam asked Jamie.

"I thought so, too."

The girls rushed over to find someplace safe—as were everyone else—when they ran into Giachi and Kevin. "Are you girls okay?" Giachi asked, specifically looking at his girlfriend.

"We're fine," Jamie replied, now holding on to Kevin for support. "Either of you two have an idea of what's going on?"

"No. But something tells me this isn't natural," Kevin shouted over the roar. The three made it to a deserted store, seemingly safe. "There, at least we can hear each other."

Everyone nodded but Jamie and Sam. "I don't like the feeling in this place. My guy's telling me that it is dangerous and if I've learned one thing in my almost twenty-one years on Earth, it is trust my gut," Sam said.

"What is so dangerous about this place?" Giachi asked. "It's quiet and not shaking."

"And not crowded," Jamie pointed out. "Why would everyone else bypass this building and we notice it? Kev, Giachi, this seems to be something one of our Auror professors would warn about."

Kevin and Giachi pondered this for a minute then shrugged. "I guess so. But why would they want us over the people outside?" Kevin asked.

"Well, you guys are in the order," Sam whispered. "And all of our parents are in it. Not to mention Newman seems to have some ancient beef with my father."

Now even Lily was feeling uncomfortable in the place. "Let's go, Giachi. Please?" she pleaded.

"Lily, would you rather be in here or out there where it is shaking?" Giachi asked.

"Out there!"

"You are letting the paranoia talk to you," Giachi said, shaking her gently.

"Man, I don't think it's the paranoia," Kevin replied.

"And if it is," Jamie added, "it's getting to me." Sam nodded by her side.

Giachi still seemed resolute on staying. "Stupid Black stubbornness!" Sam yelled. "We need to get out of here, now!"

"No, we don't!" Giachi shouted back. "We are safe here. Back me up, Kevin."

"I can't," Kevin said. "I'm with the girls. We need to leave. Now."

Giachi was about to argue back when he was cut off by Lily shrieking and pointing to a dark corner. Everyone followed her line of sight and cursed. There, in the shadows, stood two Dragons. "Giachi, you've juts been out voted. Let's go!" Kevin started pushing everyone to the door.

"Arm yourselves!" Sam instructed. "They are not going to let us go without a fight."

"Correct. I can see that when they say you inherited your father's intellect, they weren't exaggerating," one of the Dragons hissed.

Sam didn't even blink. She raised her wand, ready to defend herself. The others did the same, though Giachi, Kevin and Jamie moved more forward. "We're trained in this," Kevin muttered out of the side of his mouth. "We'll hold them off. You two get outside." Lily and Sam nodded.

The two girls started to slowly back towards the door but there was another Dragon they hadn't seen. "Nah uh uh," she said, stepping out. "Where do you two think you are going?"

Sam and Lily gripped their wands tightly, ready to defend themselves against whatever this Dragon sent at them. Except the spell to collapse the room's ceiling. "DUCK!" Sam yelled, pushing Lily underneath a table. She hoped the others could find shelter before she was knocked unconscious.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Lily groaned, slowly sitting up. She was coated in a fine dust, most likely from the plaster that fell down. Sam lay underneath the table, also out cold, but there were no injuries that Lily could see. She stood up, looking for her sister and boyfriend as well as their friend. She carefully walked over, spotting Jamie and Giachi lying prone nearby. She went over to them and sighed in relief when she realized they were okay. She didn't see Kevin and wondered if he chased the Dragons out.

Outside, people were wandering around as Aurors and Medis checked out everything. Stores were disturbed, the street looked torn up but no one seemed seriously hurt. "Lily? Lily!" she heard someone call. She looked around, but couldn't see anyone she recognized. "Lily Rose Lupin! I am to your left!" She turned and came face to face with Ginny.

"Aunt Ginny!" Lily exclaimed in relief. "Jamie, Sam and Giachi are inside unconscious."

Ginny nodded and rushed in, just as Giachi was regaining consciousness. "What happened?" she asked the girl.

"Well, Jamie and I were shopping for Daddy's birthday present and dragged Sam along. After we got the present and I took them on a marathon shopping spree, they wanted milkshakes as rewards for putting up with me. They wanted to go to the ice cream place near our place but I wanted to go to Flotescue's because I knew Giachi would be there. Then everything began to shake, we met up with Kevin and Giachi. We all came in here, but Sam and Jamie didn't like the feel. I caught on as did Kevin, but Giachi was being stubborn. As we were about to drag him out, we were cornered by Dragons. Jamie, Giachi and Kevin held them off while Sam and I snuck off, but we ran into another Dragon who caused the ceiling collapse."

"Okay, Lily, breathe," Ginny said, slightly shaking the witch. She turned outside. "I've got two unconscious in here plus two for observation!"

"Do you know who they are?" someone else called in.

"The two unconscious are Jamie Lupin and Samantha Snape. The two for observation are Lily Lupin and Giacomo Black," she called out before turning to Lily. "Wait, that's only four. Where's Kevin?"

Lily shrugged. "I thought he went to go get help," she said. "He wasn't here when I woke up."

By this time, help was in the building. And also a very pissed off Kiki who was less than ecstatic to see her daughter lying there in the rubble. However, she was smart enough to know she couldn't help (no matter how much she wanted to) and went over to Lily. "Please don't make her repeat the story," Ginny pleaded. "And could someone come get Miss Lupin here?"

"Is there anything we should know?" Kiki asked her goddaughter gently. "Like, how many were there?"

"Three. Two men and one woman. The woman threatened Sam and I, bringing down the ceiling. The two men were fended off by Jamie, Giachi and Kevin…oh Merlin, we don't know where Kevin went to!" Lily cried.

Kiki hugged the girl. "Don't worry. We'll find him. For now, I think you should go with the mediwizard. Either Eden or Ginny will check in on you." Lily nodded and left as Harry entered.

"Is everyone okay in here?" he asked, hugging his wife.

Ginny nodded. "For the most part," she said, watching a new Auror come tumbling down.

"Sir, Mr. Potter, should I alert Severus Snape about his daughter? I've already contacted Mr. and Mrs. Lupin as well as Mr. Black," he said, looking rather proud of himself.

"NO!" Kiki shouted, marching over. "Do not contact Severus!"

The Auror sneered at Kiki. "I need to contact her emergency contact and he is it. And I was talking to Mr. Potter, not you," he said.

"You will speak to Auror Snape with respect, rookie, as she is your superior as well as mine," Harry snapped, irritated. The Auror looked taken aback.

"You, sir, the savior of the wizarding world has a superior?"

"Yes, he does. And I'm Samantha Snape's other emergency contact. And I will be the one contacting my husband, have I made myself clear?" Kiki said. The Auror nodded and ran off. Kiki sighed. "I do not want Severus down there in overprotective mode without me to act as a buffer," she said. "So I better go. I'll see you down there?" Harry and Ginny nodded.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Remus and Harmony found their daughters in the same room. Lily was sitting in a chair, curled up watching her sister sleep. "Lily?" her father asked quietly. Within seconds, the young witch was wrapped up in her father's arms, crying. "Shh, it's okay," he soothed.

"Honey, what did they say to you?" Harmony asked, now sitting next her other daughter.

Lily sniffed. "I'm okay and free to go. I may be a little sore for a bit but I'm sure Uncle Sev has something for that," she said. "And they said Jamie's going to sleep through the night because they had to mend her arm. Other than that, she'll be fine and they'll see where to go when she wakes up."

Her parents nodded as Harry walked in. "Hey, can we speak to Lily please?" he asked. Lily nodded, walking out. Remus followed. "Sorry. Alright, Giachi was just released but some of the painkillers they gave him made him a little…loopy, so he's home resting. Sam woke up, everything is looking fine except for a gash on her forehead and they are monitoring her for a concussion," Harry explained. "We just need to go over some things with Lily."

"Sure, what about?" Lily said, now noticing Ron and Tonks with him.

"You told Kiki that it was two men and a woman, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes. The woman brought the ceiling down."

"Interesting," Tonks replied.

"How so?" Remus asked.

"Well," she said, "the woman is a new development. We've always believed the Dragons were exclusively male. So either there are females hiding in the shadows or this woman somehow was important enough for Newman to let her into his little club."

Harry cleared his throat. "Anyway, did they say anything?"

"One commented on how smart Sam was and the woman asked us where we were going. But other than that, nothing else I could hear if any," Lily replied. "Why?"

Ron sighed. "They had four members of the Order in a warehouse as well as the daughter of Newman's rival, but only took one person. We now believe that Kevin was the intended target, but we don't know why. You know anything about his personal life?"

"Not much, just what Jamie decides to tell me. She holds his confidence dearly," Lily explained.

"Okay, just tell us what you know."

"Well, he's American and moved here with his dad who works in the Ministry. I don't know what he does exactly. His mom runs an apothecary and I think he has a sister, not sure. They go to visit family in the states but not lately. He told Jamie that his dad's been acting weird," Lily said.

"That could be crucial," Ron said, Harry and Tonks nodding. "Tonks and I'll run it down." With that, the two left.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Later on, Sam had sent her father to get her something to eat (from a place a few blocks from the hospital, to give the workers a break) while her mother sat down next to her. Kiki was making sure her daughter didn't fall asleep until Eden cleared her for a concussion. "This isn't fun," Sam complained.

"I know, dear," Kiki said as her husband entered the room. "How was your trip? Calm down?"

"No. These people are all idiots."

"Severus, Eden is taking care of her."

"Of which I am thoroughly glad," Severus said, handing his daughter her dinner.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said, smiling. He kissed her forehead before sitting down next to his wife.

Lily stuck her head in. "How are you feeling, Sam?" she asked.

"I'm fine with the exception I'm not allowed to fall asleep, but I'm so wiped out I feel I could sleep for a week," Sam replied. "You?"

"Just shaken up. And they say Jamie will be fine in the morning," Lily explained. "Um, Aunt Kiki, is okay if I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure," Kiki said, walking out to join Lily in the hallway. "What is it?"

"It's just a dream Jamie had a week or so ago. It was more of a nightmare, actually, and scared her."

"Oh?" Kiki said, very interested. "What was it about?"

"She said it was in the Auror academy, which was deserted and some of the classrooms looked like the students left in a hurry. She found Kevin's bag and a hood figure told her something like she was next." Lily sighed. "But she's not a seer, you don't think she predicted this?"

"It could be possible," Kiki explained. "The way I see it, someone wanted to either warn or scare her and used the nightmare to do so. But thanks for telling me. I'll forward it on to the other Aurors." Lily nodded and left.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"It is weird," one security guard said to another. "I haven't seen Aurors stay this late since the days of You-Know-Who."

"It probably has something to do with those Dragons that have been running around. I hear their leader is the guy who took over Hogwarts from Severus Snape," his partner said. "The way I see it, we're looking at another You-Know-Who."

Harry sighed in his office, overhearing the guards' conversation. "I hope Newman doesn't become like Voldemort," he said.

"We're trying to prevent that," Ace said. "However, after today's attack on Diagon Alley, there is going to be a panic. I just know it. People are going to start calling Newman 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-Two' or something stupid like that."

Tonks sighed. "Can we just focus on the case at hand and worry about the public tomorrow?" she asked her brother-in-law. He nodded. "Great. Now, one of the new Aurors trying to prove himself suggested this had something to do with the 2004 Malfoy-Fudge kidnappings."

"Which is easily wiped aside as they took the one person who was not kidnapped back then," Kingsley said. "We feel tracking down Lily's comment about how Jamie said Kevin felt his father had been acting weird lately is a better lead."

"Of course. But maybe this rookie isn't too far off on an idea," Ace pondered.

Harry sighed. "Ace, we have no reason to believe that any of Voldemort's Deatheaters have become Newman's Dragons."

Ace nodded. "But what of their children? Voldemort's demise doesn't erase years of learning his rhetoric. Get in touch with Snape and ask if he knows of any student that may join this organization. Also Draco Malfoy, he would know as well."

"What about Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall?" Kingsley asked. "It's possible that some followers could come from their houses as well. We can't overlook them due to Slytherin's stigma."

"Sprout and Flitwick, yes. But McGonagall? Do you think a Gryffindor could do this? Doesn't Snape always complain that they are 'too damn noble'?" Ace asked.

"Pettigrew," was all Harry had to whisper and everyone fell silent.

"Okay," Ace said. "We'll also talk to McGonagall."

Kingsley cleared his throat. "What about Fudge's Army? Did we ever round them all of them?" he asked. Ace scrunched his brows, walking into his office. He walked back out with a folder, shaking his head.

"No, they fell under the radar because the numbers were small and they weren't considered a 'risk,'" he explained. "We'll have to track these down. And I want leads on that woman! She could be important."

"Important in what sense?" Tonks asked. "Do you think she could reveal some of Newman's master plan?"

"No, I think the Order has that down. She could lead to others in the group."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A/N: Hmm, so who is this mysterious woman? Hmm…anyway, another chapter for you! Please review, I'm having some communication problems with the roomies and would greatly appreciate some pick-me-ups. Also, anyone else think the news feed on Facebook (if you have an account) is a bit too much? I do. Anyway, enjoy! Mac

A/N2: Looks like another week with the "a's". Sorry guys! Mac


	22. To Dreams and Things

Chapter 22:

Both Sam and Jamie were released the next day and both were whisked home by their respective parents. Harmony and Remus cared for both of their daughters while Daisy, Itsy, Severus and Kiki fought over who would nanny Sam. She found it quite interesting to see the four fight over her and she had to admit that she found the situation funny.

One day, while Itsy and Daisy were fighting over what to make Miss Sam and who would make it, the doorbell rang. Neither house elf moved and Severus came downstairs. "Don't worry, I'll get it," he said sarcastically. Itsy and Daisy ignored him. Severus opened the door and received the shock of his life.

"Narcissa," he said, surprised. The Malfoy woman stood on Snape Manor's front porch holding the hand of a little girl Severus could only assume was Selena.

"Hello, Severus, I'm sorry for the surprise but Selie heard that Sam had been hurt and wanted to see her," Narcissa explained, motioning to her young daughter who was dressed very nice. Of course, Severus wouldn't expect anything less from Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. "Look, I know we have a bad history but can we put it behind just for today?"

"Please, Professor Snape," Selie said, pouting slightly. Severus sighed and let them in. Kiki would never let him live this one down, he was certain.

Sam was pleasantly surprised to see Selie come bounding into the room. Daisy and Itsy left in a huff as the little girl sat down on her "sister's" lap. "I'm glad you're feeling better," Selie said, holding out a card she made for Sam.

"I'm glad I'm feeling better too," Sam admitted. "Hospitals aren't fun."

"Well, at least you weren't seriously injured," Narcissa said, hugging Sam. "The three of us were concerned when it was reported you were involved."

Severus made a strange type of coughing noise, which caused Selie to look at him weirdly. Both Narcissa and Sam knew it was his reaction to the Daily Prophet article that painted Newman as the next "You-Know-Who" and questioning if old Deatheaters were behind the attack. Selie, being only five, wouldn't know that. "Are you okay, Professor Snape?"

"I'm fine, Miss Malfoy," he said, leaving the room.

Selie turned to her friend. "Sam, your daddy is weird," she said. Narcissa and Sam burst out into laughter, getting louder when they heard Severus stomp up the stairs.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Good morning, sweetheart," Harmony said, walking into hers and her husband's room carrying a tray of food. "Happy birthday."

Remus sat up in bed. "Breakfast in bed? How quaint," he said.

"Shut up and eat." Harmony placed the tray in front of him. "I woke up early to do this for you."

"Oh, waffles with a side of guilt. My favorite." Harmony hit him with the pillow. "Hey, I'm the birthday boy. You have to be nice to me today."

"Fine, I'll get you tomorrow," Harmony said before Remus locked her in a passionate kiss. "Wow. What was that for?"

"The breakfast in bed."

"Oh…okay." Remus chuckled as his twin daughters came charging in, all dressed for school.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" they said in unison, holding out a wrapped gift. "Would you like us to sing you happy birthday?" Jamie asked, smiling widely.

"No!" Remus and Harmony yelled at the same time. Neither of their daughters were particularly great singers; in fact, Lily couldn't even carry a tune. "That's okay. We'll all sing later," Harmony explained.

Remus unwrapped his gift, ignoring the fact his mind kept telling him it was the reason the girls were in Diagon Alley the day of the attack. "Oh, girls, it's lovely," he said, lifting out the robe. "I think I'll wear it to dinner tonight." Jamie and Lily wore identical million-watt smiles.

"I'm so glad you like it, Daddy," Lily said, hugging her father. Jamie also hugged him. "We'll leave you to your breakfast."

"Yeah, class calls!" Jamie replied as the two left.

Harmony and Remus exchanged smiles. "Well, you eat up. I'm going to change," she said, getting out of bed. Remus sighed and dug into his cooling food.

"Ooh, waffles!" a voice disturbed his eating. Kiki walked into the room, took the fork from Remus' hand and ate the piece of waffle. "That was so good."

"That was a part of my birthday breakfast," Remus said annoyed. "Didn't your house elves feed you before you left the house?"

"Yes, they did but I'm still hungry. And those waffles smelled so good," Kiki explained, sitting on his bed now. She still held on to his fork, poking around his breakfast.

Remus looked at Kiki oddly. "Are you pregnant?"

"Don't even joke," she said, glaring at him. "I'm just very hungry today. I've been spending too much time with Sirius."

Harmony stepped out of the bathroom, surprised to see her friend. "Hey, Kiki, what are you doing here?"

"Eating my breakfast," Remus replied. "I think she's pregnant."

"Stop that!" Kiki said, hitting him. "I am NOT pregnant."

"Stop joking, Remus, you're making Kiki upset," Harmony said, sticking her pajamas under her pillow.

"I'm not joking! I think it is a serious possibility!"

Kiki looked ready to kill, but Harmony put the doubts to rest. "Look, it's the morning and she's eating. If she were pregnant, she wouldn't be. She could never keep breakfast down in all three of her pregnancies."

"Thank you," Kiki said, handing the fork back to Remus. "By the way, I came over to wish you a happy birthday and to give you your gift."

"Uh…thanks," he said, slightly embarrassed.

"Here it is," Kiki said, dropping the bag on Remus' bed. "Now, I've got to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Mony?"

"Sure thing," Harmony replied as Kiki left. She then shot a look at her husband.

"What? I remembered her appetite when she was pregnant and was extremely logical in my conclusion," he defended himself. Harmony sighed in defeat, flopping down next to him. "Um, my breakfast is now cold." With that, his wife cast a heating charm.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Any new leads on who kidnapped Kevin Gregory?" Ace asked his Aurors, which now included some new ones as the Minister wanted a "special task force" on it. Ace, as much as he was glad the Minister wasn't as incompetent as Fudge, didn't like the task force. He preferred to work with his elite group (who of course, also doubled as Order members).

"We talked to his mother, who mentioned that her husband has been missing since a week before the attack and abduction," Tonks explained. "We pulled the report from the Auror files."

"Was it investigated?" Ace asked. Tonks shook her head no. "Why the hell not?"

"It didn't seem important," another Auror spoke up.

"Were you head of this?"

"Yes. You know how boring a missing person is when a dark lord maybe on the rise?"

Ace and several older Aurors let out angry huffs as the supervisor turned to his fellow. "I know you joined after Voldemort's reign and I know you are a good Auror, but didn't it ever occur to you that a missing person and a rising dark lord may have something in common?"

"Uh…no." The Auror looked chastised enough, causing Ace to back off a bit.

"Alright, let's look into this. And let's keep all options open and not just assume he's a Dragon, understood?" Everyone nodded and disbursed.

Ace sighed; it was just his team, working hard as usual. Kiki had already taken up throwing her stress ball at the wall, annoying Ron, who happened to sit in front of said wall. "Hey, Kiki, you okay?"

"Just annoyed."

"At what?"

"Everything."

"What is everything?" Ace pressed even though his sister-in-law was giving him a weird look any other woman would've read as "knock it off!"

Kiki sighed. "Okay, first, stupid Special Task Forces we don't need." Everyone agreed to that one. "Next, idiots who don't think missing people are important." The kidnapping of her children was still a strong memory, they could all tell. "Third, friends who flat out say you're pregnant."

"Wait, who said you were pregnant?" Tonks asked.

"Remus. The prat said it to me while I was delivering his birthday present and all because I was really hungry and eating his breakfast."

"Well, are you pregnant?" Harry asked.

"No," Kiki asserted. "And you can stop squirming now, Ron." Even though he was older and had fathered four children of his own, Ron was still uncomfortable when the idea of his professors procreating came up.

"Sir?" an Auror intern said, popping into their space. "I was informed to tell you that there has been a lead on who the woman Dragon may be."

"Really?" Ace asked, everyone forgetting about Kiki and Remus' argument. "Who?"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kevin didn't like the place he was currently forced to reside in. Scratch that, he hated the place. It was dark, damp and smelled like sewage. There were a few times during the day that the smell would get so bad, he felt nauseous. Those times didn't bode well because his captors didn't feed him well, usually leftovers of what they had eaten. But there were at least twenty of them, so that wasn't a lot. Then there was also the decomposing body of what appeared to be a large snake in the water near by. He wished he knew where he was and if there was a way to contact the Order to rescue him. But he didn't have his wand, so that was hopeless.

He heard someone coming down into the area, recognizing the Dragons' uniforms. But this time Newman came down with them, dragging behind some poor wretch with a bag over his head. Newman stopped in front of Kevin, sniffed and turned around. "Let's make this quick. The stench is making me sick," he barked at the nearest follower.

One of them unmasked the man and Kevin gasped, as did the other. "Kevin! No, you promised!" the man pleaded.

"Dad! What's going on?" Kevin asked, confused. "Are you with them?"

"No, not voluntarily as it were," Mr. Gregory told his son. "They've been blackmailing me by threatening to do harm to you and your mother."

Newman stepped between the two. "How sentimental," he sneered. "Where's the book?"

"What book?"

"Don't be noble! It isn't becoming," Newman snapped, causing everyone to flinch.

Mr. Gregory looked at his son. "Don't be stupid, Kevin," he said.

"I'm not," his son shot back. "I don't know what book you are talking about, Newman."

Newman chuckled. "I guess you need another day or two than," he said. "You'll talk soon." He turned to the other man. "Now, are you ready to talk?"

Mr. Gregory looked between Newman and his son, who was vigorously shaking his head. "No, I will not tell you," he replied, taking strength from his son's defiance.

"Like father, like son," Newman sighed. "Or, in this case, is it like son, like father? No matter. Take him away! One of them will talk…and then the other will cave. I'll have what I want!"

Kevin watched them drag away his father. "You'll never succeed," he said to Newman. "The Order is going to find me."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Newman said, seemingly dismissing it. "Of course, what if a few of them were distracted, it wouldn't be as good for you, would it?"

"What are you blabbering about, Newman? Why am I talking to you? There are no bars…"

"You're tied to the floor."

Kevin looked down and saw this was indeed true. "Damn," he cursed. "So, who are you going to distract and how?"

But Newman was paying attention to his prisoner anymore as he summoned one of his followers forward. "Come, my followers, we have much to do. If the Order is as smart as they want us to think, they will guess where we are holding him soon." With that, they left.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kiki was plum tired. They had been staking out the house where the female Dragon was believed to be hiding, but there had been nothing all day. There hadn't been a sign of life in the house as well as within a few meters radius of the place. There was now another group covering the night, but something told her they were chasing a dead end. But the Auror was so insistent…that was another thing. There could be someone on the inside trying to distract them. It was always a possibility, Kiki knew, but one she didn't like considering.

But now, she would push those thoughts aside and get some sleep. She curled up next to her husband—surprisingly asleep before her—and quickly entered dreamland…

_"Where am I?" she asked, walking the sterile environment. "Am I in St. Mungo's? Oh good, Merlin, I'm having a nightmare!"_

_She continued walking over till she saw Harmony and Remus standing there. "Hmm, let's see what's going on," she said to herself. She then hailed her friends. "What's going on?" But her friends ignored her. "Hello? Can you hear me?" Still no answer. She waved her hand in front of Remus' face. "Great…I'm having a vision. Wonderful! Perfect bloody timing, Third Eye. Really."_

_She could only lean back and listen to what her friends were saying. "Can you believe it? A fourth kid…and so far apart!"_

_"Who gave birth? Hmm, fourth kid? Knocks out you two, Hermione and Ron, Neville and Luna, as well as Eden and Ace. So, who is it? No reporters so it can't be Harry and Ginny. Hmm."_

_"Does anyone know the sex of the child?" Tonks asked, walking up. Riley followed her._

_"Well, it's not you two," Kiki said, now sitting in a chair. Why stand if you couldn't be seen?_

_"A boy. We don't know the name yet or at least Eden didn't tell us when she was done," Remus replied._

_Kiki sighed. "Not Eden, either. Something tells me I'm not going to like who it is, am I?"_

_"I feel bad that she has to do this alone," Tonks replied. "It just isn't fair."_

_"Nothing was fair, you know that," Harmony said. "And she's not alone in this. There's us and the kids, right?"_

_"Right."_

_"Guys, I'm about to burst. Who is it that just gave birth?" At that, Sam came running up to the small group, with Will right behind her. "Oh good, dear, you're here. Care to enlighten your poor mother?"_

_"How is she?"_

_"Fine, Sam."_

_"And…"_

_"It's a boy. Where's Madi and Garrett?"_

_"They're with Grandma, who is bringing them here soon. I have another brother?"_

_Kiki thought she was going to faint, except that she felt it would be hard to in a dream. "I'm the one who just gave birth? Someone tell me this is a joke! Wait…I have to do it alone? Oh Merlin, I'm a widow who just gave birth? I don't like this vision, can it end?"_

_"Yes," Harmony said, hugging her goddaughter. "You have another brother. I'm sure you're mother is ecstatic. Tired and hormonal, but happy."_

_"Not right at this moment," Kiki said. "Seriously, you guys stop it!"_

_"Hey, has the newest Snape entered the world?"_

_"I said 'seriously' not 'Sirius'!" Kiki yelled as her other friend showed up. "Agh! Get me out of this vision! SEVERUS!"_

"What?" Kiki bolted up at her husband's voice, panting heavily. She looked at him, sitting next to her. He was watching with concerned eyes. Everything came crashing at her and she felt like crying.

"It was supposed to be a stupid joke," she said.

Severus blinked. "What was a stupid joke?"

"It cannot be true."

"Darling, I'm a bit confused. Start from the top."

"Remus made a comment that I was pregnant and now I just had a vision that I gave birth to another boy," Kiki explained. Severus' eyebrows went so far up, they disappeared into his hairline. "I know. Oh, and it gets better."

"Another daughter followed this son?"

"You were dead."

Silence descended upon the Snape bedroom. "Well…maybe the vision wasn't true. After all, Hermione isn't sure she got rid of the spell Newman placed on you."

"I know," Kiki replied. "But there's the possibility it's true."

"Would another kid be so bad?"

"Without you? Yes."

"With me?"

"No…not really. I just thought…we were done with little children, you know? The next batch I was expecting was grandchildren."

Severus hugged his wife. "Don't worry. We'll get the test and see, okay?"

"Fine," she replied, lying back down. "But if it comes out positive, it's all Remus' fault."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sam was getting bored about being questioned incessantly by a group of Aurors she didn't know. They were also trying to insinuate that she knew more than she was letting on. "Once again, who were the Dragons that attacked?"

"I don't know! How many times must I tell you? They were wearing their robes—which include hoods—and it was dark. I just know that there were two men and one woman. And the woman collapsed the ceiling while the men must've kidnapped Kevin."

"And there was nothing distinct about any of them?"

"They were wearing blood red robes that covered everything." Will now thought that his girlfriend was going to slug someone.

The Auror sighed. "You are stubborn," he said. "You must know something."

"I don't know anything," Sam restated.

"Oh, sorry, Miss Snape, I wasn't talking to you then. I was talking to you, Mr. Pearson."

"Me?" Will squeaked out. What did they think he could possibly know about this whole thing? He wasn't there!

"That's Professor, Auror," Sam corrected.

"Whatever. Well? You work in Hogwarts, you must be a Dragon."

"Wow, I cannot even begin to explain how that is a logical conclusion," Sam said, jumping up to begin pacing.

"I've stayed under the radar but I am under suspicion. Everytime Newman wants to talk I fear it is him coming to fire me. He doesn't have a replacement for me, that is why I am still there. But I am not, I repeat, not a Dragon nor do I know who attacked Diagon Alley," Will said.

The Auror sniffed in disgust, but turned back to Sam. "Do you now the Dragons?" At this, the Snape girl screamed as Ace burst in, visibly angry.

"GET OUT!" he roared. The Auror sat there, confused when neither Sam or Will moved. "I MEANT YOU, IDIOT! GET OUT!" Even more confused now, the Auror slunk out of the room. Ace calmed down. "I'm sorry, Sam, Will. You two can go."

"Thanks, Ace," Sam said. "And if I think of anything…"

"Don't worry," Ace cut her off before turning to Will. "Just get her home, please?" Will nodded and put his arm around Sam, guiding her out of the room.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ace sighed, slumping down in the nearest chair. "Was that Will escorting Sam out of here?" Eden asked, walking in. Ace nodded as his wife began rubbing his back. "Care for some dinner and venting?"

"Depends. Where and who?"

"Your favorite place and you, naturally. I have nothing really to complain about despite working at St. Mungo's."

"Sounds good," Ace said, standing up. "Thanks."

"Hey, what are wives for? Besides, this may be the only time we see each other today," Eden replied. Ace didn't reply to that, he didn't have to. "So, what happened? You are not one to lose your temper…of course, when you do…wow."

"Idiotic young Aurors. I swear, some of them are getting stupider. Maybe I should complain to Sirius about the state of them. The ones I yelled at were grilling Sam like she was the one who kidnapped Kevin, insisting she knew something she wasn't telling them."

"Oh my…but you know something? Think, what was different about when you were training then when they were?"

"The rise of Voldemort."

"Exactly. These kids really haven't had to deal with a real dark lord or the ramifications of having one on the loose."

Ace fell silent. "They don't know the fear. I mean, of course you have to suspect a lot of people, but you don't bully the people who are talking to you. That will only drive them to the other side," he said.

"They don't know that. And something tells me we don't have to worry about Sam becoming the second female Dragon." Eden fell silent. "I just wish I could help you think of a way to help them understand the gravity of the situation or at least to give them some humble pie."

"There is only way to make them realize they are not indestructible. Or at least, there is only one I can think of."

"Merlin, Ace, I hope it doesn't come to that," she replied as a fellow healer ran up to them.

"Healer Michaelson! You have to come quick! You ought to as well, Auror Michaelson," he said, panting. Ace and Eden exchanged looks before following the wizard.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Lucius and Narcissa were settling down to watch their favorite show before heading to bed. Selena had been down for about an hour as she had school the next day. Sam had been by before going to the Ministry, but the couple hadn't heard word from her since. "She promised to floo when she got back," Narcissa said, concerned. "Maybe something's wrong?"

"She's probably just tired. The Ministry has that affect, you know that."

"I guess you're right," Narcissa replied, settling down on the couch next to her husband.

"Of course I am." The two were about a half-hour into their show when a commercial break came on. Narcissa went up to clean out the cup her tea was in while Lucius rubbed some salve Eden had given him for his knee. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Narcissa exchanged a dark look with her husband; callers at this time were never good.

"I'll get it," Narcissa said. She walked to the door. Lucius heard it open and soft murmuring. The door closed and feet padded to the living room. "Honey, someone wants to talk to you."

Lucius picked up his cane and wobbled out into the hallway. He was surprised to see Severus Snape standing there. Lucius regarded him warily. "I'm not here to hurt you," Severus said. "We need your help."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A/N: Another chapter! I swear, this playwriting class is doing wonders for my muse. Who knows? Anyway, have a good weekend everybody! I'm seeing "The Wedding Singer" on Broadway myself. And this is dedicated to my baby sister, who turns 14 today! Mac


	23. Sirius Has a Good Plan?

Chapter 23:

Jamie turned the key, unlocking the door. She took a deep breath and twisted the knob. Closing her eyes, she pushed open the door and stepped inside. She shut the door quickly before opening her eyes. It was dark so her eyes needed some time to adjust. She would move to open a curtain, but her feet just wouldn't move. Finally, they seem to walk and light was soon streaming into the apartment. She took a look around and sighed in relief and disappointment. Kevin wasn't in his apartment, but at least he wasn't dead in his flat.

She moved forward, trying to find something that would help either the Aurors or, more likely, the Order find out why Kevin was kidnapped. Maybe then they could figure out where they had taken her friend. Jamie looked around the living room, which was covered with old food delivery boxes and books. She rolled her eyes, not daring to look in the kitchen. If Lily thought her twin was messy, she would hate to see Kevin's flat. Of course, Lily would then call Kevin her sister's soul mate. Jamie bit back a sob. She had a job to do.

Jamie made it to Kevin's bedroom, which had clothes strewn everywhere. She stepped over various socks and shirts, making it to his desk. Maybe there was something on it that could give her a clue. On it was a picture of Kevin at his graduation with his parents and two younger sisters. They were in school in America, far from this commotion. The next shot was of Kevin and his father at work. Jamie's eyes widened when she read the department behind their heads: Department of Mysteries. "He's an Unspeakable!" she said to the dust bunnies. She took the picture and found a clipping from the _New York Wizarding Times_. The article told how Roger Gregory (Kevin's dad, she assumed) was working on what was the third book to the fabled Morgan le Fey volumes, going to England to finish working on it.

She put the picture away in her bag, satisfied she had found something important and would further the case. Jamie was ready to leave when something caught her eye. It was a small box, wrapped in red with a white bow on top. She walked over and picked it up, wondering who it was for. A tag was on it that read, "Happy Birthday, Jamie!" A few tears trickled down her cheek. She noticed the group of pictures of her and Kevin amongst shots of his friends. "We'll find you," she told his picture.

* * *

Kiki was surprised to see her daughter come enter the Auror division. "Hey, sweetie, how are you?" she asked.

"Fine, Mom," Sam replied. "You?"

"Tired," Kiki replied, trying to shrug it off. Of course, it was concerning her since fatigue was a sign of pregnancy. Or that she was working too hard. She seriously hoped it was the latter. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I had a break and decided to see if there was any progress on finding Kevin. Jamie's all broken up."

"Ahh…are they a couple?"

"To everyone else but themselves," Sam responded. "But I also know she found something important at his apartment."

"Yes, we are following up on it. And I'm sure the Order is going to be very interested in it as well," Kiki said. "Can I get you something?"

"No, I'll head back soon. Anyway, there is something else."

"Oh?"

"It's about that female Dragon. There was something bothering me, not that I was going to admit that to one of those idiot Aurors interrogating me. Anyway, I tried to remember and I finally placed the voice. Jolene Malfoy."

"The second Mrs. Malfoy?"

"The one and only." Sam sighed, checking her watch. "Oh, I've got to go back. And you know I'm not coming this weekend for dinner?"

"Right, Jamie and Lily's birthday. Yours is coming too. Twenty-one. When did you get so old? When did I get so old?"

Sam laughed. "Good-bye, Mom. Tell Daddy I said 'hi'." With that, she left and Kiki stood up to tell Ace her daughter's suspicions.

* * *

"You two look lovely," Sam said, looking at her twin friends. Jamie and Lily turned around in their new dresses. Lily wore a red Chinese dress, blonde hair in curls held by combs. Jamie wore a gold dress with spaghetti straps and a matching shawl. She left her short hair down, but with one clip holding some hair back. Sam stood, in her pajamas, leaning against the door as her friends prepared for their birthday dinner with their parents.

"Well, thank you for the compliment," Lily said, smiling widely.

"And for the dresses," Jamie added, though not as happy as her sister. Sam hugged her friend. "Thanks. I just wish we could find Kevin."

"Soon," Lily comforted her sister. "What are you doing tonight, Sam?"

Sam sighed. "Nothing. Just relaxing. Will was going to see if he could escape tonight like he did last week, but he has to judge by Newman's mood. Last week, he was in a good one."

"Gee, wonder why?" Jamie said scornfully. "Are you ready, Lils?"

"I'm ready," she said, picking up her purse. Sam walked with them to the door.

"Is Giachi coming?" Sam asked. Lily shook her head. "Ahh, family only?" The two nodded.

"Well, the family not under Newman's control," Jamie added. "Have fun, Sam!"

"Hey, I'm just lounging around. You two have fun. You deserve it, Jamie! Kevin would want you to!"

"I know!" Sam laughed and closed the door.

* * *

A half hour later, a knock shook Sam from her movie. She ran to get it, picking up her money, figuring it was her dinner being delivered. She opened the door to find her boyfriend stand there, food in hand. "Ran into the guy on the way, paid for it and decided to deliver it to you personally," Will explained.

Sam laughed. "How much do I owe you?" she asked, wallet still in hand. Will waved her off.

"Nothing. Consider this a date."

"In my apartment?"

"Darling, we need to take every opportunity we can get," Will said, sighing. "I hope you got something good."

"Just pizza," Sam replied. "But there should be enough for both of us."

They ate in silence for a bit, entranced by the movie on. Finally, Sam ventured to speak again. "I guess Newman's in a good mood?"

"Yeah, and that's what scares me. I think I prefer him in a bad mood because I know he's not succeeding at anything," Will admitted. Sam nodded. "Have they found Kevin yet?"

Sam shook her head. "There are some leads, but nothing solid really. Jamie's been depressed ever since then. Lily, Giachi and I don't know what to do anymore."

Will rubbed her hadn as they watched the credits roll by. "I wonder. You think Newman would've found a way into the Chamber of Secrets? I mean, what would've happened if Harry couldn't get the book but Newman did?"

"Merlin forbid!" she exclaimed. But then she fell silent, as if pondering something. She bolted for her floo connection.

"Sam, sweetie, what are you doing?" Will asked, confused. She didn't reply, just started to talk to her parents in hushed whispers. "I will find out about what you just said, right?"

"Sure. We have to go to my Aunt Bianca and Uncle Sirius' right now," Sam replied. "Let me just change."

* * *

A few minutes later, they were at 12 Grimmauld Place with several other Order members. "Anyway of reaching Remus or Harmony?" someone asked.

"It's Lily and Jamie's birthday and they are out. We can tell them what we discussed later," Kiki replied, shaking her head. She hugged her daughter. "Now, how did you get this brilliant idea?"

"Will actually suggested it."

"What exactly did I suggest?" Will asked, beyond confused at that moment. The Snape women laughed. "No, please tell me."

"You'll find out as soon as Dumbledore gets here," Kiki answered, wandering back into the kitchen to find her husband.

He was talking to Sirius and Arthur, not noticing when his wife slid next to him. Before she could enter their conversation, Dumbledore came in. Minerva and Moody followed, both looking rather intrigued.

Albus walked up to Kiki. "So, where's Sam and what's her idea?" he asked.

"Actually, Grandpa Albus, it was Will's idea," Sam replied, pushing her boyfriend into the kitchen. "Tell them, sweetheart."

"I would, but I have no idea what my obviously good plan was," Will said through gritted teeth. "So why don't you tell it and enlighten all of us?"

Sam sighed dramatically, causing her father to shoot her mother a 'she takes it after you' glare. "Will was thinking about how bad it might've been if Newman had found the Chamber of Secrets before we did. And then I realized that was assuming he had given up the search for it, which made me wonder why Newman would stop."

"Because he realized he couldn't find it?" Harry suggested. "Or he decided to kidnap Kevin to make his father talk?"

"Or because he found a way into the Chamber himself," Dumbledore added, considering it.

Kingsley shook his head. "Wouldn't Fred and George know about it?" he asked.

Severus shrugged. "Not necessarily. They are still new in the Dragon ranks so they might not be privy to something like that, like I would've been since I was in the Deatheaters so long," he explained. "They also didn't know about the kidnapping. They were working surveillance on my house, remember?" Everyone nodded.

"So, if this true, who else is a parseltongue?" Harry asked. No one could answer that, until Ace remembered what his team had been researching.

"What if Jolene Dubois is?"

"Who?"

"Oh, Jolene Malfoy. Dubois is her maiden name and the one she is most likely going by now that Lucius divorced her," Ace explained. "But if Kiki and Sam's suspicions are correct, she could be the female Dragon."

"Okay, but if that's true, we still don't know if she speaks Parseltongue," Harry said.

"She does." Everyone turned around to see Lucius leaning against his cane. They all stared, except Sam, who smiled at her father.

Dumbledore nodded to the wizard, motioning to a nearby seat. Lucius limped over and sat down. "Can—Can I get you anything?" Molly asked.

"No thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Lucius replied. "I'm fine."

"Alright. And call me Molly…there are too many Mrs. Weasleys out there," Molly explained, slightly motioning to Hermione.

Dumbledore redirected the conversation back to where it mattered. "So Jolene is a Parseltongue?" he asked.

"Yes but her family forced her to keep it hidden. They didn't want anyone to know since they were trying to get on the Ministry's good side to be forgiven for her grandfather's sins." Lucius sighed. "She was very devoted to the old man, who had been a member of Grindelwald's group and supported Voldemort."

"So, she would've known that Parseltongue was a trait that Salazar Slytherin possessed and therefore Tom Riddle."

"Oh, she delighted in that! She was arguing with her parents about disclosing her talent, as she called it. They refused, telling her they would never get back to England if she told."

"And she didn't go behind their backs?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"No," Lucius said. "She figured that if they could go back, she could help resurrect the Dark Lord and join his forces, make her grandfather proud. But it wasn't to be as she watched the second coming and the war that followed. She told me once she nearly died when she heard he had been vanquished for good. She wouldn't believe it.

"Then I come along and she finds out I was a Deatheater. She was like a puppy dog and I ate it up. She didn't reveal the Parseltongue until after the wedding. At first, I liked it…it reminded me of the Dark Lord. And then it reminded me too much of him. Nothing kills a mood faster. Besides, Jolene was incredibly ambitious. When the kidnapping failed, I'm sure she would've turned to these Dragons."

Dumbledore nodded. "So she would join the Dragons. Newman, though, seems to prefer wizards over witches. How do you think she was able to change his mind?"

"That's easy," Ron said. "She must've slept with him."

"Ronald," Hermione groaned, head sinking into her hands.

"Now, now, Hermione, it is a very good possibility," Harry said, defending his best friend. A few others agreed.

"I'm pretty sure that's how a few women made it into the Deatheaters as well," Kiki commented.

"You have no idea," her husband shot back.

"Yeah, one problem with that theory," Will added. "He's incredibly devoted to his wife. It's almost sickening, in a way."

"Maybe she's the one behind all of this," Giachi snickered.

Severus sighed. "Can we get back on topic? How did Jolene get in?"

"I'm afraid I may have given her way in," Lucius said. "I told her where the Chamber of Secrets was while we were married."

"So, Jolene knows how to get into it and, if she is the female Dragon, so does Newman," Dumbledore summed up.

"That must be where Kevin is!" Jamie exclaimed, entering the room. "We can get him now!" She looked close to jumping up and down.

"We'll see, Jamie," her father said, coming in from behind her. "I think they need a plan first."

Sirius looked thoughtful. "I think we should take account of how many Marauder children there are in Hogwarts currently," he said.

"I pity Newman then. They haven't reduced him to tears yet?"

"Aww, we reduced you to tears?" Sam teased. Lucius sent her a look. "Oh, that's not going to work. I grew up with the patented Severus Snape Death Glare. I'm immune to all other looks."

"Anyway," Sirius interrupted, "why don't we use them as a distraction…"

"Which, trust me, they are perfect for."

"Thank you, Lucius. So, they distract the Dragons patrolling Hogwarts, we get Gred and Forge to lure ole Newman out of the castle, send in Harry and a few others and rescue Kevin and his poor father. Uh, assuming his father is just being blackmailed for his knowledge on the third Morgan le Fey book and not a Dragon."

There was silence in the room as everyone digested what Sirius said. "Wow…Padfoot…that's…that's a brilliant idea," Remus said, blinking a few times.

Sirius smiled widely. "Thank you, Moony, I have my moments."

"Very few moments," Severus replied. His wife tugged on his shirt.

"Darling?"

"Yes?"

"Lucius Malfoy is sitting here at an Order meeting. We are being civil to him and vice versa. Sirius just had a stroke of genius and came up with a plan which we all accepted."

"Yes."

"Am I dreaming?"

"If you are, so am I."

"As am I," Harmony added.

"I think it is safe to assume that we are all dreaming," Harry added.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed indignantly. "Anyway, Albus, what do you think?"

He chuckled. "Well, barring that this is, in fact, a dream, I think it is a great plan. Will, can we trust you to get the message to the kids? It seems Newman is tampering with their mail."

"I was wondering why Alida and Rawlins didn't send us birthday cards," Lily told her sister, who smiled.

Will shook his head at the twins. "Yes, sir, I can do that," he replied to Albus.

"Good lad." A nod. "Meeting adjourned."

"Wait, everyone, don't leave!" Molly ordered as she walked into the kitchen. "And yes, that does mean you, Lucius Malfoy!"

Lucius was in the process of getting up, then sat down again. "How does she do that?" he asked aloud. Everyone just shrugged. Molly came out, holding a large cake covered in candles with "Happy Birthday, Jamie and Lily" on it. She set it down in front of the twins, who stared at the chocolate cake with greedy eyes.

Jamie looked up. "Please say you aren't going to sing, are you?" she asked.

"Yes," Sirius replied. "Purposely bad, off-key singing of 'Happy Birthday' is a tradition and we are not going to go against it!"

"Oh dear Merlin," Lily and Jamie groaned at the same time, slamming their heads down identically.

Lucius leaned over to Sam. "How bad is this going to be?"

"Bad. My Uncle Sirius practices singing badly just for birthdays," Sam said. "Even his own." Lucius sighed and sat down. Sam could've sworn he was cursing his bum leg for slowing him down. She chuckled slightly.

Sirius stood up, imitating a conductor. He raised his hands, clearing his throats. Everyone else cleared theirs and with a fluid motion, the onslaught began. Jamie and Lily slunk further under the table while some neighborhood dogs began to bark.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kevin was convinced he was going to go insane down in the Chamber of Secrets. Hell, he had even named the skeleton of the basilisk and was talking to it. As if it could respond or understand him! But, for some reason, it was very comforting. Especially as he spent Jamie's birthday down there.

"Hey, Frank, today's her birthday," he said, laying in the pool of water as it were his bed. "I had bought her the perfect present. I was going to take her out for a special lunch—I know she does dinner with her family today—and I was going to ask her out. And now look at me. I'm talking to the skeleton of a basilisk, tied in a secret place where no one can find me."

He laughed but quieted as he heard people above him. "I just wish they would find me and save me. And dad. What do you say, Frank?" He looked over at the skeleton. "Nothing, huh? You never have anything to say." He closed his eyes, dreaming of one special blonde girl smiling at him.

* * *

A/N: Hello? Where is everybody? Is school keeping you that busy? I miss you guys! Anyway, here's a new chapter. I saw "The Wedding Singer" on Broadway—hilarious with very catchy tunes as well! Till next time…REVIEW! Mac 


	24. A Partial Malfoy Reunion

Chapter 24:

"Why is it WE have to do the dirty work?" Maxim asked his friend in their bedroom. Rawlins shook his head.

"It's because most of us are Marauder children."

"Shut up and let's come up with a plan. I don't want to get in too much trouble," Madison said. She then turned to her boyfriend. "Which means: don't overdo it!"

James looked affronted, but was soon interrupted by his sister. "So what are we going to do? Run around and make a lot of noise?" Arden asked as Alida nodded, leaning against her friend.

"No, no, no," Rawlins replied. "That's not how we drove those Deatheaters batty. Right, James and Madi?"

"I guess. It was so long ago and we were so young," Madi replied.

"Okay, but you know what we had back then?"

"Lily, Jamie, Giachi and Sam?" James asked. Jessica sniggered behind him as her brother listened intently. Draco loved the stories of how they had outwitted his (disowned) grandfather and flunkies.

Rawlins sighed. "I'm serious, James!"

"I am too! We had those four. They were the masters of the operation! They had those deliciously evil six-years-old, four for my brother, minds that worked faster than middle-aged minds! Maybe they can give us some hints?"

"No, we are perfectly capable of coming up with our own plan," Molly said. "And there's more of us. We can actually cause diversions on every floor of this school. Even the dungeons!"

"And what are we going to do, pray tell?" Serenity asked. Allison nodded next to her.

Rawlins looked at them. "Uh…uh…" he stuttered. James sighed.

"Face it, Rawlins, you are too much of a good boy to figure out how to cause mass chaos. That's why I say we contact the others. They do know how to," he argued.

"I am the son of Marauder too! I can plan this!" Rawlins argued. Maxim tried to calm his friend.

"Why don't we assign people to floors? How's that?" Rawlins nodded in agreement. "Okay, let's get started."

* * *

Selie jumped up onto Sam as Narcissa opened the door. "Yay! Sam's watching me!" she exclaimed. "I love it when Sam watches me!"

"Your father and I have noticed," Narcissa commented, standing aside for Sam to waddle into the house. "I hope we aren't interrupting anything."

"No. I'm actually glad to get out of the house. Once Selie goes to bed, I'll have a quiet atmosphere to do homework in."

"It isn't quiet in your place?"

"Not with Jamie bouncing between 'We'll get Kevin' and 'What if he's dead?' and Lily yelling at her to calm down," Sam said. "So, what are you and Lucius doing?"

"We're going out to dinner to celebrate our anniversary," Narcissa said. "And then to see a Cabaret performance of some muggle Jazz singer Lucius has taken a liking to. I don't mind her myself."

"Sound like a good night."

"It better be," Lucius said, coming out of the kitchen. Selie hugged him. "You be good for Sam, you hear?"

"I'm always good for her. Right?"

"Can't say she's lying."

"We'll see you tomorrow, okay, sweetie?" Narcissa said, hugging her daughter. Selie nodded.

"Bye, Mommy, Daddy. I love you!" she called as they left the door. They turned the corner and Selie turned to Sam. "MOVIE TIME!" Sam rolled her eyes as she closed the door.

About two hours later, the movie ended and Sam ordered some food for herself and Selie. "Because your parents shouldn't be the only one getting a meal out," she said.

"Because you don't feel like cooking," Selie answered. Sam nodded before chasing the little girl around the house, their laughter filling the air.

A knock on the door startled the two girls. Sam checked her watch. "Wow, the delivery guy was really fast this time," she stated.

"Yeah," Selie agreed. "Last time, it took two hours to get food."

"Well, I didn't order from that place this time. But the guy told me a half-hour. It's only been fifteen minutes." She opened the door. "Uncle Draco!"

Selie hid behind Sam's legs, not really sure about this new man. "Hey, Sam, Mel and I were wondering if you would be able to watch Louisa tonight. But when I went to your apartment, I found out from Giachi that you were here," he said. "So? Can you?"

Sam was about to say something when Selie pulled on her shirt. "You're watching me, Sam! Mommy and Daddy aren't coming back until after I go to bed," Selie exclaimed. Sam ran her hand through Selie's blonde hair in comfort.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetie," she said, turning back to Draco. "I'm already babysitting. Maybe you can go back and get either Lily or Jamie?" she asked.

However, Draco didn't reply. He was too busy staring at the little girl that had emerged from behind Sam's legs. He wanted to believe his eyes were playing tricks on him…they had to be…this girl looked just like Sam had when she was Serena, though more like he would've had he been a girl. And that was impossible…Lucius and Narcissa did not have a daughter and Sam would not be babysitting her. Right?

"Uncle Draco? Are you okay?" Sam asked. "Do you want to come in?"

"That's Lucius and Narcissa's daughter, isn't it?"

Sam grabbed the man, pulling him. "I think we should continue this in here. Don't want to scare the neighbors. Merlin knows I've probably done that enough since August."

"August? You've been babysitting her since August?" Draco asked, flabbergasted. "You've been friends with my parents since then!"

"So you ARE my brother Draco!" Selie said, hugging him around the middle. He was paralyzed with shock. "Mommy and Daddy are always talking 'bout you but never could say when I can meet you."

"Uh, Selena, sweetie, could you go upstairs for a bit?" Selie looked upset, but did so anyway. Sam watched her go upstairs and turned around to find a very angry Draco. "What?"

"Okay. Where do I begin? You've been friends with my parents, more importantly, my scum father since August. You seem to be like an older sister to their daughter…and, hello, Selena, Serena…sound alike, don't they? Do your parents know? You know what, you're still standing here, so no. Wait till they find out about you and my bastard father."

"Tell us how you really feel, Draco," she responded, arms crossed. Another knock came to the door. "Excuse me. That's probably Selie's and my dinner."

"Selie? She goes by Selie?"

"Yes, now kindly shut up while I pay the nice delivery boy," Sam said, through gritted teeth as she opened the door. Once everything was paid for, she called for Selie to come down. Draco remained in the hallway as Sam set the girl up to eat and came back out. "Now…"

"Where's the floo?"

"What? Why?"

"So I can floo your parents. Imagine that conversation… 'Oh, hey, Uncle Sev, guess where I am? I'm at Lucius and Narcissa's and guess what? Your daughter's babysitting their daughter. Isn't that funny?'"

"Not as funny as you talking to yourself," Sam responded, arms crossed. "Besides, where have you been? My parents have known for almost three months now. An Auror checking up on the Malfoys beat you to it."

"And you are still alive?"

"With a little help from the others who convinced my parents I was old enough to make my own decisions," Sam explained. "And your parents aren't that bad."

"Oh, they've reformed from their evil, wicked ways."

"I hold that opinion, and so do some others. After all, why else would Lucius be allowed to help the Order?"

"What?"

"Seriously, where have you been?"

Draco was interrupted by Selie coming out of the kitchen. "Sam, your food's getting cold," she said.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'll heat it up later. You go and finish yours, okay? I'm just going to show Draco out."

Selie nodded, hugging Draco. "I hope you can come see me again. Sam's a great substitute sister, but I really want to know my real brother," she said. She released Draco and went back into the kitchen.

He saw Sam looking at him, eyebrow cocked in a fashion similar to her father's. "Tell me that didn't warm your heart," she dared.

"It didn't," he spat back. "I'll be seeing you. Mel must be worried."

"Bye, Uncle Draco."

* * *

Kevin felt like he was going to explode from anger. Or at least cause the chains to explode with accidental magic so he could go and kill the Dragons tormenting his father. "I…won't…tell…you…anything!" Mr. Gregory would manage to protest when he could. Each time his father screamed, Kevin's heart stopped. He imagined his father would feel the same when they started to torture him, which Kevin figured would be any day now…

His father let out another scream. Kevin winced. The Dragon recoiled a bit. Newman laughed. The bastard actually laughed. Kevin's blood boiled even hotter than before. "He'll crack any day now," Newman said to the Dragon standing next to him.

"Of course, milord," the Dragon replied, writing something down. "What about the other thing?"

"Oh yes, our little surprise party for Severus Snape…hmm, I do have to plan that. It is almost complete!"

"What is almost complete, Newman?" Kevin asked, practically spitting out each word. "What is your evil, master plan?"

Newman laughed again. Kevin didn't mind. His father's torture had stopped for the time being. As long as he could hold Newman's attention, his father wouldn't endure any more pain. "Silly boy, do you think I'm really going to tell you?"

"Why not? You have me chained in a secret chamber. No one but you, your followers and my father know where I am. Who am I going to tell? Ral—the skeleton?"

"Do you take me for an idiot, boy?"

"Frankly? Yes."

"Fool! I am not telling you my plan just in the rather improbable case you manage to free yourself or that blasted Order finds you," Newman explained. "If that somehow happens, you can tell them everything…and it will all be ruined."

"Even if they do find me, how are they supposed to get in? You yourself said it was impossible," Kevin said. His father needed this time…

"Harry Bloody Potter has been in here twice!" Newman roared. "Blast that idiotic Voldemort for transferring his Parseltongue to the brat. My predecessor was a downright, pathetic good-for-nothing."

"Ahh, he denied you a spot as a…oh, what did Jamie say his followers were called? Oh yes, a Deatheater…eww."

Newman at this point gave up as he realized dinner would be served soon. "Come, we need to clean up," he told his followers. "Leave the two Gregories."

A Dragon talked to Newman in hushed tones. The wizard nodded, motioning to the others to follow him. They did so, leaving Kevin, his father and the two Dragons. Once he was certain they had left, Kevin turned to his father. "Dad, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kevin," his dad replied.

"Are you sure? Do you need anything? How much pain are you in?"

Mr. Gregory laughed. "None, Kevin. I wasn't being tortured. It was all an act," the man said.

"What?"

The two Dragons dropped their hoods to reveal two familiar identical red-haired faces. "Now, now, do you really think we would torture poor innocent people like your father?" Fred asked.

"Honestly. We don't torture people. We just pretend to so we don't rouse ole Newman's suspicion," George added.

"And I'm along for the ride," Mr. Gregory responded. Kevin smiled back, glad his dad was in no real danger as long as the Weasley twins were his "torturers."

"So, there is hope I may be rescued?" Kevin asked. "And Dad?"

"There is more than hope, Kevin, my boy! There is certainty!" Fred responded.

"You see, Saturday, we're luring Newman out to a site where we've 'heard' Dumbledore hid the secret to how he defeated Grindelwald that also reveals his major weakness," George explained.

"Which is bogus," Kevin added.

"Stating the obvious, my boy."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"No. Now, Fred, where was I?"

"Newman's out of the castle, George."

"Ahh, yes, right." George cleared his throat. "After that, the children will distract all the Dragons patrolling the school while Will sneaks one Harry Potter in to rescue you and dear old Pops here."

"Sounds good," Kevin said, nodding.

"That's my boy!"

"Stop. Calling. Me. That."

* * *

"Are you off your rocker?" Draco asked Severus as his godfather opened the door.

"Well, hello, Draco. Why, yes, I am fine. Thanks for asking," Severus replied, closing the door.

"Severus, darling, who is yelling like…oh, hi, Draco," Kiki said, coming downstairs. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I've discovered why my Uncle Severus has started to make crazy decisions like letting your daughter continue her friendship with Lucius…you've rubbed off on him," Draco explained. "You've always been eccentric."

"No, Albus Dumbledore is eccentric. I'm somewhere in the field of oddball," Kiki replied. "Can I get you anything? You know, I'll have Daisy put over some tea."

"Sounds good, sweetie. Draco, sit down." Severus sat down and waited for his godson to do the same. The man refused so Kiki sighed and sat down before him, giving her husband a look.

The three waited in silence. Severus and Draco were locked in a staring contest while Kiki decided to work on some paperwork. Daisy popped in to the room with the tea. She put it down on the table in front of her mistress. Kiki nodded to the devoted house elf, who promptly disappeared. Kiki fixed Severus some tea before turning to Draco. "Do you want some? Maybe it'll help you calm down while we explain," she said. Draco refused. The doorbell rang.

"I'll gets it, Miz Snape," Itsy said, popping. "Mister Harry Potter!"

"Oh great," Draco groaned. "Just what I need. Harry Potter!"

"Thanks, Draco. And here I thought twenty years later, we'd be over old rivalries. Guess not. Breaks my heart," Harry said. Even Severus had to admit the man's sarcasm was spot on.

Kiki hugged Harry. "Tea?"

"Yes, please. What are we doing?"

"Staring down Draco, waiting for him to let us explain why we're letting Sam continue her friendship with his father," Kiki explained, handing Harry a cup.

"My ex-father. I disowned, and then he disowned me, so I disowned him again," Draco snapped.

Kiki rolled her eyes. "You've disowned each other, we get it. Jeez."

"Well, you've still yet to explain why I found your daughter babysitting their daughter," Draco said.

"Look," Severus sighed. "When we found out, we were understandably angry. We punished Sam but then had the fact practically beaten into us that she's twenty. She's been an adult for three years. We've pushed, provided the lessons and now she needs to make her own flight path. And soar or fall on her own."

"One day, Draco, you'll face the same thing with your kids," Kiki added. Harry nodded.

"We'll handle it together," Harry said. "If you still are talking to me."

"Yeah, sorry about that greeting," Draco said, flopping down. "I'm just in shock knowing that I have a sister and Sam seems to be close to her. Anyway, what brings you here, Potter?"

"Well, I wanted to fill in Severus and Kiki about our plan to rescue Kevin and his dad from Newman, but I'm glad you're here. I want your help."

"Mine? Why mine?"

"Well, according to George and Fred, we're going to need to get in there, get them and get out as fast as we can. The kids' distractions won't hold long enough after my last raid. So we figured the best will be to fly in and out."

"Potter, you were the first person to be allowed to play on a house Quidditch team as a first year. Why do you need me?"

"Because we need two people and you are the only person in the Order who can keep up with me on a broom."

"Your wife?"

"Busy and waiting to take care of any injuries they may have," Harry explained. "So?"

Draco considered it for a moment. "Alright, Potter, I'll help," he said. He turned to apologize to Severus and Kiki, only to find they weren't there. "Uh, where did they go?"

Harry and Draco looked around, but did not see the Snapes anywhere in the room. "I didn't see them leave," Harry commented. "Nor did I hear anyone apparate in or out."

"That is weird. Unless there are secret passages we don't know about," Draco commented.

"Possible. Oh look, a letter."

Harry and Draco looked at each other before the latter picked up the note on the table, next to the tea set. "Draco and Harry, sorry to bail on you but your conversation was getting boring. We've slipped out to have some fun. Please help yourself to some tea and show yourselves out. Ta! Kiki and Sev."

"They've left us to go shag?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Apparently."

"I don't believe it."

Draco sighed. "Wanna a drink?"

"Sure. Let's go to the bar in town."

"Why?"

"Because it is a mostly muggle pub and I don't feel like signing autographs today."

"Good reason."

* * *

The last of the students made it to the Room of Requirement right after dinner. "That was a close one," Frank said. "I thought that Dragon was going to catch us. It'll be tricky getting back to our room afterwards."

"Well, then, we'll keep this brief. I'm sure you all know which floor you'll be on, right?" Everyone nodded and Maxim smiled. "Good."

Rawlins took over. "You and your partners have concocted some scheme, right?" More nods. "Okay. I want you to write down your schemes so Maxim and I can make sure no one else is doing the same thing. The Dragons are going to be suspicious that we are all the ones causing trouble, but we don't want it to look too planned."

Some from each floor wrote down the plan on the parchment handed out by Susan. Once they were all collected, Rawlins and Maxim read them over. "Okay…okay…good. We are a group of very ingenious and original people. So, Molly, when do you drop off your dad's invisibility cloak to Professor Pearson."

"Tomorrow after classes are over," Molly replied.

"And when do you we start the distractions?"

"Anytime between three o'clock and three fifteen on Saturday," Alida said. "Must be go over this Rawlins? We know the plan inside and out."

"We've only got two days."

"I don't think we are going to forget," Alida continued to argue with her brother. "Can we go now? I do have homework and can't really afford to fail that part of class. Even if most of our current classes are jokes."

"Fine, we can go now," Rawlins snapped back.

"Thank Merlin. Come on, James," Madi said, pulling her boyfriend up. "I need to write a letter to my grandmother. This weekend's her birthday. The 'rents are going to visit her."

With that, they began to file out of the room in groups that wouldn't spark suspicion. However, they didn't notice a house elf that would've looked familiar to Rawlins, James and Madi lurking in the shadows. He smiled evilly before disappearing. Things were going to get interesting.

* * *

A/N: It's almost October? Wow. Anyway, I was hoping to free Kevin this chapter, but obviously, my muse had other plans. I hope everyone had a great week and will have a great week, but I've got to go do my screenwriting homework! And I've decided to dedicate this chapter to Ralph the Groundhog, who loves the lawn outside my dorm. Mac 


	25. Will the Author Ever Stop Kidnappings?

Chapter 25:

Saturday dawned with a bright sun. The weather was still cold, but students were turning their thoughts to warm, spring days. Unfortunately this led to an increase in cases of spring fever, meaning the Dragons had a hard time controlling classes. Fortunately, spring fever allowed for the perfect distraction for a daring rescue mission.

Students milled about the school, noticing that their dictator had left the school with a bunch of his morons. "He's left the really idiotic ones on duty," James reported to Rawlins. "Today should be a piece of cake."

"I hope so," Rawlins replied. "I really hope so. Is everyone ready?"

"Just waiting on us. Madi isn't looking forward to this," James explained.

"Well, she volunteered," Rawlins shot back.

"I know!" James yelled, startling a painting nearby. "I'm sorry," he apologized. The subjects of the painting merely huffed and turned their backs on the Black boy. "Great." James sprinted to catch up with Rawlins, who was almost near the stairs. "Wait!"

"What? We're near to running behind schedule, James."

"Rawlins, relax, it's only five to three. We've got time," James said. "Look, we're all tense but this is going to work. Trust me."

"I want to, but reason is telling me otherwise," Rawlins shot back. "Just get to the third floor, James. I have to go meet Maxim in the dungeons."

"What are you doing down there?"

"James, go!" With that, Rawlins practically ran down the stairs, leaving James behind. He ran a hand through his black hair, staring at the girls' bathroom. He sighed, heading upstairs to meet with Madison and Susan.

* * *

"Hello? Mom? Daddy? Have you already left for Nana's? Itsy? Daisy? Somebody? Hello?" Sam asked, walking into her house.

Severus walked out of the parlor to greet his daughter. "Sorry, sweetie, I was just busy wrapping your grandmother's present for your mother," he said, hugging her. "How was your week?"

"All right. Yours?"

"Same."

"So, why did you call me over here?" Sam asked. "I mean, I know you and Mom have to go…"

Her father waved her off. "You know your mother. She's still in the shower. It'll take her another thirty minutes to get ready. I think your poor grandmother would die of shock if Mom and I came early," he said.

He started walking towards his study but turned when he realized his daughter wasn't following him. "You coming?" he asked. She shrugged and started walking after him.

They entered his study. "Have a seat, if you want. I promise this won't take long. I can't hear the shower anymore," Severus said, motioning to her favorite chair. She flopped down happily, bouncing slightly. Severus began to search through his desk, trying to find something. At long last, he pulled out a wooden box with a Slytherin crest on it.

"Happy Birthday," he said, handing her the box.

Sam took it, confused. She looked at her father. "Daddy, my birthday isn't for another week," she said.

"I know that, silly. I was there for it," he replied. "This actually part one of your birthday present."

"My present has parts?"

"Yes. Well, only two. I'm giving this one to you now and then you'll get the other one on your birthday."

"Why not give it to me on my birthday and make me find the other part, like a scavenger hunt or something?"

"I did think of that, but something has been telling me to give you the key in advance. Just trust me, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she said, hugging him. "Thank you."

"Aww, isn't this a sweet family moment?" Kiki's voice drifted from the doorway. Severus and Sam turned around to see her standing there, all ready to go. Sam walked over and hugged her mother. "Nice to see you, Sam."

"Hi, Mom. Well, I guess you'll want to leave now?" Sam asked. Kiki nodded. "Alright. I'll go. Bye, Mom." She kissed Kiki's cheek. "Bye, Daddy." She kissed Severus' cheek. "Love you both!" With that, Sam left.

"Why was she here?" Kiki asked her husband.

"I wanted to give her the first part of her birthday present early."

"I told you that you would spoil her. Remember when she was born?"

"I know, I remember. But I didn't just spoil her, did I? No, I believe I spoilt Madi and Garret as well."

"Fine, yes, you did," Kiki sighed. "Let's go. I don't want to be later than usual."

She started out the door, but Severus remained behind. "I love you," he said. She whirled around, confused. It wasn't like he didn't say constantly—he did—but not at random moments like this.

"What?"

"I love you. I…I just wanted you to know that," he replied, hugging her. "Come on, let's go." He left the study, followed by his shaken and suspicious wife.

* * *

"What are we waiting for?" Draco asked Harry. Frankly, the blonde man was tired of standing so close to his former enemy. But they had to remain hidden, huddled under Harry's invisibility cloak. With both their brooms. It was not comfortable.

"We're waiting for the signal that the kids have properly distracted the Dragons, now shut up. I think I hear someone coming." Draco started to groan but silenced it once he realized Harry was right. A large group of men in red stopped in front of them.

"No one ever suspects the Spanish Inquisition!" Draco whispered dramatically. Harry nearly jabbed him in the gut.

"Who said that?" one Dragon asked.

"Said what?" another replied.

"Never mind," the first said. "Okay, we need to deal with these pesky kids! Reports!"

"Two brats have exploded potions in the dungeons and the Malfoy boy and a few friends have started a food fight in the Great Hall," one of the Dragons said. Draco felt very proud of his son.

"Nothing beats his sister," another replied. "She and the Longbottom girl are tossing various things off the Astronomy tower!" Now Draco was proud of both his children.

"Not to be outdone, Harry Potter's daughter has released a bunch of blast-end skewerts in the fifth hallway with Frank Longbottom and Garret Snape. We'll have to scold that oaf later."

Another scratched his head. "Well, at least it's not as smelly as what the Black and Lupin girls are doing on the floor below them. They've exploded all the toilets! Whole corridor is flooded and Filch doesn't know what to do."

"Those Weasley twins are trying to give their uncles a run for their money," someone else reported. "And they've dragged the eldest Dumbledore with them. They're playing catch with a golden snitch."

Someone else sighed. "I've got the Snape girl having a panic attack and her stupid boyfriend and friend aren't doing anything to calm her down. I think they're just riling her up more!"

"Oh…makes my floor seem a little, well, tame. It's just two cousins in the middle of a cat fight."

"Think…what would Newman do?" They all sat around pondering this. Harry and Draco thought the group was going to stand there all day. Finally one last Dragon stormed up to the group.

"What are you all doing around here? The Order children are creating havoc and you are just standing doing nothing! Get a move on!"

"Oi! Who died and put you in charge, David?"

"I did since you are all incompetent fools!" David roared. "Now, split up and get those kids to calm down."

"Really? You and what army?"

"I don't need an army. How do you think Newman is going to take it when I explain why you all let twenty teens run the school when he gets back?"

That seemed to spur the Dragons. They quickly decided on which floors they would handle and split. Draco and Harry sighed in relief, starting their careful trek down to the bathroom. "I hope the children don't get in too much trouble," Draco whispered.

"With Newman as the Headmaster, I highly doubt they care," Harry shot back. "Okay, here we go!"

Harry whipped off the invisibility cloak. "Good Merlin, Potter. How did you three all fit under that thing back in school?" Draco asked.

"It was easy when we first started. Got a little tougher once we hit our growth spurts. You ready?"

"I guess. Where's the entrance?"

"You're looking at it."

"I only see a bunch of sinks."

"Yeah, you see the one with the snake on the faucet?"

"The entrance to the infamous Chamber of Secrets is a sink?"

"You bet. I have to hand it to old Salazar, he really was a genius," Harry said. "I mean, would you think a sink would be suspicious. A sink in a girl's room, no less?"

"I guess, but how do you get it to open? Turn the hot and cold knobs in a strategic manner? Can't anyone get in?"

"Well, yes, if it were set up like that. However, it's not," Harry said, arms crossed. "Now, would you mind shutting up so I can open the chamber before the Dragons finish with our children?"

"Sorry," Draco said, shuffling on his feet. Harry turned to the sink and hissed at it. The sink sprung to life, shifting so that it created an entrance way. "It takes a Parseltongue to open this thing?"

"Only time it came in handy. Wait…there was also the time I set the snake on my cousin, but I didn't know I could actually talk to snakes then."

"I see…So, shall we go in or what?"

* * *

Kevin thought he was going to go insane. "Three bottles of beer on the wall, three bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, two bottles of beer on the wall," he sang to himself. "Two bottles of beer on the wall, two bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, one bottle of beer on the wall."

He lifted up his head. "You ready, buddy?" he asked the skeleton. "We're on the last verse. Again." He cleared his throat. "One bottle of beer on the wall, one bottle of beer, you take one down and pass it around, no bottles of beer on the wall!"

Kevin jumped when he heard clapping. He turned to see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy standing there, brooms under their arms. "Very good," Harry said. "I'm guessing you were bored."

Draco walked around near the skeleton. "What is this?" he asked, kicking one of the bones.

"Don't kick Ralph!" Kevin exclaimed. Draco and Harry stared at him. "What? He's been the only person to talk to for a long time."

"Okay," Draco replied. Harry hit his arm. "Ow, Potter!"

While Draco rubbed his arm, Harry released Kevin from his chains. "Thank you," Kevin replied. "I hated that thing."

"Okay, we got him. Let's go. This place gives me the creeps," Draco said.

"Can I say good-bye to Ralph, please?" Kevin asked. "I know it's weird…but he's my Wilson."

"Your what?"

"I'll explain later, Draco," Harry said. "You know what, I'll even let you take a bone home. Hopefully it doesn't freak Jamie out. For some reason, I don't think it will."

"Thank you," Kevin replied, pulling out a bone. "Sorry, Ralph. But now I'll always remember you!"

"Great, now that this good-bye fest is over, can we leave?"

"Draco, stop whining. Kevin, where is your father?"

"He's in a room just to left of here. Fred—or was it George?—told me so."

"Great. Now whose broom will you ride on?"

"Not mine. No way. I'll take his dad. Maybe he's more sane then his son," Draco argued. Harry and Kevin sighed, but boarded Harry's broom. Draco boarded his. "Good. Let's go get Papa Gregory."

* * *

They flew out of the Chamber, but were stopped in the bathroom by a Dragon. Draco and Harry realized it was the one someone had called David earlier. And from what they had seen, he was more than competent. They landed, staring him down. He just watched them, arms crossed, a bemused expression dancing on his face.

"I knew it," he said after a while. "I just knew it."

"Knew what?" Draco asked before Harry hit him. Even Kevin was rolling his eyes. "Ow! That's it, this the last time I help you with anything, Potter!"

"HUSH!" David roared, silence thus reigning. "The others may be too dense to see it, but all the Order children causing trouble at the same time? Oh no, it was more than coincidence. And that nothing was happening on this floor was a bigger clue. We knew you would do something like this."

David pointed his wand at them. "Oh, imagine how rewarded I will be when I bring Newman the great Harry Potter!" he exclaimed, a gleam in his eye. Harry was suddenly reminded of a time so long ago. A meeting with a deranged man back in his fourth year…Barty Crouch, Jr. He barely had time to wonder if these two men were related when he felt Kevin jab him.

"What are we going to do?" he hissed at the man. Harry cast a sideways look at Draco, who shot him a "yeah, what are we going to do?" look in response. Harry sighed as David continued to advance on them.

Harry and Draco pulled out their wands but Kevin just patted his pockets apologetically. "Oh no…you're not going to pull anything. Newman will be returning soon," David said, running a hand through his brown hair. He raised his wand as did Harry. He wasn't going down without a fight, despite whatever this David thought.

"STUPEFY!" Harry called out, but swore there was an echo. David went down, unconscious. "That's weird. I've never knocked someone out with that spell," he commented.

"That's because you're never really shooting it at the same time with someone else," Fred explained, stepping over David's body. "David McDonald. Should've known. He's been angling to be Newman's right hand man for a long time coming."

"I thought you went out with Newman to distract him. What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

Fred sighed. "George and I had arranged for Angelina to watch the store, but she backed out and Alicia couldn't do it. So I stayed behind while he went with Newman. I just got here when I heard this idiot's voice. I panicked and came to see this!"

Fred kicked David's body, causing the man to emit a groan. Kevin was startled but Harry shook his head. "It'll take a while for him to come to," he explained. "How many Dragons are free?"

"None, except Sleeping Beauty here," Fred said, pushing David with his foot. "Your children are still running amok with the aid of a few dung bombs." Fred seemed very proud.

"Gee, wonder where they got those from?" Draco muttered. Harry and Fred looked like they were going to hit him again.

"I hate to break up the love fest but we still need to rescue my father and my wand," Kevin said. The others jumped and looked at him. "Great. You forgot me, the reason why we are standing in a girl's bathroom."

"A haunted girl's bathroom," Fred filled in. Harry began looking around anxiously. "What? You're not afraid of a ghost, man, are you?"

"You don't understand…Moaning Myrtle…she, ah, she had…a…thing for me," Harry explained.

The other three men looked at each other, then at Harry, then back to the others. And then they burst out laughing. It echoed off the bathroom walls, making it even louder to Harry.

"Oh, poor Harry, are they teasing you?" an ethereal voice said, stopping the laughter. Harry merely groaned as Myrtle popped out of a nearby toilet. Kevin, Draco and Fred stood aghast. "I've missed you," she purred.

"Oh, hi, Myrtle," he gasped out, now a bright shade of red. "How've you been?"

"I'm fine. How about you? I've missed you since you graduated. I would've thought you'd come back to teach," she said, getting closer to Harry. He shot a "help me" look to the others.

Fred coughed. "Um, we better go. I don't know how much longer those dung bombs will keep the Dragons busy or David will remain unconscious. Shall we?" He pointed to the door.

Draco and Kevin began inching towards the door—being sure to step on David—as Harry stuttered out apologies to Moaning Myrtle. They finally made it out, breathing a sigh. "Alright, I'm going to check on the Dragons. Kevin, you remember where I said your father is?" Kevin nodded. "Good," Fred continued. "I'll bring your wand later on, okay?" Another nod. They dispersed.

* * *

It took them five minutes to get Mr. Gregory, who was quite relieved to see his son well. The two hugged. "Kevin, you need a bath," Mr. Gregory said.

"So do you," his son shot back.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to say anything…" Draco started, but trailed off to defend himself from Harry's next assault. "Shall we go?" The others nodded and away they went.

* * *

"You cleaned my apartment?" Kevin asked Jamie. She merely shuffled on her feet, smiling shyly as Lily stormed over to her.

"You cleaned his apartment but can't clean your own side of the room?" her twin yelled.

Jamie stuck her tongue out at her twin. "You clean it much better," she argued. Lily looked ready to kill her sister.

"We are never going to find the body," Giachi whispered to Sam, who was watching with amusement.

Avoiding World War III, Kevin grabbed Jamie's wrist and dragged her to an unused parlor. Giachi remained to comfort Lily while Sam walked into the kitchen to offer help to Molly.

"Sorry I missed your birthday," Kevin apologized to Jamie. She hit him.

"It's not like you purposely missed it or, worse, forgot it. You had a pretty legit excuse." The two shared a laugh. "How are you holding up?"

"Oh no, don't you dare start psychoanalyzing me or something! Please?"

A sigh. "I won't, but I want you to see someone. Anyone. I can even recommend people. Please?"

"I'll see. I mean, how are they going to react when I say an evil wizard wannabe kidnapped me and left me in a hidden chamber with a rotting Basilisk I named Ralph?"

"I know someone who knows of the wizarding community. She'll help you."

"Thanks," Kevin said. He pulled out his present. "Now, the real reason I brought you here."

"Not so that I didn't kill my sister and vice versa?"

"Well, that, and this. Happy Very Belated Birthday, Jamie," Kevin said, handing her the present. She smiled and ripped it open. She opened the box and her jaw dropped. "I hope you like it."

Jamie latched herself to Kevin's neck, causing him to stumble back a bit. "Like it? I love it! Oh, it's so beautiful!" She lifted the necklace out of the box. "Put it on me, please?"

He obliged her, gently clasping the necklace around her neck as she held her hair out the way. "Glad you liked it. Took me forever to pick it out—had to find just the right one you know," he said.

And Jamie kissed him. After a few minutes, they broke apart, smiling at each other. "FINALLY!" yelled three voices. The couple turned to see Lily, Giachi and Sam standing in the doorway with their arms crossed.

"It has taken you so long to realize that you two have essentially been dating for awhile now?" Sam asked. "Jeez, and we all thought Uncle Ron was blind about Aunt Hermione."

The two were spared answering the question when the back door was thrown open. "KIKI!" they heard Harmony exclaim, causing Sam to bolt for the kitchen.

* * *

Her mom was in shock, that was clear. "Mom, what's the matter?" Sam asked Kiki. The woman merely sat there staring at the table. Sam sighed and turned to her shaking grandmother. "Nana?"

"It happened so quickly. I came here since I knew this is the safest place now for us," Grace Wright explained.

"What happened quickly, Mrs. Wright?" Harry asked. She didn't say anything. He turned to her daughter. "Kiki?"

Kiki still didn't say anything, scaring her friends and daughter. Harry left the room abruptly. Lily wanted to take Sam out of the room, but she shook her off. Sam sat down next to her mother, hugging her close. Lily took Mrs. Wright out instead. A few minutes later, Albus walked in, concerned.

"What is going on?" he asked. Everyone shrugged.

"She isn't saying anything, Grandpa Albus," Sam explained. "Neither is my grandmother."

"I know. Minerva is with her now." Albus sat down next to Kiki, putting a fatherly arm around her shoulders. "Kiki, what's wrong?"

At that, the floodgates opened and she began crying hysterically. She wretched herself away from Dumbledore and her daughter, trying to leave the kitchen. Sirius and Remus stopped their friend and she collapsed in their arms, sobbing.

"Shh," Sirius comforted, rocking his friend. "What's the matter?"

"It's Severus," Kiki choked out. "He's…gone missing…they've taken him!"

Sam hit the floor in a dead faint. Molly bustled over to her, but her daughter waved her off. Ginny checked Sam and then asked Giachi to move the Snape girl out of the kitchen. He did so as Kiki continued to cry in Sirius' and Remus' arms.

"Okay, okay," Sirius said, pulling Kiki back a little. "You have to be more specific there, sugar. Who took Severus?"

"Who do you think, Einstein?" Kiki shot back. Sirius smiled. "Stop smiling! My husband is gone, for Merlin's sake!"

"I'm smiling because you are out of the shock—you're insulting me!"

"Keep talking and I'll also hit you. We need to find Severus. Maybe they took him to the same place they kept Kevin and his father?"

"I don't think so," Dumbledore admitted, now slumped down the table. "It would be too risky for Newman. He knows we've gotten into the Chamber before and could definitely get in again."

Kiki sighed as Sam ran back in. She immediately threw herself in her mother's arms, now that Kiki was more fit to comfort her upset daughter. "Don't worry, dear, we're going to get him back," she cooed in her ear. Sam just sniffled and let her mother rock her.

"How?" Harmony asked. "We don't know how many other hiding spots Newman has. Let alone how many Hogwarts has."

"The Marauders' Map?" Ron suggested but Albus shook his head.

"He's not going to take Severus to Hogwarts. He knows Severus is still the true Headmaster of the school."

"So," Remus inserted, "the school would do his bidding rather than Newman. So if Severus asked for a way out…"

"The castle would provide one for him, yes."

Everyone fell silent for a bit. The only sounds were Sam's gasping as she stopped crying and calmed herself down. Kiki walked forward, grasping a chair's back. "We need to get Fred and George to find out where else they may have taken Severus," she said.

"Of course," Harry replied. "I'm sure they know. Or can find out somehow. They are Fred and George."

"I think we've had enough excitement for tonight. We will help Severus better were we all to sleep on it, I think," Dumbledore replied, standing up. "Kiki, will you be fine?"

"I'm a trooper," Kiki replied. Dumbledore nodded. He squeezed her shoulder, hugged Sam and walked out. A few minutes later, Grace walked back in.

"Kiki, sweetie, I'm going to visit your brother since my house is now a crime scene. Do you want to come?"

"No, thanks. I'll be okay," Kiki said, hugging her mother. Grace reluctantly hugged her back before hugging Sam. Once she was gone, Kiki turned on her daughter. "Okay, now you should go too. You have work tomorrow. Why does the ministry always insist on ruining a good weekend like that?"

"Oh no," Sam said. "How could you think I'll be able to concentrate with Daddy missing?"

"Because he would want you to."

"But…"

"You know I'm right."

"But…"

"Sam…"

"Mom…"

"Samantha Kristin Snape, you are going home and that's it. And because I'm the Mom, that's why." Kiki crossed her arms.

"Ach! Gryffindor stubbornness!" Sam threw her hands up in defeat. She kissed her mom's cheek. "Alright, I'll go home and go on as usual. You take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will," Kiki promised. Sam left after the Lupin twins said good-bye to their parents. As people began to drift home, Kiki walked over to Bianca and Sirius. "Is it alright if I stay here? I just don't feel right in the house without Severus around. And I annoy everyone since when left alone, I tend to rearrange the furniture."

"Of course you can stay," Bianca replied, Sirius nodding vigorously next to her. "Stop that, your head is going to snap off."

"Thanks , I really appreciate this."

"Do you want one of us to go and help you collect your things?"

"No, Remus already said he'd go with me."

* * *

While Kiki went back to pack some stuff up, Bianca recruited her husband to help her clean out a room for Kiki to stay in. They considered giving her the room she had used back during the last war with Voldemort, but decided against it. She did share that room with Severus, after all. They didn't want to upset her any more.

They heard someone pop through the fireplace downstairs. They walked downstairs to see Kiki standing there with a house elf. Sirius and Bianca eyed it wearily—neither had good experience with the serving creatures. "Sorry 'bout this, but the house elves weren't going to let me go anywhere without at least one of them," Kiki explained.

"Daisy stay to take care of house and other elves and Itsy come help Miz Snape!" the house elf declared proudly.

"That's nice…Itsy," Bianca replied, a bit dazed.

"Don't worry," Kiki assured her, "all of our house elves are well-behaved. Come on, Itsy. Good night!" With that, the two disappeared upstairs.

* * *

A/N: Miss me…Smiley Bitch? Seriously, you're the only one reviewing this story. Hello? Where did everyone go? Is it me? Well, I've had a busy month with college. I'm taking a lot of courses that focus on writing, which is why the delayed chapter as well as focusing on another story as well. And I'm not sure about making David a recurring character…he's just thrown in there as a tribute to my new Doctor Who obsession as well as to an idea I had toyed with involving Newman and Arden. Oh well. Please review.--Mac 


	26. Where In the World Is Carmen Sandiego?

Chapter 26:

Bianca knocked on Kiki's door. "Are you alright in there, love?" she asked. Kiki opened the door and stuck her head out. She was wrapped in a towel, another in her hand.

"I'm fine. Just off to take a shower. Do make sure the house elf doesn't follow me. She tends to do that," Kiki replied, stepping out of the room. She turned, facing Bianca and sighed. "I really am fine."

"Funny, you don't look it," her friend retorted. "Of course, I wouldn't look it if my husband went missing for no apparent reason."

"He didn't go missing for no reason. Obviously, some Dragons came and took him. They swarmed my mother's house and left their mark. I hate that mark. Honestly, I thought the Dark Mark was bad…this one…I dunno…scares me more. Or creeps me out more. Can't decide."

"You're rambling. You're not fine."

"You are right. I'm not fine. I'm standing in your hallway in a towel. I should be standing in your shower getting squeaky clean before Itsy notices I'm gone. Now, if you don't mind?" With that, Kiki left Bianca blinking.

"Miz Black, do you knows where Miz Snape is?" Itsy asked the lady of the house. Which caused Bianca to jump a mile high off her chair, dropping her parchment and quill.

"Oh, Itsy," Bianca gasped, hand over her heart. "You startled me."

"Sorry, Miz Black. Itsy just looking for Miz Snape. Miz is missing."

Bianca sighed. "She went to go take a shower, Itsy. She went about…an hour ago? Bugger. Come on. Let's go find 'Miz Snape'." The two went upstairs.

Bianca knocked on the bathroom door. "Kiki, are you all right?"

"Good Merlin, will you stop asking me that?" Kiki's voice floated through the door. I'm soaking in the bath…wait..."

"Yes, Kiki, you've been in the bath for an hour. You must be a prune by now," Bianca shot back. Being married to Sirius Black for as long as she had come with a few lessons in sarcasm and snark. "You might want to get out now."

"Miz Snape, is you all right? Does Miz Snape need Itsy?" the house elf squeaked next to Bianca. The witch thought Itsy was going to burst open the door with her own hands.

But Kiki threw the door open herself. She was sopping wet, again wrapped in a towel as was her hair. But she was grinning like an idiot. It scared Bianca and Itsy a little; they both took a few steps away from the bathroom door.

"Miz Snape?" Itsy bravely ventured. Bianca had to hand it to Itsy. "What is the matter?"

"I got my period!" she exclaimed. And Bianca realized her friend had completely lost it. Kiki was now jumping from foot to foot. "Actually, can we continue this conversation somewhere else?"

* * *

About ten minutes later, Kiki was now bouncing up and down on Bianca's couch. Harmony had been called over and she was also a little concerned for her friend. Itsy haunted the boundaries of the room. "Okay, dear, care to tell us why you are so happy about your period?" Harmony asked.

"Because it means I'm not pregnant!"

"You thought you were pregnant? What…?"

"Why?" Bianca asked, setting down tea cups.

Harmony accepted the offered cup. "Was this after Remus' joke?" she asked. Kiki nodded as she took a sip. "I'll kill him for you when I get back home, dear."

"Well, it wasn't just him. Actually, I wrote him off as a joke. It was the vision that got me," Kiki said.

Bianca and Harmony looked at each other, leaning forward. "Vision?"

Kiki told the two of her vision. "Bad news: Newman still has some control over my visions. Good news: I'm not really pregnant. And maybe, just maybe, my husband is not going to die!"

"Okay, calm down. Severus is not going to die, dear," Harmony said, slowly.

"I know that—didn't I just say it?"

"Kiki, are you still in shock?"

Now Kiki was annoyed. "No, I am not in shock! I'm happy that my visions are still under control by Newman so it means my missing husband is not dead. Now, if you are going to keep coddling me, I think I'd rather be upstairs. Good day."

* * *

The Ministry was in a state of chaos. It was even up in the Wizengamut offices, usually very quiet unless a case was brought in. Several desks were commandeered by the extra Aurors brought in to investigate the disappearance and probable abduction of Severus Snape.

Evelyn and Sam were forced to share a desk with another clerk named Jillian Smith. Jill, however, was dating an intern in another department and conveniently spent most of her time down with him. The wizard she clerked for was hardly ever in, making it easy for her to slip away. The clutter around the office made it even easier for the lovesick girl.

"Remind me to never get so caught up in my boyfriend to forget my work," Evelyn told Sam.

"Sure. As soon as you get a boyfriend."

"Ooh, burn me, Snape, why don't you?"

"Snape, where?" an extremely tired Auror asked, popping his head off the desk. He looked around in confusion.

"Just me, sorry," Sam said, giving a little wave to poor confused wizard. "Why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

"Can't…must keep working…must find Severus Snape…family'll kill me if I don't."

Sam sighed and walked over to his desk. "Look, I'm his daughter. And I'd rather you be conscious will trying to find him? So, please, go home."

The Auror shook his head again. Sam walked over to the desk and whispered something to Evelyn. The witch nodded and watched her friend disappear in one of the many Ministry elevators. A few minutes later, she reappeared, trailing Ace Michaelson. He stopped in front of the Auror's desk while Sam returned to her seat. "Go. Home," he told the young Auror. "Now." With a squeak, the wizard left. Ace sighed. He waved at Sam before going back to the Auror corps.

"You know, you should make like that Auror and go home," Evelyn said, scribbling something on a form. "Stupid Ministry forms."

"I know. Once, some prat in filing told me he couldn't accept it because of one uncrossed 't'. One!"

"What did you do?"

"Took the paper, grabbed his quill, crossed the 't' and handed him back to him. Then he said 'Well, I guess we know whose child YOU are'. I marched off after that."

"Which brings me back to why I started this conversation," Evelyn said. "Your father is missing. Go home. Jonson's not here and I'm sure that if he was, he'd agree with me."

Sam shook her head. "It's not Jonson I'm afraid of. It's my mother. Honestly, if I hadn't given in last night, she would've chased me here herself."

"Oh…yeah, your mother is probably a dementor's boggart."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Besides, nearly every Auror is out looking for him. As well as the Order, I can assure you that."

"You are taking this so well. How? If it were me, I'd be a blubbering mess."

"Oh, I was last night. And probably will be once I go home. But for now, just focusing on work—even mind-numbing forms—allows me not to think about it and not cry." Sam put her face in her hands. "Oh, bugger!"

"What?"

"I just realized that, once again, my mother actually knows what she's doing. And she was right to send me home to come to work today. Bugger."

"I know. I hate when I have those 'oh Merlin, my parents were right' epiphanies. They totally bring down your day, don't they?"

"Just as worse as 'Oh Merlin, I'm turning into my parents' epiphanies."

"Yeah, well, you do know you sound like your father when you're fed up with a situation," Evelyn said. "Actually, it's quite scary…until you think about someone turning your dad into a woman."

"Hmm…sounds like something my Uncle Neville did back during his third year at Hogwarts to a boggart…uh, no, he just dressed my father in drag."

"What?" Sam just burst out laughing at the shocked look on her friend's face. Evelyn soon joined in and the girls continued working on their paperwork.

* * *

"So…do we know where Newman's other hideouts are?"

"Yes, Ron. In the ten minutes since you last asked that question, a Dragon has turned themselves in and spilled al of Newman's plans to me."

"No need for sarcasm, Harry," Ron shot back, turning to face his friend. "I guess we're just at a dead end."

Everyone in the Auror corps felt as though they were stretched thin. Actually, they were stretched thin. Some were pulling double shifts as the Ministry had classified Severus Snape's disappearance as "highest priority." However, Ace was sending Aurors home left and right to get some sleep. He knew that they wouldn't be able to find him on little to no sleep.

"Is there anything from past cases that can help us figure something out?"

"The only other abduction cases are the Gregory men. And we know where they went."

"Maybe we can ask Kevin or his father if they heard the Dragons talk about taking Severus and where they were going to stash him."

"Like they would do that?"

"Haven't the bad guys proven over and over that they're nothing but idiots?" Tonks asked, walking in holding a cup holder.

Ron launched himself out of his seat and almost knocked over Tonks. He took a cup out and smelt it like he was about to die. "Dora, be a dear and tell me that is coffee Ron is about to die for," Kiki said, walking in.

"Yes," Tonks replied, handing a cup to Harry. "And shouldn't you be at home?"

"Why? I was bored at Sirius and Bianca's and ready to kill my house elf. I figured I'd come in and get some paperwork done." Kiki hopped up on to her desk, swinging her legs. "So, what do we know?"

"Come on, you know we can't tell you that," another Auror piped up. "You're his wife. You could be a suspect. How was your marriage?"

"Complete rubbish. I was shagging the pool boy and he was getting off with a different prostitute each night," Kiki shot back. "It was fine, idiot. I wasn't talking to you and I certainly didn't abduct my own husband."

The Auror returned to his desk, but kept eying Kiki. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her friends, who were trying not to laugh at her response. "So?"

"We know nothing," Tonks replied, now sitting at her desk.

Harry leaned back. "And you are staying at the Blacks'?"

"What? My place would be too depressing. I hate sleeping in that big bed alone. I swear I'd get lost there. That and I probably already would have suffered an emotional breakdown from missing my husband too damn much." She turned to the Auror. "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM WITH EVERYTHING I AM!"

"METHINKS THE WOMAN DOTH PROTEST TOO MUCH!"

"SURE, QUOTE SHAKESPEARE! LIKE I WOULDN'T KNOW!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Ace shouted, causing his non-bickering Aurors to cover their ears. Tonks shot her brother-in-law an evil glare which was promptly ignored. "Kiki, what are you doing here?"

"Bored. So now I'm trying to convince Auror McIdiot over there that Severus and I had a perfectly happy marriage but for some odd reason, he doesn't believe me."

"I hope you are implying that the reason is your sarcasm."

"All right."

"Anyway, you—back to work. And stop accusing Auror Snape of abducting her own husband," Ace ordered.

"Sure, blame the distraught wife of the abducted man," Kiki said and then burst into tears.

They gathered around her, passing tissues as she sobbed. "I'm sorry," she hiccupped. "Severus and I once bantered like that when Lucius kidnapped the children those many moons ago."

"It's all right. Shh, we'll find him. Don't worry," Tonks said, hugging her.

Kiki sniffed. "Why do people keep getting kidnapped? Me, Eden, my children, and now my husband? Why?"

No one could answer her.

* * *

Will snuck out again. It wasn't too hard this time. Something did not go right with the last mission, the one that allowed the Order to free Kevin and his dad. Newman was incredibly angry but no one would talk about it. Will didn't realize how much he relied on Dragon gossip until that point. But still, Newman had locked himself up somewhere and Will could practically walk out of the castle. He still took the secret way out because of a few competent and vigilant Dragons who patrolled like the teachers used to when Hogwarts was Hogwarts.

He made it to Hogsmeade and then to Mrs. Privens' apartment building. He walked in, stopping to say hi to the landlady. Mrs. Privens absolutely loved the young man and was so happy that "those lovely girls" all had "equally lovely men" in their lives now. Will was just glad that Kevin and Jamie stopped beating around the bush. He was scared when the girls kept dropping the phrase "triple date" into their conversations. And judging by Kevin's and Giachi's faces, he wasn't alone.

"Will!" Jamie hurled herself at him, causing Will to step back a bit. "Thank Merlin you were able to come!"

Kevin gently pried his girlfriend off their friend. "Come on in, Will. We've just been really worried."

Will greeted Lily and Giachi. The latter was sitting on the couch, holding a bottle of butterbeer. The former was pacing outside Samantha's door. Lily looked nervous, identically mirrored on her sister's face. "What is wrong? Is Sam all right?"

"We don't know," Lily replied. "She came back from the Ministry and locked herself in her room. She won't come out. Not even to eat."

"Glad I decided to sneak out of the castle tonight," Will replied. He positioned himself in front of the door. "Why don't you try again? Maybe she was napping?"

"She's a light sleeper. This should wake her up. But fine…Sammy? Sammy, its Lily. You want anything?"

There was still no response. Will sighed. "Sam, if you're awake please respond to us. We're just worried. If anything, can you at least unlock the door so I can come in?"

There were several tense seconds and then…nothing. Everyone sighed. Lily slumped down her friend's door. Will backed up a bit. "Why did she lock herself in there?" Everyone looked at him. "What? I think I should know."

"You mean…you don't know?" Jamie asked.

"Know what? Did something happen to Sam? Is she hurt? Cause if she's hurt, Merlin help me, I will find whoever hurt her and he—or she—will pay!"

"Sam's fine…physically. Are you telling me you didn't hear about Uncle Severus?"

"What about Professor Snape?" Will asked.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then," Giachi replied. "Uncle Severus was abducted by Dragons on Saturday."

Will's face registered shock. "He…what? Are you sure?"

"Are we sure? Yes, we're sure! Why?"

"Because," Will said slowly, "Newman is in too bad a mood for him to have Professor Snape in his clutches."

The others looked at him. "You are contradicting what we know to be true based on Newman's moods? He's a madman!" Giachi exclaimed. Lily and Jamie nodded, but Kevin didn't look too enthusiastic.

Will walked over to the bedroom door and knocked again. "Sam, sweetheart, please open the door if you are awake. I want to help you."

It was then that they heard the door unlock. They all sighed as Will slunk into Sam's room. Within seconds, the door was locked again. But the other couples could breathe more easily now that Sam was with someone. They put on the TV and watched the latest movie.

* * *

Kiki collapsed onto her bed, not bothering to get under the covers just yet. It was exhausting trying to keep up her usual personality when she was falling apart inside. She was going to find the person who took her husband and he would pay. Oh, that Dragon was going to regret the day he ever decided to follow Newman's orders to abduct Severus Snape when Kristin Snape was through with him. Oh yes, indeed.

"Miz Snape, is you all right?" Itsy's voice cut through the nasty ways Kiki was going to punish Newman and his Dragons. She sighed and rolled over to face the concerned house elf, standing next to her bed.

"I'm fine, Itsy, just very tired. You can go to bed too," she said.

"Not till Miz Snape is sleeping."

"Itsy, I order you to bed," Kiki said, knowing the house elf couldn't defy a direct order. She was right. The elf marched off in a fit but was soon sound asleep. Kiki leaned back down, this time getting under the covers. She blew out the candle and was soon asleep.

She was having a good dream, she knew that much. It involved a picnic by Snape Manor and sunshine and something else…but it was all good. Therefore, the scream seemed out of place in it. The second scream woke her up and the third got her out of bed. She ran downstairs, trying to figure out who was screaming. Who had disturbed her dream?

It was her house elf. "Itsy, what in Merlin's name is going on here? Why are you screaming bloody murder?" Kiki asked. "You'll wake up the entire neighborhood!"

The house elf whimpered, clutching her mistress' pajama pants. Kiki suddenly had flashbacks to when her children were little and frightened. She bent down and hugged Itsy, scanning the room to find what had scared Itsy so badly.

A candle suddenly flickered in the room as footsteps came down the stairs. Itsy's screaming had obviously woken Sirius and Bianca. But Kiki took the candle light to see the huddled mass better. It was… "FRED! Wait…you are Fred, right?"

The mass groaned as Sirius and Bianca reached the landing. "What was that?" Bianca asked, holding Kiki.

"I think Fred scared Itsy when he popped in," Kiki explained.

"Is that Fred?"

"Why do you think I said 'I think'?"

"Oh," Bianca replied. "Sirius, is it Fred? And is he okay?"

"It is and he's fine. Up you go, Fred. What's up with your lovely visit to our house at two in the morning?" Sirius lifted a dizzy Fred up.

"It's two in the morning?" Fred asked, leaning heavily on Sirius. "I didn't realize it was that late. I'll come back."

"Oh, no, no, no," Sirius said. "You are not going anywhere! Are you drunk? Is Newman celebrating?"

"Drunk? I'm not drunk."

"Yes, you are. You're just too drunk to realize it," Sirius baby-talked Fred.

Kiki shook her head. "He's not drunk, trust me," she explained. "Severus came back a few times like this after Deatheater torture sessions. Give him some tea and then put him to bed. He'll be fine in the morning."

"Why would Newman be torturing his followers? Isn't he in a good mood?" Sirius asked.

"No. We failed on Saturday…we failed in our mission," Fred explained before passing out.

Sirius caught him. "Okay, I guess I'll take him to bed," he said, shifting Fred's weight to regain some balance.

"I wonder what mission they failed in," Bianca said aloud.

"I don't know, we'll ask Fred tomorrow after his tea," Kiki said.

"You mean the tea is actually important?"

"Yeah…it'll drown out the horrid taste of the healing potion he needs," Kiki explained. "Come on, Itsy, back to bed. Good night, you two."

The two walked into her room and Itsy went straight back to bed. Kiki crawled underneath her covers again and sighed. She rolled over on to one of her pillows and swore she smelled…her husband. "Oh, Kiki, girl, you are losing it," she mused, falling back asleep.

It was late when Will left Sam's room. He said good-bye to Lily and Giachi who were half-asleep watching a late-night wizard talk show. Jamie was already asleep; Kevin had just left. He walked down the stairs, careful not to trip over the drunk young man on the stairs. He made it out, pulling his coat—it was still cold at night.

* * *

"Hey, Will," someone called out, causing him to jump. Will turned around to see Kevin waiting for him.

"You scared me. What do you want?"

"How's Sam?"

"She's okay. Just needed to cry to someone and felt a little silly doing it with Jamie and Lily. I think she wanted to be held, you know."

"Yeah…as long as she's okay. Jamie was really worried," Kevin explained. "Care to walk?"

Sure," Will agreed, falling into step with the man. They walked a few blocks away from the house when Kevin began to talk to him.

"I agree with you," he said.

"What?"

"I said I agree with you about Newman."

"Oh." A few minutes of silence passed. "What did I say about Newman?"

"About Newman being too grouchy for him to have captured Severus Snape," Kevin explained.

"Ahh, well, I didn't really say anything…course I was thinking it but I wasn't stupid or suicidal enough to even dare suggest anything otherwise to Giachi, Jamie and Lily. Or Sam. Especially Sam."

Kevin nodded in agreement. "I'm not going to say anything either. I value my life as well as Jamie. But they forget that we spent time in Newman's lovely presence—you longer than me."

"Unfortunately."

"Right. And you are right…if Newman did have Severus Snape in his grasps, he'd only be happier if he had Dumbledore."

Will shook his head. "No, Newman's grudge isn't with Dumbledore or even Harry. It is with Snape. Old family rivalry apparently. He'd be ecstatic if he had Snape, but he doesn't."

"So, I guess that leaves one unanswered question."

"Just one?"

"Alright, it leaves a few unanswered questions. I think the most important is: where is Severus Snape?" Kevin commented, walking with his hands in his pockets.

"I think, actually," Will replied, "I think the better question is: why did Severus Snape fake his own abduction?"

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving and ate lots and lots of turkey, stuffing, veggies, gravy, rolls, and pies like I did! Thanks to Manuel for making me smile (even more. My team had just won the college bowl!) and to Smily Bitch for continuous reviews. And to Manuel, as you can see I'm going on a difference path for Severus' disappearance. Please review and happy holidays! I may not be able to update for a while since final projects are starting to pile in. Mac 


	27. Thing One and Thing Two

Chapter 27:

Selie walked next to Sam in the warm late April air. Well, rather, Sam walked and Selie danced. She was practicing the moves she had just learned in her ballet class, humming a little song as she did so. Sam laughed as other people smiled at the young girl's antics. "I love to dance!" Selie exclaimed, twirling. Sam helped her and then they continued walking.

"I guess ballet went well?" Narcissa asked as her daughter twirled into the house. Lucius chuckled from behind his paper. "What?"

"Ballet always goes well. She loves the class. Nothing can go wrong!" Lucius replied. Narcissa and Sam shot him a look, which caused him to smile harder even though he couldn't see them.

"Anyway, why don't you come in for a bit?" Narcissa asked, practically pulling Sam into the house.

"Thanks, don't mind if I do."

"I'll get you some tea. Want something to eat?"

"No, thanks," Sam called after Narcissa. "I'm having dinner as soon as I get home. Don't want to spoil the appetite." She turned to Lucius. "She didn't hear me, did she?"

"Nope," came her response. Sam sat down next to him, titling slightly to rest her head on the armrest. "How you holding up?"

"What?" Sam lifted her head. Lucius shot her a look. "Oh, I'm okay. When I'm busy, that is."

Lucius sighed and folded his copy of the _Wizarding Times_, placing it down in front of him. He put an arm around her, drawing her closer. "It'll be all right," he said, rubbing her arm to comfort her.

"I hope so," Sam said. "Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Me? Why do you think I would know where Newman would hide your father? I wish I did. I'd tell you so you could rescue him."

"You would not?"

"Samantha Snape, please tell me you are joking," Lucius replied. "What with my knee? Besides, do you think your father would like being rescued by me of all people?"

"Probably not," Sam confessed. She then thought about it for a minute more. "Strike that. Definitely not." She sighed, leaning down on the couch. "I just wish he were safe."

Narcissa walked out with a tray. She handed her husband a cup and then one to Sam before taking her own. Cookies and biscuits also lay on the tray. Despite dinner being so close, Sam didn't want to refuse Narcissa's generosity by not eating at least one biscuit. Naturally, that one biscuit turned into five and three cookies. This did not go unnoticed by Lucius, who chuckled a bit. The trio kept the conversation light, away from the topic of Sam's missing father.

* * *

While the adults were busy with their tea, Selie was sneaking down the stairs with a present in hand. Her parents wouldn't tell her why, but they said that she couldn't go visit Sam on her birthday. But Selena Malfoy was determined to give Sam her gift before she left the Malfoy residence. And so she burst into her parents' living room and declared, "It's present time!"

Sam put down her cup, smiling. "Present time? For who?"

"For you, silly," Selie replied, rolling her eyes. She held out a wrapped gift, smiling.

"Selena, darling, maybe we should wait a little bit longer," Narcissa said. "You know, take Sam out to dinner or something?"

Selie began to pout. "Oh, that's okay," Sam said. "I love presents. Come on, darling."

Selie ran excitedly and sat down on Sam's lap. She helped the witch open her present—a new set of dress robes. "I picked them out with Mummy's help," Selie explained. Sam nudged her off the chair and put them on. They were a beautiful lavender color, one she hardly ever chose for herself.

"Oh, thank you. You have good taste all ready," Sam said. She hugged Selie who laughed.

"Alright, Selie, why don't you go upstairs?"

Selie sighed, but hugged her mother. "I'm glad you liked the gift," she said. Sam winked and the little girl ran back to her room. Narcissa closed the door behind her.

Sam sat down again, folding her new robes back into the box. "Thank you," she replied.

Narcissa cleaned up the tray. "You're welcome, dear." She turned to her husband. "I'll start dinner."

"Thank you, Narcissa. I'll walk Sam to the apparition point," Lucius replied, reaching for his cane.

"Oh, that's not necessary," Sam replied. "I can walk to the point perfectly fine."

Lucius shrugged on his coat. "I know. Just…please?"

Sam nodded and said goodbye to both Narcissa and Selie. The two of them left the house and started to walk down the street in silence. "So…why did you demand on walking me to the point?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"Because I wanted to talk to you away from Narcissa," Lucius explained, limping slowly.

"I see," Sam replied. "You should really let Aunt Eden fix that leg for you. She's willing and able. Why won't you?"

"Pride, I guess."

"Pride? What about limping around can make you feel proud?"

"Okay, maybe pride was the wrong word."

"Then what's the right word?"

"Merlin, you're stubborn. Must be the Gryffindor in you."

"Well, you should tell me. I can see the apparition point ahead. So, if you want to talk, you better answer me now. So, what's stopping you from having Aunt Eden fix your leg and losing that cane?"

"I guess humility," he said. "I guess I want my leg to continue being this way as a form of penance for what I've done, for my years as a Death Eater."

"There. Was that so hard? And it makes sense. Oh, look we're…uh, Lucius, the apparition point was back there. Lucius? Lucius, we're coming up to the barrier between Muggle London and our part. What are we doing?"

Sam felt the familiar tingle of the transparent barrier the Ministry set up to keep muggles from walking into the wizarding section of London. She watched as a group of school children, most likely dared to go into the "unknown zone" as she had heard whispered, raced towards the barrier. Only to be turned around as they remembered books and homework assignments they had forgotten. No one paid her and Lucius any heed.

"What are we doing?" she asked, looking at Lucius.

"We need more time to talk. So…how familiar are you with mu—this side of London?"

"Good catch," Sam said, winking. "And I am very familiar with this side of town. My university is on the other side of the barrier over there." She pointed to across the street. Most passing by would've only seen a large, condemned barren lot but Lucius and Samantha could see the wizarding university that truly lay over there.

"I see," Lucius replied. "So, how do we get to your flat?"

"Well, your pick. Bus or Underground?"

"Uh…well…I, um…what do you think we should do?"

"We'll take the Underground. I'll get you a day pass."

And so, ten minutes later, Lucius Malfoy found himself in unfamiliar territory: mass transit. "Fortunately for us, it isn't as crowded as it could be," Sam replied. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I think you know what I want to talk about."

"Daddy? But you already said you couldn't find him. You don't know where he is."

"I may have unintentionally lied."

"What?" Sam screamed. It drew some curious looks mixed in with some scandalous ones. She immediately figured out what they were thinking: an older man, most likely married, breaking it off with his young mistress. Oh boy, this was just as bad as when her parents thought she was dating Lucius Malfoy thanks to some really bad Ministry information. She sunk down in embarrassment while Lucius shushed her.

Lucius looked around, wishing he possessed the patented Severus Snape death glare. But his piercing gaze did the trick as well. He turned back to the Snape girl. "Look, while you were opening your present and exchanging mindless chatter with my wife, I was thinking hard.

"Did your father give you anything before he disappeared?"

Sam fingered the key on her necklace. "Yes. This was the first part of my birthday present, but he disappeared before he could give me the other part. Mom doesn't know what it's to either and she knows all of Daddy's secrets."

"Not all of them," Lucius muttered softly. However, Sam heard him.

"Oh?" she asked. "What secrets doesn't she know? And don't say about that wild weekend in Paris…she knows."

"She does?" Lucius asked, but shook his head. "Never mind. What matters now is that I know what that key goes to."

"Really? What?"

Lucius hesitated for a moment. "Before I tell you, I need you to promise me something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"You have to promise me that when I'm done telling you this, you can not be mad at your father, you understand me?"

"Lucius, you're scaring me. Why would I be ma…"

"Promise me!"

"I promise! I promise!"

"Good…now, I'm talking you back to our days as followers of…well…you know…"

* * *

Kiki hopped up. She hopped again, straining her right arm. She hopped again and again. "Uh, sweetheart, why don't you use your wand to get what you are trying to reach?" Bianca asked.

"Because I'm trying to reach my wand. Itsy, for some unknown reason, decided to put my wand up here."

"Your house elf was able to reach up there? And why did she put the wand there?"

"I don't know. My house elf's mind works in strange and mysterious ways. And going into my teenage son's mind is scary enough. I don't need to go into Itsy's."

"True enough," Bianca replied. "Wait, you understand Garret?"

"Yes, most times. His mind's sort of like Severus' and Sam's. So since I understand them, I understand him. Though it does have its own personality which I'm still trying to sniff out."

"I had two teenage sons and still don't know how they think," Bianca replied.

"Oh, easy. James and Sirius pretty much have the same brain. So if you know how your husband thinks, you know how James works," Kiki replied. "Giachi…yeah, I don't know."

"Fine. Anyway, I'll tell them downstairs you'll join the quest for your husband after completing the quest for your wand," Bianca said.

"Thanks, darling," Kiki replied. Bianca nodded and closed the door.

* * *

Kiki made it down eventually, wand firmly in place in her sleeve. "Sorry, I'm late. Stupid house elf. Just don't tell her I said that. She'll punish herself and then beg me for forgiveness. So…what've we done?"

"Nothing much, Kiki, we were waiting for you," Remus said, while Harmony nodded next to him.

Kiki sat down next to her best friend and accepted the cup of tea Molly offered her. "Oh, why were you waiting for me?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "He's your husband," he said as if it were the simplest answer in the world.

"Oh, thank you, Great Master. I would have never figured it out, lowly grasshopper as I am," Kiki replied, bowing mockingly. Sirius stuck out his tongue, which Kiki kindly returned.

"Oh, stop you two! Honestly, there are times I swear you are worst than the children!" Molly chastened. Kiki and Sirius bowed their heads and said together:

"Sorry, Molly."

Dumbledore chuckled from his seat in the corner. "Come now, Molly," he said, "we all know that these two keep the Order meetings interesting." His eyes twinkled brightly.

"Oh, don't you encourage them!" Molly admonished the wizard. "They are bad enough as it is."

"Aww, Molls, relax," Sirius told his cousin.

This, though, only served to make her more upset. "Relax? Relax? How can I relax when we are the verge on the next great wizard war with another nut job Dark Lord? When my sons are spies, likely to be caught at any moment? When the only person who can help them is missing? Tell me how, Sirius Black, I can relax. You seem to be so good at it!"

Dumbledore stood up and held Molly's shoulders. The older woman was close to tears. Ginny stood up and embraced her mother. "Molly, it will be fine," Dumbledore said. "You have to trust us."

"I trust you," Molly sniffed. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit worried. Fred and George said they'd be here by now!"

"Don't worry, Mum. It's been harder to sneak out of the castle what with Newman's bad mood and all," Ginny explained.

Molly snorted. "I don't know why he's in such a bad mood if he has Severus," she said.

"Which is why we're here. Can we get back to the meeting at hand?" Dumbledore, Molly and Ginny looked at Kiki. They smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Of course. I call this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to order!"

"Thank Merlin," Kiki replied. "Okay…so…anyone know where to look for my husband?"

There was silence as people looked about the room, stared at the ceiling, the walls, each other…anything or anyone but Kiki. "Guys, the answer isn't wherever you all are staring. Trust me." There was more silence. "So, is it safe to assume no one knows anything at all?"

"I'm afraid, my dear," Dumbledore replied, "that that is a safe assumption."

"Great. You don't even know?"

"My dear, I know many things but I am not all-knowing."

Minerva snorted. "Trust me on this, that is definitely true. All these years of marriage, he kept giving me socks. Still does!"

"I give you some romantic gifts as well," Dumbledore answered back. Minerva just rolled her eyes. "Marital bliss."

"Tell me about it," Sirius, Remus, and Harry answered at the same time in the same dead pan voice. This thus earned a slap on the back of their heads from their respective wives—though Hermione also cuffed Harry as well. The three slumped down and pouted.

"Can we get back to finding my husband so he can swap marital bliss stories with you all?" Kiki asked, arms crossed. Before anyone could answer two redheads sped into the living room. "Ah, Thing One and Thing Two, glad you could join the party."

"Uh…who is Thing One and Thing Two?" George asked.

"What, you never read Dr. Seuss?"

"Who? Is it some muggle author?" Molly asked as Arthur perked up. "No, I don't recall every reading him. Arthur never brought any of his books home. Was he British?"

"Uh…no…I believe he was American."

"That's why," Fred answered. "Though now I think Dad'll go looking for him."

"Cat in the Hat. It'll explain Thing One and Thing Two," Kiki told Arthur before turning to the twins. "Alrighty then…SPILL!"

The twins gulped and looked at each other. "You know…we're quite parched, aren't we, Fred?"

"Yes, George, quite. And hungry."

"Of course. We're always hungry. So…maybe, Mum…"

"You'd like to fix your favorite sons…"

"Oi!" Ron injected. "I object to that!"

"Sorry, Ronnikins, but it's the truth," Fred said. "So, Mum?"

"Certainly! Anything for my favorite son!" Molly exclaimed. Fred and George looked at each other. "Now, what would you like, Bill? Oh wait, he isn't here!"

"BILL!" Fred, George and Ron yelled. "Mum!" Ginny was laughing so hard, she fell off the couch. "Gin, you okay?" Ron asked.

"I'm…I'm telling…CHARLIE!" she choked out. Her body was still shaking from the peals of laughter.

"Ginny, careful! You could get the hiccups!"

"I don't care about Ginny getting hiccups!" Kiki said. She grabbed Fred's robes with her right hand and George's with her left then pulled them close. "I care that these two are trying to wiggle their way out of talking. So…what do you know?"

"Uh…" Fred and George said, looking at each other. "You tell her!" Fred replied.

"No, you tell her!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Fine!" Kiki let go of George, causing him to fall on the floor. She still held on to Fred. "I choose you to tell me."

Fred squeaked, but started talking. "Well, after I realized I wasn't on the only failed mission that day, George and I started digging. We buttered up David, who's like Wormtail to Voldemort, and he started talking. And, uh, you're not going to like what he had to say."

"Oh, really?"

"Really?"

But Fred was spared answering since he was knocked over by a black and green blur. Sam stood in front of her mother, panting. "You won't believe what Lucius Malfoy just told me!"

"He's secretly Santa Claus?" Kiki asked her daughter.

"No," Sam replied. "It's about Daddy and this key. It could help us find him! However, you're not going to like why."

"Well, why don't you tell me and then I'll decide."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you…"

* * *

Somewhere in a little town on the English coast, Severus Snape was sitting in his cottage. It was a secret cottage that no one knew about—not even Dumbledore. It was in the Snape family for centuries, but no one had used in at least the last one. He had found it was a relaxing place to go after a Death Eater meeting long before he became a spy. Unfortunately, Lucius already knew a clue about the cottage through an exit plan. The two had come up with them in case something went wrong to avoid persecution. Severus sighed. People really weren't talking, but he knew Voldemort had to be planning something. The Order was all up in arms. Kiki was sleeping at Sirius Black's old house…somehow the Black man must've gotten it from his mother. He always knew that they were going to end up together. It was just a dream. He sighed again. He would wait another month to contact Dumbledore to be sure everything with Voldemort was fine. Whatever they were. After all, Voldemort had to be the reason he was there. Right?

A/N: Miss me? Sorry it's been a while, but I had to finish up the semester and I had a lot of things to write. So, what's going on with Severus? I know, but I'd like to hear some of your theories. How will Kiki react to the news? How will they save Severus? When will Newman learn of it? So many questions, so little author note space! Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and all that jazz! I'll be in Florida for the New Year's, so I don't know when the first update for 2007 will be, but this is my last one for 2006 (in Harry Potter. Not sure about American Girl). Cheers! Mac


	28. In Which the Pieces Start to Fall

Chapter 28:

"Something is definitely…not right," Rawlins said to Maxim, only loud enough for him to hear and no one else.

"I know," he replied. The two were sitting in the (former) Gryffindor common room, where it was late at night. Both were still up since a few of their group were at the library, studying. The school had been very quiet, despite the lack of Dragon presence and randomly cancelled classes. "He must be planning something big."

"Then we must plan," Maxim countered. "Grandpa was never unprepared and we shouldn't be either."

"I agree, but what can we do?"

"Are you serious?" Maxim teased his friend. Rawlins was the only person he could really open up to besides his family. "We were able to distract them when Uncle Harry and Draco rescued Kevin and his father."

"Point. But that was a distraction. We, apparently, are very good at distractions. But preparing for a battle? Maybe we should leave that up to the Order. We can't do anything—we having finished our seventh year here yet."

Maxim sighed. "It's almost May," he said.

"So?" Rawlins said. "You're changing the subject."

"Am I?"

"Now you're talking in riddles. If you are going to keep this up, I'll just go to bed now and leave you to wait for the others." Rawlins started to stand up but Maxim stopped him.

"Listen to me. When we hear the stories about the adventures of Harry and company in Hogwarts, when does the grand finale always take place?"

"In…May…crap, do you think the same thing would happen to us here with Newman?"

"I don't know…but I think it would be a good bet to make."

"Then I won't take you up on it," Rawlins said, rolling his eyes. "Is there anything we should know from their old stories Newman might want to replicate?"

"Well, he'd be an idiot if he continued to use the Chamber of Secrets…let's keep it under tabs just in case."

"Check. What about where Grandpa Albus hid the Sorceror's Stone?"

"Nah. Newman's not smart enough to think of that."

"True," Rawlins replied.

"Shrieking Shack?"

"No, Newman would be too scared to use it despite the fact that the 'ghost' was my dad and he's definitely not transforming there any more."

"Portkey to a grave yard?"

"Now you're just getting silly there."

"It must be too late for me," Maxim sighed. Head in hand, he leaned down. Fortunately, that's when the last group came in. They said their good nights before going upstairs to bed.

* * *

Arden had long been to bed, as had her roommates. She slept in a mostly dreamless states; as a seer, she preferred this to the random images that often flashed in her mind during the night. They left her confused and she didn't have the time to ponder them. However, as Maxim and Rawlins climbed the stairs to their bedrooms, Arden's peaceful sleep was disrupted…

_Arden was back in the spectral version of Hogwarts. "Helena? Are you back?" she asked before hitting her head. Of course Helena wasn't back. The Hogwarts ghosts weren't back so she couldn't be._

_"I guess you already figured out the answer to your question?" a voice asked from behind Arden._

_She spun around and faced Lily Potter's ghostly form, once again dressed as a Hogwarts' student. "You're back. I'm guessing that this is important then?"_

_Lily smiled and nodded to a nearby classroom. The two sat down and Lily sighed. "I'm afraid the big battle is drawing near," she said._

_"We all kinda of guessed," Arden confessed. "It's almost May. According to Uncle Harry, everything big always happens in May."_

_Lily shook her head. "My poor baby. He's been through so much," she said. Arden nodded and a few moments of silence passed through the two girls. _

_"So…did you have anything else to add to 'the big battle looms' message?" Arden asked. _

_"Oh, yes. Sorry, I guess I got a little lost in my own thoughts there!"_

_"That's okay. So, what's the rest of the message, Lily?"_

_"Well, James can't believe this, but Snape is the key to everything."_

_"Uncle Severus? Does this have to do with the old grudge between the Newmans and the Snapes?"_

_"Yeah, pretty much. You should hear James joke about it…"_

_"Probably saying the same things Daddy was saying until Uncle Severus and Aunt Kiki punished him. No one will tell us what they did, but Daddy couldn't talk for a week."_

_Lily was shaking in silent laughter, tears running down her cheeks. "I always had a nagging feeling that maybe Kiki and Severus were actually suited for each other. I guess I was right," she said. She took a deep calming breath and straightened up, becoming more serious. "Do you think you could get a message to Severus from us?"_

_Arden made a face and cleared her throat. "Uh…no. We have a slight problem. He's disappeared. Well, actually, we believe he was captured."_

_"Captured? That's not right…nothing in the spirit world has said anything about him getting captured. By whom?"_

_"Best guess is Newman. We just can't figure out where he hid him. We think the Order just got a tip, but for some reason, they aren't telling us."_

_Lily looked thoughtful. "You know what? I'll go check on this. But I know this from the spirit world: once Severus comes back to Hogwarts, the battle will begin."_

_Fog started to cloud around Lily. Arden tried to see her, but soon the vision was lost and she found herself floating in the black space between the end of her vision and the beginning of a dream. Now all she had to do was remember the message until the morning, when she could tell someone. _

* * *

Maxim Michaelson was not a morning person. Rawlins could certainly testify to that. The Lupin boy was very tired of pulling his friend and roommate out from under the covers then praying that Maxim would put on his uniform on correctly. Then he would practically sleepwalk to the cafeteria, Rawlins following to make sure he didn't hit into any walls. Yes, mornings were not pleasant for either boy.

So Maxim was not fond of being attacked before breakfast. Which someone was doing to him now. When he could open his eyes, he would kill whoever it was—especially if their name was either Christina or Rawlins.

He cracked open an eye. Standing there was Arden, hand on his shoulder. His annoyance melted away; he had long had a soft spot for the Black girl. He opened the other eye and motioned for her to sit down. She did so, handing him a goblet. "I know better than to come to you before you've had something," she explained. He took a sip and his eyebrows shot up. "I pleaded with the house elves to make you some coffee. And it's just the way you like it!"

Maxim took another sip and shot her a look. "How do you know how I take it?" he asked. He swore he saw a blush tinge her cheeks as her eyes began to dart away from his.

"I got it out of Christina or Rawlins or somebody."

"Which would make sense, except neither knows how I take my coffee. Rawlins can't stand the smell and Chris just can't be bothered," Maxim said, leaning back.

Arden's blush grew darker and started to grow as she became agitated. "I bring you coffee and you start interrogating me like your father!" she accused. Finally, she sighed. "I've watched you at family functions, okay? I noticed how you took your coffee at Christmas. Happy?"

"Very," Maxim replied, sipping his coffee with delight. Of course, he wasn't sure if that delight was from the fact he was able to get her to talk (plus the agitation) or the fact that she watched him (plus she looked cute agitated). He decided to keep talking. "Why did you bring me the coffee?"

"Because I wanted you to be up for what I am about to tell you," she replied. Maxim nodded and leaned in. "Good. I had another visit from Lily last night. She says the big one is drawing closer."

"Really?" he said. "Did she happen to mention something useful, like, when?"

"She said it would happen when Severus Snape returns to Hogwarts."

"Great, wonderful, bloody fantastic. Did she mention a date?"

"Maxim! She told me what she could," Arden scolded. "I'm lucky that I have direct connection. Most seers speak in riddles."

"Well, we know for certain that Newman doesn't have Uncle Severus here than," Maxim sighed. "Else the battle would've started and Lily would've been a bit behind with her message."

"Actually, the spirit world didn't seem to know about Uncle Severus' capture," Arden confessed.

"Great. Wonderful." Maxim hit his head on the table. "Something that the spirit world didn't know!"

"Maxim, they can't know everything," Arden argued, before throwing her hands up in the air. "I told you what I had to. I'll leave you to your coffee."

Maxim grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry…it's just…why does everyone always come to me about these things?"

"I don't know. You just seem to exude leadership. Have a good day!"

Maxim watched Arden walk away and sighed. He took another sip of his coffee, a growing feeling of dread occupying his gut.

* * *

"Kiki, dear, what are you thinking of?" Harmony asked her friend as they sat in the parlor of 14 Grimmauld.

"How best to kill my husband when I find him," Kiki replied. "I think the Spatula is too light. How about boiling?"

"Kiki…you are not going to kill Severus."

"Yes, I am. With my own bare hands. No jury in the world would convict me—justifiable homicide. I'm sure Sam would agree with me."

"I don't think Sam would be too happy if her mother killed her father," Harmony said. "She's like Lily. Special bond with her daddy."

"Don't need to tell me about it," Kiki replied, now lounging on the sofa. "But I'm still killing him when we find him."

"Before or after he explains what happened? Why he did it?"

"Before. You know my policy."

"Torture Sirius by hiding his boxers and replacing them with briefs?"

"HEY!" Sirius popped up by the window. "That's you?"

"What are you doing by my window?"

"Gardening."

"Oh," Harmony replied. "Well, at least you have a valid excuse unlike the time…"

"Let's not mention that!"

Harmony shook her head. "Anyway, back to where we were," she said, returning to Kiki as Sirius jumped in through the window.

"How did you do that?" Kiki asked. "Without breaking anything?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Right…anyway, I can go now."

"What?" Harmony and Sirius replied. "Why?"

"Because I figured out how to kill my husband! I'll knock him unconscious with the Spatula, strip him, boil him and stick a stake of holly through his heart! Aren't I a genius? Came up with it by myself!"

Harmony cocked her head to the side as Sirius scratched his. "Darling, I think Charles Dickens came up with the boiling and sticking a stake of holly thought the heart," she told her friend gently.

"Really?" Kiki asked. "Cause I'm pretty sure I came up with it myself."

"No, Scrooge said that to his nephew Fred after Fred wish his uncle a Merry Christmas," Sirius declared.

"Read the book or see the movie?" Harmony asked.

"I saw a movie version…with singing rag dolls!" Sirius exclaimed. "This blue creature was Charles Dickens and he had a rat and a frog was Crachit and…"

"And it sounds like the Muppets," Kiki replied. "Well, I guess I need to rethink how to kill Severus. Hey, Sirius, have any old plans I could use?"

"Actually, I do have one I tried…"

"Um, one, don't involve my husband and two, Kiki stop trying to kill yours! We'll listen to what Lucius has to say tonight. Maybe there's a good reason for why Severus went into that old escape plan," Harmony said, arms crossed.

"But I don't know why he would have that escape plan," Kiki said. "He was too…well, too damn noble. He would consider something like that a cowardly thing to do. He was offered so many ways out but he wouldn't leave Hogwarts or me."

"He probably made up this escape plan before he started working at Hogwarts, before he started dating you, before he joined the Order," Sirius said. "Back before he realized he had honor."

"No matter how long I've been with Severus, it still amazes me when I hear you speak kindly of him," Kiki admitted, hugging her friend.

Sirius hugged her back. "Well, it was either learn to like Severus somewhat or lose you as a friend. Considering how bad the latter is, the former seemed quite easy to do."

"Aww, you would never lose me as a friend. You know too much," she replied. "But really. How do we know he didn't just tire of me and run away?"

"Kiki, you're talking nonsense!" Harmony exclaimed. "I highly doubt for how long he pined for you he'd tire of you. He had, what, fifteen years to do that from the time you ran to Italy to the time you ran back to England."

Kiki started cry a bit and her two friends grew concerned. "Come on," Sirius said, picking her up. "We're going back to my house. I think you need a nap."

"I don't need a nap," Kiki protested as they walked out of Harmony's house and into Sirius' yard. They were met by a concerned Bianca and even more concerned Itsy.

"Yes, Miz Snape does! Miz Snape not sleeping well. Itsy knows, Itsy sees Miz Snape pacing at night!" the house elf said, practically jumping up and down.

"Ha! You, Miz Snape, are taking a nap!" Sirius ordered triumphantly.

Kiki made a noise of defeat. "Fine! But could I at least walk to my bed? You can follow if you don't trust me," she told Sirius. He put her down and she walked away, knowing he was following her out of spite. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

But she stopped when she saw the Lupin twins standing in the foyer. "Hello, you two, come to visit your parents? They live next door, in case you've forgotten? And why isn't my daughter with you? Busy?"

Lily coughed as Jamie answered. "Aunt Kiki, Lily and I remember where we live. We're here, well, because of Sam," she said.

"Oh?" Kiki said. "What's wrong with my daughter?" Jamie and Lily looked unsure of how to answer as their godfather was shaking his head so hard, they thought his hair would fly off. "Ignore him. Tell me."

"She left the apartment last night and hasn't been back since," Lily said. "We went into her room and saw she had packed an overnight bag and everything."

Kiki shrugged. "Maybe she's spending the night at a friend's house studying? Finals are coming up."

"Checked it. She's not there and she's not babysitting Selie either," Jamie replied. "In fact, Lucius seemed quite upset when we asked for her. I think he's coming here."

"This was the last place we wanted to check cause we figured you would've kicked her out if she tried to spend the night," Lily added.

"Not necessarily," Kiki admitted. "But she isn't here. Do you think Lucius knows where my baby has disappeared to?"

"Probably went to go find her father." Lucius' sudden appearance made the twins jump in surprise. Lily ended up in Sirius' arms while Jamie clutched her chest. She stalked up to Lucius, poking him in the chest, exclaiming:

"Don't do that!"

Lucius rolled his eyes before gently moving Jamie out of the way with his cane. She crossed her arms as he stopped before Kiki. "I told her not to go, to wait until we could get a group of Order members to go with her…but apparently, well, she's…"

"Stubborn. I know. She's my daughter. She's stubborn to a fault."

"Well, she's stubborn but she's also very loyal to her father," Lucius continued. Everyone nodded but gasped when Kiki suddenly grabbed Lucius' robes.

"Where is my daughter?"

"Mood swing?"

"Tired. Now, tell me!"

"Fine!" Lucius said. "I'll tell you. And I advise you send people after her."

* * *

Sam got off the Knight Bus in the same town in England. Why would her father come to this uncharted, forgotten town near the coast line? People seemed to be lost in time here, watching her with interest. She gulped and started to walk, keeping her head down until she found a local diner.

There were mostly male customers in the diner, eating and watching a game of football on the television in the corner. Sam took a deep breath and sat down at the counter. The waitress behind the bar held up a finger as she counted her tip money. Sam nodded and tapped her fingers.

"What can I do for you sweetie?" the waitress said, cooing at the younger woman.

"I'll have a soda, if you don't mind?" Sam asked, glad she had some experience in the muggle world. No one looked like they had ever received a Hogwarts letter. The waitress nodded and rushed off to fulfill the order.

Another waitress, about Sam's age, walked over the counter and sat down next to her. "Hey, Betty, I'm taking a break. Can I get a Sprite and a sandwich?" the girl called after the woman.

"Sure thing, sugar," Betty called back. "Hey, sweetheart, care for anything to eat?"

"Uh, no thanks," Sam answered as Betty put down the sodas.

"I'll be back with your sandwich," the woman told the other waitress.

The girl took a sip and looked over at Sam. "So, wha'cha running from?" she asked.

"Pardon?"

"Look, I've lived here me whole life. No one comes here unless they want to be forgotten and forget themselves," the waitress said. "Now, wha'cha running from?"

"I'm actually running after someone," Sam replied.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found," the waitress replied as Betty returned with her sandwich. "Thanks."

Betty leaned over the counter towards Sam. "Overheard you were looking for someone," she replied. "I hope you don't mind me butting in."

"No, that's okay," Sam said. "I'm looking for my father."

"Honey, are you sure you want to do that?" Betty asked gently. "Susie here can tell you, your dad may not be the man you imagined him to be."

"Definitely," the girl, Susie, agreed.

Sam laughed dryly. "I'm not looking for a dead-beat dad," she replied. "He disappeared almost a month ago and my family has been worried."

Now it was Susie's turn to laugh. "Still sounds like a dead-beat dad. You the youngest? Cause if you are, I'm sure he was just waiting for you to go to university till he left your mum."

"You don't know my dad, so stop making judgments. I am actually the oldest and my little brother—the youngest—is no where near university," Sam snapped. "And my dad loves us. He's trying to protect us, but he's going about it all wrong!"

Betty and Susie shook her head. "She's in denial," Susie told Betty. Sam nearly growled and threw down some money.

"I hope that covers it," she replied. "Thanks for the soda." With that she left, leaving a shocked Betty and Susie in her wake.

But someone else had been watching Sam and he too left when she did. He ran down the street, trying to catch up with the upset girl. "Miss! Miss, please stop! I think I can help you!" he said, running after her.

Sam stopped, turning around to wait for the man to catch up with her. "You think you can help me?" she asked him, waiting for him to regain his composure.

"Yes. I think I've seen your father. You look like him."

"Really? Where?" Sam asked. "Is he hurt? Did he say anything?"

The man put up his hand. "Stop…stop, too many questions at once," he laughed. "My brain needs time to process it all. Why don't you try it again—slower!"

"Sorry. Anyway, first off, where did you see my dad?"

"He rented a cabin from about a few weeks ago. Is that about right?"

"Yes. Is he still in that cabin?"

"No, I'm afraid not, dear," he replied. "He left about two days ago."

Sam sighed. "Did he say where he was going?" she asked.

He thought about it. "I believe he mentioned some place in Scotland. Hogsmeade…know it?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good. Cause I couldn't find it on a map."

"No offense, you can't find your own town on a map. I'm still surprised a bus comes here!" Sam laughed. "Did he say why he was going to Hogsmeade?"

"He mentioned that he had to talk to someone named Dumbledore and that it was important. You know him as well?"

"Yes, he's an old family friend. Was my dad hurt in any way?"

"No," the man said, thinking. "No, he seemed fine. A bit disorientated, couldn't tell me who the Prime Minister was and thought we were still in the old century. I offered to get him medical assistance, but he didn't have any of it."

"As long as he isn't hurt," Sam said. "Would you mind showing me the cabin is? The one Daddy stayed at?"

"Sure. It can't hurt," the man said. The two walked off as a squadron of brooms headed towards the town.

Remus carefully placed a tracking spell on Sam, trying to find her. Sirius, Tonks and Ron waited silently as the spell took hold. "Found her. Let's go and try not to cause more attention to yourselves," Remus said. The others nodded and followed.

They found Sam in a small cabin by the coast. "Sam, what are you doing here?" Remus asked, spooking the girl slightly.

"This is the cabin Daddy stayed at! The landlord is being nice and letting me go through his things for any clues," Sam replied, giddy like a schoolgirl.

"Sam, what do you think you were going to find here?" Remus asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sam held up a chain around her neck where a key hung. "Whatever this fits into," she said.

"And what gave you the idea that it would be here?"

"Lucius."

"He told you?"

"Yes," Sam said, slowly as if talking to little children. "Didn't he tell you?"

"No, he failed to mention that," Sirius replied, shaking his head. "Did you find what were you looking for?"

Sam nodded and motioned for her uncles and aunt to follow her. "I found it in a back room. It was the only lock my key fit into," she explained as they walked into Severus' old bedroom. "He rented this place to recover from Summonings, to relax and then to escape."

"And he hid something in here?" Tonks asked. Sam nodded. "What?"

Sam held up a chest. "This." With that, she opened it.

* * *

A/N: Happy 2007! My vacation to Florida was loads of fun, if Disney was very crowded. I saw manatees and went wading into the Gulf of Mexico on New Year's Eve. Not much a usual occurrence up here in New York around this time. Also ate Greek pastries and ran into a friend…loads of fun. Now…back to school. Eck. Anyway, here's another chapter! Enjoy! And I hope your New Year's Resolution was to review more! HINT! Mac 


	29. The Clicking of the Clock

Chapter 29:

The night was quiet. Lily and Jamie, though concerned for their friend, were sound asleep in their beds. Gentle snoring occasionally wafted up from Lily's side of the room while Jamie had an arm and leg dangerously hanging off the side of her bed. If a feather were to fall the wrong way on her, she would've toppled to the floor in a giant heap of pajamas, pillows and blankets. They were content knowing that there was a party out there, looking for Sam, and so their dreams were untroubled.

Click. Lily stopped snoring, shifting slightly. Click. Jamie rolled over. Click. Lily pulled her blanket over her head. Click. Jamie stuck her head in between her pillows. Click. Lily tossed a bear over at Jamie. Click. Jamie threw it back. Click.

"Jamie, will you stop that annoying clicking noise?" Lily asked, sitting up to retrieve her tossed teddy.

Her sister sat up, equally annoyed. "It's not me. I thought it was you."

Click. "There it is again!" Lily announced.

"I heard it," Jamie hissed back. Click. "It's coming from Sam's room." The girls swung out of their beds, grabbed their wands and began advancing towards the empty room.

Jamie went in first, followed by Lily. The room was dark except for the sliver of moonlight that wafted through the split in Sam's curtains. Click. "It's coming from the window," Lily said, motioning for her sister to follow her.

A brown owl hovered outside of Sam's window. Jamie and Lily exchanged a look before the latter opened the window. The owl flew in, hooting indignantly at how long he was forced to wait for someone to answer him. He perched on one of Sam's chair, holding out a leg for one of the girls to take the letter off. Jamie did that while Lily gave the owl some extra treats. With that, the brown blur whizzed past them and back into the black again.

"What's it say?" Lily asked her sister, trying to peer over her sister's shoulder. Fortunately, Jamie always kept her hair in a neat bob so she was able to see it clearly. "Oh, it's from Will. I guess he wouldn't know Sam's running to find Uncle Sev."

Jamie didn't reply. Lily pulled back from her sister, shifting so she could see Jamie's face clearer. Her brow was furrowed. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"It's a warning for her. It says that no matter what she hears in the next few hours, she must resist the urge to come to him at Hogwarts. She is to stay away from the school at costs for her own safety."

"The next few hours?" Lily replied. "Impossible! We haven't had any signs that it was escalating. It's coming to a dramatic conclusion already?"

"Hold on, we don't even know if this is really Will's handwriting. It could be a trick. Sam would know if…what are you doing?"

"Looking for this," Lily said, stepping out of Sam's closet. "I raided it for a black shirt to wear on a date with Giachi a little while ago," she explained. "And I found this." Lily put a decorated wooden box on the bed.

"A box?"

"A keepsake box," Lily asserted.

"Okay. It's a keepsake box. How's that supposed to help us?"

"Jamie, honestly, I swear you do not have a romantic bone in your body," Lily sighed. "Pretend that you do. What would you put in a keepsake box?"

A light bulb switched on. "Letters. Brilliant!"

"I know."

Jamie looked between the two letters. "Well, I'm not an expert or anything, but I'd say that these two look the same to me," she said. "I guess we'll have to believe this letter is from Will."

"Brill! That still doesn't answer the question of why the final battle is coming," Lily said, sitting down on their friend's bed.

Jamie put everything back in order. "Well, we'll worry about it in the morning. Which will be in a few hours if Sam's clock is right."

Lily looked at the clock and her blue eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she saw it was nearly four in the morning. "The sun'll come up soon," she mused. "C'mon. I highly doubt my professors would be happy if I passed out at my desk."

"Precisely. G'night again, Lils."

"Night…wait, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Shh. Listen."

"Sounds like people on the stairs," Jamie commented, shrugging. "No big deal…" A scream cut her off. "Okay, now it's a big deal."

Lily tiptoed to the door, trying to silently open it. A creak signaled she failed, as did the sound of hurried footsteps coming towards their door. She threw her sister a look before opening the door all the way. A man approached, one the two recognized as Mrs. Priven's son.

"Sorry, if I disturbed you girls," he said, wringing his hands. "I needed to pick up Mom."

"Is she fine?" Lily asked, concerned. "Was there an accident?"

"Oh no, no need to worry. There's just some…things…happening, you wouldn't understand," he said, trying to be diplomatic. "We—my wife and I—feel it'll be safer for Mom with us. I guess three o'clock in the morning is a bad time but…"

"What's happened?" Lily was now panicking. "Is everyone fine? Where was the attack? Oh Merlin…" She walked into the room, collapsing on their couch.

Mr. Priven walked into the house while Jamie rolled her eyes. "Lils, stop being such a drama witch!"

"Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't realize," Mr. Priven stuttered out. "You both are witches, huh?"

"Yes, and why are you taking Mrs. Priven now?" Jamie asked. "What's happened?"

"What makes you think…yeah, you two aren't idiots, are you?" Mr. Priven nervously rubbed the back of his head as identical sets of blue eyes bore into him. He caved. "Fine, there have been a series of attacks by those Dragons. They've reportedly captured the Ministry of Magic."

"Reportedly? No one can confirm?" Lily asked, jumping into journalist mode.

Mr. Priven tilted his head. "I've heard conflicting stories. Some say they have, some say the Ministry is about to fall, you get the idea," he explained. "Either way, everyone agrees London will feel the backlash first. I live out in the country and want Mom there with me. If I were you, I'd get out of here too."

"Thank, sir," Jamie replied. "Tell Mrs. Priven we wish her well and will hopefully see her again soon."

"Will do. Be careful, girls," he said, before leaving.

"You don't think it's that serious, do you?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. Could be true or could be mass hysteria."

"I'm not getting any sleep now."

"Neither am I."

Click. "Oh for Merlin's sake, not again!" Lily yelled, storming towards Sam's window. Click. The owl wasn't there. Click.

"Lily, it's coming from our room!" Jamie said, letting the owl in. "It's Hedwig!"

The snow white owl landed on Lily's bed, hooting softly. "Poor Hedwig!" Lily muttered, quickly fetching some water. Jamie untied the letter.

"It's okay, girl," she soothed, stroking the feathers. Hedwig had been retired for many years, mostly now just a mere house pet. She was still loyal to Harry and Ginny, but only went out at night for short hunts. The trek from Grimmauld Place to their apartment must've been excruciating for the old owl. Lily returned, placing the bowl down next to Hedwig.

"What does the note say?" Lily asked her sister, startling Jamie a bit.

"Oh," Jamie replied, unrolling the letter, "I was too worried about Hedwig to read it." She opened her mouth to start reading—

Click. Click.

"Good Merlin, are we now a bloody post office?" Jamie swore, thrusting the letter into her sister's hands. She opened the window, allowing two brown owls to glide in. One bore an envelope from Merlin U while the other held a letter from the Auror Academy. The two sighed.

"Mine says that classes have been cancelled…for the rest of the year. Happy summer!" Lily says, slack-jawed.

"So does mine—good thing I just finished muggle university," Jamie replied, scratching her head. "You don't think this has anything to do with the rumors of the Ministry being taken over?"

"I don't know. Why don't we read the letter Hedwig brought us?"

"Good idea."

The girls found the letter, reading it quickly. "How soon can you pack?" Lily asked her sister.

* * *

The former Gryffindor common room was in an uproar. "They can't lock us in like this, can they?" Madi asked Rawlins, whose brow was crinkled.

"Apparently, they can because they have!" James yelled, kicking the painting frame.

The pink lady rolled her eyes. "It isn't my fault, so don't kick me," she huffed.

Madi led James away from the portrait while the others continued to figure a way out. "Fat Lady, are you sure you can's move?" Arden asked.

"PINK Lady, thank you very much," the woman sniffed. "But since you are a Ravenclaw, I will forgive you. And I am positive I can't move. I would be so far from this place…I'd be in the National Portrait Gallery."

"I don't know what's scarier: not knowing what's going outside of this room's walls, or not knowing what's going on beyond the school gates," Alida replied, rocking a crying Allison. Rawlins turned to face her, only sending a sympathetic look. "Is there any way…any hint of a way to get out?"

"Li, if there was, I think we would've figured it out by now," Rawlins replied. "I want to get out myself."

"I think the question is: do we want to get out?" Jessica asked, arms crossed. Her brother turned to her.

"I do! I'm claustrophobic!"

"You are not!" Jessica shot back.

"Well," Draco continued, "I'm developing it."

Arden laughed at the scene before her, shaking her head slightly. A hand grabbed hers, causing her to jump. She spun but was stopped by Maxim, who motioned to her to remain quiet. He led her upstairs towards his and Rawlins' room.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "Okay, stupid question. Why are we going to your room?"

"I need your help," he replied, gently pushing her into the room. "I'm going to get us out of here."

"How? And where are we going to go once we leave Hogwarts? The grounds are flooded by Dragons—I saw them out the window."

"Will smuggled in a letter from my grandfather. It'll help us," Maxim explained, digging through his trunk. "Once I remember where I put it."

"Why are you telling me? Why not Rawlins?" she asked, standing in the middle of the boys' room.

Maxim shrugged. "I don't know. Something just told me to trust you," he replied. He returned to his digging. "It has to be in here somewhere!"

"Are you sure you hid it in your trunk?" She finally knelt down beside him, starting to help move things around.

"I'm positive. It's where I hide everything."

"I'll remember that," Arden teased. "So, what did this oh-so-important letter say anyway?"

"It was about the secret cabins."

"Secret…cabins?"

"Yes, the ones Grandpa Albus sent the students to back when they fought the final battle with Voldemort."

"Oh, those. He sent you directions to get to them?"

"Yeah, so we can be safe."

"What about the other students? What are we going to do about them? We can't just leave them here in harm's way!"

"And you were sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor because…?"

"Shut up. What will happen to them?"

"Don't worry. Grandpa Albus gave Will a separate letter with instructions on how to care for the other students. I'm in charge of _us. _Now, where is it?"

Arden stood up, ambling over to the nightstand next to Maxim's bed. She took her time so she could look over, trying to spot the letter. She pulled open a drawer. "Found it. Apparently, this must be where you hide all your important things," she said, pulling the letter out as well as his old teddy.

"Give me that," Maxim ordered, swiping the teddy from Arden's hand. He also reached for the letter. "And that."

"I think it's cute you still have your teddy bear," Arden replied. Maxim was so red, he could've done an impression of a tomato.

"Okay, I've got the plan. We need to get the Marauder's Map. Who has it?"

"I think James used it last. For what, I don't want to know."

"Neither do I. Come on, let's go get the map."

"Together?" Arden asked, her voice taking on a squeaky quality. She too was starting to blush as well.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" Maxim was confused.

Arden cleared her throat so that when she started talking again, she didn't sound like a mouse. "It's James. He's going to assume we want to go…make out."

Maxim's mouth made a perfect "O" shape. "Good point," he replied. "Fine, I'll ask him for it. You start spreading the word for people to start getting ready to leave as discreetly as they can."

Arden saluted him, causing him to laugh. The left the room, ready to put their plan into action.

* * *

Lily and Jamie burst into 12 Grimmauld Place, suitcases in hands and a flustered Hedwig in tow. They were panting and still in their pajamas. Their appearance just added to the chaos that had already engulfed the Black residence as various Order members and some Ministry and Auror personnel kept running around the place.

Harmony approached her daughters, coming seemingly out of nowhere. "My girls, oh thank Merlin, you two are safe," she said, hugging them. "I hope we haven't confused you too much asking you to up and run back here."

"No worries," Jamie said, tossing down one of her bags. "We'll go back for the rest of our stuff when things calm down."

"I don't know how much you know, but I can't allow you to go back to school," Harmony replied.

"That's okay, Mum. Muggle university was over anyway and all magical schools have been closed."

"Is it true?" Lily asked, still clutching Hedwig's cage. The owl had calmed down considerably now that she wasn't being touted around London. "Did the Ministry really fall to the Dragons?"

"I'm afraid so," her mother said, wistfully. "Now, why you don't bring Hedwig home and then someone will explain everything to you. We're waiting for your father to come back with Sam's search party and Sam."

Lily left with Hedwig after handing her sister her luggage. "Should I put it here or bring it home?" Jamie asked her mother.

"Bring it home, dear." Jamie nodded and left the house. A few minutes later, Remus walked in—dragging a rather reluctant Sam behind him.

"We have to find my father! He's at Hogwarts thinking it's the 1990s! We have to help him!" Sam was screaming, kicking at those closest to her. She was having her first temper tantrum since she was ten years old.

Sirius hurried over to the Snape girl. "Sam, we can't help your father without a plan. You know we can't just go barreling into enemy territory blindly," he chastised.

"I don't care. We can't leave him in enemy territory!" Sam screamed back.

"Sam, your father can take care of himself even if he can't remember what year it is or who the enemies are!" Sirius screamed back.

Sam readied to launch another verbal attack when her mother's voice cut the tense air. "Samantha Kristin, don't you dare say another word or else I'll lock you in the attic!" Sam went slack, all fight leaving her at the threat of being in the one place the Black family's fascination with the dark arts still haunted.

Kiki walked over to her daughter. "We'll get your father back," she said, now in a soothing voice. "But we first need to make sense of the world now that the Ministry is enemy territory."

"What?" Sam asked, yawning. "The Dragons…?"

"Sam, when was the last time you slept?" Kiki asked, more concerned for her daughter's health.

Sam shrugged. "I dunno, a day ago?"

"Okay, young lady. March yourself upstairs and go straight to bed. You hear me?"

"Mom…"

"Attic."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Where are our daughters?" Remus asked Harmony as Sam dragged herself upstairs. He then kissed his wife's cheek.

"Lily went to bring Hedwig back to Harry and Jamie went to put their luggage away…they're probably asleep."

"Sleep…that sounds good. Don't you think sleep sounds good?"

"Sleep sounds wonderful to me," Harmony replied, leaning against her husband's shoulder. "G'night."

"Hey, you are not going to sleep until I can," Remus chided mockingly. "So wake up."

Harmony pouted. "You're mean."

"You sound like one of our children."

"Shut up."

"Oh, that sounded so grown up."

"Will you two stop your witty foreplay here and wait until you are in your bedroom?"

"Sirius!" Harmony started chasing her friend around his house, much to the amusement of the Order members present. Those not familiar with the ways of the organization were confused.

"We are in a critical time and they are chasing each other around like school children!" one Auror whispered to another.

"No wonder the Ministry fell to the enemy," the other whispered back. "I am starting to fear for our world."

"Starting to? I've been in fear since those red robes invaded our space! And now look at how the _war heroes_ are acting," the first said, practically spitting out the words "war heroes".

His friend shook her head. "It's amazing we ever won against the first You-Know-Who with people like this fighting him. I mean, look at our beloved savior!" She waved a hand in Harry's direction, who was cheering on Harmony. Sirius paused to scowl at his godson before resuming his flight.

"I dunno," a third Auror said, having remained quiet during this exchange. "It's a good release for the tension instead of hexing anything that moves."

The first one rolled his eyes. "In these times, that is better than running around like this!" he scoffed.

"He's right," his friend replied. "We need to exert our power so people will calm down and know that there is order."

"I think throwing hexes blindly into the night may cause more panic rather than less," the third Auror shot back.

The first Auror was ready to explode. "Have you ever been involved in a war before?" he shouted, causing everything to come to a halt—including Sirius and Harmony.

"No," she answered. "I haven't been in a war before but you—"

"You haven't been in a war before either," Ace said, suddenly coming up behind the young Aurors. The second Auror had gone pale but her friend was not ready to calm down.

"But I think I know that all this goofing off is not a productive way to fight our enemy! We should be out there—right now!"

"Without a plan? No, it wouldn't work. If you don't trust us, you can leave. Because we can't deal with loose cannons like you right now!" Ace replied. The Auror left. "If anyone else feels the same way, they can leave as well." No one moved.

"There really is a gap between us and them, isn't there?" Harmony asked, motioning towards the young Aurors now clumped together.

Remus nodded. "Unfortunately. I hope this isn't as hard as I fear it will be," he replied, squeezing her hand.

"The tension in this room just rose a few notches," Sirius joked. Harmony looked at him. "DAMN!" He started running again.

Moody chuckled. "Now the Order can start its meeting—someone is chasing Sirius. I'm surprised it's not Kiki."

"Me too," Kiki replied, walking out of the kitchen. She caught Harmony and handed her something. "Thought this might help." Harmony smiled, now chasing Sirius with the Spatula of Death.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the delay. It seems my muse for this story is slipping, but I promise to finish this! We're almost there, after all. My semester is going well…a lot of work, but it's fun. Roomies are starting to annoy the living daylights out of me (someone is asleep so maybe yelling isn't the most polite thing in the world!) but we'll survive. I hope. Mac 


	30. Eggs, Rain and a New Leader

Chapter 30:

Sam woke up to rain pounding on her window. She sat up, stretching a bit. She looked around her room in a morning daze, before realizing she wasn't at her apartment. Actually, she was in a spare room in her Uncle Remus and Aunt Harmony's room. Sam could hear Lily snoring from her room. Sam chuckled slightly and then decided to take advantage of being the first up. She slipped out of bed, gathered some clothes and tip-toed to the shower.

As the water cascaded down her back, Sam felt a great sense of relief. Cleaning charms could do only so much and couldn't produce the same relaxation a shower or a bath could. Sam sighed as the steam began to fill the room, taking all her troubles with her.

* * *

While Sam washed up, her mother was already sitting down for breakfast next store. "Should someone go wake the Lupins and Sam?" Molly asked the few who were present.

"No, let them sleep. Especially my daughter," Kiki said, pouring ketchup on her eggs. Bianca pulled a face. "What?"

"Why are you ruining perfectly good eggs?" Bianca asked.

"I'm not ruining them. I'm making them better."

"Eww, whatever you say," Bianca replied, turning away from Kiki. She tried to talk to Tonks, but the woman was not a morning person.

Sirius stumbled into the room, sat down next to his wife and began to blindly shovel food onto his plate. "Morning, darling," Bianca replied sarcastically. Sirius merely grunted in response, causing Kiki to almost choke on her eggs from laughing so hard. Bianca rolled her eyes and returned to her food.

Sam ran into the kitchen soon after, her jacket wet. "Morning everyone. Grandma Molly, breakfast smells delicious. Any left?" she asked.

"Of course, dear," Molly replied, never looking up from the stove. "Go sit down and wrestle some away from the others."

Sam sat down next to her mother, grabbed a plate and put some eggs on to it. She grabbed the ketchup bottle and drowned her eggs in it. "You too?" Bianca exclaimed.

The Snape girl looked up. "What?" she asked, staring at her aunt.

"Your Aunt Bianca is disgusted by the fact we pour ketchup on our eggs," Kiki replied.

"Oh. Weird."

"I know."

Kiki and Sam looked at each other. Bianca stood up, muttering under her breath as she put her plate in the sink. "If you want me, I'll be in the parlor," she said, huffing out.

"So, how was your night, darling?"

"Wonderful," Sam replied. "And the shower I took when I woke up was even better."

"SAMMY! You used up ALL the hot water!" Lily yelled, stomping into 12 Grimmauld Place. Her hair was wet from the rain and her outfit was soaked.

"Oops?" Sam said, quite unsympathetic.

"Lily, darling, why don't you sit down and have something to eat?" Molly said, guiding the girl towards the table.

"I don't want to eat," Lily whined. "I want to kill Sam for forcing me to take a cold shower!"

Sirius shoved a biscuit in his goddaughter's mouth. "Quit it! I'm trying to eat and wake up in peace and quiet," he said, eyes still not open.

"I love this house," Harry said, speaking up for the first time since sitting down. "No matter what, something crazy is always going on to cheer me up."

"That's us—Harry Potter's cheering up committee!" Harmony said, walking in. "Morning, everyone! Sam, you have a good night?"

"Absolutely. Thank you, Aunt Harmony."

"Mom," Lily cut in," she used up all the hot water!"

"Lily Rose," Harmony replied, sternly. "Sam was our guest. Besides, if you waited another ten minutes, the hot water would've been fine. Jamie's having a ball in hers right now."

Lily slammed her head down on the table, muttering under breath. "Stop talking to yourself, dear, or people will think you're insane. Right, Sirius?" Kiki asked. Sirius threw a biscuit at her. "What?"

"It's the morning," Harmony replied. "You know Sirius in the morning. I'm guessing that's also why there's a biscuit in my daughter's mouth."

"You're still eating that?" Sam asked, looking at Lily. The Lupin girl had started chewing on the biscuit Sirius had shoved in her mouth while glaring down the eggs. "Good grief, Lils, you don't have to eat the eggs."

"That's why I made pancakes," Molly replied. She walked over and plopped a plate stacked high with pancakes in front of Lily. She also handed over a bottle of syrup.

"Thank you, Grandma Molly."

"You're welcome, dear."

"Hey, Mols, can I get some of those?" Sirius asked, eyes now cracked open a bit.

Molly hit him lightly. "No, you've already had three helpings of eggs," she scolded. "I made the pancakes just for Lily since she doesn't eat them. If she wants a second helping, she'll have a second helping. You, however, won't."

"Aww, please, Molly," Sirius pleaded, giant puppy eyes.

"Don't give him anything!" his wife called from the next room.

"Wasn't going to!"

"Thank you," Bianca replied.

Harry was still laughing hysterically. "And thus concludes another episode of As the Black House Turns," Kingston announced while everyone stared at the former Boy-Who-Lived.

"Is Uncle Harry okay?" Jamie asked, stepping inside the house. She didn't receive a response, so she just shrugged. "Ooh, eggs!" She practically dived at the table.

"Relax, Jamie, there's plenty of eggs," Sirius replied, slightly distracted. He was on a "secret" mission to get one of Lily's pancakes. She intercepted his fork with her own.

"Mine," she said, almost growling at him. Sirius retracted his fork with a whimper. Lily smiled and returned to eating her pancakes.

"Meanie," Sirius whined. "You sound like the sea gulls from that Disney movie…Finding Chico."

"Nemo, Uncle Sirius," Lily replied. "It's called 'Finding Nemo.'" Sirius stuck his tongue out at her. She blew him a raspberry in response.

Sirius grabbed the bowl of eggs out of Jamie's hands. "Hey," she protested, hand still in mid scoop. Sirius shoved the bowl under Lily's nose.

"Here, Lily, have some nice, ooey, gooey eggs!" he said. "Smells good, right?"

Lily screamed, causing Kiki, Sam and Harmony to cover their ears in pain. Sirius continued to torture her as Remus walked in, shaking off his umbrella. "Okay, who is the child and who is the adult?" he asked.

"We've yet to figure that one out, dear," Harmony replied. Remus shook his head and kissed her. "Good morning."

"Morning, Remus," Kiki said as well. She puckered up. Remus just rolled his eyes. "What? Don't I get a kiss? No? Fine. I know when I've been insulted." She turned away from the man.

Remus merely rolled his eyes again. "Hey, Molly, is there anything else to eat besides the eggs Sirius is using to torture my daughter?" he asked.

"There's also toast and bacon. I could make you pancakes if you don't want eggs," Molly answered.

Sirius dropped the bowl, to Lily's relief. Jamie took it back to finish scooping up eggs for her breakfast. "Hey, you'll make him pancakes but you won't make me any?" he complained.

"We went through this already, Sirius. You are not getting any pancakes!" Molly replied.

"But I want 'em!" Sirius whined again.

"Sirius, go to the time out chair," Molly ordered, pointing to the den.

"But Mommy!" Sirius jumped up, facing Molly. He crossed his arms and pouted. She remained unmoved and just continued pointing out of the kitchen. Sirius pouted more and started to sniffle. With that, Harry fell on the floor, soon joined by Sam. The two were laughing so hard, they were gasping for air.

* * *

It was into this comedic scenario that Albus, Minerva and Moody walked into after spending the night at the Dumbledores' house. "What is going on here?" Minerva asked.

"Sirius being Sirius," Kiki replied, finishing her coffee. "And Harry and Sam are dying from laughter."

"Oh, well, at least some people are laughing," Albus commented.

"That's what I'm here for—to keep people from getting too serious about themselves," Sirius said, saluting.

"Oh…so _that's _what he's here for," Kiki said. Sirius picked up the bowl of eggs and shoved it on top of her head. "Sirius Black, you are so dead!"

"Oh, really, Egg-face?" Kiki climbed over the table, nearly knocking Jamie out of the way. She leapt at Sirius, who began running. Kiki chased after him.

"Didn't we just do this last night?" Bianca asked, watching the two chase each other again.

"Yes, we did, Bink, except I was the one chasing Sirius," Harmony replied. "Molly's kicking everyone out of the kitchen so she can clean up the mess Sirius and Kiki left behind."

"Oh, she shouldn't have to! It's a mess in my kitchen caused by my husband and friend," Bianca protested. "I'll go help her."

"No, you don't! It'll go faster if I just clean this!" Molly called from the kitchen.

"Molly, are you sure? I mean, it is my kitchen…"

"No. Stay. Out."

"This is why I'm glad I have house elves. No arguing over who cleans the kitchen. Except amongst themselves. Never mind, house elves are just as bad as you guys," Kiki said, wiping her wet hair with a towel. "Thanks for the towel."

"You're welcome," Bianca replied. "But I'm going into that kitchen."

"I wouldn't do that. Molly is very scary when she's territorial."

"But…" Bianca started to protest before Albus came into the room and cleared his throat.

"Now that our morning diversion has finished—thank you, Sirius and Kiki—we need to get down to business," he said.

"Finally!" a young Auror exclaimed. "About time someone is serious!"

Albus looked at him over the rim of his glasses. The Auror, as well as his twittering supporters, were quiet. "Thank you," Albus said. "As you all know, one of our worst case scenarios has happened—the Dragons have taken over the Ministry of Magic."

The front door slammed open and a drenched Giachi stumbled in. Lily shouted his name, sprinting towards her boyfriend. Bianca and Sirius were soon after their son as well. "Hey, Bink, catch," Kiki shouted, tossing her friend the slightly damped towel she had been using. Sirius used his and they dried off their son.

"Giachi, are you okay?" Lily asked, hugging him tightly.

"I'm fine, Lils," Giachi replied.

"But he won't be if you continue to cut off his oxygen like that!" Jamie teased. Lily released her boyfriend, blushing slightly.

Bianca handed Sirius her towel. "You should go upstairs and change," she said.

"I'm fine, Mum," Giachi said. "I'll stay for the meeting."

"Don't worry, Mr. Black, we'll tell you anything you miss. Go and change," Albus ordered, twinkle present in his eyes.

Giachi looked ready to protest but Eden stood up. "As a healer, I order you to change," she said. "You wouldn't do us any good if you are sick."

Giachi sighed and left the room. "Okay, back to business," Albus replied. Everyone settled down. "What else do we know?"

"Aside from that the Ministry was taking over, nothing much," Ace replied. Eden elbowed her husband. "Oh…they took St. Mungo's as well."

"Always knew hospitals were evil," Kiki responded. "And I guess it's safe to assume that Hogwarts is their headquarters?"

"That's a stupid assumption," someone said. "If they have the Ministry, that'll be their headquarters."

Harry shot the person a look, though not as potent as the Patent Severus Snape Death Glare. The person continued to grumble until Sam tried. Hers was closer in power to her father's Look and worked. "Thank you," Albus said to them.

"You're welcome," Harry and Sam replied in unison. They shot each other a strange look. "JINX!" Sam yelled pointing at Harry. He merely groaned and leaned back in his seat. "Sorry, Grandpa Albus."

"That's okay, dear. Maybe now we'll have some quiet," he replied. "And I think it is a very good assumption that Newman is using Hogwarts as his headquarters."

"Because one of your pets suggested it? Because it doesn't make any sense to us logical people!" the Auror yelled again.

"Hey!" Ace said, standing up. "Remember last night? You decided to stay, so shut up and listen. Newman worked hard to take the school from Remus and Severus—he isn't going to hand over all those children to someone else. Especially since Ginny and Will—known allies of ours—are still in the school."

"They think that two of us could defeat all of them?"

"You know the first rule you're taught in Auror Academy?" Sirius asked, arms crossed.

"Assume nothing."

"That's correct. You want to know something?"

"Sure."

"That's really the second rule of being an Auror."

The young Aurors looked at each other in confusion. "Then what's the second?" the outspoken Auror asked.

Sirius smirked. "That all bad guys—no matter how smart they are—always employ idiotic minions," he said. "Which means that the Ministry shouldn't be too hard to get back. Where's the Minister hiding?"

"It would be best not to say," Albus replied, tapping a finger against his nose. Sirius nodded. The Aurors were annoyed again.

"What? You don't trust us?" another Auror snarled.

Jamie sighed as Giachi finally returned. "What have I missed?" he asked his girlfriend, kissing Lily's cheek.

"That our predecessors out of the Auror Academy are just as moronic as any evil dude's followers," Jamie supplied. She turned to the Aurors. "Hey, idiots, he isn't telling because he's obviously the Minister's secret-keeper. Morons."

"Watch what you say, newbie!" the Auror hissed.

"Hey," Sirius replied. "That newbie is smarter than you think and has more experience with dark followers than you ever have."

"How is that possible?"

"I terrorized a bunch of Death eaters when I was only six years old," Jamie replied, smugly.

Lily sat up. "Hey, you helped terrorize a bunch of Death eaters," she said.

"Yeah, if I remember correctly, we had a rather large role in the terror as well," Sam replied, arms crossed but a smile on her face.

Giachi rubbed his chin. "Yes, and I believe I was the ringleader," he said thoughtfully.

Lily laughed. "As much as I would love to agree with you, darling, I do believe you were the loose cannon of the group while Jamie and Sam were our leaders," she said. Giachi crossed his arms and sunk down while the others laughed.

Everyone was chuckling or smiling. Everyone except the small group of vocal Aurors. They were still upset that there was no immediate action and decided to take matters into their own hands. They looked to their leader, who was resolute in his new goal.

* * *

No one in the room knew what had happened at first. They were still too busy laughing to notice the Aurors start advancing from their adopted corner of the room to the center, where Albus was standing waiting for the Order to stop their laughter so he could continue with the meeting. When it was over, everyone was too in shock to fully comprehend the fact that Albus was now unconscious on the Black parlor floor.

Several people jumped up at once while Minerva sank to her knees next to her husband. Moody was hexing anyone who crossed his path, as Eden dived to help her father. Riley was soon next to her as well. Kiki and Ace cornered their Aurors while Harry tried to take control of the chaos.

"Everyone calm down!" he yelled, putting his wand against his throat. His voice echoed off the house walls.

Silence ruled for once as everyone looked on in fear. "Where are we going to take him?" Riley asked his sister. "We can't trust St. Mungo's and Hogwarts is out of the question."

"Aunt Poppy. She's our only hope," Eden replied. "Uncle Moody, you think you can help us?"

"Of course, kid," Moody agreed but Minerva held up a hand to stop him.

"No," she said, voice quivering. "You stay and help Harry. He needs you more than we do."

"I think you guys need me to help you. I'm not leaving my oldest friend's side."

"Albus would want you here, with Harry, helping to lead the Order against evil in your usual hell-raiser fashion," Minerva whispered.

Sirius put a hand on Moody's shoulder. "I'll go with them and come back as soon as they are settled," he said. Moody nodded and watched as Riley and Sirius levitated Albus towards the floo. "We sure this is safe?" Sirius asked Riley.

"Absolutely. Your floo has been a private one since Newman rose to power. I personally arranged it," Riley explained. Sirius nodded. Within a few minutes, they were gone.

And all hell broke loose.

"How dare you attack Albus Dumbledore!" Kiki yelled at the Aurors. "Are you all insane?"

The others crowded behind their leader, who was still very angry. "That old coot doesn't know the first thing about fighting a war!" he yelled. "He's in academia, not fighting."

Kiki pushed him back with her wand. "You don't know the first think about anything. And you graduated from Hogwarts? We should be ashamed. Albus Dumbledore defeat Grindelwald—the Dark Lord before Voldemort—and led us to defeat Moldy Voldy twice. You all should be ashamed."

The Auror was about to say something when Ace stopped him. "You were told that if you didn't agree with us, you could leave. You stayed, meaning you chose to play by our rules," he said, in a dangerously low voice. "It was your decision."

"And it was our decision to take action," the Auror shot back. "Who agrees with me? This is a revolution! We will take back our world from the Dragons. Are you with me or the old coot's lackey?" He jerked a thumb at Harry.

No one said anything. Harry turned to the group. "If you think you can handle the Dragons, by all means—there's the door. Good luck," he said, waving an arm in the direction of the door.

"Fine. Anyone with me, let's go. We'll go attack Dragon headquarters—the Ministry of Magic!" With that, all the young Aurors left.

But not before the leader turned to face them. "We are the new Order. The Order of the Griffin. I'd watch out if I were you," he said, slamming the door behind him. Everyone sighed, though Fred and George started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hermione snapped at her brothers-in-law.

"Them," Fred said, pointing at the door. "They are such pompous as—"

"Fred, watch your language," Molly warned, still pale from the events. Arthur was soothing her, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"Sorry, Mum," Fred replied. "They are such pompous idiots, they'll get themselves captured."

"Not before they do some damage themselves," Remus injected, hugging his wife with one arm and Lily in the other.

Moody tapped his cane against the floor. "Alright, boy, what do we do now?" he asked Harry. Everyone watched him, waiting for his response.

He clapped his hands together. "Okay," he addressed everyone. "We've done a good job of staying ahead of Newman and now we need to stay ahead of those hotheads. So, we need to get to Hogwarts and wrestle it from Newman's hands."

"Why?" asked one of the few Aurors who didn't leave with their peers. "I don't want to challenge you guys but I just want to know why you think Hogwarts is so important to Newman."

"Because of his family history," Remus explained.

Harmony straightened up. "His however-great-grandfather tried to take over Hogwarts. Newman is trying to fulfill this path," she said. The Auror nodded.

"So," she said, "to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes," Harry replied, nodding. "We'll leave tomorrow. Can everyone do that?"

"Harry, do you think we'll have all the resources we will need?" Remus asked, whispering so as not to disturb the other Order members.

Harry shrugged. "We'll have to be," he replied.

"You think we can handle it?" Kiki asked, butting into the conversation.

"We handled Voldemort twenty years ago."

"True, but we had a secret weapon: you."

"Don't' worry, we have a secret weapon," Moody said. "I'm sure Minerva will give it to Sirius and he'll be back with it any minute."

"He'll probably try to cheer us up, too," Kiki said.

Remus nodded. "That's Sirius for you."

A few minutes later, the fire sprang to life, taking on a green shade. Sirius emerged, holding a book. "I've got it!" he said, triumphantly. However, his moment was ruined when his foot caught one of the logs and he tripped, landing hard on his back.

Everyone rushed forward, concerned for Sirius. "I'm fine," he groaned, standing up. "I'll live."

"Sirius, I swear you are really made of rubber," Kiki replied, rubbing her forehead. "Okay. What have you got?"

Sirius puffed out his chest. "I've got…our secret weapon!" he lifted the book high above his head. Everyone looked at him in various states of confusion. Remus, Harry and Kiki looked at Moody, who was smiling.

"I told you so," he replied.

* * *

A/N: So here's another chapter! I hope you all enjoy it—I don't know when I'll be able to update again. College has this annoying way of interfering with all my fun. Anyway, the story is wrapping up and I want to ask my loyal readers a question: is there a plot line or question I've left unanswered/unfinished? I'll also be going back over the chapters myself and make a list to see what I have to answer or not. I'd appreciate your help! Mac 


	31. A Series of Roadblocks

Chapter 31:

"So, does anyone know where we are going?" James asked, as he led a small group under the invisibility cloak.

"Yes, me," his girlfriend responded. "I have the map."

"Why can't I have the map?"

"Because you are horrible with directions," Jessica replied. "Remember last year when we were trying to sneak into Filch's office for some confiscated prank items and you led us to Zonko's? Completely lost!"

"We were not lost," James replied. "I'll have you know we ended up just where we were supposed to be."

"Wait a minute," Madison said, stopping suddenly. "You planned that? You actually meant for us to come out at Zonko's? Why?"

"Because most of Filch's stash is from there, so why not go straight to the source?"

"Umm…because Filch's stuff is free, while Zonko's isn't?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes. "And can we start moving before someone comes up and sees us?"

"We are under an invisibility cloak, idiot," his sister retorted.

"We're talking loud enough to wake the dead."

"Draco makes a point," James replied. "Let's go. Madi,where do we go now?"

"To the left."

To those inside the castle, the field behind the Quidditch pitch was just another rolling green field that surrounded the school. However, to those who passed right behind the Hufflepuff entrance they would see a row of four bungalows. Each was decorated in the house styles: Gryffindor red, Hufflepuff orange, Ravenclaw blue and Slytherin green. The bungalows could easily fit the students from each house. The last time they were used, a small army of house elves accompanied each house to cook and clean for them.

This time, only the Gryffindor house was used, decided after a long fight which ended when someone pointed out that their group contained the largest amount of Gryffindors so that they would be majority. After much grumbling from the former Slytherins, and some gloating from a triumphant James, the plan was finalized. Maxim went first with Madi, who would be in charge of the map and guide each group down. Dobby was also more than willing to join the group, help out the children—the families had always been kind to him. Everything was ready…and just in time, too…

* * *

Severus was nearing Hogwarts. It had taken him longer than he expected. He was unable to apparate properly—Severus had learned that the hard way. Fortunately, he had landed in a small town with a mediwitch in it. She fixed his arm up, but made him stay a few days to make sure he was fine after the splinching. She had wanted to keep him longer, certain he had sustained a head injury or memory spell. Severus was positive that nothing of the sort had happened to him and demanded to be released from her care.

"Fine, but don't blame me if something happens to you along the way," she warned. "And do not attempt to apparate again. Medical orders."

So, Severus did not apparate. At least from that town. He walked a good distance out before trying again. However, at the last minute, he decided against it after remembering what happened the last time. He was lucky his arm had landed in the same town as he. So he began walking, estimating he would reach the next town by dusk. Severus would get a room, a meal and then try again the next day.

He said that many days after. He would walk to the next town, eat dinner, stay the night, have a quick breakfast, and walk to a safe place to apparate. Every day he would decide the risk was too much and decide to walk again. By the fourth day, as he was settling down for another night, he figured that maybe the healer was right: something was wrong with his head. But she was too far away to gloat about it and he figured he would have Madame Pomfrey look at it when he got to Hogwarts. Severus would wake the next morning and take the Knight Bus.

But when he awoke, he knew something was off. The inn was a wizard's inn, and no one seemed to be around. The clerk behind the counter was subdued; the night before, he was practically dancing on the counter. Or maybe it was the firewhiskey Severus had smelled on his breath and now he was suffering the Hangover-to-End-All-Hangovers (now why did that sound familiar and who coined it?).

He walked outside, and waited for the Knight Bus. He waited all day. Finally, at sundown, a young bartender came out to go to work. She stopped, looked at Severus sitting at the bus stop. She sighed and walked over to him. "Sir, I don't know what you're waiting for. I haven't seen a bus in quite a few years," she said.

"Oh, it's fine," Severus replied. "I'm waiting for a special bus."

"A special bus, huh? One just for you?"

"Well, it isn't just for me."

"But it'll run where other buses don't?"

"Yes."

By now, she was sitting down next to him. "Oh, is it a magical bus?" she asked, arms crossed.

"Yes, yes it is."

She smiled, laughing slightly. "Oh really?"

"Really. You don't believe me?"

"No, I don't. Everyone knows magic doesn't exist," the woman replied. She shook her head. "So, where are you heading? London?"

"No. Scotland. A little village. I've got…friends…who live out there."

"And this special magical bus is going to take you all the way to Scotland?"

"Yes."

"Faster than a train or a bus?"

"Yes."

"How is that possible?"

"Magic, remember?"

"Oh, of course, how silly of me."

The two sat in silence for a while. "I'm not holding you up, am I?" he asked her.

"Oh no," she replied. "It's too early. The men wait till the wives and girlfriends are asleep before coming to us. I won't be needed for a while. Besides, I want to see this special magical bus. When's it coming?"

"I don't know the exact time, but it should be soon."

"How long you've been waiting."

"Not too long."

"How long?"

"Since just after breakfast. Eleven, I guess?" Severus replied, wincing.

She stared at him for a bit. "You've been sitting here for over eight hours?" she asked. "Man, I don't think that special magical bus is coming."

"It'll come in its own time. It may not come because you are here," he replied. "Only a special type of people can see it."

"Are you saying this bus is prejudiced?" Silence. She sighed. "Why do you want to go to Scotland, anyway?"

"I told you. I have friends there. I need their help. I'm in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I'm not really sure," Severus replied. "I probably shouldn't be confiding this to a strange woman in an unfamiliar town but it feels good to get it off my chest."

"Yeah, to both accounts. So, you know you are in trouble but you don't know why?"

"I seemed to have suffered some head injury. There's a doctor a few villages away who would gloat to hear me admit that, so please be quiet about it."

"Of course."

"So, I don't know what I did. I just know I'm in trouble and need to go see my friends. Does that make sense?"

"I guess," the woman said. "Is there a special someone you are going to see?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"My, my, formal, aren't we? Is there a girlfriend or wife that is worrying her head off about you?"

"Oh…uh, well…" Images of Kiki danced through his head. Her on the train platform nearly decking Sirius Black. Being close to his grades in Potions. Quidditch meets. The many Hogwarts dances. Her wearing his cloak. Her watching him at his first Order meeting. Her in a wedding dress, holding a little girl.

Wait. Where did that image come from? The head injury must be mistaking his fantasies for actual memories. "Well?" the girl prompted him.

"There's someone special. But she doesn't feel the same way about me; she couldn't. It's complicated," he replied.

The woman was about to reply when a burly man stuck his head out of a nearby building. "Hey, Charlene, we need you in here. Looks like all them little ladies went to bed early," he yelled.

She smiled. "I've gotta go. Good luck with that special magical bus," Charlene said. She stood up and started to walk to the pub. Charlene turned around. "If that girl of yours doesn't see what's right in front of her, you know where to find me."

She walked off as the sky grew darker. When the first stars came out at night, he went back to the hotel he had stayed at. "You staying another night?" the clerk asked, still subdued.

"Yes. I was waiting for the Knight Bus, but it isn't coming," Severus replied. At the clerk's open mouth, he cut him off. "And don't say anything about it just being night. I've heard it before."

"I wasn't. Normally, I would, but not tonight. Don't you read the Prophet?" the clerk asked.

Severus thought for a moment. He hadn't read the Prophet in…years? No, that couldn't be right. But there was something about the Prophet and a grudge and…He needed to see Madame Pomfrey soon. "No, I haven't read it in a while. Why?" he finally said.

"The ministry. It's been taken over. Nothing's working—including the Knight Bus," the clerk replied. "Here's your key, sir. Have a good night."

"Thank you," Severus replied, walking to the room. The ministry was taken over? He didn't recall that being part of any recent plans the Deatheaters had been planning. Had he missed a meeting? Was there more to his head pain? He pulled up his sleeve, checking to see how dark the mark was. The Dark Lord would not be happy he had missed a meeting, he would not be able to help Dumbledore if Voldemort killed him, he…

It wasn't there.

Severus was shocked. Where had the Dark Mark gone? He lay back on the bed, confused and worried. He hoped the Order was doing well and Dumbledore was leading them through this tough time…

* * *

Albus was in bed, resting after the attack. "He'll bounce back," Poppy said, quietly as her patient was sleeping. "Probably a lot slower than Albus would like."

"I know," Minerva replied, sighing. "It's going to be rocky."

"He does look a bit better than the last I saw him," Poppy commented, looking at her sleeping friend.

Minerva smiled. "Harry was by a few hours ago," she replied.

"Albus should be resting, not leading a war. He's led enough of those for the wizarding world in his lifetime."

"Albus was just advising Harry. Our young hero has taken over for my husband and is leading the charge," Minerva explained.

"Well, that helped him. What did Harry need?"

"He was just coming for some words of wisdom before attacking Hogwarts. I just hope the building can hold out."

"It's sturdy, it'll hold," Poppy said. "Besides, wouldn't the fight happen on the lawn like the last time?"

"The last time, the enemy came to Hogwarts. This time, they hold it."

"You think the battle will be within the school itself?"

"Only if they're idiots."

"What makes you say that?"

"The school responds only to the proper headmaster. To the school, Victor Newman isn't the headmaster. Severus Snape is."

"And the school is going to help him get Newman out," Poppy replied. "At least, that's what you think."

"I have a strong feeling that that is what will happen."

"But we don't know where Severus is. Sam and Lucius have a trail, but still…"

"Lucius has said that if anything, Severus would head back to Hogwarts. If he thinks it is the late seventies, early eighties again, the school would be the safest place in the entire wizarding world."

"He's walking right into the hands of the enemy without knowing it, if that's the case," Poppy fretted.

"We fear it is. Harry wants to get there first, in hopes to intercept Severus first," Minerva said.

"I hope we do. And I hope Albus gets better soon." The two witches looked at the wizard and sighed.

* * *

"You are not seriously going to do this."

"Why not?"

"Besides the fact that you use a cane, when was the last time you fought a battle?"

"When was the last time you did?"

"Touché. But still, do you think you're up to it? You're no spring chicken."

"But I'm a seasoned warrior, unlike you and your friends."

"What about Kevin? Giachi? Jamie?"

"Those kids? They're just in Auror Academy. Be sensible, Sam! I know you can be. They cannot strike fear into the hearts of the enemy."

Sam laughed. "Lucius, you do remember the terror Giachi, Jamie, Lily and I caused when you oh-so-cleverly kidnapped us, don't you?"

"Do you think that counts?" Lucius replied. "You were up against a bunch of idiots."

"Present company included?"

"Present company excluded."

"Come on," Sam said, lounging on the couch. "We got you too."

"I was too smart for you hooligans."

"Really? Cause I remember charming your robes to keep lighting on fire—oh, that was my favorite. Oh, and tricking you and Narcissa into a room to resolve your feelings for each other."

"That was my favorite robe, you know."

"Of course. Why do you think we chose that one."

"And I guess I should thank you for getting Narcissa and I back together. That was one time I enjoyed being locked in somewhere."

"Yeah," Sam said, slightly disgusted. "I need to go wash my brain from the images that just popped up."

Lucius chuckled as Narcissa walked into the room. "What's so funny?" she asked, looking between her husband and Sam.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Just your husband scaring me for life. Again. I swear, when I go to Jamie for therapy, I'm having her bill you!"

"I thought she was studying to become a criminal profiler. Not a therapist."

"She wants to do both. Or something like that. You're changing the subject!"

"You're throwing a temper tantrum that's making Selie look more mature," Lucius shot back. Sam crossed her arms as he turned to Narcissa. "Where is she anyway?"

"Still in her room, I guess. I'll go check on her."

Sam stopped Narcissa. "I'll go," she offered. Narcissa nodded and rushed out of the room. "Give us a few minutes," Sam told Lucius, who just rolled his eyes.

Sam walked upstairs, knocking on Selie's door. "I'll be down in a minute!" the little girl yelled.

"Selie, it's Sam. Can I come in?"

"Yes," Selie answered. Sam opened the door to see the little girl staring down at an empty suitcase. "I need help."

"Aww, sweetie, don't know what to pack?" Sam asked. Selie shook her head. "Don't worry about packing everything. Once this is done, you'll be back here. So just pack what you're going to need."

"But I have too much clothes!" Selena whined. Sam looked around the room to realize the little girl was exaggerating.

"Yes, you do," Sam said, kicking a nearby shirt. "Your parents spoil you rotten. But who am I kidding? I think I had as much clothes as you—my parents spoiled me rotten. I guess I'm still spoiled. Thus the lesson: Milk it all for its worth."

Selie laughed as Sam picked her up, sitting her on the bed. "Now, tell me what outfits you think you will want to wear while you're gone," she ordered. Selie pointed out the clothes and Sam put them in the luggage. Soon, everything was packed. "Okay, downstairs before your parents send a search party," Sam joked.

"Was everything cleared with the board for us to do this?" Narcissa asked, hands wringing. "I don't want to go back to Azkaban."

"Don't worry, it's cleared with us," Ace said. "As long as the Auror department knows…though there isn't much of a department after the Dragons took over the Ministry."

Narcissa nodded, and looked around the house. "Bianca, I've loved what you've done with the place," she commented.

Sirius glared at his cousin, suspicious. "Was that an insult?" he asked.

"No, no," Narcissa said, defensively. "I meant that in a good way. I really do like what she's done. It isn't as…bleak…as I remember it. I must say, I'm not surprised that you took down your mother's picture."

"It nagged me. And, in honesty, Kiki took it down with a crowbar," Sirius confessed.

"It nagged me, too," Kiki replied. "I was tired and irritated. It was time for the painting to go."

"Remind me to never get you mad at me. Again," Lucius said, taking a few steps away from Kiki. She smiled evilly at the blonde man. "So…when's the battle?"

"You're coming? With that cane?" Kiki asked, astonished.

"That's what I said!" her daughter replied, putting down one of the Malfoy's luggage.

"I can do damage to with this cane, I promise both of you that. Would you like a demonstration?" Lucius swung the cane around.

"You wouldn't dare," Sam said, crossing her arms.

"Especially in front of a group of Aurors," Kiki added. Lucius put the cane down. "We head to Hogwarts tomorrow morning, right after dawn. Go to bed early."

"I really wish you wouldn't do this," Narcissa said to Lucius, handing a sleeping Selie over to Sam.

Lucius hugged his wife. "I want to do this," he whispered in her ear. "Maybe help with that whole redemption arc thing Sam's always going on about in television shows and movies."

Narcissa laughed but was interrupted. "I wouldn't expect a redemption arc for you, Lucius," his son said, coldly.

"Hello, Draco," Narcissa said, going to hug her son. Draco jumped out of the way, walking past her. "Don't be like that, please."

"Don't be like what, Narcissa?" He watched his mother flinch, and it looked like he softened a bit. But Kiki and Sirius blinked and Draco's hard shell was back up. "You think I'm just going to run into your arms, saying how much I missed you?"

"I think you would give us a little respect. We are your parents," Lucius replied, just as cold.

"I'm going to bring Selie upstairs now," Sam said, practically running for the staircase. Kiki and Sirius remained in the room, watching the argument intently.

"We should probably break this up," Kiki said to her friend.

"Probably."

"In a few minutes?"

"A few minutes."

"Good plan," Kiki said, sitting down. "Rest up and watch the fireworks."

Sirius sat down as the standoff between parents and child continued. Melissa had also walked into the room, but quickly ushered Louisa back out. No need for the girl to see her father arguing with the grandparents they swore she would never see.

"Look, Draco, maybe if we all calm down…go to bed…sleep on this…we'll be able to handle things better in the morning," Narcissa suggested.

"Don't order me around," Draco snapped. "I'm a grown man, capable of making my own decisions."

"I wasn't ordering you around. I was merely making a suggestion. I still care about your well-being. I'm your mother!"

"Some mother. Runs off with Fudge after I graduate, then become a kidnapper and end up in prison for my wedding as well as the birth of my children," Draco said, venom dripping in his voice.

"I'm guessing 'I'm sorry' isn't enough, is it?" Narcissa asked.

"La Cissa, I'll tell you—no," Kiki answered for Draco. Sirius stared at her with a questioning gaze.

"Who's La Cissa?" he asked.

Kiki laughed a bit. "Oh, it's something from a long time ago, between Severus and I," she explained. "Let's just forget about it. Family argument, continue!"

"Aunt Kiki is right, the answer is no. And don't get me started on you, Father," he spat out the last word. "I have no words to express my contempt for you…"

"Is it just me, or does it sound like he's been practicing this speech?" Sirius asked Kiki.

"He has," she responded. "Trust me."

They missed whatever was said, but they noticed Draco lunging for Lucius. "Time to step in!" Sirius yelled as he and Kiki jumped up to separate the two Malfoy men.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Kiki said, directing the last line specifically at Draco. "First fight Newman and the Dragons. Then you can kill each other. Okay?"

Neither said anything but kept glaring at the other. Narcissa dragged her husband away, and upstairs. "Let the record show he walked out on me—again!" Draco said, pointing at his father's retreating body.

"Calm down!" Sirius said, holding Draco back. "Breathe in, breathe out. Repeat until blood pressure is at a lower number."

Draco broke away, but seemed to be doing the breathing method to calm himself. "This is ridiculous," he said.

"You're ridiculous. I'm going to bed. Good night, Sirius. Good night, Draco," Kiki said. "Rest up, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Aww, honey, I thought we weren't telling anyone about our secret wedding in Las Vegas," Sirius whined.

"Shut up, Sirius," she said, walking upstairs.

Sirius leaned against a nearby chair. "How do you like that?" he asked Draco, who was still not in the mood for jokes.

"I'll repeat what she said: shut up, Sirius."

"Fine," Sirius sighed. "I think you need to go see a therapist. Maybe Jamie can recommend someone."

"Good _night,_ Sirius."

"Think about it, Draco," Sirius said, leaving to go to bed. Draco slumped on the nearby couch, rubbing his head.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Madi whispered to Allison, who was running late. "We need to go. Filch only promised us a distraction until ten."

"I'm going as fast as I can!" she replied, dragging a bag behind her.

"What did you pack?"

"We have finals coming up, hello," Allison replied. "I need to study."

"Ravenclaws," Madi sighed. She looked at the clock. "We have ten minutes to get out of the castle. Now come on!"

Madi picked up Allison's bag and yanked her out of the common room by her arm.

"Ow, that hurts," Allison whined. "Let go, please. I promise not to fall behind."

"We need to get to the other group quickly. We need to be at least under the cloak in like four minutes if not halfway out of the castle," Madi explained. "I don't think I have to tell you what will happen if we get caught?"

"No, Madi, you don't have to tell me. Where do we have to meet them?"

"By the grand staircase. And will you quiet down?"

"Why? No one's in the corridor."

"Precisely. And I'd like to keep it that way. Ravenclaws—smart, but seriously lacking in common sense."

"Coming from a Gryffindor, famous for rushing in without a plan? Oh please, spare me," Allison said, eyes rolling. She still wasn't checking her voice volume, seeming to get louder just in spite.

"Will you shush up?"

Allison was about to answer when they heard footsteps coming from the opposite way down the hallway. Madi looked ahead, seeing the staircase. She gave her friend a little tug and picked up the pace. They were almost there when they spun around to face a Dragon. "Uh oh," Allison said, while Madi looked like she was going to go into a panic attack.

"Well, what have we here? Students out in the corridors? Where are you both going?" the Dragon asked.

"Library," Madi answered, though she was almost gasping for breath. At the same time, Allison had declared, "Hospital wing!"

The Dragon's lip curled. "Well? Which is it?" he asked, an emotion neither girl could place dancing in his eyes.

"Well, sir," Allison said, "we were going to finish some studying in the library when Madi started to have a panic attack—stress, you know—so I decided to reroute her to the Hospital Wing."

"How nice of you," the Dragon said, sarcasm clearly evident in his voice. He also hadn't missed the hand motions both girls were doing behind their backs. He walked around the girls, who were trying hard not to start trembling. Madi was failing.

"Please, sir, can I take her to the hospital wing?" Allison asked, holding Madi up.

"Not yet," he replied, reaching out a hand. He swiped the air and…got nothing. Madi and Allison tried not to sigh in relief. Their friends had started their way to the cabins. "Hmm, well, I guess we should get you help," the Dragon said to Madi.

"Oh, thank you, sir. We'll be on our way," Allison said. She grabbed Madi's arm to guide the girl down the hallway when the Dragon put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, no, I'm going to escort you. Come on." With that, the two followed him down the hallway. Madi was pale white and Allison was starting to turn grey. It would be a competition over who would faint first. They just hoped they could escape soon to the cabins and join their friends.

* * *

A/N: So…anyone miss me? School got a little hectic, but all is over now. I just have my internship now. So, hopefully, this will be done soon. –Mac 


	32. And So It Begins

Chapter 32:

The Shrieking Shack had never held so many people. The Hogwarts ghosts had never been so happy to see living beings. They had been getting tired off being together all the time. Nearly Headless Nick was no longer speaking to the Grey Lady, who was just as happy not to seek him—or the Fat Friar—out. Moaning Myrtle was constantly moaning about everything—the lack of toilets, the lack of space, the lack of companions, etc. The Bloody Baron couldn't stand the whole lot. And Peeves just wanted somebody living to prank.

One by one, the members of the Order began to trickle into the haunted house. Peeves began tumbling about in the air, loop-de-looping around each person as they entered. As the amount of living bodies grew, the spirits themselves also floated into the room. "It is good to see you, Harry!" Nick said, floating near some former Gryffindors.

"As well as you, Sir Nick," Harry replied. "Can you help round everyone up? Including the ghosts."

"Why do you want them?" Nick huffed.

"We're going to need all the bodies we can muster—corporeal or not," Harry explained. "Don't you guys want to get back into Hogwarts?"

"We just want to get away from each other," Nick snapped. "And Peeves just wants someone living to torment. It has been difficult these past few months, cooped up here together. If it were possible, I think both Peeves and Myrtle would be dead all over again. We thought we needed to get away from the students; now we know we need the students."

"Well, I think Sir Nick had some great breakthroughs today in therapy, don't you?" Jamie asked, sarcastically.

The ghost fixed the elder Lupin twin with an icy glare. Jamie shivered, wrapping her arms around her body for warmth. "Miss Lupin," Sir Nick said, "Peeves has been very restless lately. Imagine what would happen if I were to call him over and direct him to fresh meat."

Jamie let out a yelp and scampered across the room like a skittish animal. "Nice," Harry commented before turning back to Nick. "Now, to my question: Do you want to get back into Hogwarts. Yes or No?"

"Yes."

"Then go round up the other ghosts!" Harry snapped. Sir Nick looked about ready to retort but thought better of it. He floated away and Harry sighed in relief.

"Harry, nearly everyone is through," Hermione said, coming up behind her friend. "And Peeves is circling like a vulture waiting for its prey to drop dead."

"Nice metaphor," Harry replied.

"Simile."

"Whatever."

"It's a simile because it has the word 'like' in it," Hermione explained. At a look from Harry, Hermione trailed off, cheeks reddening a bit in embarrassment. "Sorry, old habits die hard."

Harry smiled. "Understand. I have Nearly Headless Nick rounding up the ghosts. The Bloody Baron usually can control Peeves…"

Hermione nodded. "You want me and Ron to round everyone up?" she asked.

"Could you? I want to brief everyone once the ghosts get here. We should get out and to Hogwarts as soon as possible," Harry said. Hermione nodded just as a thunderous boom sounded through the room.

"Was that Peeves?" Hermione yelled at Neville, the closest person to her.

"No," Neville said. "I think it was the knocker. You guys expecting anyone?"

"Maybe it's Severus—come to where it is safe!" Kiki said, excitedly. Everyone looked at each other. "What?"

"Kiki, if your husband has amnesia and thinks it's about forty years ago, do you think he'll really come to the Shrieking Shack?" Harmony asked.

"Even if he didn't think it was forty years ago," Sirius added. "He wouldn't come here. Not after what I did. Your husband can hold a grudge."

"I know," Kiki said, dreamily.

"Wait. What did Uncle Sirius do?" Sam asked.

"We'll tell you about it later…if possible," Sirius said. Another boom thundered. "But I think we should do something about whoever is knocking on the door."

"What if it is a Dragon?" someone asked.

"That's a change we'll just have to take," Ron replied. "Right, Harry? Harry? Hello?"

Harry, however, was staring off into the distance. It was as if he expected the answer to be written on the back wall somewhere. "Moody!" he yelled, startling his family. He pushed towards his old mentor. "Moody, do you still have your old foe glass?"

"No, I left it with the Dumbledores'. They didn't have one of their own—Albus was always too trusting, I say. Constant—"

"—Vigilance. We know, Moody," Harry finished. The booms were getting louder and closer. "Do you have any way of us being able to know who is on the other side of that door short of opening it?"

"I guess I can look through it with my eye," Moody replied. He walked towards the door as everyone held their breath. "It's Aberforth. You guys expecting him?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Fine, I'll go make sure he's the real deal and then we'll hear what he has to say," Moody said, clunking off to the door.

"I hope he doesn't scare Aberforth," Harry said, frowning slightly.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't think Aberforth scares much," he said. "Besides, I'm sure as Albus' brother, he is well aware of Moody's eccentricities."

"Of course, he is," Hermione affirmed. "I just wonder what he has to say."

"I hope it is good news, something to help our cause," Harry said, crossing his arms. They watched Moody lead Aberforth into the main room where everyone was gathered.

"He has news for us," Moody said, clunking towards Harry. The other began to weave through the crowd so that Moody wouldn't have to walk too far on his leg. Aberforth just looked around as if such a crowd in a "haunted" house was a regular occurrence.

"What is the news?" Harry asked, Kiki now behind him. "How did you get over here so fast?"

"I've been lurking around the room after Sirius mentioned Sev was most likely not at the door," she answered. "And believe it or not, I'm thinner than you!" She poked Harry's stomach. "It was easier to weave through all these people."

"Okay. What news, Aberforth?"

"Well, the crowds around Hogsmeade have been awful lately," the wizard said. "I was just remarking on the downward spiral my business has taken lately to my darling the other day."

"Oh, how is Bessie?" Kiki asked while Harry rolled his eyes.

"She's fine. Getting up there in age, but then again, so am I."

"Bessie?" an Auror commented. "She sounds like a cow."

Kiki rolled her eyes. "Don't be so insensitive. She's a goat," she admonished him.

"Bessie is a goat? His darling is a goat? Who is that?" the Auror asked, pointing at Aberforth.

Harry was getting impatient and snapped, "That's Dumbledore's brother. Now, Aberforth, what news did you come to tell us?"

"Feisty little fella, ain't he?" Aberforth said to Moody, elbowing him. At Moody's still sour expression, his fell a bit. "Fine. I saw Severus the other day. He's here."

"Really?" Kiki asked, eyes wide. "Where did you see him?"

"He walked into town," Aberforth said. "Like there wasn't a madman up in my brother's school—Severus' school—waiting to capture him. I think he took a bus to the muggle town a few miles around and walked here. He looked dazed."

"Did you see where he went?" Kiki pressed on, almost latching herself to Aberforth.

The old wizard wasn't fazed at all. "He went up to the school. I think he's staying at Hagrid's old hut," he explained.

"He went WHERE?" Kiki asked, almost screeching. Those nearby clutched their ears in pain. "Oh Merlin, he's walked right into the snake pit! And no comments, Sirius!" she exclaimed, pointing at her friend, who was across the room.

"What?" he yelled, hand cupped to his ear. His wife whispered something to him, causing him to shake his head and turn back to his conversation with Luna and Neville.

"Okay," Kiki said, panicking. "We need to get Severus out. HARRY!" The man in question clutched his own ears.

"I think my ears are bleeding," he said.

"We'll worry about your ears later," Kiki said, grabbing his hand. "We have to go rescue my husband! Come ON!"

"Kiki, what about the plan?" Harry asked, still rubbing his ear.

She turned and faced him, hands on hips. "The plan?" she asked, enunciating every word. "The plan is we go up there, kick Newman's sorry excuse for followers and get my husband out ALIVE! That, Harry James Potter, is the PLAN!" Her black robes swirled about her as she stormed out of the room, Harmony and Bianca close behind.

"She is one determined witch," Ace commented. "There are times I hate that in her and times I admire it. Right now, I think I admire her. I'll probably kill her later, but I admire her determination."

"Do you think she'll actually march all the way up to Hogwarts?" Tonks asked.

"Knowing my mother, probably," Sam replied, standing next to Lucius. The Malfoy man was trying hard not to laugh.

"She'd also probably win," Giachi added. "If there is anything scarier than my Aunt Kiki when she's mad and determined, I dare you to show it to me."

"Umm, should we go after her?" Remus asked. "Harmony and Bink will only slow her down if we're lucky—they won't be able to stop her."

Harry looked panicked. "Ron! Stay behind and brief the ghosts—everyone else, follow me," he said, almost running out of the room. Everyone looked at each other and then followed cautiously behind their new leader. Ron stayed behind, slightly upset that he would not be out front next to Harry and quite certain he had seen something move that resembled a spider. He held very still, trying to figure out if any of Aragog's descendants could make it this far out and praying the ghosts would hurry up.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" James yelled for the umpteenth time that hour. There had always been a form of friendly rivalry between Sam and Giachi. Madi and James were in love. Arden was friendly was all of them. Garret was indifferent to all of them. But right now, he was ready to kill James. In many painful ways.

"I'm sure they'll be here any minute now," Arden told her brother. She was trying to keep her patience, but was starting to lose her composure. "They probably just had to lay low for a bit."

"That's not good!" James yelled. "It increases their chances of being caught! You know what those Dragons are going to do to them? They…"

James grabbed his mouth when he realized sound was no longer coming out. Rawlins stood there, wand still pointed at James' mouth. He put it away while Maxim clapped his hands together in a very-Dumbledore way. "Okay, now that there is no more noise…" Everyone pointedly ignored James, who was jumping up and down in hopes of getting someone to reverse the charm. "…let's decide what to do in a calm and rational manner."

James gave up his quest and sat down in protest on the floor. Maxim sighed and undid the spell. "Great!" James exclaimed. "Now, how do we go save them?"

"We still have to decide if they need saving," Rawlins explained.

"Of course they need to be saved!" James yelled. "They are up there with those maniacs!"

"Do I need to silence you again?" Rawlins asked. James closed his mouth but glared at his friend. "Good. Now listen to me. If they are just lying low, and we go rushing in, we can make the situation worse. Do you want to do that?" James shook his head. "Of course not. So listen to us. Deal?"

James took a deep breath. "Deal," James said, shaking Rawlins' hand. "So, what do we do?"

"Panic, for starters." Everyone turned towards the door. Alida pulled off the invisibility cloak to reveal Molly and Serenity as well.

"Panic? There is no need for that," Maxim said as James rushed forward.

"Where's Madi? Where is she?" he asked, looking past Alida and Serenity. Rawlins and Frank rushed to greet their sisters. Garret was looking more concerned as he realized Madi wasn't with them.

"Molly, where's my sister?" he asked. She turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Allie was giving her a hard time about coming. Studying you know," Molly explained. "We were all waiting and just as they were about to slip under the invisibility cloak—a Dragon came. She waved us on and I assumed he took the two of them."

"Well, let's go then!" James said, practically running over Molly to get outside. Rawlins grabbed his robes, stopping him. "What now?"

"You can't just go running up there!" Rawlins exclaimed, now out of patience for the hot-headed young man.

"But you heard Molly! The evil, crazy, homicidal Dragons have my girlfriend! And my cousin," he said.

"A plan, James. You need a plan against those evil, crazy, homicidal Dragons. Else you're no better than them!"

James stepped forward until he was nose to nose with Rawlins. "Don't tell me that if it were Susan up there, you would be standing here so calm," he said, spitting out nails.

Rawlins didn't even blink. "I would want to get her out safely," he said, slowly as if talking to an idiot. "I wouldn't want to put them at risk by doing anything rash. So you will stay here until we have a plan. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," James said mockingly, a sloppy salute accompanying it. He stormed off, with various people watching him to make sure he didn't slip out to play "hero" fool-heartedly.

"Okay, everyone, let's plan. James is right about one thing—we can't leave the girls up there with those evil, crazy homicidal Dragons," Maxim said, addressing the nervous crowd. "A small group of us are going to have to go up there. You do not have to go up there if you do not want to. Sixth and seventh years only."

"Who is going to lead?" someone asked. They were huddled together so Maxim couldn't see who asked the question.

"I will," he replied. "Rawlins will stay here and help protect you."

"Protect us from what?" Draco asked, eyes narrowed. "Aren't we safe here?"

"Yes, yes, of course you're safe here. This is just an extra precaution to make sure it stays that way," Maxim explained hurriedly. "Now, any volunteers and no, James, you are not going."

"Why the bloody hell not?" James yelled. Frank and Apollo restrained him. "I need to go save Madison!"

"James…" Arden said, hugging her brother. "Come here with me. Okay?" The two left the room.

"Okay, now, let's plan this out," Maxim said as Rawlins nodded.

* * *

Madi and Allison were beyond panicked by the time David brought them to the Headmaster's office. Looking back on the day, they would later congratulate themselves for not wetting their pants. David said the password, which neither girl caught, and pushed them through.

The room was full of red cloaked Dragons, all hooded and waiting for instructions. The room held an air of urgency yet they looked like they were gathering for some wine and cheese. Or rather some beers while watching the latest football match. Not that they were waiting to start another battle for the fate of the wizarding world.

"Oy, David, what have you got 'ere?" one of the many red robes said. Another red robe lifted Madison's chin up. She spat in his (?) eye. "Oh, she's a feisty one, David. What do you want with her?"

"I caught her and her," David pointed to Madison as he said this, "out in the hallway. They claim that they were on their way to the library."

"But you don't believe these beautiful angels?" the one Madi had spit on asked. If she squinted, she swore she could see the smirk on his face.

David was about to answer when he was cut off. "David was right not to trust these girls. Especially the older one—a Snape," Newman said, patting her on the head. She jerked away from his hand. Newman's smirk fell of his face as he turned back to David. "Where do you think they were going?" he asked his follower.

"I don't really know," David replied. "I do know that their friends have all disappeared. Mysteriously. I knew they wouldn't talk to me. I figured you would be more…persuasive…and get the information from them."

Allison swore she saw Newman's ego swell even further. Madison was starting to turn an ashy color, which was concerning her. "Of course I can, David," Newman said. "Bring them to my office. I'll discuss this with them in there."

David nodded and grabbed both girls' arms. He led them into the next room. Allison decided to plead with him again to take Madison to the hospital wing. It fell on deaf ears. David was so full of himself, so proud that he had captured the two, he wasn't going to let them go. Instead, he just stuck them on a couch as Newman walked back into his office. "Good job, David," he said. "Please go join the others in the atrium." David nodded, still smiling widely, crazily. He put his hood up and slipped in to become one of many red robes.

Newman sat down behind his desk. "Well, well, well. Looks like its my lucky day," he said. "I have you two in my office. And now, one of you will crack and tell me where your friends are."

"Doubt it," Allison muttered. Madison didn't respond; she kept staring straight ahead. A silent mantra was going through her head, Allison knew. She took Madi's hand and squeezed.

"What was that, Miss Dumbledore?" Newman asked, glaring at the girl. "Do share with the whole class."

* * *

Allison was about to retort when the door flung open. Her jaw dropped when she saw Severus Snape standing there. Madison's complexion started to pink up again as she saw her father standing there. "We're almost home free," she whispered to Allison, who nodded.

Snape strode into the room. Newman's self-satisfied smirk grew even larger—almost reaching a maniacal smile. "Ahh, Mr. Snape, pleasure to see you!" he said, dripping with false sincerity. Snape wasn't fooled.

"It is Professor Snape, sir," he replied, with the coolness practiced throughout his many years as the Bat of the Dungeons. "And who are you? Where the hell is Albus Dumbledore?"

Newman's smirk became the maniacal smile as he realized the same thing Allison and Madison did. And Madi returned to her gray state. "Albus Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster at this school. I am."

"Liar. Where is Albus Dumbledore? What's your name?"

"My name isn't important," Newman replied. "Mr. Snape, I will have to ask you to leave my office. Now."

Before anyone could blink, Snape had his wand at Newman's throat. "Sir, no one orders me around," he hissed. "Where is Albus Dumbledore?"

"All my followers are outside. Do you really think this wise?"

"I'm a Deatheater. Do you think I'm scared of your followers?" Snape sneered, pressing his wand further into Newman's neck. "Go ahead. Try me."

"Mr. Snape…"

"PROFESSOR!"

"Yes, yes…I am in the middle of reprimanding some of my students. So if you could kindly, you know…" Newman trailed off, waving Snape to the side.

Snape turned to see Allison and Madison sitting on the couch across from Newman's desk. He cocked his head and for a moment the girls hoped he recognized them. But it was gone. He stood in front of the girls, body positioned in a protective stance. "Don't worry, girls, he'll have to go through me to hurt you," he told them.

"How are you going to help them? You have no clue what is going on! You don't even know what year it is!" Newman said.

"I may not know perfectly well what is going on, but I do know what year it is!" Snape shouted back. Madi and Alack into the couch cushions; Severus Snape was not one to yell when he was angry and this was scaring them. "Even if my memory were affected, it would not prevent me from hexing you to kingdom come and back!"

Newman shot off the first spell, which ricocheted off one of the many mirrors the man set up in his office. Everyone ducked and came out unharmed; but the stress was too much on Madison's already weak state. She hit the floor hard, scaring Allison and causing Snape to look at her. He rushed to the girl's side, cradling her gently. It was at that moment Allison realized that her uncle finally recognized his daughter. And now nothing could save Newman.

Unfortunately for him, Newman could not see Snape's face as well as Allison and so had not come to the same conclusion as she. "We are not done, Snape. Leave the girl; she is nothing to you," he said.

* * *

That would be his fateful mistake. Newman didn't know it then. Neither did the party of red robes waiting around the castle. Or the small army led by an irate Kiki as Harry chased after her before she did something she would regret. Nor did the small party of students coming back to rescue Madison and Allison. Or the two girls themselves—one was out cold and the other was afraid for her. Snape raised his wand…

And the battle began.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter! There are about two more chapters to go: the big battle one and an epilogue. I'm kinda sad it's coming to an end, but still excited to move on to other things. I hope you all enjoy this chapter once you are done with the seventh HP book. Bye! _Skips off to read Deathly Hallows_


	33. Let the Truth Be Our Guide

Chapter 33:

Chaos ruled supreme in the Gryffindor bungalow. In organizing teams, it was clear that there were not enough sixth and seventh years to form a proper search party. Madison was trapped in the castle, Rawlins was staying with those in the bungalow, and James was forbidden to go. That just left Maxim and Susan, no matter how much Rawlins protested that his girlfriend was not going. However, that was changed when it was evident that fifth and possibly fourth years were going to have to be allowed on the team. It was a silent understanding that they were not going below fourth year. Garret immediately volunteered and was just as quickly refused.

"She's my sister!" Garret argued, his face turning red with anger. "I have every right to go save her!"

"You're also a Snape. The Dragons would have a field day if they caught both of you," Rawlins reasoned with the boy. Garret grumbled but conceded to the Lupin boy.

Frank was soon chosen over Molly to go, as was Alida. Rawlins was not happy to have his sister on the quest but Arden seemed reluctant to go. "I'm rather poor when it comes to defense," she explained.

"It's true," James said. "Madison and I've been tutoring her when Aunt Harmony or Uncle Remus couldn't. Even Jamie and Sam have been helping her but she's just hopeless. Her strength lies in divination and charms."

Arden continued, "Besides, I hope to see if I can contact Lily again. See if she has any information that may help us."

"But you've never tried to actually contact a spirit," Alida told her best friend. "They've always contacted you!" Even James was surprised.

"True," Arden admitted, "but I figure that if they can contact me, it has to work both ways."

"Be careful then," Maxim replied.

"I'll watch her," James said, puffing out his chest. "I'm her big brother. It's my job."

"Well then. Let's go as soon possible," Maxim said. "I don't want to think about what has already happened."

Everyone crushed around the search party. It was a din as hints, spells, jinxes and wishes for luck were yelled out. Finally, Maxim and Rawlins were able to separate the party from those remaining at the bungalow. "Good luck," Rawlins said, ushering the scared and nervous group into the kitchen. Maxim nodded in response before motioning for his group to leave. Frank held the invisibility cloak. Maxim took one last look and noticed Arden hanging back in the parlor.

Maxim didn't want to walk back in the house, fearing he would lose the courage to walk back out. Fortunately, Arden walked to him. "Be careful," she said, straightening his crooked tie. Her cheeks were reddening, she knew. She could feel her face grow hot. She had known Maxim her whole life but felt that now was the one time she really knew him.

"I'll be fine," he said. "I promise. I daresay Christina wouldn't be too happy if I didn't come back in one piece."

"She wouldn't be the only one." Her face was getting hotter.

"Oh?" Maxim and Arden stood there, staring each other down as if daring the other to make the next move. Her face was burning; his eyes were darting around, refusing to look directly at her. He took a deep breath. "I'm going to have to do this now or I'll never do it," he said. He quickly kissed her before doing so again, only longer. Arden felt like time stopped for a few minutes until she heard footsteps running up behind her.

"Oi! Lips off my sister, Michaelson!" James yelled. He ran at Maxim, nearly body-slamming him into the wall. Maxim and Arden had quicker reflexes. He darted out the door while she slammed it. James stopped inches away from his wooden obstacle, now warded so he wouldn't do anything foolish and escape. He was breathing heavily, needing to release his anger. "What the hell was that?"

"Last I checked, it was a kiss," Arden replied. She was not going to have her brother's protective streak ruin her moment. "And wouldn't you rather it be Maxim and not some random Ravenclaw you don't know?"

It was always risky to use James' words against him. It would either make him go off to sulk or rile him up further. His breathing grew more labored and Arden feared another outburst. "When he gets back," James said, "he and I are going to have a little talk." Arden smiled, throwing her arms around her brother. "I'm not saying he's off the hook for just kissing you," James added, hastily.

Arden pulled back. "What, the guys who kiss me are going to have to get permission from you first?" she asked.

"No. They also need to get from Giachi as well." Arden rolled her eyes. "And guys? Oh no, no, no."

Arden decided to drop the conversation. "Come on. We'll talk about your idea of how my love life should be after we get rid of Newman and the Dragons."

* * *

Kiki strode across the green grass, stopping to look at the castle. She was attacking her school, her home. The building was dark, covered by the shadows as the sun set behind it. It was awash in a gold and orange light, as if a miraculous vision. She could see the twilight get ready to set in and looked down at the grass. It was night the last time she fought on this lawn. And just like then, the enemy had her husband.

Harry was glad to see Kiki remain stationary. He grabbed her arm, feeling it tense. She whirled on him, wand at his throat. Sighing, she lowered it. "Don't sneak up on me!" she said, rubbing her arm. "And don't grab me either. I should've hexed you into next week."

"And how are we to fight the Dragons if you hex me?"

"Stop gloating, Potter, you aren't that special. We'd be fine without you," Kiki said, smiling a bit. Harry turned to start at the window, noticing the lights coming from the headmaster's office.

"What do you think is happening up there?" he asked.

"What do I think is happening? I think my husband has been spotted," Kiki answered, taking off at a run. Harry followed her, tired of playing chase. He tackled her a few yards away, rolling slightly. "What are you doing?"

"Preventing you from doing something stupid," Harry said.

"Oh, you're one to talk. Mr. Rush-In-Without-A-Plan," she said, struggling to knock Harry off. "It's worked for you in the past, so let me go."

"It's not my neck on the line—it's yours. I'm not going to let you risk just like you wouldn't let me, right?"

"I hate it when you're right."

"Uncle Harry, why are you on top of Aunt Kiki?" Jamie asked, walking closer to the duo. The others were behind her, all observing the scene with curiosity. Harry jumped off the older woman before offering her a hand. Once Kiki was standing, Harry turned to his small army.

"We need to get inside Hogwarts. Anyone have any ideas?" he asked. Several options were shouted out and promptly shot down as too dangerous, too silly and "lame" (supplied by George Weasley). Harry and Kiki both grew frustrated as Ron trotted up to where the group was gathered.

"Way to be inconspicuous, Potty," Peeves yelled, floating over Harry's head. "I'm sure the Dragons aren't going to notice a group of near fifty people standing a stone's throw from the Hogwarts' entrance."

"I can't believe I'm about to say it, but the poltergeist is right," Draco said. "We're probably drawing attention to ourselves."

Kiki nodded but then said, "It seems they're distracted by whatever is going on in the Headmaster's Office—which is where I should be." She looked pointedly at Harry. He ignored her.

"Ron, is everybody briefed?" Harry asked. Ron nodded as his friend noticed something in his arms. "What's that?"

"Oh that," Peeves cackled, "that is not a spider."

"I know that now," Ron snapped back.

"But not a few minutes ago. Screamed like a little baby, didn't you, Weasley?"

"Shut up, Peeves."

"Well, if it's not a spider, than what the hell is it?" Draco yelled over the argument. Ron opened his arms and a rather old, scraggly looking cat leapt out of his arms. "Mrs. Norris? It's Filch's cat?"

"She was banned by Newman," Sir Nick explained. "He's allergic to cats. Specific orders were given to kick them out."

"That's it!" Hermione exclaimed. She rushed up to Harry. "You see? We send in Mrs. Norris. All those Dragons will be busy chasing her around to get her off the property, a small group can sneak in while the rest surrounds them!"

Harry nodded and quickly gave orders, splitting up the group by task. "Everyone clear? Good. Bloody Baron, Sir Nick, may I have a word?"

"Certainly, Harry," Sir Nick replied as the Bloody Baron floated over.

"Lead the ghosts in. Distract as many Dragons as you can. Draco, wait about ten minutes after we go. Then lead your group in to round up those Dragons. This is so crazy, it might just work."

"And if it doesn't?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. "We do what we do best," he said. "Improvise."

* * *

Inside the headmaster's office, Newman had been stunned. Allison had also quickly transfigured Severus' discarded coat into a rope. "Thank you," he said. "Help me tie up Newman. Then we'll get you and Madi out." He sent a glance over to his daughter, still unconscious. He would have to work quickly.

"Sir, those idiots I have to call colleagues are…hold up! What are you doing?" Allison groaned as she saw David standing in the doorway. His hood was down, revealing messy brown hair that shined with the gel that had previously held it in place. His robes were also slightly askew—it was completely open on the bottom. She was somewhat surprised to see he wore jeans like an average person. He looked shocked and thrown off balance, but neither provided comfort to Allison.

"Uncle Severus, that's Newman's top man," she whispered. "He's also insane."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Allison said, standing up straight. Severus slowly stood up, blocking David from Allison's sight.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you," Severus said. "Just stand down and let me go with the girls."

"Do you think I'm stupid? You are my master's enemy and therefore my enemy. I am not going to let you go at the displeasure of my master!" Severus cast a look at Allison, then Madison. He only had a few more seconds before the stun spell wore off and Newman was able to escape. He would have to play on the only weakness Severus knew David had.

"If you don't move out of my way and let me pass, your master will pay the price," Severus said, pointing his wand at Newman.

"Don't you dare touch him!" David said, coming further into the room. He had a crazed look and Allison was spooked.

"Uncle Severus, please," she begged. "Let's do this another way!"

"Yes, Uncle Severus," David mocked. "Listen to the little brat. She's pretty smart."

"Wish I could say the same for you," Severus shot back.

The insult didn't seem to bother David. His smile grew wider, further adding to the feral aura pulsating off him. Allison began shaking as Madison began to stir. David also heard the moan, but Severus didn't. David walked slightly forward. "If you're so smart, who do you think will act first?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, unsure as to what David meant. He raised his wand, ready to cast a rather nasty hex he hadn't used since his time as a Death Eater. He looked at David and smirked. "I think, good sir, I shall be the first to act." He cast the hex on Newman, who squirmed as a chill spread throughout his body. Severus had frozen his enemy.

He turned to face his adversary, ready to gloat. David wasn't there. Neither was Madison. He turned to see Allison, who was stunned. Severus cursed, yelling at himself. He kicked Newman once, before grabbing Allison and running outside. No one was there, except for one lone Dragon. Severus raised his wand, ready to hex the person. Red sleeves shot up in surrender. "Don't do anything," the man said, his voice slightly muffled. He took off the hood.

"Fred Weasley!" Severus said, sighing in relief. "I can't believe I am about to say these words but I am pleased to see you."

"Where's Newman? I thought I saw David run out of here carrying something," Fred said.

"Newman's tied up—problem solved. And David has Madi."

Fred gasped, grabbing his former professor's arm. "Problem not solved. Victor Newman isn't the leader of the Dragons!"

* * *

Arden found a small parlor off the kitchen that seemed perfect for her to use. James and Rawlins plopped down on the couches while she placed a cushion on the floor. "You both going to watch me?"

"Yes," they said in unison. She sighed but settled on the floor.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember the tips Lavender Brown had given her. She giggled, remembering the looks her Uncles Harry and Ron shot at each other when it was revealed Lavender was actually a true seer. However, Arden had to push those thoughts. She had to clear her mind to connect to the spirit world. In and out. In and out. Take a deep breath and hold. As she held her breath, she counted backwards from three before exhaling. Everything from her mind went with that breath, and it was just pure darkness. She reached the count of ten before breathing in deep again, a burst of light accompanying it.

_Arden felt she was in a room. Lavender said she would need to find a place where she felt comfortable enough to contact the spirits. She opened her eyes to see she was standing in a kitchen. It was messy, plates and silverware stacked everywhere. Pots and pans were scattered over the counter and stove top. A long table sat next to her. It looked worn and old, as if it were well-used before it ever appeared in this kitchen. The occupants put a great deal more stress on the table, but it remained standing. Nine chairs surrounded the table, all covered by mismatched and raggedy cushions. Scents surrounded Arden—chicken, pies, cookies, meats among other culinary odors. _

_She was standing in her Grandma Molly's kitchen. She expected her comfort space to be either her room or the Ravenclaw common room, not the Burrow. But somehow, this seemed fitting a place. _

_She sat down in what was Charlie's chair, wondering what would happen next. Silver light engulfed the nearby doorway and a shadowy figure emerged. It wasn't Lily Potter, but a girl around Arden's age. She had beautiful blonde hair bunched into curls, pinned up. She wore a white blouse, with a high collar wrapped inside a black cravat. Her skirt was black, long and narrow. Black boots stuck out underneath the skirt. Over this all, she wore the traditional robes of the Ravenclaw house. This, Arden realized, was what the Edwardian students at Hogwarts wore. _

_"Helena?" Arden asked. The spirit smiled and sat down in Percy's old chair. "Why are you here?"_

_"Because you aren't in Hogwarts anymore," Helena explained, calmly. "I take it the day of reckoning is upon you?"_

_"Yes, though I'm not sure what is happening. Is this going according to my Aunt Kiki's vision?" Arden was able to see what her aunt saw—she had full access to the spirit world it appeared. _

_"No. That vision has not come to pass. Everything is different now. Not a single student remains in Hogwarts. Whether this is good or bad is still unknown," Helena said. "I cannot stay long. The spirit world is in flux, changing. There are some things I need to tell you or rather, show you."_

_The Burrow melted away into a beautiful blue sky with a few fluffy clouds floating overhead. Beneath Arden's feet there was grass surrounding a large stadium, filled with students. It was the first quidditch game, played a lifetime ago. She saw a figure lurking around the stadium. Who was it and how did he (or she) get on Hogwarts property? She flew forward, standing feet away from the figure. She could tell now the person was definitely male. He was far enough away from the stadium so as not to be seen, but he could still see everything that happened. As young Jonathan Newman flew by to capture the quaffle, the man used his wand to hurl a rock at the boy. This man had started all the trouble! As the crowd gasped, he turned. Arden recognized David, the crazed Dragon. _

_The scene snapped back to the Burrow. "David? That lunatic?" Arden asked, surprised. _

_"Yes," Helena said. "David is actually the direct descendant of Cecil Newman. He has been groomed his entire life to finally avenge his ancestor. Victor is a cousin, a distant cousin, who David is manipulating as Victor has more power than David."_

_"He's a governor. Kick Snape out of the school, but why take it over?"_

_"Because the Newmans have long coveted an ancient, dark spell that when used, takes away magic. They can personally select who deserves magic and who doesn't."_

_"And the school is the perfect place to start seeding out the worthy from the unworthy," Arden realized. "But they don't have the spell."_

_Helena shook her head. "Headmaster Black knew it was in Newman's possession and went to confiscate it. He went to an old family friend to hide it. While there, it was stolen by a young Grindelwald. He is the last known owner of the spell."_

_"Meaning that Grandpa Albus must've had it. When he defeated Grindelwald, he would've known the spell." Arden smiled, but it fell when she saw the frown on Helena's face. "Isn't that good news?"_

_"I'm afraid part of the reason the spirit world is in flux is that something has happened to your Grandpa Albus. He isn't dead," Helena added hastily, "but his hero days are over. You need to find the spell. Only a Snape now can recite it to stop Newman. Promise me you'll do it."_

_"I'm not allowed to leave…"_

_"Promise!"_

_"I promise," Arden said, after some thought. James and Rawlins were going to kill her, but it was important to Helena. "Thank you."_

_"No," Helena said, "thank you."_

Arden gasped as she left the spirit world, blinking to adjust to the light. Everything in the spirit world was sepia covered, as if an olden photograph. She saw James and Rawlins lean forward, looking concerned. She opened her mouth but thought the inevitable argument would waste precious time. She stood up and bolted out of the bungalow, Rawlins in close pursuit.

* * *

Sam, Jamie and Lily crept through the hallways of Hogwarts. They had done this time after time when they were younger, often sneaking away for a late night snack as children. Later, as teenagers and students, they would go to romantic meetings. The danger then was always either being grounded or a detention (and perhaps, both). Now, they were facing a worse enemy than Filch or their irate parents—Dragons. And the punishment could be far worse than even Filch could come up with were he given free reign to punish the students.

"I wish we had the Marauders' Map," Jamie whined, not for the first time. "Then we would know where they are."

"Jamie, shut up," Lily told her sister, her patience having run out a few floors down.

"Besides," Sam said, trying to smooth the tensions, "this is more exciting." Jamie continued to grumble while her sister looked ready to slap her.

They were cautiously approaching a corner when a shadow loomed from the next corridor. The girls pushed themselves against the wall, trying to remain out of sight. Fortunately, Hogwarts was light by candles and as the night grew darker, so did the shadows. They were almost completely enshrouded in darkness when the person turned the corner. He was tall, with blonde hair and familiar square glasses. "Will!" Sam exclaimed.

Will turned to find Sam, his wand lit up. When he saw Sam and the Lupin twins, he relaxed. She rushed to him, hugging him tightly. "I was so worried," he said. "What were you thinking going off on your own like that?"

"I had to help my father," Sam explained. "But he's here, Will. Aberforth saw him come in to the school and he has amnesia. We have to get to him!"

"Shh," Jamie said, putting a finger to her lips. "I think I hear something." They could hear shouts in the distance as well as footsteps. It sounded as if they were standing in the way of a marathon.

The Fat Friar flew over them. "I'd either run away or prepare to fight," he warned as he flew through a nearby wall. The four looked at each other before putting up their wands.

"Bring 'em on!" Jamie exclaimed, sounding oddly like Moody.

* * *

A floor above them, the Golden Trio was on the hunt for Ginny Potter. She and Will had secretly ferried the students out of the school earlier that day. Riley's last act before the Ministry closed was having the Hogwarts Express run a month before schedule. Now, Harry wanted his wife out of the school. He had wanted to go alone, but Hermione and Ron immediately protested. "Feels like old times, doesn't it?" Hermione whispered to her husband. He nodded and Harry, who heard her, turned around to give her a brief smile.

He opened the door to the hospital wing, checking to make sure no one was waiting to ambush him. He waved his hand behind his back, motioning "all clear" for Ron and Hermione. They crept in behind him. The room was stark white, filled with empty white beds separated by blue curtains. These blew in the slight breeze coming from an open window. Sounds of the fight below floated in with the wind. Hermione walked towards it to look down into the courtyard below.

It was a mosaic of red and black, to Hermione. Fallen Dragons lay next to those from their group. Despite being high up, there were some she could easily spot as being merely hexed or jinx—most likely, there would be little consequence once the spell wore off. As for the others, she could not tell if they were stunned or dead. She prayed that those on their side were the former and felt awful for hoping the Dragons were the latter. She closed the window, turning around. "Do you know where Ginny is?" she asked Harry.

"She said she would meet us out here. I'm sure she saw us arrive," he said, motioning to the window she had just closed.

Ron shrugged. "Maybe she's in her office. Thought it would be safer," he suggested. The other two nodded and walked towards Ginny's office.

Opening the door, Harry didn't bother to raise his wand. "Ginny, you ready?" he asked. When he turned around, he gasped. A wand was pointed directly at him by a Dragon. Two others had grabbed Ron and Hermione, both who were struggling against their captors. And tied up in a corner was his wife, gagged. "How dare you!" he exclaimed, his blood boiling.

The Dragon laughed. "The great Harry Potter…and I've got him cornered! Oh what a tale this will make! Perhaps my master will award me greatly," he mused. Harry used the momentary distraction to grab his own wand. A shout from the other Dragons shook their comrade from his reverie. "Oh, thinking you'll still be the hero, aren't we, Potter?"

"Let my wife and friends go," Harry said, practically hissing the words. "Or else."

"How about this?" the Dragon asked. He moved his wand so that it now pointed at the helpless Ginny. "You put your wand down and come with us. Or else." He cast the Cruciatus curse at the red-head, whose scream of agony was muffled by her gag.

"Stop!" Harry yelled. His eyes were tearing and blood trickled down his lip, which he had unknowingly bitten. He put his wand down. "I'll go."

"Thought you would see it our way." Ginny went limp as the Dragon undid her binds. "Tell you what, Potter. I'm feeling generous. You can carry your wife with you. Sneed, Drake, let's go."

As they lead the group on Harry's walk of shame, he tried to figure out how he had let his guard down. He kicked himself for believing that everything was fine. He should've been more suspicious when Ginny wasn't where she said she'd meet them. Harry looked down at his wife, passed out in his arms. She was pale, sweat and tears still clung to her face—a testament to the torture she had just endured. He clutched her tighter, praying he would be able to find a way out of this predicament.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Harry, he was heading for the same floor Sam's small group was on. Despite the odds being four to ten, the group had the element of surprise on their side. The Dragons chasing the Fat Friar were not suspecting to walk into an ambush. They tried to put up a good fight, but Jamie's and Lily's minds were too quick for them. The twins alone had managed to disarm at least four Dragons. Sam had tricked two others into following her. She was able to lock them in a nearby closet. Will had taken out another three by charming the floor below them to give way. They fell to the floor below, landing in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The last Dragon ran away, seeing as he was alone.

"We rock," Jamie said, doing a little dance in the middle of the hallway. The other three merely stared at her.

Lily hit her sister. "Don't get cocky!" she warned. "That was just the first group. We don't know how many more are in the castle."

"Actually," Will said, cocking his head. He seemed to be listening for something. "I think there's another group on the way." Everyone fell silent and they heard the footsteps. Laughter floated down the hallway too.

"You're not going to get away with this!" That was a woman's voice. Jamie, Lily and Sam looked at each other. It was clearly their Aunt Hermione's voice.

"Anyone else up for another ambush?" Will asked. The girls smiled.

* * *

Harry wasn't paying attention. He was still scolding himself for letting his wife and friends get captured, get hurt…He should've been more careful! He should've been more cautious! He should've…been in the middle of two rather large Dragons. "Sam, I've got these guys. What should we do with them?" he heard Will yell.

"Keep them. Jamie and Lily almost have these two subdued. We'll use the ropes to tie them up," Sam said, grabbing the ropes that still hung loosely on her Aunt Ginny's body. "Hi, Uncle Harry. Is she alright?"

"Sa—Sam," he stammered out. "She was cursed. Cruciatus."

"Ouch. Will, catch!" She threw the ropes over to her boyfriend. "We should probably get her outside and to Aunt Eden."

Hermione charmed the ropes. "There. If they try to escape, the ropes will just get tighter," she said. "And how about Ron and I take Ginny outside?"

Harry seemed to hesitate. He knew his wife needed help, but he didn't want to continue on without his best friends. He had to laugh a bit, at least internally—he was a grown man. He shouldn't need his friends to come with him and yet, he knew he did. "Uncle Harry?" Sam asked, waiting for him to respond.

Draco sauntered into the hallway, his group huffing and puffing behind him. "What did you do to them?" Jamie asked, looking at some of her fellow recruits. Only Kevin wasn't gasping for air, but he still showed signs of having been in a fight. His right sleeve was torn while scorch marks decorated his robes.

"Nothing, Jamie," Draco replied. "They just simply weren't fit enough for a skirmish, that's all."

"Not fit? We were doing all the hard work. He just took the credit!" Kevin said, pointing at Draco. "He stood off to the side, barking orders."

"Sounds like Draco," Harry replied, deadpan. Ron and Hermione snickered.

Draco didn't seem fazed by the accusations. His face remained neutral as he said, "I'm saving up my energy. We can send these fools out with Ginny and I'll continue on with you."

Harry clutched Ginny closer. He scanned the group—none of these Aurors had complained or rallied against Dumbledore. But was he really going to entrust his wife to these strangers? "Uncle Harry, why doesn't Kevin carry Aunt Ginny for you?" Jamie suggested, nudging her boyfriend. He nodded. Harry considered this. Jamie trusted Kevin, as did Lily and Sam—they approved him. Kevin also had the trust of Remus and Harmony, two people Harry respected immensely. Even Sirius often raved about how Kevin is one of the best the academy has seen in a few years. Finally, he nodded slowly.

Allison came careening down their corridor. Draco caught her. "Hold on, where are you going?" he asked. She struggled against her. "Come on, Allison, it's just me."

She went limp, realizing she was with friends. "I'm trying to get out," she explained. "Madi and I got caught before we could escape. My fault, really, but then Uncle Severus showed up, tied up Newman but then David took Madi! Then Uncle Fred said that Newman wasn't our real problem and told Uncle Severus he would take him to David's secret hideout. And then Uncle Severus told me to run as fast as I can, hex anything in red—Uncle Fred pleaded to make sure it wasn't Uncle George—and to get out of harm's way."

"And breath," Lily said, trying to calm Allison down. "We'll get you out. Kevin's leading a group out. I'm sure they'll take you." She looked over at Kevin, who nodded.

Allison was overjoyed. "Thank you! Thank you!" she cried, hugging him. "I just want to get out. I'm not meant for adventure! I'm not a Gryffindor for a reason!"

"It's okay, Allie, we'll get you out," Ron soothed. "I think she should go soon." Harry nodded, carefully placing Ginny into Kevin's arms.

"Be careful with her," he warned.

"I will, sir." Kevin nodded to Allison. "Let's go."

"WAIT!" Sam yelled. "Allie, which way did Uncle Fred take my father?"

Allison looked pensive, biting her lower lip. "We left the headmaster's office and Fred took us left, then down two floors. We went past Uncle Remus and Aunt Harmony's quarters, taking the staircase by there. We ended up on this floor and Uncle Severus pointed to the right. He said that way would lead me to the main staircase and to the exit. I started to walk and turned back to see Uncle Fred lead him straight. Then it hit me I was alone, so I ran."

"Smart move," Harry said. "Thank you, Allie." She nodded as Kevin led the others out of the corridor. He stood there watching until he was sure they were on the floor below. "Now…we go to where she last saw Severus and Fred. I just wish we knew where they were going after that."

"Allie said they took the stairs closest to our parents' quarters?" Jamie asked. She looked at Lily. "I think I know where they are going."

* * *

Maxim stared at the Marauders' Map. Little dots raced across the paper, many coming to a halt. His heart dropped into his stomach; he was leading this small group right into a battle. But they had to get to Allison and Madison as soon as possible—especially if they were caught in the fray. He pushed on, watching as most of the still dots became more dragons than friendly names. "Be on guard. Something's going on up at the castle," he replied. "We'll have to go slowly."

"But won't that hurt Madi and Allie?" Frank asked.

"We just have to hope in the fact they know how to protect themselves," Maxim replied, sighing slightly. He would love to rush up and save the girls, but he had learned from his father and grandfather that it was often wiser to proceed with caution. But a little nagging thought remained in his mind: Harry had often plowed in with little caution, winning, while sometimes his grandfather's caution often cost him dearly. He hoped now that he was making the right decision.

The group slipped in behind some Aurors who were dueling with a small clump of Dragons. "Be careful," Maxim whispered. "Don't get hit."

They were able to work their way almost right up to the front door with little incident. A hex shot across them at one point, spooking Alida. She screamed, but Susan quickly covered her mouth to silence it. Frank nearly tripped over a fallen Dragon's leg, startling him. Alida convinced him that the man was merely hexed, not dead. He calmed down. They were almost to the door when Moody reached out, pulling off their invisibility cloak. "Damn it!" Maxim swore. "Hi, Uncle Moody."

"You can say 'hello' to your parents, Maxim Michaelson," Moody replied. Maxim cringed a bit. "And I'm sure Susan's, Frank's and Alida's parents will want to know why you brought them here."

"We're trying to save Allie and Madi," Susan explained. "They were caught by a Dragon."

"So, we just want to go in, get them and go back to the cabin. Far away and out of your hair," Frank said. They felt proud for putting it so simply—Moody couldn't deny them now.

"Oh? And what if you had met any Dragons? What if they captured you, too? What good would you be then, eh?" The group was stumped. They looked at each other, realizing they hadn't really planned for such a scenario. "See, thought so. You're not as clever as you think—always remember that."

"Yes, Uncle Moody," the four chorused, embarrassed. Susan then thought of something else. "But what will happen to Allie and Madi now?"

"We have groups inside already. They," Moody growled, "will take care of the girls. You four wait here. One of your parents will bring you all back to the cabin."

Moody sat them on the nearby step. The battle was easing up as they were clearly the victors. Many Dragons were not ready for the work of maintaining their power. They fled, shedding their robes as they went. The lawn between the gates and the road to Hogsmeade was littered with them. However, no one outside knew what was happening inside. The lawn may have been theirs, but they were unsure if the castle was.

Through the crowds, the four could see their Aunt Dora and Uncle Riley stalking towards them. "I'm dead," Maxim said. His aunt and uncle were not going to be any softer on him than his own parents would be.

Moody quickly caught the two up on the situation. Maxim sat there, wringing his hands. Susan placed a comforting hand on his shaking ones. Tonks turned when she was barreled over. Arden stood up, shook off the dust and almost continued on when Riley stopped her. "It's an invasion of students being where they were told not to go!" Moody yelled, his cane revolving wildly in the air.

"I have to warn everybody," Arden yelled, struggling against her uncle's restraint. "We're all working under the wrong impression!"

"Calm down, Arden," Tonks said. "What are we wrong about?"

"The head dragon!" Arden said, as Rawlins came running up. Moody limped off, muttering curses under his breath.

"I've been chasing you!" he said, panting. "What is the matter?"

Arden didn't answer, but kicked at Riley's leg. She got his knee just right. He let go of her and she kept running. Rawlins continued his chase, now joined by the original search party. Tonks left her husband in the care of his sister while she went running after the children.

* * *

"Arden, stop running!" Maxim yelled, trying to keep up with the girl. He and Rawlins were close enough to see her but too far away to grab her, to slow her down. She turned down a hallway, before running into the girls' room. "Now why did she do that?"

"I don't know, but Alida and I can go in there and talk some sense into her," Susan said, prepared to enter the door. Alida stopped her, pointing to the next corridor over. "Shadows! I think we now know why Arden jumped into the bathroom."

"I think we should follow her in there," Alida said, hiding behind her brother.

Kevin turned the corner, trying to make sure he kept a good grip on Ginny. She was starting to come to, squirming a bit as she did so. Also, Allison had a good grip on his left arm and she was still shaking. It was an interesting trek when he found another group on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you all would've gotten out!" The relief each teenager felt was clear on their faces.

"You have Allison!" Susan said. "We were looking for her."

Rawlins cleared his throat. "Actually, I was chasing Arden." He motioned to the bathroom door. It swung open with a creak, Arden tumbling out and into Maxim's arms. She blushed, jumping back out. Her blush was noted by Susan and Alida.

"Where's Madi?" she asked Kevin, breathless.

"She's been taken by David," Allison explained, "to a secret room. Jamie and Lily think they know where it is." Arden gasped and started running again.

Susan handed Maxim the marauders' map then nodded. He looked at Rawlins; the two took off at a run to catch up with Arden. Kevin was now even more confused. He shook his head. "Okay. You three are coming with me," he said. Susan, Frank and Alida nodded. They took Allison, allowing him to steady his hold on Ginny. They left Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I live! Sorry about the incredibly long delay. I had finished at my internship, went on vacation to Disney (again) and then started my last semester of college. About a month into the term, my hard drive crashed. After my computer was fixed, I was mostly focused on paper after paper after story for my fiction class. I was focused on finishing. Now, I'm out and I have my degree but am still jobless. Moving on, I know I said there would only be two chapters left but I shouldn't have opened my big mouth. Unlike the Elaborate Lives trilogy, I haven't actually hadn't written about ten chapters before my first post. So the final showdown will be the next chapter (I can promise that this time—I'm currently writing it). So, please, be patient with me! Mac 


	34. It Finally Ends

* * *

Chapter 34

Severus and Fred had stumbled upon an ancient corridor. Spider webs and dust covered the walls, forming its own wallpaper design. It was dark—like out of a muggle horror movie. The corridor looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in years, but footprints showed it had been used recently. "Blimey," Fred said. "I wish George and I had known about this place when we were students."

"I'm glad you didn't. I'm sure Filch would agree with me," Severus growled. But given the proximity of the corridor to the Lupin quarters, he wouldn't be too surprised if another set of twins had used it. The two carefully trod down the hallway, wands at the ready. They were unsure what they were going to experience at the other end.

Footsteps echoed down the corridor. Severus and Fred stopped. The footsteps continued. They pressed themselves against the wall, disturbing years of dust. As the small cloud died down, it revealed a hacking Jamie. Lily and Sam were patting her back. Fred and Severus slowly backed away from the wall. The movement caught Sam's eye. She looked up, smiled and exclaimed, "Daddy!" He put a finger to his lips but Sam embraced him. "I missed you."

"I know," he whispered. "But it's too dangerous for you three to be here. Get out."

"No way," Lily said. "We're sticking with you." Sam and Jamie nodded. Severus geared up for an argument but realized it would be better to have them stay. A plan was developing.

"Okay. Fred, I want you to pretend we're your prisoners. That'll grant us access, right? David will have to let us in for further glory of his master," he reasoned. Fred nodded.

"Wish we still had those ropes from earlier," Jamie said, wheezing slightly. "I forgot how much dust was in this corridor."

"What ropes?" Severus asked, but Sam just shook her head. Fred pulled up his hood and stood behind the group. They put their hands in the air and marched down to the inevitable.

David opened an aged oak door, his hood down. He still had the same maniacal smile on his face, sending shivers down Sam's spine. "What have we here?" he asked.

"I've brought some prisoners for our master's plan," Fred said, disguising his voice. "Allow me in!"

David stood off to the side, allowing Fred to past with his small group. "Excellent work, loyal subject," David replied. Whatever he was about to say next was drowned out by a resounding crash from the hallway. "Who followed you?"

"No one," Fred said, confidently. He poked the group, for authenticity. "Anyone follow you?"

"Like we'd tell you!" Jamie snapped back.

David smiled. "They are all spitfires, aren't they?" he asked his fellow Dragon. Fred must've nodded, as his hood rustled a bit. "Well, I'm going to see who is trying to stop our operation this time."

As he slipped out, the others groaned. Fred pulled down his hood and looked at them. "So, did anyone follow any of you?"

"Not to our knowledge, no. We're pretty sure everyone was getting out…oh Merlin, Uncle Harry and them!"

"Harry is still in here? With who?"

"Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Draco," Lily said. "We kinda left them in the hallway once we figured out where you were."

Fred was about to respond when Hermione was first thrown into the room. He pulled up his hood as Ron soon followed his wife. The others suppressed a groan as Rawlins and Maxim walked into the room, followed by Harry. Their uncle was holding a shaking Arden. David walked in last with Draco at wand point. "So, Fred, who do you want? Your brother? His wife? Their best friend? The children?" David asked, closing the door.

He walked over to Fred, pulling down the hood. "How did you know?" Fred asked.

David laughed. "I knew the minute you and your brother joined. I had been expecting spies to be planted by the Order. And since their last spy," he said, circling around Severus, "is our nemesis, it would have to be someone else. I told Victor not to let you two join, that you were not loyal, but in a rare show of backbone he refused me. Said you were the best we had. Your little stunt with the Chamber of Secrets and the Gregory men just sealed. I ordered Victor to dump you two, but he still had that backbone. I think the power was getting to him."

"Hey, he was your commander," Jamie said.

"What?" David asked. "You are suddenly promoting conformity and obeying authority figures?"

"I thought that's how all evil organizations operated," Jamie retorted. "You know, total obedience, a-do-not-question-me mentality?"

David chuckled. "Oh, you haven't figured it out. Or, at least, Fred hasn't told you," he said.

"We know Victor wasn't the leader of the Dragons," Severus said. "He was just a front."

"He was?" the others seemed to chorus at different times. Each voice took on a squeaky quality, registering the shock. The only one who didn't ask was Arden. She was still white and trembling against Harry.

"So, if Victor wasn't in charge, then who was?" Ron asked. David continued his laughter, which was starting to scare everyone. They had always categorized him as the crazy member, but they were now unsure of how far his insanity went.

"You haven't figured it out?" he taunted, particularly at Hermione. "Come on, someone has to be putting two and two together." He looked at Sam. "Have you gotten four yet?" He stood next to Severus. "Have you?"

"It's him!" Arden yelled out, finally finding her voice. "He's the real leader. He started the whole thing!"

"But Arden, his last name is McDonald. The family we're fighting is Newman," Sam said.

But David was smiling widely. He clapped. "Well done, Miss Black. Now tell me, how did you find that out?" he asked.

"Helena told me," she said.

"Ahh, Helena. You know, she was my great-grandfather's girlfriend in school before she betrayed him. Didn't like his ambition," David explained.

"You're related to Cecil Newman?" Hermione asked, shocked. "Through a daughter?"

"No," Severus said, "David McDonald is an alias. Like how Eden and Riley used to go by McCollugh. So, David Newman, why the front?"

"Because Victor, as a governor, had more power. It allowed David access into Hogwarts, to use the school to sort out those he didn't think were worthy of being wizards and witches," Arden said. "That's what the spell he wanted in the Morgan books were for."

"Very good, Helena is still sharp even in death. But she didn't tell you my real name? Well, we can't all be perfect," David said.

"So, David McDonald is your entire alias?" Jamie asked. "Then what the hell is your real name?"

"Cecil Darius Newman the fourth," he said, proudly.

The girls held in their giggles as best as they could. "Cecil? I would change my name too," Lily said.

"I prefer my middle name, Darius," David, Darius, said. "And from now on you will address me as such."

"Not 'Our Supreme Lord'?" Harry asked, his anger rising. All the times he had to take this man out and they didn't, thinking he was a harmless minion.

"I would introduce myself to you as such had I thought you would remain in the wizarding world past today," Darius explained, his voice cold. The others didn't respond—they knew that if anyone would be first to be hit with the spell, it would be them. "And of course, if I expect some of you to live past today as well."

Everything looked at Severus, who maintained a neutral expression. "Well then, may I make a few last demands?" he asked.

Darius sat down on a throne. Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course he has one of those," she whispered to Jamie and Sam.

"Shut up, Jamie," Darius yelled at her. Lily lips twisted into an expression of annoyance—she hated being confused with her sister. "And, Snape, I may agree to your demands…providing I feel they are reasonable."

"Of course," Snape said. "First, I want to know where you took Madison."

Darius nodded. "Reasonable," he said, standing up. He opened a closet door. Madison and Lucius Malfoy were both tied up. "This is where I took her. Found her a companion, as well."

"Oh man," Sam groaned. "How did you get caught?"

"Grandpa was tripped up by his cane," Darius said, twirling the object in his hand. "It was quite easy and I must say, an honor. I took out a high ranking Death Eater."

"I could kill you," Lucius responded.

"But you won't. Can't risk going back to Azkaban, now can we?"

Lucius opened his mouth, but Sam sent him a quick glare. Severus spoke instead. "Well, now, I have another demand."

"Of course you do," Darius asked. "And I think I can gather it. You want me to release everybody but yourself."

"Yes. This is an old family rivalry, Newman. Then let just you and I settle it," Severus elaborated.

Darius shook his head. "Wrong. This not just about an old family rivalry. It's about fulfilling my family's destiny! It is our right to rule the wizarding world. I can trace my family back to even before the Ministry of Magic was created. In fact, it was one of my relatives—Darius Newman, whose name I go proudly by—that suggested there be a unified wizarding government in England. He and his brothers worked hard to help form it. And how do you ingrates repay him? By refusing time and again to appoint him Minister. By refusing to appoint any of his successors as minister!"

"I read about him," Hermione said. "There was a reason he was never appointed. He was mad!"

"He wasn't mad! He was a genius," Darius raved, marching up until he was barely an inch apart from Hermione's face. "But I guess a mudblood like you wouldn't appreciate someone who wouldn't have let her into our society at all. I know you know that's the real reason why those imbeciles never honored him." He spun around to face the entire room. "They didn't like his plan—he saw a utopia for wizards and their families, for those found worthy enough."

He walked over to the window, observing the chaos on the lawn below. "I wonder how many of those fighting for your side would remain on it if the true intentions of my cause were to get out," Darius mused. "I'd blame my idiotic cousin for not promoting it sooner but I don't think he understood it entirely either.

"But everyone at some point has wished they could just say a spell and get rid of someone they felt didn't deserve to have powers." Darius turned from the window. "Haven't you?"

"Well, I guess the thought has crossed our minds once or twice," Harry admitted, "but we don't act on it!"

"Exactly!" Darius exclaimed. "Exactly. No one has had the courage nor the method to do so!"

"No one has the right to decide who gets to have powers and who doesn't," Hermione said.

"Get off your soap box. No one cares," said a woman, her voice had a French hint to it. Jolene Dubois stepped out of the shadows. She hadn't aged much since the last time they saw her. Only a few wrinkles gave away the passage of time. She walked past Lucius, her perfume causing Arden to sneeze. "My, Lucius, things have changed."

"And some things haven't, Jolene," he replied.

"Jolene has been a quite loyal Dragon," Darius replied, looping his arm around her waist. The three girls all made faces. "What is the problem?"

"Well," Sam said, carefully, "don't you think she's a bit…old?"

Jolene's eyebrows furrowed, her eyes narrowed. A blush started to grow on her face as she stared down the Snape girl. "I see someone hasn't learned any manners since she was six," she replied. "Love knows no age!"

"You mean, you're screwing a younger man who is promising that he'll take over the world," Lucius supplied. Jolene slapped him. "Doesn't change the truth."

"Quiet, or the next one to talk will be the first to lose their powers!" Darius announced. Silence did descend upon the room, but anger still radiated off many people inside. "Good. Now, I think we can begin."

* * *

Down in the courtyard, those who had not been felled by hexes or jinxes (or worse) helped separate the bad from the good. This was hard as towards the end, many Dragons had shed their red robes as they ran. Fortunately, George had shown them the "dragon tags" he had been given upon joining. They began searching for these tags, which helped.

They also had to search through those who were on the ground and separate the dead from the living.

Kiki walked over to Ace, who was leading the count. "I've got ten stunned over here. Four are ours and the others are Dragons. Three are starting to come around—all ours. Neville and Luna are leading the next group to St. Mungo's. We've received word that the Dragons evacuated in order to reinforce the Ministry," she explained.

"Those Aurors did some damage?" Ace asked, incredulously.

"Just in getting St. Mungo's back in our control," Kiki replied. "The Dragons went to help subdue the riot." Ace laughed. "I hate to break the mood, but we do have a death toll from the Ministry so far."

"I guess I should hear it. How many?"

"Thirteen. All ours." Ace merely shook his head. "I know, I know. I try to tell myself that it was because they were stubborn fools, but that seems so cruel."

"But that doesn't make it any less true," Ace replied. "And it also means that once this is all over and I write up the reports about their deaths, their families won't even have the comfort of knowing their children died honorably on a field of battle."

The doors to the school opened as Kevin rushed out carrying Ginny. "Where's the nearest mediwitch?" he asked. "She was hit with the Cruciatus curse."

"Eden's over there, in the tent," Ace said, pointing to his wife. Kevin thanked him, rushing Ginny over. The woman in his arms was groaning loudly. Ace swore and Kiki hit him. "What was that for?"

"Don't let your anger get the best of you," she said. "We need to stay calm and rational."

Allison was next out of the castle, running towards her mother at full speed. She knocked Tonks to the ground. "Mama!" she cried. Tonks sat up and hugged her daughter. Shortly after, the rest of the group came out with Susan and Frank. A crowd gathered around as both her mother and uncle coaxed the story out of Allison. Susan supplied some additional information.

Kiki almost bolted for the castle, but Sirius and Remus grabbed her. "No," Sirius said. "You are not going in there. I'm sure Severus is fine."

"But…but…he's in there and so are my baby girls!" Kiki whined. Sirius just tightened his hold on her arm. Remus had let go seeing his friend had the situation under control. He wondered over to where Harmony was scolding Susan in place of her parents. Kiki went slack under Sirius' grasp. "I guess you're right. He has his memories back after all."

"That's better. Remember, think rationally," Sirius reminded her. He let her go, turning around. "Oh!" Sirius remembered he had wanted to ask for Kiki's help. But when he turned back, she wasn't there. The door to the castle slammed shut as Sirius groaned. "That little trickster! Should we go in after her?" he asked Ace.

Ace shook his head. "Let her go. She'll just kill us. Come on," he said, "help me get the injured back to Hogsmeade."

* * *

Kiki raced through the hallways, stopping as one of the staircases started to move. She grasped onto a nearby railing to steady herself. "Where are we going now?" she asked. She then felt silly as the staircase would not answer her back—magic school or not. There were also no more portraits to point the way. It was at this point she realized, with a small amount of dread, that Sirius was right.

Once the staircase came to a rest, she ran up to the nearest landing. She was in a part of the school that hadn't been used since Dumbledore became headmaster. It had been a corridor many students had been dared to walk down. Hogwarts legend said that a young girl had been murdered by her boyfriend in a classroom in a jealous rage. He had been expelled but her spirit lingered on. Classes had been stopped there since the girl's unearthly howls often disrupted lectures and frightened the students. Even Peeves was tame and hardly scary in the face of these screams. Severus had once asked Dumbledore about the corridor, long-time curiosity disguised as merely wanting to know everything about the school he was taking over. Albus had only replied with "It's haunted" with that twinkle in his eye.

Kiki stood now before the haunted hallway. She had been dared as a student, repeatedly, to go down the hallway. She had refused, repeatedly, to do so. She knew that her third eye would draw the spirit towards her and she wasn't ready to deal with a bitter murder victim's ghost. As a first year, she could barely look at either the Bloody Baron with his silver bloodstains or Nearly Headless Nick, her own house ghost. James and Sirius were often teasing her about not going into the hallway—they claimed they both had gone down there and it was all rumors. They stopped once she finally told them about her seer powers; well, James had been able to convince Sirius that it was a bigger deal for her than them. He had been maturing at that point, she could tell. And later on, Lily told her that James confessed to never going down the hallway.

She closed her eyes, trying to talk herself into going down the hallway. "You can do this," she said to herself aloud. "You are a grown woman. A ghost can't bother you anymore. Besides, if she was here she would've been kicked out with Newman's spell, right? But then she would also be back in as the others are back and probably angrier than before."

Kiki slumped against the wall. She took several deep breaths. "Severus, Sam and Maddie need you! Get in there!" she scolded herself. And with that, she took her first steps down the dark corridor.

* * *

Down in Hogsmeade, the citizens were grateful that the Dragons had left their towns. "Praise you all," one witch said, grasping Neville's hand tightly. She leaned up for a kiss, but Luna singed the woman's robes. The witch let go and snarled at Luna before retreating into her house. Neville looked at Luna who shrugged.

"Oops," she said. Neville laughed and took his wife's hand as they went to make sure their son didn't try to run again.

Aberforth was glad to get into his pub again, reunited with his dear Bessie. The goat was in a state of distress and he did his best to calm her down. "Well, I should have this place up and running again in no time. Hopefully those Dragons haven't scared away people from Hogsmeade for good," he commented, sadly.

"There, there," Hermione comforted. "I'm sure people will come back. This is the only all wizarding community in the United Kingdom. And with Hogwarts so close, business here is very good."

"True," Aberforth admitted. "But if it doesn't pick up, maybe it'll be time to finally retire. Get myself a nice farm for Bessie and I to spend the rest of our days together."

Bessie pleated as Ace walked into the Hog's Head. Aberforth tried to calm her down, eventually locking her in his office. "Sorry, she's still jumpy after all those Dragons," he said. "I was worried they would find the passage."

"Passage? What passage?" Ace asked.

"Oh, bugger, I wasn't really supposed to mention that," he responded, sheepishly. "Uh, well, when Albus was headmaster he had this tunnel made between Hogwarts and my pub during the first bout with Voldemort. He always knew the battle would eventually come to Hogwarts so he built it for easy evacuation of the school. We would then get them to the train and out of harm's way."

"So, there's a way nobody outside of you, Dumbledore and most likely McGonagall know about?" Ace asked. Aberforth nodded. Ace turned to Remus. "Go round everyone up. I think we need to surprise Newman."

* * *

For a corridor hardly used, it was very clean. Kiki had to suppress the idea of a ghost pushing a mop across the wooden floor, a translucent apron over her bloodied school uniform. It wouldn't have been right to laugh then—the ghost might've thought she was laughing at her! Kiki continued down the hallway, but there seemed to be an echo.

She stopped walking, but the footsteps continued. "That's it," she thought, "I've angered the ghost and she is now going to attack me. Wonderful." She closed her eyes before she had another thought. None of the ghosts she had ever encountered walked. They just floated everywhere.

So who was making the footsteps?

She pulled out her wand and cautiously made her way to the end of the corridor. The footsteps grew louder and faster. It sounded like the person had started to jog or run. She reached the end of the hallway and collided with someone. After shaking her head to reorient herself, she was surprised to see George on the ground next to her. "George Weasley, what are you doing in this corridor?" she asked.

"Fred's still in here. We figured one of us should still be inside Newman's hideout," George explained. "He hasn't come out with the other Dragons and I'm worried about him."

"I'm sure he's fine. You two can fend for yourself. But how about explaining why you're looking for him in the haunted hallway?"

George rubbed his lower back. "There's a secret hideout. We all know about it but no one knows where it is apart from David and Newman," George explained. "The only other bit of information we have is that it is in an abandoned corridor. Fred and I have been searching the castle for it. There are about three corridors left to check."

"Well, if I were to put a secret hideaway, I guess I would choose to put it in a so-called haunted place," Kiki mused, "but then again, this is my first time down here."

"Mine too," George admitted. "This is the one place Fred and I never explored in the castle."

"Scared as well?"

"Well, we wouldn't have admitted it in school—everyone still thinks we came here—but, yes."

"That's okay. You're not the only ones to have bragged about going down this hallway," Kiki said, winking. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if no one has ever been down this way. Newman and his head moron included."

"It has been awhile since someone came down here," an ethereal voice said, sounding as if it were floating in the air.

George and Kiki jumped looking around. "Blimey, it really is haunted!" George whispered. Kiki could only nod.

"Well, do you think Dumbledore would shut down a hallway if it weren't?"

"Knowing Albus," Kiki replied, "he probably would. But why did he close your hallway?"

"Cecil Newman's grandson came through the school," the voice continued to explain. "That's when I really started to disrupt class and…I tried to kill him."

"A homicidal ghost? Wicked," George said, smiling. "But I guess Dumbledore had something against a ghost killing his student."

"He's funny like that," Kiki said. "Look, I'm getting a little unnerved by talking to just a voice. Can you materialize?"

"Uhh," the voice said. She sounded hesitant. "I can't. I can't have a body even to stop the Newmans, though I can if I appear to a seer not on Hogwarts property. Someone up here has a very interesting sense of humor."

"Oh," George and Kiki said together. After a minute of silence, Kiki said, "So…do you know where Newman's secret hideaway is? And will you take us there?"

* * *

Ace and Remus cautiously left the tunnel, finding themselves near the Great Hall. The castle was empty, except for a few muffled screams that seemed to come from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The two men figured that the ghost had found some unfortunate Dragons who had made the wrong decision to hide in her bathroom. They would not be rescued anytime soon—not until Newman was either dead or in Auror custody. The two men motioned to the others in their party. Neville, Luna, Tonks, Harmony and Sirius spilled out. "Let's go see if we can find them," Ace said.

They decided to first check the Headmaster's office, where they found Victor Newman still tied up. "These have to be the worst knots I've ever seen and you can't get out?" Sirius said, looking over the binds.

"Oh, shut up and get me out!" Newman cried out, writhing behind the desk.

Sirius snorted. "Right, like we'd trust you," he said. "I think we should push him out the window."

"Accidentally, of course, right?" Remus asked.

"Oh, yes. Wouldn't intentionally toss someone out a window, now would I?"

"You? Never."

"Wait!" Newman said, panic in his voice. "I know who you are looking for! I can take you to them."

Everyone looked at each other warily. Ace stepped up. "Okay," he said. "We'll let you lead us to this place. But if it's a trick, I can't say you won't take a nasty tumble down some stairs." Newman nodded.

* * *

Jolene and Darius corralled their captives into one corner of the dank room. Jamie was kept separate as she could not stop sneezing. Neither realized the girl was allergic as they both pointedly said they didn't want to catch whatever she had. Jamie decided not to correct them as they ignored her. As long as they could hear her sneeze, she figured, they would leave her alone.

"Well now, we're ready for the ceremony to begin," Darius said, moving towards an altar covered in burgundy cloth. An ancient tome sat on top, its yellowed pages looking as if one of Jamie's sneezes could easily disintegrate half the book. "This is the legendary Morgan Le Fey book with the spell we've been searching for and now my darling and I will start our reign!"

He and Jolene kissed while those present tried to look away or at least not to gag. "This is getting ridiculous," Lily whispered to Sam.

"Silence!" Darius roared. He opened the book, trying to find the right spell. As he did this, Jolene stood there. She glared at their prisoners, trying to intimidate them. It failed. The others tried hard not to laugh, but a few giggles escaped. Jolene's glare gradually became an angry pout before she stomped off to join her lover behind the altar.

"Have you found it yet, dear?" she asked, trying to sound sweet. However, the anger and annoyance could be heard in her voice.

"No," Darius replied. "This is clearly the book and I can tell where the spell is supposed to be, but the page isn't there!"

"What do you mean it isn't there?" The group sorely wished their hands weren't tied up so as to cover their ears. "How could it not be there?"

"I don't know." Darius' left eye began twitching. Jamie found it amusing viewed through her blurry eyes. "It must have fallen out."

"Yes, that's it!" Jolene's eyes lit up and her voice got considerably higher.

"It's an old book."

"Of course!"

"The binding isn't so great."

"Absolutely," Jolene said. "Do you want me to check our rooms or do you?"

"I'll go. I trust you to be competent enough to handle this group, right?" he asked, slightly condescending. Jolene's face twisted into an annoyed grimace but she nodded.

Sounds of feet startled Jolene. "Who is coming to rescue you?" she snarled, grabbing Jamie's hair. The girl sneezed again, repelling the other witch. "Never mind you. Someone answer me!" Silence.

"This is the room?" The voice was muffled, but the Snape family recognized it immediately. Severus groaned; his wife was the most impulsive person he knew outside of Sirius.

"Yes, be careful." This voice was not familiar except to Arden. She recognized it as Helena. Perhaps help was on its way.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" George said, his voice floating through the door. Fred smiled as the others contemplated what would happen now both Weasley twins were in the room. The two knocked down the door, wands at the ready. "Let my people go!" George demanded, his voice booming as if he were God.

"Two of you? That's it? That's the great rescue party?" Jolene taunted, smiling.

"No one mentioned anything about a rescue party," Lily replied, itching to get her hand out. She wanted to slap that smug look of the woman's face.

"You do have my two daughters and my husband tied up over there," Kiki said, advancing closer to Jolene. "And there's also the matter that you kidnapped my children. And I know it was years ago, but I can hold a grudge."

"Yes, she can," Severus added.

Kiki looked at him, eyes narrowed. "Oh, don't think you're going to get off so easy, Mister," she admonished. Severus hung his head while his daughters kept in their laughter. Their mother returned to Jolene. "Look, let's face it, George and I can take you single-handedly. Just put down the wand and nobody has to get hurt."

Jolene grabbed her wand harder, preparing to cast a hex at the other witch. "Expelliamus!" Her wand went flying through the air, landing by Jamie. She quickly picked it up. Harry stood there, still tied up, with a smile on his face.

"Of course, mate," Ron exclaimed, "now you perfect wandless magic."

Harry's triumph (several years late, as it were) was cut short as Jolene leapt on top of Kiki, effectively knocking her to the floor and her wand out of her hand. The two women were locked in a battle of hands, each getting a few good scratches on the other as well as some punches (in Kiki's case). George rushed forward to help Kiki, trying to pull Jolene off her. Meanwhile, Harry's stunt reminded an embarrassed Hermione that wandless magic was possible. In a few minutes, the group was freed. Jolene was quickly stunned and stuffed in the closet she had put Lucius and Madison.

"We need to find Darius before he gets that missing page!" Ron said. "Did anyone see which way he went?"

"What happened in here? Where did you all put Jolene?" Darius roared, storming into the room. His face was slowly turning purple—eggplant, Lily decided later. The veins in his neck were pulsating. Everyone stared at each other. They knew they could all attack at once and overpower him. However, he was crazy enough to start shooting off the death curse at them. It was not a risk they wanted to take. Only Darius' heavy breathing filled the room for the next interminable minutes.

Darius broke the silence. "Is someone going to answer me?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. "Or am I going to have to torture it out of someone?" There was no answer. "Fine, have it your way. CRUCIO!"

Samantha dropped the ground, screaming in pain. Severus and Kiki dove for their eldest daughter, trying to hold her still. Lucius swung his cane, hitting Darius right in the stomach. He crumbled to the floor, clutching his stomach, just as Sam stilled, curling into a fetal position in her mother's arms. A small box, wooden with the Slytherin crest painted on it, rolled out from underneath Sam's cape. It landed between Jamie and Darius, both who looked at it. When Severus tried to reach for it, Darius quickly grabbed it. The speed of his reflexes caused Jamie to lose her balance and she too ended up on the floor.

Darius straightened up, though he still hunched over a bit from the pain. "What is this?" he asked, holding the box inches away from Severus' face.

"Nothing more than an old family heirloom," Severus responded, his voice like ice.

"Just an old family heirloom? Not a family secret hiding my missing page?" Darius asked, voice dripping with honey. "Nothing of that sort, right?" Severus didn't respond as Darius tossed the box in the air a few times. "If that's the case, open it."

"I can't," Severus said, "nor do I know if the key is even nearby."

"Liar," Darius whispered. "I know you know where the key is. And you know I know you know I know where it is."

"Wait, what?" Lily and Jamie exclaimed together. Even the others were trying to follow the logic but had to give up.

Darius walked over to Sam, still recovering from the Unforgiveable Curse he had dealt her. His lips twisted into a smile, one that sent shivers down everyone's spines. "You get away from my daughter," Kiki yelled. "I warn you. Mess with her and you'll have one VERY ANGRY Mama Bear after you."

"Mama Bear? I'm so frightened," he replied, leaning down. "Perhaps the little cub won't mind me unburdening her of the key."

Darius leaned down, but Kiki pushed him away. He fell on the floor, robes billowing out around him. Lily and Harry rushed forward to help Sam stand up while Kiki prepared to maim the Dark Lord wannabe in front of her. However, he still had his wand. She fell to the floor, stunned. "Mum!" Sam yelled while Madison started to have another panic attack.

Smirking, Darius rose from the floor—triumphant. But his glory was short lived as he was thrown against his altar. Severus' knuckles were white, a stark contrast to the black robes he clutched. "This has long been a personal affair, Newman," Severus said, in the same low voice that made many a first year wet himself. "But it was a historical affair—one our ancestors started. One I hadn't really cared about except when you put this school in trouble. But now, Newman, it is truly personal. You've cursed my eldest daughter, given my younger one a year's worth of nightmares and stunned my wife. I am only grateful my son isn't here for you to torture.

"But unfortunately for you, I am. And I am going to end this feud once and for all," Severus said, releasing his hold on Darius' robes. He raised his wand, preparing to fire the death curse, his family was certain. Darius also raised his wand, clearly just as eager to kill his family's foe as well. Everyone held their breath, willing themselves to look away but failing to stop watching.

In the ensuing stare down, Jamie realized Darius had dropped the box. She picked up and tossed it to her sister. Lily caught as Samantha pulled out the key she wore around her neck. As she finally got the box open, they heard Darius yell the disarming charm. Lily looked up to see her uncle wandless and at the mercy of a man who wanted to kill him. "Hurry up," she said through clenched teeth.

"I'm trying!" Samantha said, staring over at the page in question. "Ugh, Runes. My worst subject!"

"AVADA—"

"SAMMY, HURRY UP!" Madison yelled at her sister. Spurred on, Samantha began chanting, her tongue tripping over the strange words that she had failed to master as a Hogwarts student.

"KEDEVRA!"

The group closed their eyes, not wanting to see the inevitable flash of green that would end their friend's life. Hermione latched on to Ron's arm, squeezing it so hard he lost feeling in a few fingers. They waited. And waited. Nothing. "Damn it! Why are you still standing?" This odd statement shouted by Darius confused them and Lucius was one of the first to open his eyes. He was relieved to see his former friend still standing, still breathing—though that would soon change if Kiki had anything to do with it. She had thrown her arms around her husband, tears running down her face.

"This is impossible!" Darius yelled, still confused. "How could you still live? No one has ever survived the Death Curse before!"

"Oi! What am I—chopped liver?" Harry asked. "Do you think I got this scar from falling off my bike?" He pushed up some of his dark locks to reveal his famous scar, but almost dropping an unconscious Madison.

Darius wasn't listening. "What happened?" he asked. "AVADA KEDEVRA!" Nothing happened again. He tried several other curses, hexes and jinks, but none work.

"It worked! Sam, you did it!" Lily said, hugging her friend. "Sam took away his powers!"

Darius turned. "How? There is a whole ritual needed to cast that spell!" he asked, trying to hide his curiosity in his anger.

Samantha shrugged. "It doesn't say so on this piece of paper," she said. "Of course, I might be reading these Runes wrong…"

Hermione came over and scanned over it. "Oh, the ritual is needed to decimate the powers of a large group of people. But can work without the ritual for just one victim," she summarized, quickly translating the words.

"There he is!" The group turned to see Victor Newman, still tied up, leading Ace into the room. "There's the real leader. Can you let me go now?"

"No. Someone take hold of him. There's a cell in Azkaban with his name on it," Ace said, shoving Victor back further into the crowd that had followed the two. "Okay, what happened?"

The group all looked at each other, but Severus took the lead. "Here is Cecil Darius Newman, the man who has been tormenting us for months now. He no longer has his powers."

"Jolene, his partner-in-crime, is in the closet," Hermione added.

"And," Sam said, holding the box, "this is very valuable and dangerous and should go somewhere safe. Like Gringotts."

"Now, you can take Darius while I go home with my family," Severus finished, arms around his daughters.

"No," Kiki replied. "You and Madison are going to the hospital. Sam too. Come on."

* * *

A/N: Well, here it is! The final battle. That just leaves the Epilogue where I will bid my adieus. Till then. Mac


	35. Epilogue: Found Our Way

Epilogue:

Epilogue:

Wizards and witches in black robes milled around the Hogwarts lawn. They were an odd mixture of Ministry officials to working hacks to professors to students. All united in grief and celebration over one amazing life.

It hadn't taken too long to undo the physical mess the Newmans had inflicted on the school. The Board of Governors had decided to all resign out of embarrassment for being so easily swayed by a Dark Lord. A few were re-elected, but for the most part the rest of the Ministry felt it would be best to get some new faces onboard. The Board of Governors had long been an elite organization and its charter needed to be rewritten. The new board immediately re-instated Severus as Headmaster and Remus as his Deputy. The two found all the professors that Newman had fired, rehiring those who were willing to return. The common rooms were restored to their normal decors and the banners of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin hung proudly in the Great Hall once again.

However, the damage done to the reputation of the school was not so easily fixed. Many of the students and their parents were relieved when Severus was returned as Headmaster. They eagerly returned to the school in September, glad to be back in their old houses and to see their favorite (and not-so-favorite) professors sitting at the Staff Table. But there were some parents, especially the Muggle ones, who didn't understand the situation wasn't entirely the school's fault and kept their children from Hogwarts. Some were transferred to the other schools in Europe, like Beauxbatons, while others were home-schooled by their parents. In the case of some Muggle-born children, their magical training ended completely.

Severus, along with Remus and the entire staff, worked hard to restore the reputation. The Ministry helped, encouraging everyone to remain local for training and not to go abroad. Almost five years after Newman's attack on the magical world, the school was starting to experience an upswing and September's first year class would be one of the school's largest since the event. But the joy of such news was dampened by the grief permeating the school grounds this day.

* * *

"I can't believe he's gone," Lily moaned, tears still streaming down his face. "This isn't fair! Just before we could tell him we were pregnant!" She clutched Giachi's arms tightly.

"Lily, sweetie, let go," her husband urged. "I'm sure he knew. Grandpa Albus always had a way of knowing. Like when Sam and Will tried to hide their engagement for a month."

Sam fiddled with her engagement ring, a beautiful gold band with a small diamond nestled between two emeralds. It sat atop an elegant gold wedding band. "We weren't hiding the engagement, we had both agreed to tell our parents when we saw them for Christmas. And while Grandpa Albus knew, it was Uncle Ron who spoiled it, remember?"

"Ah yes, raiding Will's robes to pull out the ring box," Giachi mused. "I though Aunt Hermione was going to kill him."

"She always insisted Uncle Ron wouldn't know a romantic gesture if it hit him on the head several times," Sam replied. "But don't be too sad, Lily. Grandpa Albus is in a better place and you know he hasn't been the same since…well…"

It was chaos at the Ministry as the Dragons were finally subdued. They were all arrested, as well as the Auror who had attacked Albus. The magical community the world over had been shocked and the poor soul had not fared well at trial. He was in Azkaban, sharing a cell block with the other Dragons. Dumbledore had kept insisting he would bounce back, but his loved ones knew that this was the one thing that could finally weaken their pillar of strength. There were his good times, when he was almost back to his old self. And there were the bad times, where he took to his bed and didn't get out for months. Those times worried his rather large family the most.

But no matter how bad the bad times were, he always had that same twinkle in his eye. And that gave his family hope.

* * *

Sam left her friends as Lily started a fresh round of tears. She would've blamed the pregnancy had Lily not been the more emotional Lupin twin her entire life. She looked around, trying to find her own husband or at least her father. He had taken the death of his mentor rather hard, almost as hard as Harry had. She took comfort that her mother was with him. It had taken Kiki a few years to shake off the after effects of Newman's spell on her. She had false visions on and off for quite a while. They seemed to have stopped, but she still didn't trust them anymore.

Sam first found Selena, soon to be a Hogwarts student herself. Lucius and Narcissa had been pardoned by the Ministry for their help in defeating Newman and were now allowed to live normal lives—their wands restored to them. They fought to return to Malfoy Manor, property long confiscated, and won the year prior. Draco was civil with his parents, but a full reunion was still far off. He was, however, developing a close relationship with his sister. And his children, especially Louisa, found it funny that their aunt was several years younger than them. But she promised to keep an eye out for Selie once school started as there was no doubt the girl would wind up in Slytherin. And while Selena was happy to have a relationship with Draco, she still considered Sam her older sister. She was a frequent guest at the Pearson household and had been part of her wedding party.

There had been many weddings in the last five years, especially once they realized Albus wouldn't be around for much longer. Both Lupin twins were happily married like she was, as was their brother to Susan Weasley. Madison and James followed her sister down the aisle a little more than a year later than Sam. Maxim and Arden had been the last couple Albus had seen married, proud to watch his grandson dance with his new wife. And it had meant the world to Maxim to have his grandfather there. Weddings were always good times for Albus.

There would be more weddings though. Frank Longbottom and Molly Potter would be marrying the next month. And there would be more engagements as the younger children finished their time at Hogwarts, Sam was certain. In fact, she suspected her own brother would be proposing to his girlfriend Minerva Weasley any week now. Her mother would weep that her baby was getting married, but would immediately return to pestering Sam and Madi for grandchildren. She placed a hand on her stomach as she located her husband, standing near Jamie and Kevin.

The two were trying to keep their toddler, Chris, from running toward the lake. He had just started walking without assistance and was unstoppable. Sam slipped next to her husband and he held her close. "How are you two doing?"

"Tired," Jamie said, pulling her son back toward her. "Very tired."

"But happy," Kevin added. "Very happy. And now very appreciative of how our parents dealt with us." The group laughed while Chris finally broke free of his mother's grasp. His parents went running, quickly catching up with him. He started to cry, wiggling out of his father's protective grasp. "I think it's time for us to go," he said as Jamie nodded. Hugs were shared and they soon left.

Others also took the cue to leave, pausing to offer condolences once again to Aberforth, Minerva, Eden and Riley. Ace and Dora stood off to the side, also accepting the condolences. The three were holding up very well, but they could see that Minerva needed to go and just collapse. Soon nearly everyone had left, just leaving Albus' family to say their final good-byes. The Snapes were still there and Severus gave a silent nod to let his family know they could leave.

* * *

After they returned to Snape Manor, Sam pulled her husband aside. They talked for awhile. Kiki tried to listen in, twisting herself into a weird position in order to hear what they were saying. "Mom! Stop doing that, you're going to fall out of the chair!" Garret said. "And if it's any of our business, they'll tell us. Relax!"

Kiki looked ready to retort, but was distracted by the entrance of her daughter and son-in-law. "Alright, everybody, we have something to tell you," Sam said, holding Will's hand. Kiki scooted to the edge of her seat while Severus broke off his staring contest with James, much to Madison's relief. "Well, we found out a few days ago, but with Grandpa Albus' passing, we wanted to wait but…We're pregnant!"

With a shriek, Kiki leapt from her chair and attached herself to her daughter. "Finally! Finally! I'm going to be a grandmother! YES!" she yelled. Sam hugged her mother back, exchanging a look with her father. Severus was shaking Will's hand followed by James. Madison soon detached her mother from her sister than promptly took her place.

After many hugs, Sam soon escaped to the house's porch. Sitting on the swing was her father. "Hey, Daddy," she said, sitting down. "You feeling okay?"

"I just found out my daughter is going to be a mother, I think I'm feeling fine," he said, hugging her. "And I hope she is just like you."

"I wasn't that bad."

"You were mischievous. And smart enough to pull a lot off," he replied. "I often didn't know whether to praise you or punish you."

"So you compromised and did both," Sam said, laughing. "I'm sure Will and I will be fine. We've learned from the best."

"Damn right," Severus said. As the two sat there watching the sunset, Sam finally felt that life wasn't so crazy after all.

* * *

A/N: So, my last installment in the Elaborate Lives saga. And so, I bid you all a fond farewell. For some time both my interest and my reviewers have been waning as I've turned my attentions elsewhere. I feel I've told my characters' stories as far as they are going. Perhaps one day, I shall return with new stories. But I like to thank those who have followed me on this journey. And to new fans who will discover this one day, I hope you've enjoyed it. Lovingly, Mac.


End file.
